In A Jedi World: Book 2 The Sith Lords
by Nyce
Summary: A month after the events of In A Jedi World Book 1, Reese Ayren in sent back into the world of KotOR, but this time, she isn't alone. How will she fare with the Sith, Old friends, New friends, motion sickness and that she hasn't had Ice-Cream for ages? SI
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I entered my room after getting home from a birthday party of my cousin. I was wearing a knee length pink dress with red flowers on it, black high-heeled shoes and a black hand-bag.

My name is Reese, Reese Ayren. I'm a 14 year old girl (I turn 15 in a little under one month) with shoulder length light brown hair. It has natural blond streaks in it too in some places, which made my dad call me a 'Dirty Blond' well, either he called me that because of my blond streaks or because I could be "blond" sometimes. No offence to any blonds out there, I know that that stereotype is stupid. Anywho, where was I?

Ah, yeah. I was telling you about me. Well, I guess the best place to start would be here. About a month ago I was sucked into a computer game. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, to be exact. And I was trained to be a Jedi, to use the force and what not to help Revan, whom I knew as a woman named Tali. 6 months later, I came home to find out that I was only gone for two minutes. And guess what! I can still go all Jedi force like! But it's really weak and I can only do small things. *Sigh*

I put my hand up to the back of my neck to remove my pink flower, gem Necklace and I was about to shut my door, to change my clothes out of my party clothes when my brother came up to me. He has short, curly dark brown hair and was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt, jeans, and white running shoes. His name is Ayden, Ayden Ayren and he is 17.

"Hey, Reese. Phone?" He asked me.

During the party, Ayden had given me his mobile phone to put in my hand-bag, because it was uncomfortable in his pocket. Which was fair enough. I'd be worried about mine falling out or getting nicked or something.

"Sure thing." I said putting my hand in my hand-bag. I fumbled around a bit, with my hand in there, feeling around for his phone. "I really need to clean this thing up." I muttered.

"Sometime today would be nice." Ayden said, sarcastically.

I poked my tongue at him and I decided to do something different. My hand still in my bag, I used the force to summon his phone to my hand. I took my hand out with his phone in it. I held it out for him when I was struck was dizziness.

I snapped my other hand out and gripped onto Ayden's shoulder. I shut my eyes, feeling another wave of dizziness. I sensed that Ayden was getting worried (when had my senses on Earth gotten strong enough to do that? I couldn't do it before, could I?). I heard him say something but I couldn't make out what he said.

_You are going to be going back, Reese Ayren._

What? Going back? Back where?

Then there was a flash and I was gone.

**Line**

With a groan, I sat up. In front of me, was a metal door. I looked around and saw that I was in a bedroom type thing. There were two metal beds, a footlocker and various other things. With the uber-cool abilities of the force, I could sense out this entire area I was on. There is quite a lot of people on board, all in the dark side, there was one person that was just the dark side.

Oh! No! No! Bad!

I quickly cloaked my force signature. That was Darth Sion! I'm in KotOR Two! Well, that is rather cool. I mean, the second game was my fav out of the two. But still, running into a crazy dark side sith lord was not on my to-do list any time soon.

I was still wearing my dress and heels. Could the force or what ever brings me here, decided to give me better clothes to fight in? I mean, sure a dress is alright, I guess. At least it wasn't that long. But High-Heels? If I had known that I was going to be sent into a Star wars game, I would've worn running shoes to Mike's party.

Sighing I looked around for anything else. My black messy hand-bag was on the floor, Ayden's phone was just there, and… is that a shoe over there?

I bent down and picked my bag up and Ayden's phone, and then walked over towards the shoe. Getting closer I saw that the shoe was actually connected to a foot, and the foot belonged to a person who was just waking up.

"Goooood morning, sunshine!" I said to my brother in a sing-song voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayden looked at me with an annoyed look on his face. Though, if you knew my brother, you'd know he almost always had that look on when I was around. And oddly enough when I was annoying him.

"What just happened?" He asked me, sounding, yup you guessed it, annoyed.

Ok, how can I say that we're inside a Star Wars game, on board a spaceship filled with evil sith people who, if they find us will kill us like they had done with the entire crew of this ship? Meh, I'll just go with the direct approach.

"We're inside a Star Wars game, on board a spaceship filled with evil sith people who, if they find us will kill us like they had done with the entire crew of this ship." I told him.

Ayden looked at me then said, "Your attempt at a joke is bad. Now tell me what really happened."

I put a fake-hurt look on my face, "You don't believe me? That's saddening." I then put a smile on my face, "But I was telling the truth. Trust me on that. I was here before, well, not here here, but in the first game. This is the second game. Last time I was here I was trained to be a Jedi Padawan. Hmmm, also a Dark Jedi, but that wasn't for long."

Ayden looked at me, an incredulous look on his face. Either at what I said, or that he still didn't believe me.

"Lets say I do believe you, sis, but if you're a Jedi, then I'm the Queen of England."

I smiled and then walked over to a foot-locker and opened it up. There were several med-packs, a cloaking belt thing, a one-handed blaster and a duel-bladed sword. I picked the miniature medpacks up and put them in my hand-bag. I took out the blaster and sword and then walked over to Ayden.

"Well, your highness, you'd better take this, now shouldn't you?" I smiled handing Ayden the blaster, "It's easy to use. Just aim and pull the trigger. Oh and don't forget about the safety."

Ayden took the blaster from my with a weird look on his face, "Why do I need this gun?"

I shook my finger at him, "It's not a gun, it's a blaster and remember those evil sith people I told you about?"

"Alright, but why do you get the big, pointy, sharp sword?" Ayden asked me.

"Cause I know how to use it." I said, "Trust me, and don't use a sword if you don't know how to use it."

"Riiight."

"Let me just concentrate for a momento." I said as I sat down on the floor, crossed my legs and shut my eyes.

I could tell Ayden was going to say something but I held my palm up. "Shush."

I reached out with my senses again, but this time cloaking my force signature and Aydens. I could feel where most of everyone were and where we were. Yup, defiantly at Peragus. Man, I disliked that level. I also disliked the Citial Station one too. And the Telos planet one.

Anywho, I could also feel a Sith Assassin coming this way. Alarmed, I jumped up.

"What?" Ayden asked me.

I put my finger to my mouth, telling him to be quiet, and then dragged him over next to the bed. I pulled him down and we hid, with me still cloaking our force signature.

The door slid open and I heard foot-steps. I stuck my hand over Ayden's mouth.

I knew that we… I could take this Sith Assassin, but that would just cause too much trouble. We waited there, holding our breath, then the door slid shut and I let out the breath I was holding. That was close!

We waited a few more minutes before getting up. I turned to Ayden, "You up for getting off this place?" I asked him.

"Heck yeah." He replied.

I could tell he was still confused as to what was going on, ut he'd work it out soon enough that what I had said had been the truth.

I handed him the cloaking device from the foot-locker, "Put this on and press the button."

My brother did as I told him (for once) and then he was invisible. Well, if you looked hard enough you could see a shimmer of something.

"Woah." He said, sounding awed.

I smiled, "Yup. Pretty awesome." I laughed, "C'mon, lets go find the Ebon Hawk and the Exile."

"Right. But what about you? You aren't invisible." Ayden asked.

"I've got thy Force." I said with a grin, and then I opened the door and walked out. I bumped into a person. "Oh." I said, looking up, "Then again, I have been a bit out of practice." I muttered as I saw the Sith assassin in front of me.

I could just picture Ayden rolling his eyes.

The sith assassin, whom I shall call Bob, brandished his sword. I twirled my duel-bladed sword and then got into a Makashi fighting stance. Bob swung his sword down at my head and I blocked it with mine. I used the force to push him away, and then used the force to summon him to me again, pulling his sword out of his grasp.

"Since I'm a nice person and I don't kill unarmed people, I'll just say this. If you tell anyone about us, I'll re-think my previous statement." I growled at him. Yeah, I know. Not very nice to threaten death on a person. But I really didn't mean it.

Bob's hand moved to his belt and I noticed a small dagger like thing there. I pretended not to notice though.

"You are a kid." Bob said, "What makes you think you can defeat me?" he asked in a growly voice.

"Exactly that." I started to say, "I'm a kid. People always underestimate kids."

And just to prove my point, he threw his dagger at me which I used the force to sent the dagger back in Bob's direction. It hit him in the chest , making him stagger and fall back. I winced as I watched him do so, repeating a mantra in my head that I had to do every time someone died by my doing.

Ayden un-cloaked himself, "You killed him!" He gasped, looking down at the motionless body.

I looked away from Bob, and turned to my other brother and masked the wince on my face, "Ayden, I hate killing as much as the next guy, well, as long as the next guy isn't Taol, or that guy, or a bounty hunter, or a sith, or a… well you get my drift. But he was going to kill us, or capture us and give us to Sion, and then Sion would kill us! It's actually kinda repetitive when you sit down and think about it." I said to him but I looked away and shut my eyes. _Sorry Bob. It was nothing personal…_

Ayden looked at me and shook his head, "Whatever. I just can't believe you killed him."

I gave Ayden a sad smile, "I know." I couldn't believe it either. "My first time I killed a sentient being was on Tatooine. I killed a Sand Person. Come to think of it, I also got stabbed in the shoulder by another Sand Person." I said, frowning in thought, "Anyway, if it helps, you can just say over, and over in your mind, It's just a game. It's just a game." I suggested. I did that, every time I had to kill something. I had been saying it just before.

I slid my high-heels off and put them into my hand-bag, "Those are terrible to fight in." I muttered. Now I was bare-foot. The metal floor was cold.

We started to walk along when Ayden said to me, "You weren't kidding about that force thing you said. You really can use it!"

I flashed him a smile, "Yep!" I said, popping the P.

We turned around a corner and (I would just like to say here, that we were just walking in random directions) bumped into three people. One was male with dark-brown/black hair and wearing a ribbed jacket. Another was an old woman wearing a brown robe and hood that covered her eyes. And the last was a woman with long red hair tied into a pony tail wearing a dark green and blue miners outfit.

A smile lit up on my face. Atton, Kreia and the Exile! We weren't going to die on this ship after all! Yay for small miracles!

Wait… since when did the Exile have red hair?


	3. Chapter 3

I looked over to my sister and she had a huge smile on her face. I wonder why. The red-head looked at us suspiciously and then turned to me.

"Who are you?" She asked with narrowed eyes, fingering a gun, oops, I mean blaster.

"I'm Ayden Ayren." I answered her.

"And I'm Reese Ayren! And you're the Exile!" Reese said happily.

I could've face-palmed.

"Good going Reesey! How do you think she will react that you know her name?" I whispered to my little sister.

She rolled her eyes and whispered back, "One, I have a story to that. 2, her name isn't The Exile, it's her title. 3, It's rude to whisper in front of other people, and 4. Erm… I don't have a 4."

"How do you know who I am?" This 'Exile' asked Reese, suspiciously.

"Oh, I used to be trained at the Jedi Temple. I found out about you there." Reese said.

"You're a Jedi? Jeeze, first one, then three!" The guy said.

"The Jedi temple was destroyed four years ago. You would've been a young child then." The old woman said. I don't know why, but I just got an odd vibe of that person.

"Eh, details, details. And ten is not that young." Reese said, "Anywho, me and my bro here were wondering if you knew a way of this tin-can?"

"We were?" I muttered.

"Actually yes. I do." Exile said.

"Great! Let's get going." Reese said.

"Wait a second. How do I know you aren't a Sith?" Exile asked.

"Oh, god. Not another Carth!" Reese whined, "Fine. How bout you sense our force signatures to get a sense on us?"

Exile rose an eyebrow, "I would, except I can't."

"Ok, how about you get her to do it?" Reese asked, motioning to the old woman.

"You are cloaking your signature." The old woman said.

"Oohhh! Right! I forgot. You never can be to careful on a ship filled with deadly sith people. Which chatting here probably isn't that safe. Oh well, I'll just un-cloak us for you get a sense on us." Reese said.

* * *

><p>I lowered the cloak on us for Kreia to sense that we were good. She nodded her head.<p>

"They are telling the truth." Kreia said.

"Ok, I suppose you can come with us, but no funny business." The Exile said.

Oh man. Do I have to put up with a female version of Carth Onasi now? Oh man.

Then I though of something to make it simpler on Ayden and me, "You know our names, but what's yours?"

Exile sighed and started to walk. We followed her.

"I'm Nadia Kameir. This is Atton Rand and this is Kreia." She said as we walked along.

"Nice to meet you!" I said, cheerfully.

We entered the Medbay and Nadia walked up to a console and pressed a few buttons and played back the holo-thingamabobies.

"A Sith is after me? Whatever for?" Nadia asked, I'm guessing rhetorically.

"We have to keep going." Kreia, ever the party-pooper, said.

"Right." Nadia said.

I could guess that the fact that a Sith was after her was a bit un-nerving. I could kinda relate. I shuddered as I remembered Yarin Taol. At least he died on the Star Forge.

Suddenly there were Sith Assassins surrounding us and I mentally cursed for not paying attention.

I brandished my weapon and attacked a Sith Assassin. Kreia was attacking with her sword and Nadia had changed from her gun to a sword. Atton and Ayden were at the side shooting and, get this; Ayden was actually a good shot! For someone who's only used a water gun and one of those foam gun things.

Soon we had defeated them and Ayden looked a bit shaken at shooting things. I sent him a reassuring smile as we entered a turbolift.

We exited the Turbolift and I was hit was a feeling. A bad one. It was rather creepy down here. The lights were flickering and that just gave it an eerier look.

"I have a bad feeling." Atton said.

"I'm reading that." I muttered.

We continued along through the hall-ways and I was feeling like I could jump out of my skin at a dropping pin. Then Nadia and everyone stopped walking and turned around. There was a figure at the other end, and even from here I could see all the fractures running through his skin.

"Run. He cannot kill what he cannot see and power has blinded him long ago. I will be along shortly." Kreia said, brandishing her sword.

Before I could say anything along the lines of 'But your blind too!' Kreia ran off to face Sion and the door slid shut.

"Right. You heard the suicidal lady! Let's run." Ayden quipped.

I sent him a 'Shut-Up' look and we continued along. We met no more sith assassins as we walked towards the Fuel-Line. We got there and Nadia walked over to another console and opened up the fuel pipe line.

"Wait. Are we going to go back to the Peragus station through the Fuel pipe?" Atton asked, incredously.

"Atton. You have to trust me on this." Nadia said

"Alright." Atton relented.

Nadia took one step forward, before screaming in pain and falling to her knees. I rushed over next to her along with Atton and Ayden.

"What's wrong?" Atton asked, "Hold on! We're almost there!"

"My hand!" Nadia gasped, "It's… like it's been dipped in molten carbonate!"

I bent down next to Nadia and sent soothingness to her through the force.

"You look fine. Come on, let's go." Atton said.

Nadia stood up, shaken.

"Yeah. Ok. I'm good." She said.

I stood up and followed Atton and Nadia into the fuel pipes. Ayden followed me.

"Oh jeeze! That is horrible." I said, crinkling my nose, "Granted, it's not as bad as the sewers of Taris, but that petrol-like smell is horrible."

Ayden muttered his agreement.

Soon there was a commotion up ahead, with beeping and talking.

"T3!" I smiled, "T3! T3! T3! T3! T3!"

Ayden gave me a 'Are you crazy?' look. I sent him a huge grin and crawled up to where T3 was. He beeped in surprise when he saw me.

"Hey buddy! How ya been?" I asked the utility droid.

He beeped at me and I laughed, "Well, I'm here, aren't I?"

He beeped again but before I could say anything, Nadia butted in, "As much as I'd like to know how you seem to know this droid, and why he thought you were dead, how about we get out of the fuel line?"

"Okie-dokie. You first." I offered.

Nadia rolled her eyes, picked up a metal case, defused the mine and then exited the fuel line. We followed her out and then she turned to me and opened her mouth.

"How about I tell you after we get away from the Sith-Infested place, M'kay?" I said, then not waiting for a reply, I walked over to the other pipe and opened the door, showing a mine. Nadia came over and defused it. I walked through that pipe to the last one and opened the door. Nadia looked at me confused, then dis-armed the last mine.

"Prognition." Was all I said to her, before skipping back through the other pipe and up the stairs to the console. I pressed a few buttons and then words came up. I then turned the purple screen field thing off. I turned around to see everyone staring me.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Here is Chapter 3! Reese and Ayden have now met The Exile, Atton and Kreia! What'll happen next? Will they get off the ship (Probably : short story otherwise)? Will they survive (Again, probably. Short story otherwise.)? Why am I asking you these silly questions?


	4. Chapter 4

"I HATE THESE THINGS!" I yelled as I ducked some blaster fire from a huge mining droid.

We were in the hallway, just outside the room the Ebon Hawk was in. I swung my virbro-sword at the droid, "What I would do for my lightsaber right now!"

"Can't you do any forcey thing on it?" Ayden asked.

Oh… right. Hehe?

I shot my hand out and sent… lightning? It destroyed the droid, though.

"What in the blazes?" I muttered, looking up to see everyone looking at me, "It worked, didn't it?" I huffed.

But, I was confused. Why on earth (figure of speech) did I do lightning? I meant to disable the thing! Not fry it to droid bits! I mean, how could you get 'SITH Lightning' mixed up with 'Droid Disable.' They are like, two opposite things! Well, kinda.

"Anyway, open the door so we can get on the ship, eh?" I said. Great, Nadia was looking at me suspiciously. "Oh come on! Do you want to stay here and get killed by the sith?"

"The girl has a point." Atton said.

"Ok…" Nadia relented, "But when we get on the ship…"

"Yeah, yeah, I tell you our life story from when we were babies, till this moment. Can we move now?" I snapped. Jeeze! Sith soldiers will be running in here any minute!

Nadia opened the door and we all ran (and for T3's sake, rolled) to the Ebon Hawk's ramp. I turned back and saw Sith Soldiers coming.

"Get to the turrets!" I told Nadia, "Shoot the Sith and the random stuff!"

She ran to the turrets and I stayed at the doorway, ready to slice and dice if any Sith got past her. Ayden stayed with me, aiming his mining blaster at random objects and shooting.

Two sith got past Nadia but I fixed that. I looked around and saw… surprise, surprise, Kriea.

"Run!" Ayden yelled to her.

Yeah. In my opinion she could stay here but that might kill Nadia… hmm, short story if that was the case.

Kreia made it onto the ramp and ran inside. The ramp started to close and the ship lift up, so we went inside the ship too. We ran to the cockpit. Atton was at the seat dodging blaster fire and asteroids.

"Just jump to Hyper-space already!" I practically shouted.

"Unless you want to end up in little pieces on the other side, I'd suggest not to do that. The asteroids would tear us up." Atton said.

"Oh… right." I muttered.

"It's a good thing you came… your hand!" Nadia said, gasping artedwhen she saw Kreia's hand. Or should I say, non-hand? I winced when I saw it and Ayden visibly flinched. Kreia's arm where her hand should be was just… it was wrong. It was gone.

"Focus on getting out of here." Kreia ordered.

"This isn't good. If they hit us, we're dead, if they keep missing us, we're dead." Atton stated.

"What of the asteroids? If you fire on them it will likely destroy the Harnbringer." Kreia suggested.

"And us!" Atton said.

"There could still be people alive on the station!" Nadia protested, "Atton, just try to keep your distance."

"Righteo!" Atton said, flying the ship and dodging asteroids. "There's a break in the asteroids! I'm going to try to jump to hyperspace!"

Then there was a big boom and the explosion rocked the ship just as Atton made the ship jump to hyperspace. There was silence as the white lights of Hyper-space was seen outside.

There was more silence until a voice broke the silence.

"Sooo… now what?' Ayden asked.

"I will retire to my quarters. Let me know when we reach Telos." Kreia said before exiting the cockpit.

I looked at Ayden, then at Nadia and then Atton. Atton turned to Nadia, "You think you should go talk to her? About that hand of hers?"

"She seemed to be talking it well." Nadia hesitated.

"The pain was rolling off her. I'm surprised she wasn't screaming in agony." Atton informed her.

"Alright. I'll go talk to her." Nadia said before leaving the cockpit, following Kreia.

Atton turned to us.

"So, you two are Jedi, right?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, only I'm a Jedi. I was properly trained by a Jedi. He's, well, an annoying older brother who tags along with me."

"Hey!"

"Just joking. He has to stick with me. He'd get lost without me, not to mention he'd have no-one to tell his (bad) jokes too, if he left me. And I would have nobody to annoy."

"Yeah, that's so much better." Ayden said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" I said, cheerfully.

Atton looked at us and then shook his head, "What was your lightsaber? You mentioned it before."

Ayden looked at me, interested to see my answer.

"It was a green single-bladed lightsaber. Though I can use two, or a duel-bladed lightsaber." I told them, smiling as I thought of it. It got destroyed on the Star Forge, I think.

Then Nadia came back.

"So how is she?" Atton asked, fiddling with the controls of The Ebon Hawk.

"For someone with nothing to say, she sure has a lot to say." She said.

"To you, perhaps." Atton said.

"What do you mean?" Nadia asked, frowning slightly.

"The only things I can get out of her is 'Fool' or 'Imbecile.'" Atton said.

"Huh."

"So how old do you thing she is? Kreia, I mean. She probably was pretty once." Atton asked and Ayden had to cover his mouth from laughing out loud. I smiled.

"Kreia? Pretty? I think you must've got hitten by a stray blaster bolt when I wasn't watching." Nadia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey. Space gets lonely!" Atton said, defensively.

"Yeah, whatever. Are we still on course for Telos?" Nadia asked.

"Yeah. There's nowhere else to go. That's the only place we can go." Atton explained, "You can have a look on the Navi-Computer if you want to check."

Nadia nodded and walked over to the computer.

"So what happened?" Atton asked her.

"To what?" The red-head asked.

"Your lightsaber. There were plenty of times on the station where it would've been handy." Atton said.

"Oh. Exile's aren't allowed to keep their lightsabers."

"Huh. I thought Jedi were married to their lightsabers." Atton mused, "Hey, you didn't go red, did you?"

"No. My blade and hilt were unique."

"Unique? How so?"

"It was a duel bladed, viridian blade like the council had never seen before." Nadia sighed, probably remembering her lightsaber.

"Duel-bladed, huh? I heard they are harder to master but strike the fear into your enemy's heart." Atton said.

"Yeah. Well, I'd better check out this map thing." Nadia sighed.

"Well, we're going to get some food and rest. Nothing like fighting for your life to work up an appetite!" I said, grabbing Ayden's arm and walking him out of the room.

We walked into the main area and I walked over to a cupboard. I open it up to see… nothing. I opened another one see nothing as well. Wash, rinse, repeat.

"Stang. Talk about 'Old Mother Hubbard." I muttered.

"Who?" Nadia asked coming over to us. She must've left the cockpit.

"Eh, it's a rhyme from out home planet. It goes…" I started to say.

"Now look what you've done!" Ayden exclaimed to Nadia.

"Ahem…" I said, glaring at my brother, "It goes, 'Old mother Hubbard went to the cupboard to get her poor dog a bone. When she got there, the cupboard was bare so the dog had… erm… none?" I said, trying to remember the nursery rhyme.

"Oookaaay… I won't ask." Nadia said, shaking her head.

"Thank the loony-tunes for that." Ayden muttered.

I glared at him again, then turned to Nadia.

"I know I said we'd tell you about ourselves once we got on the ship, but could that wait until Telos? We're puffed." I said. _And I need to think of a good cover sto_ry.

"That's alright." Nadia shrugged.

"Great!" I said and grabbed Ayden's arm and lead him to the Starboard room, the one that Kreia was not in.

"Tell us when we get to Telos." I called to Nadia

**Next Time:**

**I have some explaining to do to Ayden; We get to Telos, get arrested and tried to get killed and more! I can't wait! (That was sarcasm, by the way ;) )**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait :( but here is the chapter! Thanks for reviewing :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok Reese. What on Earth is happening?" Ayden demanded.  
>"You mean figuratively?" I asked, "Cause we ain't on Earth."<br>"Ain't isn't proper grammar."  
>"I don't care."<br>"Tough."

I poked my tongue at him and he rolled his eyes, "Real mature." He said sarcastically.

I rolled me eyes, "Do you want to know what's going on, or what?"  
>"Yes."<p>

I took in a breath, "Ok then. We are in-side a Star Wars game. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2, to be exact. I got sucked into KotOR 1 about a month ago and stayed for over six months. I…"  
>"Wait! You got sucked in about a month ago but stayed for over six months?" Ayden asked me, confused.<p>

"Oh, yeah. Hardly any time passes in our time while we are here." I shrugged, "Anyway, when we are finished the game, we'll go home. More or less." I said, thinking of how I got sent home last time. I hope that isn't the way, everytime. That would suck, majorly.

"Ok. So how long is the game?"  
>"Oh, it's long. About, lets see, Peragus, Citidal Station, Telos, Atris's place, Dantooine, Dxun, Onderon, Nar Shardaa, Korriaban, Onderon, Citidal Station, Whatshisname's ship, Citidal Station, Malachor V. I think that's it." I said, remembering the game, "Oh and we need a cover story to tell everyone."<p>

"Why not tell the truth?"

"Because they wouldn't believe us and lock us up in an insane alyssum." I said, pleasantly.

"Right, so what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could've been from a planet from the unknown regions, called Earth. Our Mum took me out into the galaxy when I was a bub, but you stayed there, then and I was on Telos and fpund to be force sensitive and taken to be a jedi. When the temple was destroyed I returned to Earth to find my family and found you, my annoying older brother." I suggested.

"How did you come up with that so quickly?" Ayden asked me.

"I'm a writer. I can come up with things like that easily." I shrugged, then laid down on a bunk. Ayden took one opposite me and we laid down and I shut my eyes, ready for some sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around the area I was in. It was white. What on earth was happening? Then there was a voice from… everywhere.<em>

"_Ayden Ayren. You were not meant to come." The voice said to me.  
>"What?" I gasped. What did that mean?<br>"It means that only Reese Ayren was supposed to have come. You were there at the wrong time and was caught in the transport with her." The voice explained to me._

"_Oookaaaay?" I drew the word out, "Does that mean you'll send me back?"_

"_No. Ayden Ayren. That will not happen until the end." It said._

_Then __I _woke up.

* * *

><p><em>I looked around the area I was dreaming. It was some-sort of space-ship bridge thing. There were people wearing dark red uniforms. Right up the front, looking out a window, was a female figure. She was wearing a black, V-neck shirt that had black lace sleaves. She also had a knee length skirt that was black in colour and knee high black boots.<em>

_Nice outfit. I like it._

_Then __the __figure __turned __around. __She __had __dark __purple __eye __make-up __and __deep __red __lipstick __on __her __lips. __She __also __had __several __lightsaber __hilts __on __her __belt. __One __looked __like __my __old __green __one. __There __were __a __few __I __didn__'__t __recognize, __and __then __there __were __a __few __I __did __recognize. __Juhani__'__s, __Jolee__'__s, __Bastilia__'__s __and __Tali__'__s __were __some __on __them._

_Her eyes caught mine and glared. I recognized that glare. In fact I knew exactly who she was._

_Me._

* * *

><p>I yawned as I woke up. Nadia was standing in front of me.<p>

"We've landed on Telos. Come on." She said.

I nodded and stood up. I slipped my feet into my high-heels and slipped my hand-bag onto my shoulder. I then tried to straighten my dress out. I then walked out of the room and down the ramp where Nadia, Atton, Ayden and T3 were. Lt. Gren and his pals were walking over to us.

"He might not know anything. Try not to give us away." Atton suggested.

Nadia nodded.

Lt. Gren came over to us, "You are under arrest."

Ayden's jaw dropped, "What for?"

"For suspicion of action of destroying the Peragus Mining Facility." Gren informed us.

"We had nothing to do with that." Nadia informed him.  
>"Even so, your arrival here is suspicious. You will just be under arrest until the investigation is over. We need you to hand over you ship and droid."<br>"Beep!"  
>"Yes. You are a droid, so you must be handed over to us."<p>

I heard Ayden mutter, "Does everyone understand him but me?"

Ignoring my brother, I turned to Gren. "We will cooperate, even though we had nothing to do with Peragus. I just hope your investigation doesn't take long." I said nicely with Atton and Nadia sending a glare each my way.

Gren nodded, "Follow me."

"Please tell me I'm not going to be in a cell again." Atton groaned.

**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**!**

I looked out of the force cage through the yellow energy field. Atton and Nadia were bickering about something (ah! Young love ;) ) and I just looked over at Ayden. He shrugged.

I looked around my small force-cage. The last time I was in one of these was when Bastila and I were captured on the Levaithan. Fun. Not.

Then the door opened and a man entered the room and sneered at Nadia. Atton defended her, Batu Rem got angry at him, and so forth until, "Yeah. A batty old woman, a broken Jedi, two kids and you wouldn't be able to take me down."

I rolled my eyes. This guy was stupid! He was immensely out-numbered and yet he still lowered the force- cages. Nadia attacked Rem and so did Atton and Kreia. I just stood on the side lines with Ayden. We would've just gotten in the way. Soon enough Rem was dead and the door burst open with Gren and some of his people.

"The camera's went down…" He then proceeded to gasp at the sight of Rem on the ground, "All right Jedi. Back up slowly and keep your hands in sight."

"Sir! They already killed… is that Batu Rem?" A woman said.  
>"Congrat-u-kriffing-lations. You let an assassin into your ranks!" Nadia snapped at Grenn.<br>"Rem's not an assassin." The woman defended the dead guy, "But he was supposed to be on leave."

"We'll put you under house arrest, and guard you to our best ability to make sure this doesn't happen again." Gren suggested.  
>"Yeah. That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." Nadia muttered as we were lead to the house place we would be staying at.<p>

I looked around the room. It was the same as in the game, but with two extra beds. Then Grenn and his people left and the door shut.

"We had better get some rest." Kreia stated.  
>"Yes." Nadia nodded, and sat down at the end of her bed, crossing her legs like Kreia.<p>

Atton looked at us and I shrugged, "I never was one for meditating much." I told him and then flopped down on a bed and shut my eyes. I didn't actually get a long rest before.

I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Brrrpt,<em>_brrpt!_

I shut up from my bed and waved my hands around looking for my shelf that has my phone on it. Why on earth was an alarm set for now? Ayden probably thought it would be… oh. It's the com station thing. Hehe…

Nadia stood up and answered it.  
>"Uh-huh. I suppose you'd better send him in, then?" She said to the console.<p>

The doors opened and an Ithorian entered. I noticed that Ayden was surprised, and that's easily explained by the fact that he has never seen an alien before.

The Ithorian started to talk to Nadia and Nadia talked back. I flopped down onto my bed again. This is not part of my conversation.

The Ithorian then left.

"Now, perhaps we could get some uninterrupted rest." Kreia said and then sat down again.

I just sighed. We'd get interrupted again soon so I may as well do something productive. I'd play a game on my phone but Grenn took away my hand-bad and that had my phone in it, also my drawing book and writing pad. Right, so nothing productive can be done. Oh-well, I suppose I could meditate.

…

…

…

Nah.

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Eep - Thank-you so much! I was afraid that I was making Reese a Sue. I am really glad you like it!

Yuuka - Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

"Our investigation shows that you have nothing to do with the destruction of the Peragus facility. The Harbringer was there but not now. You may now walk around the station." Grenn informed us, "But, it is insisted that you stay on the station. The republic is sending a ship."

"Can I still get my ship and droid?" Nadia asked.

"Yes, and the rest of your belongings. Just come up to the office and sigh a few papers." Grenn said.

Nadia thanked him half-hartedly and then Grenn left.

"We have to get off this station." Atton told us, "If Telos was doomed before; it's even more doomed now."

"Why is it doomed?" Ayden asked, curiously.

"Because the Station needed the Peragus Mining Facility for fuel and now Peragus is destroyed, the senators will have to give it more funding. But that is an extremely low chance of it happening. So between a destroyed fuel facility and bickering senators, nothing is going to happen and the Citidal Station with run out of fuel and crash into Telos." Atton explained.

I fazed the conversation out while I thought about other things. For some reason I had the urge to buy some purple eye-make up. Which is odd, my Mum doesn't let me wear eye-make up.

"REESE!" Ayden yelled in my ear.  
>"Ah!" I jumped, "Jee, thanks Ayden! You just deafened me!"<br>"I had to get you attention somehow. Are you coming you coming or what?" He asked me.  
>"Yeah, sure." I said, following them. We were heading to the office to get our stuff. I stumbled a bit in my high-heels. "Remind me to get a pair of boots." I muttered. Then an idea popped in my head. "Nadia, how much credits do we have?"<p>

"2000. Why?" She asked, curiously.  
>"Oh, nothing." I said. That's not enough, and I don't think Nadia would appreciate it if I stole her money for a shopping spree. Maybe I could play a few games of Pazaak. It doesn't have an age limit of it, does it? I mean, Mission played it. But did she bet on it? I can't remember.<p>

We walked into the office and Nadia conversed with the droid. She was rather, erm, annoyed, to say the least, that the Ebon Hawk was stolen.

"STOLEN? STOLEN! HOW IN THE KRIFFING NAME OF KRIFFING CORUSCANT COULD THE KRIFFING SHIP GET KRIFFING STOLEN! WHAT HAPPENED? DID SOME GUY JUST COME IN AND JUST ASK FOR YOU TO OPEN THE DOORS UP? HOW CAN A SHIP BE STOLEN OUT FROM JUST UNDER YOUR NOSE? IT COULD BE ANYWHERE BY NOW!"

Erm, yeah…

We then proceeded to get out stuff while Nadia was fuming to herself. I got my hand-bag and duel-bladed sword.

"Hey, Nadia. Erm… Me and Ayden are just gonna go to the entertainment module." I told her. Ayden looked at me, questioningly and Nadia nodded.

I started to walk out and Ayden followed me. He then walked beside me.

"What are you planning?" He asked.  
>"What do you mean by that?" I asked him back.<br>"First you asked about the money and now the entertainment place." He told me.

"Fine. It involves you too, I suppose." I sighed, "I'm going to try and win some money to get some proper clothes and shoes. There's a shop just here and we're going to need some better clothes. I mean, you're in jeans. They may be great clothes, but not very good in a fight."

Ayden nodded but then said, "Wait, win some money?"

I flashed him a smile as we entered the Entertainment room. "You'll see!"

I looked around and saw the Pazaak table. I walked over to the woman there and Ayden followed.

"Hello! Would you care for a game of Pazaak?" The woman said, looking at Ayden.

I could've face-palmed. Of-course. Ayden looks like he's old enough to bet, but he doesn't know how to play Pazaak! Oh-well, I'll just help him.

"Yes. He will." I said, sending my brother a look.  
>"Erm… yeah." He said, throwing a look at me.<p>

"Just for fun, or you want to lay some credits down?" She asked.

I handed Ayden a credit chip that I, erm… found. It was only 40 credits.

"_Yes.__For__credits!__I__'__ll__help__you__out.__" _I sent to my brother.

He jumped and looked at me so I smiled at him, to reassure him.

"Credits." Ayden said, sitting down and putting the credit chip down.

The woman nodded and sat down too. Ayden chose his side-deck with my help and then they started to play.

Ayden got dealt an 8 and the other woman got dealt a 7. Then Ayden got dealt a 5. So that's 13. The other woman got a 7. So she has 14, she then laid down a +5 card so that's 19. She then stood.

Ayden looked at me and I nodded.

He then got a 7. That's 20. He won the first round!

Later on, we had enough money to go clothes shopping. Ayden had won the first game of Pazzak, lost and won a few games and so forth and then went to that shop next to the Entertainment area. We entered to shop, and came across the first shop Duros.

"Hi, Do you have any clothes?" I asked him.  
>"Yes, I do. What sizes?" He replied in his own language.<br>"Erm… Can I see your stock? If I know anything from Clothes shopping is that one shop sizes are never the same as the next shop." I told him.

The Duros guys nodded and then pulled out a few boxes and opened the box up. Ayden came over and had a look too.

"Perfect!" I squeeled, seeing Ayden's outfit that *I* chose out for him. It had long black pants with hidden pockets on it, a wraparound black top, black boots and a dark brown belt with a holster for his blaster. It fitted him perfectly. Ayden looked at himself through a mirror then he looked at me.  
>"If you say so." He shrugged, un-excited.<br>"Yeah. I say so." I frowned at him, then I put his tee-shirt and jeans in my big hand-bag. Then I handed him a credit chip.  
>"Here, go buy the out-fit and I'll look for mine." I told him. He nodded and went up to the counter while I searched through the box.<p>

I saw a few things I liked and set them aside, then I pulled out a black jacket, which I really liked. I then pulled out a few other things and then I smiled. I put the other stuff back in the box and then went to the changing room. I put on the garments that I chose and smiled. I likey.

After I paid for the outfit that Reese chose for me, I went back over to where Reese was. The box was shut and the changing room door was also shut. Then the door opened and Reese walked out. Her dyed-blond hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and her pink headband kept her fringe out of her face. She was wearing a dark purple singlet top and she was pulling on a black jacket. Her pants were black and she was wearing black boots and black fingerless gloves.

She looked at me and gave me a smile, "What do you think?" she asked, then a look of horror washed over her face, "Please tell me you did not buy _that!_" She asked me.

I fingered the black sunglasses that I was wearing on my face. "Yup." I said, popping the 'p.'

"Where did you get those clothes?" Was the first thing Nadia asked us when we went back to the apartment.  
>"Shop." I replied, sitting down on the bed. I pulled my hand-bag off my arm, then turned to face Nadia.<br>"How did you afford them?" She asked us.  
>"We played Pazaack." I shrugged.<br>"Aren't you two a bit young to bet?"  
>"Yes, but that didn't stop us. Besides, the woman didn't realize it." I laughed, "Anywho, make any progress with finding the Hawk?"<p>

"Erm… well… no." Nadia shrugged, "I have to jump through hoops with the Ithorians or Czerka. And quite frankly, I'm going to jump through hoops for the Ithorians. Czerka is a bunch of kriffing jerks and bullys."  
>"Yeah, I'd go for the Ithorians too." I nodded.<p>

"Yeah. Well, I'm going out. You two should stay here." Nadia suggested.  
>"I suppose I am tired. What 'bout you, Ayden?" I asked by brother.<p>

He was laying down on his bed, asleep.  
>"Well, that answers that." I laughed.<p>

"I'll go with you Nadia." Atton said, standing up and walking over to the red head Exile. He glanced over at Kreia, who was meditating. She didn't say anything. She wasn't going to stay here with us, was she?

Nadia and Atton left and I sighed to myself. Apparently so.

As soon as the door shut and Nadia and Atton left, Kreia turned her head to face me.

"We must talk."

* * *

><p>Guess what! Since today is a good day for me, I decided to update this chapter now and you'll still get the one on the weekend. You want to know why I did that? IT"S MAH BIRTHDAY! Yay! Oh, yeah, thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what do you want to talk about? Looney Tunes? My Little Pony? I Am Number 4? I haven't seen that movie. I want to, I've only read the book. Oh! You know what movie I want to see? Harry Potter 7 part 2! I really want to see it. Sure, I've read the book of it but it's not the same." I said to Kreia, I opened my mouth again to speak when Kreia cut me off.

"Silence." She ordered, "I wish to know about you. How did you come to be on the Harnbringer and be a lone survivor?"

"Ehh…. Not quite a 'lone' survivor. Ayden and Nadia were there too." I pointed out. Kreia was still looking at me and I rolled my eyes, "Fine. The answer to your questions is 'I-have-absolutly-so-kriffing-idea-how-on-earth-how-me-and-my-brother-managed-to-not-be-found-it-probably-had-something-to-do-with-the-fact-I-was-a-jedi-and-I-can-cloak-my-force-signature.'" I answered the old woman. Hmm, that was kind of contradicting.

She was still looking at me and I wished that she would not wear a hood so I can see what she's thinking in her eyes… er… if that made sense…

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked Kreia, yawning.  
>"If you wish." She said and then she sat down to meditate again. Is that all she does?<p>

I shrugged and then flopped down on the bed. I shut my eyes and fell into a sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I yawned and looked around. I was in a room that looked like a training room from the Jedi Enclave. There was a shadow coming from behind me and I reached my senses out to sense who was behind me. I let out a laugh and turned around. My brother was standing there, looking a bit lost.<em>

"_Reese! What is going on? Where are we? How many more times to I have to be called into a dream thing?" He spouted off questions._

"_You've had a vision before?" I asked him, curious. "When did this happen?"_

"_On the Ebon Hawk. This voice thing was telling me that I wasn't supposed to come but it'll let me stay anyway." He told me._

"_That was the force. But why are we here now?" I asked._

"_I don't know. I just got here." Ayden shrugged._

'_**We****called****you****two****here.****' **A voice said from everywhere._

"_Oh, 'Ello Forceh! What do you want to talk about? Harry Potter?" I laughed._

'_**Reese Ayren, you must teach Ayden Ayren the ways of the force.'**_

"_WHAT?" Ayden and I yelled out loud._

"_Reese can't teach me!" Ayden said the same time I said, "I can't teach Ayden! I'm still a Padawan myself!"_

'_**You can teach Ayden Ayren the ways of the force. He will need it."**_

"_Can't he wait until Nadia teaches everyone?" I asked, annoyance tingeing my voice. Ayden as a student. My older brother as my student. That's just… wrong!_

"_**No. He will need it sooner than then."**_

"_Great. Just great! My OLDER brother is my student! Great." I muttered. _

_Ayden turned to look at me, "How do you think I feel? My younger sister is supposed to be my 'Master!'"_

"_Can we wake up now?" I asked the Force._

_Instead__ of__ replying, __there __was __a __flash __and __the __I__ was _awake.

* * *

><p>Can't I have a normal dream? Instead of dreaming the force or that I'm a Sith Lord? Just one normal dream is all I'm asking! One involving Ice-Cream would be nice. I haven't had any Ice-cream in ages.<p>

I glanced around the room and saw that Nadia and Atton were in their beds, sleeping. I smiled and laid back down on my bed. I fell back asleep, and this time had no dreams.

"We're going out to help the Ithorians. Do you want to come?" Nadia asked me and Ayden.  
>"Nah." I sighed, "We'll stay here. Let us know if you find anything interesting?"<p>

Nadia nodded and then the three (Nadia, Atton and Kreia) left the room. I turned to Ayden.  
>"Ok, Bro. You heard the big forcey voice. I got to train you. At least enough so you that you can fight."<p>

"I do Taekwondo, just in case you've forgotten! So do you, actually." Ayden frowned.

"Exactly! That gives us an advantage, we're the only ones in this galaxy that can fight like that, well, except Mish, and Tali, oh and Carth. I think Bastilia too. Maybe Juhani as well. But anyway, if we apply the force to TKD we'll be even better." While I was talking I started to stretch my arms.

Ayden thought for a second then spoke, "Ok. But I am NOT calling you 'Master.' That would drive me to the dark side just by itself."

I laughed, "Deal. And considering that I'ma still a padawans myself, don't have high expectations."

"Deal."

"Ok! First up is meditation. You must clear your mind and not think of anything. You gotta let the force flow through you and whatnot." I told my brother, looking at him sitting on the floor cross legged and with his eyes shut.

He cracked his eyes open and said, "I gotta let the force flow through me and whatnot?" he asked me.

"Yah, at the moment you're like a big dam. Your block it because that's what you've always been like." I shrugged, "Now shut your eyes and let the force flow through you."

"Uh… how?"

"It's easy. You close your eyelids."

"I meant the force flowing through me."

"UH-huh. Well, shut your eyes and I'll talk ye through it. I woke my force-sensitivity by lifting a friend up with the force when I was a tad stressed out." I told Ayden as he shut his eyes. "Now picture this in your mind.

'There is a wall in front of you and behind you. The wall is also at your sides. The wall is all around you. There is a roof and a door. Go over to the door and open it.'"

"It's locked."

"Right. Now just focus on that door. Focus on opening the door up don't think about anything else but opening that door up."

I could see that Ayden was doing as I said. You wanna know how I know? He was making everything that wasn't tied down, float in the air. And yes, that included me.

"The door opened." Ayden told me.

"Great! Walk through the door."

"I did. Now the walls are gone and I… feel different." He said, sounding puzzled at the end.

I was holding my hands up to stop my head from hitting the roof.  
>"That's the force, bro!" I congratulated him.<p>

Just at that moment, Nadia, Atton and Kreia decided to come back. The door slid open and the three entered.

"What is going on here?" Nadia exclaimed, seeing everything float and whatnot.

Ayden opened his eyes up straight away and looked at Nadia. Oh…no.

"AH!" I yelled as I fell to the ground. "Oofff." I let out as I hit the ground. "Ouch." I groaned.

Ayden gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry?"  
>"Sure." I groaned as I sat up. I looked over at the three. They were staring at us oddly.<p>

"What?" I demanded.

Nadia shook her head, "Nevermind. We found a way off the station, but we want you two to stay here. It's too dangerous for you."

My jaw dropped, "No way, hose-ay!" I objected, "I just didn't fall to the ground just to be left behind here! I can handle myself and so can Ayden! I wandered all over the galaxy before and I sure as the force can do it again!" I told her.

Nadia sighed, "Fine! If it'll shut you up."

That put a smile on my lips as I remembered Canderous say a similar thing to me before.

"So, what's the plan?" Ayden asked Nadia. I don't think he was completely sure on why we have to leave before the republic ship gets here. To be frank, I don't quite know myself and I played the game!

"The Ithorians let us use their shuttle to go down to the surface of Telos to find a Zabrak who will help us find the Ebon Hawk." Nadia explained.

"Righteo then. Let's get outa here." Ayden said, cracking a smile.

Then we all left the apartment.

* * *

><p>Here is the next chapter, as promised!<p>

Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

*Ducks down from all the objects being thrown at me*

!

I am so sorry!

I have an excuse though!

I'm doing NaNoWriMo. National Novel Writing Month. Write a 50 thousand word novel in one month and I hadn't had a chance to update this. I am so sorry!

On with the chapter? *Winces as a tomato is thrown at me*

* * *

><p>Wow. Just wow. With this force flowing through me I feel so different. I mean, I'm the same but I feel like I've just woken up. If that makes sense.<p>

I had a smile on my face as we walked to the hanger. It's not every day that a person can train with the force. Well it's not every day in the normal world.

_*Beep Beep*_

That was the com-link on Nadia's arm. She looked at it and gasped.

"The Ithorians are in trouble!" She informed us. "A group of mercenary's are attacking them and are going to kill Choda and the herd."

"We have to help them!" Reese exclaimed.  
>"I agree." I, well, agreed.<p>

"Come on then!" Nadia said, and then waved her arm over us. She then took off running really fast. Reese followed, also really fast and so did Atton and Kreia. I started to run, also fast. Now I am normally a fast runner but this, this is just wicked!

I skidded to a stop outside the door to what I take it, is the Ithorians place I took my blaster out of the my holster and I noticed that Reese was holding her duel sword thing. Nadia had a similar thing except it was a pike like thing. Kreia had a sword in her good hand and Atton had two blasters.

Nadia opened the door up and then all heck broke loose.

* * *

><p>I stabbed my sword at one of the mercs. He easily dodged it, but that was the plan. I swung the other end of my sword around and hit the flat end on the Mercs head. He slumped down to the ground unconscious. At least that's better that killing him.<p>

Ayden had his Blaster set to stun and was stunning the Mercs. Nadia, Atton and Kreia were just killing them.

So uncivilized.

Soon enough there were unconscious bodies, dead bodies and robot parts littering the floor. I glanced at the door that led to Moza. Nadia ran in that direction before I could say anything, so I followed her. She hacked the door open and saw a guy about to kill Moza. And by about, I mean that the blaster was at Moza's head.

"Don't make a move, Jedi!" The Merc snarled, "Or I'll pull the trigger."

I looked around. The Merc's eyes were trained on Nadia and not so much on the rest of us. Kreia wasn't doing anything of importance, Atton was trying to get a shot and…

Psssust!

The Merc fell to the ground, dead from a blaster bolt the chest. We all swung our heads around to face Atton. The scoundrel shrugged, "It wasn't me."

I glanced at Ayden. He was staring at the dead merc , a mixture of emotions going over his face. His blaster was in his hand. Nadia started to talk to Moza and I walked over to Ayden and sat my hand on his shoulder. He faced me.

"I…I killed him." He stated.  
>"He was going to kill Moza." I replied.<br>"But I took his life!"  
>"If the rolls were in reverse, he would've shot without hesitation."<br>"But I'm not him. I should be better that that! I shot him!" Ayden blinked.  
>"Wait... didn't you have it set on stun?"<br>"It was... but I accidentally bumped it and it went on to kill."

"You are already better than him by feeling guilty. If he shot and killed you, he wouldn't feel the tiniest bit of guilt." I told my brother.

He nodded and sighed. I sent him a reassuring smile and turned to face Nadia, she was walking out of the door, issuing orders.

"Ayden, Reese. Stay here and keep Moza safe. We'll come back when we save Choda." She said.

We both nodded and Nadia, Atton and Kreia left. I glanced at Moza and he was busy doing something. I sighed and looked at Ayden. He was staring at the dead Merc again. I put my hand on his shoulder again.

"Well, isn't this a nice picture?" A sarcastic voice sounded out.

We swirled around and faced a group of Mercs with a few droids.

"How 'bout you two lovebirds let us in there." Asked the leader of the group, who also cocked his blaster.

We stared at him, disgust was most certainly on my face.  
>"LOVEBIRDS! Seriously! I was comforting my BROTHER!" I exploded at him.<p>

"My mistake." The guy shrugged.  
>"And why do you want to come in here anyway?" Ayden asked, raising his eyebrow.<p>

"The Ithorian. He's second in charge here so he's gotta die. Now, 'nough talk." Mercenary guy said, lifting his blaster up. His finger was on the trigger.

I pushed my hands out and sent a wave of the force out at him at the same time his finger pushed down on the trigger. He went flying back (so did a few of his pals) and his blaster both came towards us. I swung up my duel-bladed virbo and the blaster both hit it and deflected.

"Man, I'm loving the Echani at this moment at time." I remarked about the sword. I swung it around and sliced at a blaster of a guy, then used the force to push him back.

The leader merc guy came up close to me and this time had a virbo sword.  
>"You're a Jedi!" He hissed.<p>

"Really!" I asked, making my voice all shocked sounded.  
>"There's a bounty on Jedi! I'll take you to Nar Shardaar and get my reward!" The guy planned.<p>

"Yeaaaah… I'm gonna have to say… no." I disagreed with the guy.

"Too bad you have no say, Jedi!" He spat the last word, then he shot his blaster.

()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I shot my blaster at the leg of a merc and he fell down. I looked over to see a merc, the leader one, firing rapidly at Reese. She was dodging them with great speed and deflecting them with her sword (how does that work? It's not a lightsaber!). But she must've been tired or something because a bolt got her, on the arm.

She cried out in pain and surprise and dropped her sword. She put her other hand over her arm.

The Merc looked at me and pointed his blaster at Reese, "Move and I shoot."

"Goto wants the jedi ALIVE. That's something you guys keep forgetting!" Reese spat.

The guy opened his mouth to speak, when something shiny and silver exited his stomach. He fell forward, dead. Nadia pulled her sword out from his back.

"That… that was soooo… dishonourable! Stabbing him in the back! Nadia! You used to be a Jedi Surely you know better!" Reese exclaimed, angrily.

"I know! But would you rather he have taken you to Goto and claimed his prize?"

"I would've gotten out of it. But let's just get going." Reese said.

Nadia nodded and we left the place. We started to walk to the shuttle bay.

I rubbed my arm from where I was shot. You wanna know something? It was the different arm! For once. I was sitting in the shuttle waiting for Atton to take off and I was going through my hand-bag. There were the med-packs and stimulants. Our other clothes and my shoes (I won't let Ayden put his shoes anywhere near my bag. Mine are only in there because the party was the first time I wore them), my phone, Ayden's phone, my drawing book, my writing pad, my wallet, some make-up, some lose pieces of jewellery, and small note book and a pen. Not much to help us out in this world.

"Lifting off!" Atton told us as the shuttle rose in the air. We then descended down to the planet below.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was short...<p>

Either that or I'm used to seeing 20, 30, 40 thousand words in a word doc... probably both...

Thanks for reading? and reviewing?


	9. Chapter 9

I sat on the grass of Telos, clutching my knees and my eyes were clamped shut. Oh that was terrible. Atton is a terrible crasher.

"You OK?" Atton's voice asked me.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. Do you have anything to eat?" I asked. When I'm motion sick, I feel better after I eat. Who else is like that? Is that normal? I don't know. But then again, nothing about my life could be called normal, would it?

"Not really."

"Great." I sighed and opened my eyes. I looked over and saw that Nadia and Bao-dur were talking a bit.

Nadia looked at me, "You ready to head out?"

"Right into a fight? I guess I could be sick on the baddies." I offered her, clutching my stomach.

Nadia rolled her eyes at what I said, as I stood up.  
>"I'm good." I said. The queasiness was going away now. "I'm ready."<p>

Nadia nodded and Ayden walked over to me.  
>"C'mon guys." Nadia said as we walked forwards, right into a group of Mercs. We fought them and easily won so we continued on.<p>

()()()()()X()()()()()()X()()()()()()()X()()()()()()()

Several battles with some Mercs and Boma beasts later, we were just outside the Czerka base. Nadia glanced at us all.

"You guys ready?" She asked us.  
>"No." Ayden said. "But we don't have a choice."<p>

Nadia nodded and we walked into the camp. Right into a group of hundreds of mercs. Way more than the game.

"Oh Kriff." Nadia summed up our situation.  
>"I'm reading you, sister." I agreed with her.<p>

()()()()()X()()()()()()X()()()()()()()X()()()()()()()

I force pushed a merc into another merc and they both hit a building. Where do these guys come from? I already had several wounds, Luckily they were only light ones.

"Ah!" I cried out as a blaster bolt hit my leg. I fell down, and on my leg no less. I can never get a break, can I?

Ayden ran over to me and knelt down next to me.  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yeah," I grimaced, "Just peachy."

Ohhh, that hurts.

"Surrender Jedi!" The lead merc yelled out.

I looked up and we were surrounded, and had several blasters pointed at us.

"Never!" Nadia snarled.

"Too bad." Merc-guy smirked.

He lined his gun up at us and his finger was just about to pull the trigger, then the blaster was torn out of his hand by an invisible force.

What the?

We all looked up at the direction of the way that the blaster went in. There was a cloaked figure standing over there.

The figure slid off his cloak and activated two lightsabers. One red and one purple.

My mouth dropped.

"It's unwise for you to hold a Jedi Padawan at gunpoint. You never know when her Master could turn up." He said, then a female figure dropped down next to him and activated a pink lightsaber.

"Hello boys." She said.

Then they jumped into the fight, taking out a lot of the mercs with their lightsabers. I twirled my sword and attacked another merc, careful not to put to much pressure on my leg. Nadia stabbed the end of her force pike into another merc, Kreia sliced a merc with a sword, Bao-Dur, Atton and Ayden started shooting again.

Soon enough all the Mercs were gone and we face James and Sasha.

"James? Sasha? What are you doing here?" Nadia asked them.

"Heard you were in the neighborhood and decided to drop in." James replied.

"More Jedi? First Nadia, then the old hag, then the kid, now these two! Don't you guys know you're supposed to be extinct?" Atton asked rhetorically.

"Maybe your just a Jedi magnet." I laughed at him.

Sasha turned her head to face us. To face me.  
>"How?" She asked, a strange look on her face. James looked over to where I was too. Nadia decided to see what they were looking at. Soon everyone was looking at me.<p>

"Hi." I smiled, giving a wave.

"Why are we staring at Reese?" Ayden asked.  
>"Because I'm pretty?" I suggested<p>

Ayden rolled his eyes at that.

"Reese? How are you…?" Sasha asked, not finishing her question.  
>"I'm fine Sasha. How are you?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, that is defiantly Reese." James clarified.  
>"How do you know her?" Nadia asked, surprised.<p>

"She was my Padawan before…" Sasha started,  
>"ANYWHO! We should get going. More mercs could come soon." I cut her off, last thing I want is for everyone to know I died. That would be kinda bad.<p>

She sent me a look saying that she knew I did that on purpose. Just as long as she doesn't thing I'm some kind of clone. That would be awkward.

"I should be able to see where your ship went by using that panel, general." Bao-Dur, the Zabrak, said. He walked up to the panel and pressed a few buttons.

"Here. There is a shield covering the Polar Region. It only takes a small amount of power so not to attract attention."

"Why would your ship be there?" James asked.  
>"That little rust-bucket stole our ship." Atton grumbled.<p>

"T3 did NOT steal our ship! Someone else did!" I argued with him.

"Wait…" Sasha paused, "T3?"

Nadia nodded, "Yes. A T3-M4 utility droid. A little out-dated but he's good."

"Right." Sasha said, shaking her head.

She's probably thinking about that in the same day she finds her dead Padawan (alive, I might add) and a droid that her said padawan traveled with. Heh, wait till she finds out about the Hawk, and HK.

"…no one has returned from the base." Bao was finishing his sentence when I came out of my thoughts.

"Greeeeaaaat." Nadia groaned, "Oh-well. We have no other choice. You guys wanna come?" She asked Sasha and James.

"Wouldn't miss it for the galaxy." The both replied at the same time. Freaky.

"Then come along, my merry group of people whom are mostly jedi except Atton, Ayden and Bao, lets go into the abandoned underground base which none have returned from." Nadia said, slightly sarcastically as she led the way down the steps and into the said Underground base.

()()()())(()()()()())()()()(()()()()()()()())()()(())()()(

We were navigating the hallways of the underground base. We had found out why no one returned. The droids went crazy, sound familiar? Yeah, I thought so.

I was walking next to Ayden when Sasha dropped back to join us. She looked at Ayden then at me.  
>"So, Reese. How are you feeling since the Star Forge?" She asked me.<p>

"Great. Look, Sasha, I'll talk to you about that after we get the Hawk back, in the meantime, have you met Ayden?"

"Nice to meet you Sasha." Ayden greeted, "I'm Reese's brother.

If Sasha was drinking something, she would've spat it out, judging by the look on her face.

"Brother?" Sasha gasped, "Since when did you have a brother?"

"17 years. He's older than me." I shrugged.

"You should be 17! Not still 14!" Sasha pointed out.

"Huh. Good point."

"We've found the shuttle!" Bao-dur called out from ahead.

"Great, so we can get out of here, right?" Ayden asked.

"Wrong." Nadia replied, "Unless we can go through solid metal, we need to open the door up."  
>"And we will need the take-off codes." Bao answered.<p>

"Great!" I cheered sarcastically.

"We don't all need to go. You four can stay here." Nadia suggested, pointing to me, Ayden, Sasha and James.

* * *

><p>"THEY SURE ARE TAKING THEIR SWEET TIME GETTING BACK!"I yelled, rolling out of the way of a fire blast. Someone threw a grenade at the tank droid.<p>

Whoever decided to store a tank droid in the hanger bay, was a complete utter idiot! I mean, really! Hangers are for SHIPS, not MILITARY DROIDS!

A purple lightsaber was in a flurry, attacking the droid. James had jumped on top of the droid and was attacking it all over it. Ayden was shooting at it, Sasha was helping James out and I was trying to help. It would help if I had a lightsaber.

It was almost like she read my mind when Sasha landed next to me and handed me a silver cylinder.  
>"You might need it." She said, "It's a spare."<p>

I took it and threw the sword on the ground.  
>"Thanks, Sash." I thanked her.<p>

I held the saber out from my body and activated it. Two purple blades came out of the ends. Awesome.

I took a run up, using the force to make me faster, and then jumped up onto the 'arm' of the droid. I slice at random wires that were sticking out. That did nothing though. I jumped on the top of the droid's 'head' and stabbed the lightsaber into it. James saw what I was doing and stuck both of his in too.

The droid let out a noise as it swayed. It then fell down. We Jedi that were there jumped off the mechanical monster. I rolled to break my fall and landed next to Ayden. He was staring at me with his jaw hanging open.

I poked my tongue at him and said, "Told ya."

"Sorry for taking long! We found another corridor and went to explore…what happened here?" Nadia's voice came from behind us.

"I want to find the crazy who decided that a hanger was the best place for a Tank Droid." I told her, putting my hands on my hips.

"Right. Where did you get that lightsaber from?"  
>"Sasha gave it to me." I spoke as I picked up the sword I threw down. "Can we gooooo now?"<p>

"Yeah. Hop in."

"Yes!" I cheered as we hopped in to the shuttle.

Atton lifted the shuttle into the air and out of the sky. We were on our way to Atris's place. Fun.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reviewing, Yuuka! *Wipes tomato off my face*<p>

YUSH! THIS STORY ISH SOO AWESOME THAT REVAN CAN TELEPORT IN WITHOUT ANYONE KNOWING! I'm glad you recognize the awesomeness! :D (Sorry for the caps!)

I fixed it ;)


	10. Chapter 10

You know something? I have learned to hate being shot down. Seriously. Twice in the one day. SHESH. At least this time the snow softened our fall. Oh wait, snow! I grinned and I grouped up a ball of snow in my hand. I put it behind my back.

"Ayden?" I asked my brother as he sat up.

"Eh?" He answered, looking at me.

I shot him a smile and then threw the snow ball at him. It hit him on the chest.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Two can play at that game!"  
>He grouped up snow and threw it at me and I side stepped it. He threw another so I sidestepped it again but it hit me anyway.<br>"Hey!" I exclaimed. Ayden was grinning at me.

I grouped up another ball and was about to through it when a snowball hit me on the face. I heard a noise from Ayden, like he was hit too.

I wiped the snow off my face and turned around to face Nadia.  
>"What on earth was that for?" I asked her.<p>

"You're acting like kids." She started.  
>"That's because we are." I said.<br>"You've seen snow before." She continued.  
>"No, we haven't actually." Ayden put in.<br>"Just stay here with Bao while we go explore!" Nadia ordered.  
>"Righeo Boss!" We both said at the same time.<p>

Nadia rolled her eyes and walked over the Kreia, Atton, James and Sasha, muttering something about 'Crazy Kids.'

Me and Ayden sat next to Bao and waited. (And not at all had a snow ball fight. No way ;) )

"So he going to be ok?" Ayden asked, pointing to Bao.

I nodded, "Yeah. Once the Echani come along they'll take him (and us) inside and treat him."  
>"The Whatani?" Ayden asked confused.<p>

I glanced at the droid scraps then back at Ayden, "You'll see."

Just then a group of three Echani warriors surrounded us.

"Let me guess…" Ayden started, "These are Echani?"

"Yup."

!***!***!***!***!

The Echani dropped Ayden, Bao-Dur and I off at the holding cells. Soon enough Sasha, James, Atton and Kreia were led in. I waved and said, "Fancy meeting you guys here!"

Sasha smiled and James smirked. Atton was complaining about being put into a cell again and Kreia was silent.

"Where'd Nadia go?" Ayden asked them.

"The Echani took her someplace." James shrugged, "We have to wait."

"Greaat." I groaned.

"And you're going to meditate." Sasha put in.

"WHAT? Why?" I asked. I didn't like meditating. Every time I meditated I got some random vision thing. Mostly Dark.

"Because I'm still technically your master and it's my guess that you haven't been meditating." She explained.

I groaned again then said, "Fine. BUT Ayden has to do it too! He's Force Sensitive and it would help if he was trained."

Ayden threw me an unhappy look and Sasha shrugged.  
>"Alright. Just shut your eyes and focus on nothing and everything." Sasha instructed.<p>

I did as she said and shut my eyes and Ayden did the same.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The door slid open and Nadia walked in. My meditation went rather well (for mediation…), no crazy visions or anything!

I glanced up at the red haired Jedi, "Find the ship?"

"More or less." She said as she opened the force cages up. She then chatted with Bao then Bao left. We started to leave when I turned to Ayden.

"Cover me?"  
>"What?"<br>"I have to talk to Atris. Can you cover me? Make sure they don't leave without me?"  
>"I don't know…"<br>"It's important!"  
>"Fine."<br>"I have to see her… wha?"  
>"I said Fine."<br>"Yes! Thanks!" I said, then running off into the other direction.

I just felt the need to talk to that lady. I had met her a few times when I was training to be a Jedi. I turned a corner and bumped into an Echani.

"Your ship is in the other direction." She spoke.

"Urm… yeah. I need to speak to Atris." I hesitated.

"The mistress is not to be disturbed." She said.

Right. I forgot about that.

I sighed with frustration, "Fine. Alright. Just tell her that Reese Ayren says hi!" I said and at the handmaidens nod, I turned back to the way of the ship.

When I got there they were waiting outside the ship for me. Nadia turned to face me and shook her head, "Why would you want to speak to her?"

"I met her a few times and I wanted to see if she remembered me." I shrugged, "But she was busy so I just left a message."

"We should leave now." Kreia piped up, "The sith could come at any time."

"SITH?" Sasha and James exclaimed, sounding a bit surprised.

"I'll explain when we get going." Nadia said, then she walked up the ramp and into the Ebon Hawk.

We all followed her up and James and Atton went to the cockpit. We looked at each other then Ayden spoke up, "Now what?"

T3 beeped at us as he rolled up to us. I glanced at him as Nadia and the others were talking. He beeped at us again.

"What?" Nadia asked him, annoyance tinging her voice.

He beeped at her and she looked at him in surprise.

"You have what?" she asked him, her voice surprised.

He beeped again and Nadia turned to face the rest of us, "He said that he downloaded some stuff from Atris's data banks. He said that my exile is in there." She told us.

"Perhaps it should show the holo. It might bring some insight." Kreia suggested.

Nadia frowned, "Insight into what?" she asked but she motioned her hand for T3 to play the video.

It played and when it was finished, Nadia frowned, "I didn't know about that last bit. I wonder what they were talking about…" she wondered.

T3 beeped again telling Nadia that he had more stuff and he showed her the list of missing Jedi. She took one look at it and faced the rest of us.

"We're heading to Dantooine." She said before walking off.

I gulped. I really didn't want to go to Dantooine. Not straight up, anyway. I haven't seen the Jedi Enclave… not since it was destroyed.

* * *

><p>Here is the chapter! Thanks for reviewing! :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

I sighed as the ship was nearing Dantooine. I had a feeling that I was going to find something there I didn't want. Sasha was sitting next to me. Ayden, Atton, James and Nadia were in the cockpit and Kreia was in 'her room.'

Sasha glanced at me, "You OK?" she asked me.

I bit my lip as I replied, "Just peachy." I sighed again, "I hadn't been to Dantooine since…" I didn't finish.  
>"I know the feeling. James and I haven't gone back there yet, either." She told me.<p>

I smiled sadly. I wondered if any of my friends had escaped. I sure hope so.  
>"I guess that we'll just cross that bridge when we get to it. Just as long as the bridge doesn't give out halfway in the middle and we go plummeting to our doom. I might pack a parachute." I said, muttering the last part,<p>

She looked at me, a confused and amused look on her face, "You still do it. Even after you died, you still do it."

It was my turn to be confused, "Do what?"

A smile was on her face as she said, "Speak utter nonsense."

I laughed at that, "To you it is. But to me, it is completely sensical."

She smiled too then she sighed and asked me the question I was hoping not to hear, "You died. How did you come back?"

I didn't even know how I got here to start with. How could I explain this to her? Should I tell the truth? No. Not now. Well, maybe a bit of the truth.

"Beats me. I just woke up on the Harnbringer and ran into the Exile."  
>"With your brother?"<br>"Er. Ya. Didn't I mention him when you were teaching me?"  
>"No, you didn't."<br>"Huh. Fancy that."

There was a quiet thump and a thud as the ship landed on the Dantooine landing pad.

Nadia came out, "Here's the plan. Sasha, Atton, Reese and I will go to the Jedi Temple. The rest of you guys stay here."

They nodded and we exited the ship. Nadia was talking with the girl. I wasn't paying any attention to her conversation until I heard her say this, "The Jedi are dead. They have no need for their stuff."

WHAT?

"Is that how you justify it?" The lady said, venom in her voice then walking away.

"What was that?" I exclaimed at her. Sasha was also looking at Nadia disapproving.

"I had to say that to make her think I was a salvager. That way we could go unnoticed." Nadia explained.

"She already thinks you're a salvager. You didn't have to say that." Sasha added in.  
>"Yeah. That is so disrespectful!" I said.<p>

"Stop ganging up on her!" Atton exclaimed, "She said what she said because she had to!"

"Thanks Atton." Nadia said, before walking onward.

I sent Atton a look, "Suck Up." Then I followed Nadia with Sasha, Atton overtaking us to walk next to Nadia.

We entered the Khoonda building and Nadia walked up to the receptionist. She then came back to us. "Reese, stay here. Only three can see the Administrator. Stay out of trouble."

I smiled and said, "You know me!"

As she was walking away with Sasha and Atton I heard her mutter, "That's why I'm worried."

As I waited, I heard two ladies talking.

"The jedi wouldn't return here, would they?" One woman asked.  
>"They would. A friend of mine says he saw a Jedi in the yards on the Enclave!"<br>"No!" The first lady gasped.  
>"Yes. I hope a Jedi is here. There is a huge bounty on them. I would like to collect that bounty."<br>"Not if the mercenary's beat you too it."

I looked over at the women. They looked familiar to me, and not because I had seen them on a screen. Then it hit me! Two women I had saved once when they were attacked by Kath Hounds were those two! And they were talking about giving up the Jedi!

I walked over to them and tutted them. They looked up at me, not recognizing me.

"What is your problem, stranger?" The first woman asked, annoyed at my interruption.

"Nice to see you too… Syliva?" I asked, remembering her name.

She gasped, "How did you know my name?"  
>"If I say 'Think about it' you'd probably accuse me of being a Jedi and sending the whole army after me, so I'll say this. Think about 5ish years ago. Think about Kath Hounds. Think about a teenage Jedi saving your ungrateful skins."<p>

I walked away from them, leaving them with dropped jaw. Nadia, Sasha and Atton entered the room I was in, so I joined them.

"Stay out of trouble?" Nadia asked me.  
>"More or less." I shrugged.<br>"I'm not even going to ask what you did, so I'm going to say that we got access to the Enclave." Nadia told me.

"Great! What else?" I asked, fully knowing what the answer would be.

"Turns out that Vrook went missing in the sub-levels. The Administrator wants us to find him." Sasha informed me.

"Ok. Let's get going then." I suggested.

Nadia nodded and we exited Khoonda. We went along the edges of the field of Kinrath and then walked through to the Enclave area where the Salvagers were. Nadia turned to me and Sasha.

"Go ahead. I'll be along soon." She said, then started to talk to the woman there.

Sasha and I looked at each other and shrugged. We continued along and turned the corner. My breath caught in my throat. The Enclave was destroyed, it was just so… terrible.

I looked at the place that I had called home for four months and my eyes welled with tears.  
>"Oh my gosh." I whispered.<p>

Sasha looked at me and I could see tears in her eyes too.  
>"We have to go inside." She told me.<p>

I nodded and took a step forward, towards the destroyed Enclave. Another step, and another, another, another. More steps until we were standing on the pavement walkway, staring up at the Enclave.

"It's terrible." Came Nadia's voice behind us. She walked up to be next to us with Atton, "I was trained here for most of my life, but it wasn't my home anymore when I left to fight. I wasn't even connected to the force when it happened. The Jedi that died, they were innocent Jedi." She sighed, "And the guilty ones lived."

I glanced at her, she looked at me too. Then she walked onwards towards the sub-level entrance and bumped into those scavengers. She talked to them, and then they left. We walked over to the entrance. It was already open, so we walked through.

The fountain had long since dried up, so it just gave off an abandoned feeling. We walked around the other side and saw a skeleton. As my eye's teared, I couldn't help but wonder if it was a Jedi I had become friends with. A glance at Sasha showed that she was trying not to cry. Nadia was just looking at it blankly.

"We should keep going. Sasha, go that way. I'll go this way, and Reese, you go that way." Nadia said, "Atton, do you want to come with me?"

Atton nodded his yes.

"Right." I said, not taking in what she said.

I didn't notice that Sasha was reluctant before heading off. I headed in my direction and instantly snapped out of my daze. Being attacked by an insect-like creature does that to you, ya'know.

I activated my lightsaber and stabbed it straight through the Laigrek. It fell down, only for another to attack me. I stabbed it and it fell down. I felt a searing pain across my back and spun around to see a laigrek with red on its pincer claw thing. As I stabbed it, I muttered, "You'd better not be poisonous."

I looked around. That looked to be the last Laigrek in this area. To be honest, with a bit of training (a lightsaber is quite handy, too ;) ) they are quite easy to defeat. But the main problem is in the numbers. I'd be a goner if a lot were here with me.

I opened up a door (and thanked Mission for those slicing lessons) and gasped. It was a sleeping quarters. Some of the chests were open, but most were closed. I walked in and looked at the skeletons on the beds and ground.

I should've told the Jedi! I should've told them! I should've told them! Why? Why did I decide to let it play out the way it was going to?

I sat down on a bed. It was the bed I slept in. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. It would've played out like this either way. As far as I knew, they were evacuating before Malak came. I just wish that they would've hurried up with it.

I slid off the bed and went to my footlocker. It was still shut, thanks to Mish. She had made it so only the person with the code could get in. Or someone with a lightsaber…

Inside was my old lightsaber that I used when I was still learning. It had a blue blade. It would be good for Ayden. There was also a necklace, with a pink lightsaber crystal on it, shaped into a heart. I picked it up and slid it around my neck. I fumbled with the clasp until I managed to do it up. I picked up a Data Pad. My diary I had when I was here.

I connected the training lightsaber onto my belt and put the datapad into my pocket. I turned and left the room. At the door, I turned around to face the room.

"May the Force be with you." I said to the room. "And rest in peace."

* * *

><p>:'( How sad is that?<p>

Thanks for reviewing guys.

Do you want to know something?

Keep an idea out for a "new" story of mine! It's called:

In A Jedi World: Reese's Diary.

Can you guess what it's about?


	12. Chapter 12

I bumped into Nadia, Atton and Sasha outside the library door. I had run into several more laigreks on my way there.

"Your hurt!" Nadia gasped.  
>"Yeah." I said, my voice a bit snappy, "That happens when you send a teenage Jedi off by herself in a place filled with Laigreks!" I hissed.<p>

"Sorry. I thought you could handle yourself." Nadia retorted.

"I can." I spat, "Just not against Fifty-million bloodthirsty creatures!"

"Fifty million? Ha. I had to blow up several power conductors to kill heaps of those things! I nearly got killed in the blast! You only have a flesh would!" Nadia yelled.

I glared at Nadia, not having a reply for her. Atton looked between us, confused at this argument. Sasha was looking at me, oddly. Her gaze fell on my neck and an understanding look fell on her face.

"Oh, Reese." She sighed.

"I didn't even realize." I sighed, "That I was going in that direction."

"What?" Nadia asked confused.

"Don't worry about it. Just open up the library door." I sighed.

Nadia glanced at Sasha and opened the door up. A blond haired man walked up to us and bowed.

"I take it by your bow you are a gentleman. Who are you?" Nadia asked, surprised at seeing someone else.

"I am The Disciple. I am merely a historian, trying to preserve the ways of the Jedi." The Disciple replied.

"Trying to preserve the ways of the jedi?" Sasha asked.

"Yes. The Jedi Holocrons have disappeared. I believe that a Jedi has come and taken them. Although I have no proof." The Disciple told us.

I pointed to a group of dead mercenaries at the back of the Library.  
>"How do you explain them?" I asked him.<p>

Nadia walked closer to them and took a closer look.  
>"They were killed by a lightsaber." She told us.<p>

Sasha bent down and picked up a Data pad.  
>"They captured Master Vrook. They took him to the crystal cave." She read to us.<p>

"Well, we'd better go save him. How much you wanna bet that he won't thank us?" Nadia sighed.  
>"That's probably right." I nodded.<p>

Nadia took the datapad from Sasha and read it.

"We'll go to the caves and rescue Vrook. Reese, you go to Khoonda and get your wounds checked out." Nadia said. I nodded to her.

"May I accompany you?" The Disciple asked.

"We have enough people already!" Atton complained.

"Come on Atton! He looks capable. He can help Reese get back to Khoonda." She said, "Welcome aboard, Disciple!"

"It's a pleasure." He said.

Atton had a scowl on his face as Nadia smiled at The Disciple. I can't say I blame him. I like ExileXAtton! Not ExileXMical! If there is any romance in this adventure, it has to be ExileXAtton! I'm not sure Nadia would like me to meddle in her love life though… Too bad for her, then, ay?

"Let's get on the move, then?" Mical asked me.  
>"Sure thing." I nodded.<p>

Mical started to walk and I limped next to him. I think I twisted my ankle when I ran into a bunch of those Laigreks.

"Are you alright?" Mical asked me, politely.  
>"I'm fine, Mical. Thanks for ask…ing… oh… opps." I said, realizing my mistake.<p>

"How did you know my name? I never said it." Mical asked, suspicion lingering in his polite voice.

"Urm…uh… I…uh… Lucky guess?" I tried.

He didn't look convinced by my effort. What could I say now? Oh! I got it! Please let this be right!

"If you're talking to the Admiral anytime soon, tell him Reese says hi." I winked at him and then limped forward.

Mical followed me and asked me, "You know the Admiral?"

"Oh, yeah. We go way back. I helped him help another person save the galaxy." I shrugged.

Mical studied me for a moment and then said, "Are we talking about the same admiral here?"

"Should be. Admiral Carth Onasi?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"Yes." Mical nodded.

"Then we are talking about the same Admiral." I said as I limped out of the hallway. There was the exit and several bodies were laying in the door way. "Well, Nadia's been here." I remarked.

"It would appear so." Mical agreed.

We walked over to the door and Mical helped me up the stairs. I sighed as I looked out at the open fields, "Now we have to walk all the way to Khoonda."

***!***!***!***

Nadia peeked around the corner of some rocks. She could see several people and the leader seemed to be a woman there. Nadia glanced at Sasha, who was on the other side on the opening, then to Atton. The red-head nodded her head, slightly. Then she waked out into the open. The woman saw her, "Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked Nadia, "How did you get here?"

"I felt like going for a walk into a Kinrath infested cave." Nadia remarked, sarcastically, "And decided to save the stubborn Jedi Master you got in that cage there."

"But he's A Jedi, there is a bounty on Jedi." The woman said, "Why would you want to help a Jedi after all they've done here?"

"I honestly have no idea. I think it got something to do with another Jedi I promised to help (force knows why) and the fact that, oh, I made a bet." Nadia pondered.

"You cannot have this Jedi." The woman snarled.

"Thought you'd say that." Nadia sighed, then she waved her hand, "You want to give me the Jedi."

The woman widened her eyes, "That's a Jedi mind trick! I was trained against that during the Mandalorian war! She's a Jedi! Attack!"

"Kriff." Nadia sighed, "Alright guys! Time for plan B!

Sasha and Atton stepped out into the open, Sasha had her pink lightsaber activated and ready. Atton had her blasters at the ready and Nadia held a cylinder in her hands. She pressed a button on it and two green blades came out of the ends.

"I've been itching for a fight." Nadia retorted before jumping into the fray.

***!***!***!***!***!***

Nadia walked over to Vrook's cage and opened it up.

"Always rushing into conflict without thinking. What, were you expecting thanks? Khonda is in danger and you just destroyed to only chance to avoid a full scale conflict." Vrook berated.

"I could stick you back in that cage if it made you feel better." Nadia rolled her eyes.

"Is this some joke to you? People's lives are in danger! Every action has a consequence. No matter how small of insignificant it may seem. Even the smallest choice could have a grave follow up. The Mandalorian war was proof of this. Intentions mean nothing if a greater tragedy was caused." Vrook frowned.

Nadia narrowed her eyes, "Peoples lives were never a joke to me. If you remember the wars? You guys were just sitting in your chairs and I was out helping people and saving lives."

"Did you think rushing into battle against the Mandalorians did anything but bring more harm to the galaxy? It brought around a second war that did more harm to the galaxy than the first. Countless Jedi died in both Wars and those that followed Revan and Malak either died or turned to the dark side. Except, conveniently you." Vrook narrowed his eyes back.

"By the time the council would've acted, the Republic would've been torn apart!" Nadia yelled. "We would be speaking Mandalorian!"

"Disobeying the Jedi Council brought on more destruction that the Mandalorian war ever could. Countless Jedi lost and the republic broken… Enough of this, this is not the time for such arguments. The mercenaries have allied themselves with the Exchange and are planning to attack Khoonda. They've been holding off for the right moment and now that they've lost their captive jedi they'll attack immediately. I'm going to try to reach Administer Adare. Time is of the essence." Vrook said, before running off.

Nadia glared at the back of Vrook's back. Trying to keep her anger in check. She turned to Sasha and Atton, "Come on. Let's go!" She ordered before walking away.

Sasha and Atton looked at each other, then followed the angry Jedi.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to check out In A Jedi World: Reese's Diary if you haven't already!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Everyone! Merry Christmas! Or if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! I hope you have/had a great day! I updated early as a present to you all!

Yuuka - If you were laughing in that one, wait until you read this one!

* * *

><p>Reese sighed with relief as the med droid put something into her ankle. By the looks of it, it stopped the pain right away. I watched her worried.<p>

"Don't worry so much Ayden." She told him.  
>"You have a twisted ankle and a big scratch on your back." I said dryly, raising an eyebrow.<p>

Reese giggled and said, "You're so funny!"

I probably had a shocked look on my face, then Reese saw something outside the doorway.  
>"Vrookeh!" She squealed.<p>

I looked out and saw an old man wearing a Jedi outfit. He looked at me and I shrugged, "Sorry, Mister. She's on pain killers."

"No! Don't go! Vrookeh! It's meeeeeee! Reese Ayren!" Reese whined.

The man looked at me again, then walked over to us, muttering something like, "I don't have time for this."

He looked closer at Reese, taking in her dyed hair and her face. She giggled. This 'Vrookeh' turned to face me.

"Who are you?" He demanded of me.

"Erm… I'm Ayden. Ayden Ayren?" I said, hesitantly.

"And her?"

"She is Reese Ayren." I told him, "Why is that so important?"

"Because Reese Ayren d…"  
>"VROOKEH!" Reese suddenly yelled jumping up and hugging the older Jedi, "I missed you! You and your grumpy pants." She giggled.<p>

I rolled my eyes and I turned to the medical droid, "How long will that last? I don't think I could handle that for too long. She drives me crazy already."

"You make me crazier. Crazier, crazier!" Reese sang.

"The effects will last for several hours, but I can give her an anti-pain killer. She will return to normal." The droid said.

"I'm leaving. Get her under order, she'll have to fight." 'Vrookeh' said, then he walked to leave.

"Vrookeh! Don't go!" Reese begged but he just walked away.

"Wait… what? Ready to fight?" I asked no one in particular. What was going on? No one tells me anything…

~~~!***~~~!***~~~!~~~

I felt the effects of the pain-killer wear off as the medical droid poked my ankle a second time. I blinked a few times, then looked to Ayden. He was holding in a laugh.

"What?" I asked him, then I realized. "Stang! Kriff! Oh for crying out… cheese cake!" I moaned, putting my face into my hands. Then I looked up at the droid, "Never, EVER give, me that stuff, ever AGAIN!" I ordered it, "Oh god! Vrook saw me! This is soo embarrassing!" I cried.

Ayden smirked at me as he said, "'Vrookeh' says you need to be ready to fight."

"Shut-up!" I cried, "I actually called grumps 'Vrookeh'?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Ayden laughed.

"You're not helping!" I told Ayden.

"Not trying."

"Shut-up."

I focused on my ankle. I should've done this first but Mical told me that I was too got the medi-droid first and then the medi-droid gave me that pain-killer before I could say anything. The I embarrassed myself in front of Vrook! I even _hugged _him!

I stood up and walked over to Ayden, "If you ever tell anyone about this I swear I will put some of those painkillers in your food!" I threatened.

Ayden shook his head, "So you would drug me?" He tsked at me.

I glared at him, then walked out of the room and bumped into Sasha, Nadia and Atton.

"Do not ask." I told them.

They looked confused and then Sasha said, "We found Vrook." She told me.  
>"I know. I saw him." I muttered.<p>

"What he say?" Sasha asked me.

"Erm… nothing. He was rather busy."

"Yeah. Being hugged." Ayden whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I shot him a glaring look then turned back to the others.

"C'mon. Let go see him and the administrator." Nadia suggested.

We all nodded and walked off to the administrators office. When we stepped in, she spoke,  
>"Master Vrook tells me that saving him was not the best idea, but I thank you nonetheless."<p>

Nadia stepped forwards, "We wish to help you prepare for the oncoming attack."

A thought entered my mind. What had Nadia said to that merc leader guy? Aziku? No. Azakoop? Nope. Ah! Azkul. That's it… I think. Did she agree to help him? Or fight him. Only one way to find out. Wait and see.

"That's very thoughtful of you. You should see our Military head for what you could do to help." Adare said

"I will go and try to delay the mercenaries." Vrook said.  
>"There is no try. Only do." I heard Ayden whisper. I shot him a look, then Vrook ran off.<p>

Nadia walked over to the military guy and started to talk. I faced Ayden, "Let's go get Bao, James Kreia and T3. They can help. Oh, and I have something for you, but I'll give it to you later."

Ayden nodded and then we both ran out of the place and to the ship. I was running without the force and Ayden was taking the lead. He was normally faster than me, but if I applied the force… I over took him easily.

"Hey!" He yelled.

Next thing I knew, he over took me in a blur. My jaw dropped as I realized what he did. I hadn't taught him that! I hadn't taught him much, really.

We stopped running when we got to the ship and I faced Ayden. He was grinning at me.  
>"How did you do that?" I demanded to know.<p>

"I dunno. But it was fun!" He grinned.

I laughed and shook my head. I walked up the ramp and looked around. I saw T3 working away at something and I walked over to him.  
>"Hey buddy! You want to go help Nadia fix up Khoonda?" I asked him.<p>

He beeped at me, enthusiastically and rolled away down the ramp. I smiled and then looked around for Kreia.  
>"She'd probably be in her quarters." I sighed, "Ayden, you go get Bao?" I suggested, "I'll look for James and Kreia."<p>

"Ok." Ayden said, before going into the direction of the garage. I walked into the command centre. No one was there. I walked up to the cockpit and James was in there.

"Hey Reese. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I've come to get you guys. There's going to be a big fight soon, thought you'd like to join in." I smiled.

James laughed, "You know me so well."

"Great! Now I gotta go get Kreia." I said then I left the room and turned down to Kreia's quarters. James left the ship.

I poked my head around the corner. Kreia's veiled eyes looked in my direction.  
>"Big fight soon. You want to join in?" I asked her and she stood up. "I'll take that as a yes?"<p>

Kreia nodded and then walked past me.  
>"Right, whatever." I muttered.<p>

I walked out and saw Ayden waiting for me.  
>"Done?" He asked me.<br>"Yup, C'mon. The fight will be starting soon." I told him.

He nodded and we walked down the ramp and then we ran back to Khoonda. Looks like just in time too. The fight was about to start.

* * *

><p>Wow. I just realized how ahead I was! I'm writing chapter 18 as we... er... read! Oh well. Hope you liked the update.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

The mercenaries were inside the complex. Everyone was fighting someone even Nadia. She was fighting Azkul with a green duel-bladed lightsaber. Where'd she get that from anyway?

I was fighting a random merc with my lightsaber. Atton, Ayden and Bao-Dur were at the sidelines shooting at the mecs. Kreia, James, Sasha and Mical were in the fray fighting with lightsabers and swords. Vrook had come back and was fighting too.

I dodged an attack from one of the mercs and jumped backwards and landed next to Ayden. I deflected a blaster shot from a merc with my saber.

"What is it with Mercs trying to kill us? Do we have words above our heads saying 'Hi there all you Mercs! We like being shot at all the time!'" Ayden asked me sarcastically.

"Yeah. That must be it. Only, Non-Mercs can't see it." I rolled my eyes, then I lifted my lightsaber up to block a sword. While the merc was busy pushing down on my saber with his sword, I kicked him in the stomach and then pushed him away with the force.

"Ya'know, that's something I've been wondering ever since I've been here, how do those swords last against a lightsaber?" Ayden asked me.

"You can blame the Echani for that. They put something in their swords that made them non-cutable by lightsabers." I explained, then I paused, "I think."

I jumped back into the fight and soon enough it was over. I glanced around at the bodies of the mercs around. There were a few bodies of the soldiers of the militia too. Some wounded people too.

I stood next to Ayden as Nadia talked to Adare and Vrook. I wondered where we would be going next. Who would join us next.

"Padawan Aryen. I wish to speak to you." Vrook's voice broke into my thoughts.

I glanced up at him and saw that he was finished talking to Nadia.

"Yeah?" I replied, curious.

Vrook glanced at Ayden.

"Alone." He finished.

I glanced at Ayden. He looked like he didn't want me to go but he didn't say anything.

"Sure." I shrugged and Vrook led me into an empty room. He shut the door and turned around to face me.

"You are Reese Aryen." He started. "I can sense that in the force."

I nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with this.

"But Revan told us that you died." He continued.  
>"Tali." I muttered. He probably heard me, but he just ignored it.<p>

"So, how are you alive. Unless she lied. Or you deceived us." Vrook finished.

"Look. I just woke up on a kriffing ship and I had no idea what was going on and the stupid sith were on there." I told him. It was kinda the truth. Would he be able to sense that?

He studied me for a moment. I looked at him back. There was silence between us before I asked, "Can I go now? The others are probably waiting for me."

He looked at me and then gave a brisk nod and I exited the room.

Well, that was odd.

I walked outside the Khoonda building and saw the others heading off. Ayden was waiting for me. I walked up to him and he looked at me as he asked,

"What was that about?" he asked me.  
>"Not much. Vrook just wanted to ask me something." I told him. For some reason I didn't want to tell him how I got out of the game last time. I didn't want to tell him that I died. Or whatever happened.<p>

"Uh-huh." Ayden frowned, "Look, sissy. I know your hiding something from me. I've lived with you for as long as you have lived. I can tell when you're hiding something."

I ran my hand through my long brown hair, "Look. It's not that I won't tell you. It's more of that I _can't_ tell you." I told him. That is true. I can't tell him. The time isn't right.

"Yeah. Well, whenever you're to bring me into the light, just come find me. There's only so many places I can be on this ship." He said, annoyance tinging his voice as he stormed up the ramp of the Ebon Hawk.

"Ayden!" I called out frustrated. Why couldn't he understand? Why does he have to be so… stubborn? Well, I'm equally as stubborn as he is.

I let out an annoyed sigh as I walked up the ramp. I might just let him cool off for a bit.

~~~!***~~~!***

I sighed as I walked through the hall ways of the ship. I know that Reese had a reason for hiding something from me but I just wish that she would just tell me. I hate it when she hides stuff from me.

I walked down a hallway in the ship and stood outside one of the bed places. Not the one that that Kreia was in. I don't really like that lady. She just gave me the heebie-jeebies.

I slid the door open and was faced with a woman. She was wearing a red dress with gold at the ends ( "Trim, Ayden. It's gold trim." Reese would have said if she was there) and she had a red veil and gold on it too.

She was just sitting down on the middle of the floor. She tilted her head up at me.

"You are not the one I seek." She said to me.  
>"Uh?" I blinked. Who is this lady?<p>

Then I heard footsteps and I turned around to see Nadia. She just glanced at me and then she looked at the strange woman.

"Who are you and what are you doing here on my ship!" Nadia narrowed her eyes at her.

The woman didn't speak but she stood up and pulled out a small silver cylinder. Right. Something tells me I have to leave. Right now.

I took a few steps backwards as Nadia also pulled out a silver cylinder, hers was longer though. I made it to the door just as the other woman jumped at Nadia as a snap-hiss sound came from her lightsaber and a red blade had come out from it.

Nadia activated her twin green blades and deflected the robed woman's attack. Adia did her own attack and the robed woman (I'm just going to call her RW) deflected it. RW did her own attack and Nadia dodged it and sliced up with one end of her blade. It cut off the end of RW's lightsaber and hit RW in the shoulder blade.

Nadia held her lightsaber at RW's neck.  
>"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Nadia hissed.<p>

"You must kill me. If I go back he will kill me." RW whispered.

What? She wants to die? She wants Nadia to kill her? Ok. RW is crazy.

Nadia frowned and then shrugged.  
>"If that's what you want." She said as she raised her lightsaber up in the air.<p>

"WHAT?" I exclaimed, "No!"

Nadia turned her head to look at me, "You heard her, Ayden. She wants me to kill her."  
>"That's no flipping excuse!" I told her, "You don't kill a prisoner!"<p>

Suddenly there was a thump and RW and fell to the floor. Nadia snapped her head back around at her and I dashed forward to RW. I heard the sound that lightsabers make as they are deactivated as I kneeled down next to RW.

I felt her neck and let out a sigh of relief. She was still alive, she had just passed out. I sent a glare at Nadia.

"Call someone to take her to the hospital." I told her.  
>"The what?" was her terse reply.<p>

Right. Star Wars.

"The Med-Bay?" I said and asked.

Nadia rolled her eyes and kneeled down next to RW. She put her arms underneath her and lifted up RW. She exited the room through the door and I followed her.

When we reached the main control room thingy and Reese was sitting in there with Atton and that blond guy. Reese jumped up from the chair she was sitting on and looked at RW and me. Atton also looked at us and the three of them walked up to us.

"What happened?" Atton asked us.  
>"I found her on the ship." Nadia explained, "She attacked me and I defended myself. She got hurt. End of story." She told them.<p>

Yeah. End of story. Right.

"Let's get her to the Med-Bay." Atton suggested.

Nadia nodded and walked over to the small med-bay thing. She put her down on the bed. Atton went over and had a look at her.

"I don't believe it!" He exclaimed.  
>"What?" Nadia asked him.<br>"This is a Miralyuka!" Atton told us, "They were supposed to be wiped out."

Reese grabbed my arm and led me away to someplace private.

"Hey. Were you in there with Visas?" She asked me.  
>"Visas? Oh, RW."<br>"RW?"  
>"Robed Woman." I told her.<p>

She shook her head and had a smile on her face.  
>"Funny. Anyway, were you?"<br>"Yeah. You would not believe it either! Nadia was going to kill her!" I told her.

~~!**~~!**~~!**

I froze when Ayden said that to me. Nadia was going to kill Visas?  
>"Are you sure?" I managed to ask Ayden.<p>

"Yeah."  
>"Positive?"<br>"Yup."  
>"1000000% surely positive?"<br>"YES!"

"Oh. That's bad." I bit my lip. That is bad, "Why didn't she?"

"Because I stopped her. Then that Visa person passed out."

"Visas." I absently corrected him.

Nadia is not a light Jedi. I knew that from the moment I saw her. But she's not a Dark Jedi either. I know what they feel like. She's a grey Jedi.

But she could go either way. IF she went to one side, I hoped dearly that she would go light. But this showed me that she was heading to the dark side of things. Oh, life can never be easy if you're stuck inside a Star Wars game, can it? I wish I had that light/dark meter thing that's actually in the game. That would be rather handy.

I sighed and looked at Ayden. He frowned. He had no idea what I was thinking.

"Nadia is a gray Jedi." I told him.  
>"So?" he asked me.<br>"So… she could go either way. Light or dark. What happened just then, that was dark. It wasn't even in the game!" I explained, "The canon ending is the light side. But there is also a dark-side ending."  
>"Oh." Ayden said.<br>"Yeah, oh." I nodded, "If Nadia goes light side, we're fine and stuff. If she goes Dark-side, well, yeah." I told him.

Ayden made a huh noise as he said, "Would we die if she goes dark side?" he asked.  
>"I… don't know…" I told him, hesitant.<p>

The truth was, I've never played the Dark Side version of this game. I've never wanted to, and in the truth. _We _wouldn't die. Not really.

"There has to be a better way." I muttered out loud.  
>"A better way of what?" Ayden asked me.<p>

I looked up at him. I didn't realize that I had said that out loud.

"Oh. Nothing." I sighed, "I have a lightsaber for you to use." I told him, changing the subject.

"You do? Awesome!" He told me.

I laughed and led him to where I had put my stuff in the cargo hold. I opened up the hidden compartment.

Inside was my handbag that came with me here and our old clothes. My diary was there too and the lightsaber.

I grabbed the lightsaber and took it out. I shut the door and held it out do Ayden. He took it and looked at it.

"It has a training mode and a normal mode on it. Do me a favour and use the training mode for now until you get used to it, ok?" I asked him.

"Sure thing." Ayden said as he pressed a button on the lightsaber.

A brilliant blue blade came out of the silver cylinder. He looked at it with a smile on his face.  
>"This is just plain cool." He said to me.<p>

I smiled at him, "Yeah." I sighed and I remembered my diary in the compartment.

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to my friends. Did they manage to escape? Or did they die? Lianna, Sinah, Jonah, Maria, Destiny and even Toman. What happened to them?

Ayden must have noticed my change in mood because he looked at me with a small smile.  
>"Wanna go teach me to use this thing?" he asked me.<br>"Yeah. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." I laughed, "I might even get Sasha and James to help us later on."  
>"Great. So where do we go to practise?" he asked me.<p>

I looked around the Cargo Hold we were in and shrugged. There were no containers or anything here, do this could do.

"Here seems fine." I told him.

"Then let's get started shall we?"

"Lets."

* * *

><p>Bla. Not my best ever chapter ever. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

I stood in a lightsaber fighting stance of the Nimen form. It was the form I used the most, but I do change it to another form every now and then.

Ayden was mimicking my stance, but it was different too. I could tell that he was uncomfortable with that stance. It was different to our usual stance we use when fighting unarmed.

"I don't like it." Ayden said to me, annoyance tinging his voice, "It just seems so unbalanced."

I nodded, "I felt like that when I first learnt it too." I told him, "Sometimes during a spar I would revert back to Taekwondo and surprise my opponent."

"Why can't we do a Taekwondo Lightsaber Form?" he asked me.

Huh. Never thought of that.

"It doesn't even have to be a form. Just mushing TKD with lightsaber fighting." He continued.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan." I agreed with him.

I shifted my feet into the Taekwondo fighting stance. Heels in line and my feet making a L shape… I held my lightsaber in my hand and activated only one end of it and then I turned it on training mode. The purple of the blade dulled a bit.

Ayden got into the same stance as I was in and then he sent me a smile, "Much better." He told me, "You ready to spar?"  
>"Yeah. You ready to loose?" I asked him, a cheeky smile on my face.<p>

"Oh, you wish!" he replied.

!***~~~!***~~~!

I sat down at a chair in the control room. Ayden plopped down next to me, the lightsaber on his belt. I smiled at him.

Our sparring match went well. I won, of course. I had much more practise than him. The match helped me keep other things off my mind. Nadia had walked out to us and she had Sasha with her. I vaguely wondered where James was.

"So, where are we going?" I asked them.

Nadia glanced at me and smiled, "We're going to Nar Shadaa to find Master Zez-Kai Ell." She told me.

Nar Shadaa, huh? That sounds like it'll be fun. But why did I have a bad feeling about this?

"Ok." I nodded my head, "Oh, how's Visas?" I asked them.

Nadia looked at me sharply, "She's fine. She's pledged her life to me for not killing her, or something like that." She said, still looking at me oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her.

"How did you know her name? You were sparring with Ayden for the whole time." Nadia pointed out.

My mouth went an O shape. Dang it! I slipped up!

"Uhhhhh…" I trailed out.  
>"I told her." Ayden cut in.<p>

I glanced at him and so did Nadia and Sasha.  
>"And how did you know?" Nadia asked him, putting her hands on her hips.<p>

"I heard her say it. During our spar I had to get a drink of water and I heard you talking to her. She told you her name and then after I got my drink I went back." Ayden told them.

I blinked. Huh. Who knew Ayden was a good liar when he needed to be?

Nadia didn't look convinced but she sighed, "Whatever." She said as she walked away, "I need to speak with Kreia."

Sasha glanced at me and Ayden.

"So how did you know about her name?" Sasha asked us.  
>"What do you mean?" Ayden asked her, "I told you."<p>

I stayed quiet.

"I'm a Jedi, Ayden. I could sense the deception." Sasha told us.

"Ah. Well, in that case, Reese told me." He said.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. I seen that coming. Ayden knew I had a way of giving an answer that was true but didn't give anything away. I smiled.

"And how did you know?" Sasha asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak when James entered the room.  
>"We're here." He told us.<p>

Sasha nodded and gave us one last look before walking over to James. Nadia walked out just then. That was a short time with Kreia. Though, the shorter time, the better.

"We've landed?" Nadia asked.

"Yeah." James nodded.

Nadia glanced at us, "Since Nar Shaddaa is a big place to look for someone, we should split up." She suggested, "I'll take Reese and Kreia."

Atton walked out at that time and he groaned.

Nadia ignored him as she continued, "James and Sasha, you guys can be together and Atton, go with Ayden and Disciple."

Atton groaned

"What about T3?" I asked her.

"He can stay and guard the ship and our visitor." Nadia told us.

I nodded and then we all walked out of the ship.

"Nar Shadaa." Atton said as soon as we got outside, "Watch your step or you'll be falling for ages."

"This place is so alive with the force but it's so dead to it, as well." Kreia said, "The perfect contradiction."

"How hard would it be to find a Jedi here?" Ayden asked Atton.

"Well, it's not going to be easy." Nadia said before Atton could reply, "Na Shaddaa is a big place. The place people go when they want to hide." She sighed.

"I can't sense any Jedi near." Sasha told us.

"Great. So we're looking for a Jedi on a planet which people go to hide and our own Jedi can't sense the Jedi we're looking for." Atton groaned.

"We'll manage." Nadia snapped.

Atton blinked, "Right. While we're here, I'd like to change the ID on the Ebon Hawk. It'd make it easier for when we enter new systems."

"It's her choice, Atton." Mical told him.

Atton rolled his eyes as Mical faced Nadia, "What would you like to do?"

Nadia looked thoughtful, "I want to find Master Zez-Kai Ell. And yeah changing the ID of the Hawk sound like a good idea."

"Well, that's one place to start." James nodded.

"Atton, did you have any trouble with the docking officals?" Nadia asked the scoundrel.

"Uh. No. But I didn't tell them we were coming." Atton said just as a grey toydarian came flying out.

"Hey! You! What do you think you are doing here? This is my dock!" He exclaimed.

"We landed our ship, what does it look like we're doing?" Nadia snapped.  
>"Who are you?"<br>"We're with the Huts. We have business here."  
>"The Huts, eh? I didn't know the Huts did business here."<br>"We do now." Nadia told him, her tone rather cool.  
>"I have a ship coming in, in less than an hour. What do you expect me to do?"<br>"Divert it to a different platform." Nadia said, her voice still cold.

The Toydarian grumbled as he flew away. I could almost hear that tune you get when you make a Dark Side choice. The last thing we need is a Dark Side Nadia!

We walked out through the hallway and we went a separate ways. James and Sasha went towards the Swoop place and Ayden, Atton and Mical were about to go off somewhere when Ayden tossed me something.

I caught it in my hand and saw that it was my mobile phone. I looked at him.

"Just in case. They have service." He said to me.  
>"Yeah. Telstra is everywhere." I smirked and waved as he walked off to catch with Atton and Mical.<p>

I slipped my phone in my pocket and followed Nadia.

The first thing we saw was some thugs about to attack a refugee.

"Hey!" Nadia stormed up to them, "What's going on here?"

They turned to face us and started to speak in another language. Good thing I could still understand them (Not sure how though.)

"More humans?" one hissed, "You are not refugees."

"No. I'm a fight. You probably wouldn't know one if it bit you on the shnoz." Nadia snapped, drawing out her lightsaber.

Jeeze, Nadia, ever heard of being discreet?

The other aliens pulled out their weapons and attacked her. Before I had a chance to pull my lightsaber, they were defeated. She had killed them in seconds.

Forget I asked.

I gulped and Nadia spoke to the guy she saved.

Well, won't this be fun?


	16. Chapter 16

Ayden, Atton and Mical were walking to the entertainment area when a guy pulled them over.

"Hey, I saw you guys. You came from that ship." He started, "That's my ship. It was stolen from me ages ago."

Ayden looked at him, "You sure?" he asked him.

"It's the Ebon Hawk, isn't it?" he said and at Mical's nod, he continued, "Yeah, that's my ship alright. Can I have it back?"

"Kriff no!" Atton snapped, "That's our ship now!"  
>"Atton…" Mical started.<br>"Shut it, Disciple. I'm serious." he said and then turning back to the other guy, " If you were careless enough to lose it, you don't deserve it now."

The guy narrowed his eyes at them, "I'd watch your back if I were you. Things on Nar Shaddaa can be a bit rough." He told them before walking off.

"Right. Lets get to the Cantina, shall we?" Atton said.

"Yeah…" Ayden trailed off.

* * *

><p>We hadn't been walking far when we came across another group of people. And surprise, surprise, it was the exchange wanting credits off this guy.<p>

"Uhh… hey, here's the guys that have your credits! About time you came, these guys are getting impatient." The guy said, nervously.

The two thugs faced us, "Is this true? You have his credits?" one asked.

Nadia let out an annoyed sigh as she waved her hand in front of the guys face.

"Give me all of your credits and then jump down the central pit." She said.

One of the aliens put his hands on his face, "Uhh…Whaa…my head!"

The other one nodded, "Yes. Jumping down is good. Get to ground faster!"

Then the alien ran to the central pit and jumped down.

The first alien let out an outraged roar, "You did something to his mind! I'll kill you!" he said and then ran at Nadia.

Nadia activated her lightsaber and ran it through the guy. "I don't think so."

The guy fell down to the ground, dead. I just stared at Nadia, my jaw dropped.

She turned to glare at me, "What?" she snarled and then walked on. She glanced at the guy that was the whole reason that she did that.

"How…how did you do that? Get away from me!" he gasped as he ran away.

I narrowed my eyes and stormed up to Nadia. I grasped her wrist and pulled her in a direction. I looked back at Kreia, "We'll be back in a second."

And then I pulled Nadia into an abandoned ally way. She glared at me.

"What is wrong with you?" She snapped at me.  
>"Me? The question is, what the heck is wrong with you? Do you <em>want<em> to be a dark sided sith?"  
>"What are you on about?" She asked me, annoyance tinging in her voice.<br>"Let me fill you in." I said as I started pacing in front of her, "You killed those guys without reason. You made one of them jump down that freaking hole! That's dark side!"

Nadia shook her head, "I am not Dark Side, Reese. I know my boundary's."  
>"Do you? Do you, really?" I shook my head, "Just make sure you make the right choices." I snapped at her and started to walk away. Back out of the ally, but before I got out, something grabbed my wrist.<p>

I let out a startled cry and spun my arm out and pulled back. I broke out of its grasp but my wrist was sore. I rubbed it as I stepped back. I bumped into Nadia.

"What is it?" she asked me in a hushed voice.  
>"Someone is here." I whispered to her.<br>"I can't sense anyone." She told me.  
>"No, but they grabbed me!" I whispered, snapping at her as well.<p>

I saw movement in the gloom and pointed my head at it. Nadia nodded and slid her lightsaber into her hand. I did the same but we didn't activate them.

"Who's there?" Nadia called out, "Bounty Hunters?" she then said, her tone low to me

I frowned. No… Nadia hadn't done anything yet for the bounty hunters to come after her. We just got here. This is something different.

A figure stepped out from the darkness. I couldn't make it out but when he spoke, I knew exactly who it was.

"Nadia. I just wanted to talk. Old friend to old friend?" the person asked.

"No." I whispered.

"Who are you?" Nadia asked, a hint of confusion in her voice.  
>"I have to say, Nadi. Your display back there was rather… interesting." He said as he walked closer.<p>

As he walked closer I could see him properly. And he could see me. I clenched my fists hard and narrowed my eyes.

Nadia must have sensed my mood change, because she glanced at me.

The expression on the man's face changed to surprise when he saw me.  
>"Oh, hello Reese. I was under the impression that you had died." He said to me.<br>"Yeah. I thought the same of you." I spat at him.

Nadia frowned at me. She didn't understand what was going on.

Trust me on this, It was taking all of my self-control not to activate my lightsaber and just run him through. And I really, really, really wanted to.

* * *

><p>Sasha and James had left the Swoop place and were at the docks. James was talking to someone when Sasha gasped.<p>

James faced her, "What's wrong?" he asked her, concern tinging his voice.

Sasha glance at the Twi-Lek that James was talking to. The Twi-Lek was looking bored.

"We have to talk in private." She said to James.

James nodded in understanding. Sasha led him over to a corner.

"I just sensed something from Reese." She told him.  
>"What?"<br>"Anger. Fury. Hatred." Sasha told him.

James frowned, "That doesn't sound like her." He said.  
>"Yeah. Something's wrong."<br>"You want to go find her?"  
>"Yes. You can stay here and finish off." Sasha suggested.<p>

James shook his head.  
>"No. I can come back later. Lets go."<p>

Sasha nodded and the two Jedi walked to the door and went to look for the Padawan.

* * *

><p>Ayden felt a chill go down his spine. He wasn't sure how, but he could feel that Reese was angry. Really angry. Not just annoyed-at-silly-people angry. Reese was furious.<p>

Ayden stopped walking and leaned against a wall. He shut his eyes and as soon as he did he could see a man. He had short cropped black hair and was wearing a black outfit. He had two lightsabers in his hands.

_He saw Reese. She had a single purple lightsaber that looked to be too big for her and she was also wearing a black outfit. They looked to be on some sort of space station._

_He watched in confusion as Reese fought with the man. Even Ayden could see that it wasn't going well for her. The man was winning._

_Ayden gasped in surprise as the man knocked the lightsaber out of Reese's hands and held one of his at Reese._

"_Now you die." The man spoke._

_Reese looked straight at the man. There was a look of determination in her eyes as she said, "Do your worst." She said._

_The man ran his lightsaber through Reese._

"NO!" Ayden yelled and shot his eyes open.

Atton and Mical were looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Atton asked him.  
>"Reese is in danger! I have to find her!" Ayden said and before the two men could say anything, the boy ran off to find his sister.<p>

Ayden was worried. It wasn't just the vision he had but what he could feel from Reese. He could feel hatred and that was what worried him. Reese had never purely hated anything. Never.

He was worried by what this guy had done to make her hate him.

So Ayden ran through the streets of Na Shaddaa looking for his little sister. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to save her.

* * *

><p>! Now how here expected that?<p>

Reese: I hate you!

Me: You love me!

Reese: No... at the moment, I really don't.

Me: Yes you do, anywho, go to my profile and check out the art that Yuuka-Hanamaya drew for me, thanks again, Yuuka! Plus what I drew!

Thanks for reviewing!


	17. Chapter 17

I glared at him. Yarin Taol. The Dark Jedi that tried to teach me. The Dark Jedi that killed me.

"What do you want?" I spat at him.  
>"Well, I originally wanted to just talk to Nadi, here. But finding out that you are alive and…" he paused, "You still look the same."<p>

"And you look older." I glared at him.  
>"Why so mad, Reesey?"<br>"I tend to harbor bad feelings to the guy that killed me." I spat at him.  
>"What the kriff is going on here?" Nadia interrupted, "Who the kriff are you? And, Reese, what do you mean he killed you?"<p>

"Long story." I said, not taking my eyes off of Taol.  
>"Don't you remember me, Nadi? We were at the Enclave together, left to go fight war together? Does the name Yarin ring any bells?"<p>

"Oh." Nadia said when she remembered him.

Then Taol turned to face me, "I have a new apprentice." He told me.  
>"Good for you." I spat.<br>"I think you've met him." He continued as another figure stepped out.

The other person wasn't human but I could still tell that he looked to be about 20. He was a rodian and I did know him.

"Toman?" I said, surprised.

Toman survived? I wonder if the others did too.

"Don't bother, Reese." Toman spat, "They're all dead. Yes, all of them. Even Jonah."

I swallowed and my hand went up to my necklace. I blinked tears out of my eyes.

Toman gave me a cruel smile when he noticed my wet eyes.

"Shut it, Toman." I snapped at him, "I can't believe you. You betrayed the Jedi and you are the apprentice to Taol here."

"The Jedi are no more and what do you expect? You know that I was serious about being a jedi and when my master was killed, Yarin here found me. To be honest, there's not much of a difference between Jedi and Dark Jedi."

"Well, that's rancor poodoo." Nadia snapped, "Jedi and Dark Jedi are completely different."  
>"And what are you?" Taol asked Nadia.<br>"Not a Dark Jedi."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" Nadia snapped.  
>"What you did to those two Exchange thugs back there wasn't exactly light-sided." Taol shrugged.<p>

Nadia narrowed her eyes.

I fingered my lightsaber, tempted to activate it and just end him. And I know that isn't very light-sided thinking. That scared me.

"Don't even think about it, Reese. Remember there's a bounty on Jedi? Nothing gives Jedi away fast like a lightsaber." He said, then he paused and then tilted his head, "Except, maybe, the force."

And with that he force pushed me backwards and I hit a wall. He then produced a virbo-sword and so did Toman.

So, in case you want a recap, they have swords and we can't use our lighrsabers, or use the force out in the open. (Not that that stopped Nadia before.) Lovely.

* * *

><p>Ayden ran through the streets as he was following Reese's force signature. He could sense that she was in danger. He would not allow that man to kill Reese.<p>

Soon he turned into an ally way and was surprised by what he saw.

Nadia and Reese were being attacked my two people. One was that man and the other was a rodian. Reese and Nadia weren't using their lightsabers but the other two were using those sword things.

Ayden knew why they weren't using their lightsabers. Because of the bounty on jedi and a lightsaber would give a Jedi away.

He pulled his blaster from the holster on his belt. The rodian was attacking Reese and the Human was attacking Nadia.

Ayden aimed his blaster at the leg of the rodian. Just as he pulled the trigger, the rodian moved. The blaster bolt hit the wall.

Reese saw Ayden and smiled. She backed up a bit and then took a running start. She jumped over the Rodian and landed behind him and next to Ayden.

The Rodian turned around and narrowed his eyes and Ayden.

"Who's this?" he asked Reese.

Reese gave him a cold smile, "Toman, this is my older brother."

The rodian, Toman, narrowed his eyes.

"I never knew you had a brother, then again, we never knew much about you." Toman snarled and then swung his sword at her.

Reese dodged him and spoke, "What is wrong with you! I knew you never liked me but seriously! We were padawans together! Why do you hate me?"

"You are not a Jedi. Not a Padawan. You were just an outsider that intruded in our life at the Enclave!" Toman spat.

Reese shook her head, "Are you kriffing serious, Toman? You hate me because I was different? That is not the thoughts of a Jedi."

"I made an exception over you! You are just a bug."  
>"Oh, grow up!" Reese snapped at Toman as she dodged another one of his attacks.<br>"I HAVE!" Toman roared, "Look at me! I am 20 standard years old. You still look 14."  
>"I don't mean in looks, Toman. You are acting like a child. You are acting like you are younger than Destiny!"<p>

* * *

><p>I glared at Toman. He had narrowed his eyes at me. I stared at him.<p>

"Do you anything about your _master_?" I asked him, "He served Malak. He killed Jedi. He tried to kill me. He tried to kill Sasha. He tried to kill James. I wouldn't trust him than I would of a snake, actually, I'd trust the snake more than that man."

Suddenly Toman moved faster than I ever had seen him and jumped over me and grabbed my hair and held his virbo at my neck.

"Don't you dare speak about my master like that." He hissed into my ear.

"Padawan Toman!" Someone called out.

Someone landed in front of me and I was relieved to see that it was Sasha and James.

James held his hand out and the sword flew out of Tomans grasp. He still had a hold of me though, so I spun out of his grasp. I frowned at him.

He looked outraged and his hand was slowly moving down to his belt. He put his hand on a silver cylinder. His lightsaber.

Suddenly his lightsaber went flying off of his belt. I swirled my head around to see that Ayden had summoned it to his hand. He glared at Toman.

"No one even tries hurts my little sis." He said, glaring at Toman.

I glanced over at Nadia. She was still dodging Taol's attacks. I knew that she was probably itching to use her lightsaber.

I summoned the sword from James's hands and he let it come to me. I held it in my hand as I jumped next to Nadia. She seemed to be annoyed at my intrusion but then she saw the sword in my hand.

She grabbed it from me and I got out of the way. She started to retaliate with her attacks. I moved back to Ayden, James and Sasha.

As soon as I got back to them, Nadia had disarmed Taol. She held her blade at his throat and she glared at him. There was a confident look on his face and hesitation on Nadia's.

She lowered her blade, slightly and she hissed, "Get out of here, Yarin. Take your pathetic padawan and leave!" she told him.

Taol gave her a smile and then Toman went over to him. They both left but not before Taol looked at me.

"Reese, one day I will find out what you're hiding from everyone. Like how you came back to life." Taol said to me.

I felt some eyes on me as I replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

He just smiled, "Sure." And then him and Toman walked off.

I walked over to Ayden and noticed he had Toman's lightsaber in his hand still.

Serves that back-stabbing, jealous, poor excuse for a Jedi Rodian right to have no lightsaber.

Ayden clipped that lightsaber under the wrap on his tunic, next to his other one. He faced me.

"I need to talk to you." He said to me. He looked troubled.

I glanced at everyone else.  
>"We'll head back to the ship." I said to the others.<p>

Nadia nodded, though I could tell that she was curious.  
>"Ayden, Where's you leave Atton and Disciple?" she asked him.<p>

"In the Refugee sector." He told her.

Nadia nodded, "I'll meet up with those two and I'll take Kreia with me. Be careful." She told us.

I nodded and we walked off to the landing pad. We walked there is silence but when we were about to turn the corner, but I felt someone out there with the force. I felt out further and felt that there was a trandoshan guy standing there.

"Oh, stang." I muttered as I remembered the game. The slavers were at the ship.

"Reese, what's going on?" Ayden asked me as he felt out as well.

"Slavers. Remember when that Toydarian guy said another ship was going to land here? Well, they weren't that happy that another ship took their spot." I could have kicked myself for not remembering before now.

I glanced at Ayden, "We need a plan."

* * *

><p>Well, I was hoping to have a few other chapters of Reese's Diary out before this, but I have a bit of a block with it. Oh-well! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter! Don't forget to Review!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I stayed in the shadows as I walked to the Ebon Hawk. I made sure that none of the slavers could see me. I slipped underneath the ramp of the Hawk. There was someone standing guard at the door.

I peeked out and I saw two long lights. There was a blue light and a yellow light. Ayden was making a distraction for me to sneak onto the ship.

The lights waved in the air and I heard some yelling.

"Oi! You guys. On the ship! Bet you can't take me on! You guys are just wimpy little things" he yelled out at them and then he took off running. A bunch of the slavers on the ship took off after him. About seven of them. There wasn't anyone guarding the door.

I slipped in and stayed next to the walls on the ship. There was a guy patrolling the entrance way but I stayed next to the wall of the ship and stayed quiet. I walked along the wall and then I slipped into the garage.

But there were three guys in there. They raised their blasters at me. Great.

I crossed my arms and frowned. I glared at them.

"Well, it's about time I found you!" I frowned, "The boss wants you three to go out and patrol around the canteen."

They shared glances at each other. I don't think I was tricking them, so I raised my hand up and waved it.

"You will go patrol near the canteen." I said, putting the force behind my words.

The three aliens blinked as the mind suggestion sunk in.

"We should go patrol near the canteen." One said to his pal.  
>The other two nodded, "That's a great idea. We could get a drink."<br>"Yeah."

The three aliens walked past, me not paying any attention to me. I shrugged and then I continued along in the ship. I still had to work this plan out.

My plan consists of this: Sneak onto ship; find leader; convince leader to leave; stay alive.

Good plan, right? Yeah. I thought so too.

Oh, this is so totally not going to work.

I gave a frustrated sigh. Why can't a girl from another reality, whose a Jedi, tell her brother, who is training to be a Jedi, about her old Dark Jedi mentor that she hated with a burning passion without something hard destroying her plans?

I shook my head as I turned a corner. Low and behold, the big cheese of these slavers was standing there. He hissed at me.

"Cut the hissing out and listen to me." I snapped at him, "I've had a bad day, consisting, but not limited to, finding an old friend who tried to kill me, finding an old enemy who tried to kill me, finding out that another friend could possible go on a killing rage sometime soon and that some slavers took over this ship! God, can anything else go wrong?" I snapped at him, my voice was just a tad frustrated.

The slaver trandoshan hissed, "You don't scare me. I could kill you in seconds."

"Yeah. I could do the same if I wanted." I snapped. Wow, I was really in a bad mood, "Look, how about I pay you to get of this freaking ship?"

The trandoshan's reptile tongue went over his mouth, "How much?"

"One hundred credits."

The trandoshan laughed, "Or I could kill you and take the credits anyway!" he yelled as he brandished his sword.

I shut my eyes for a second, willing my frustration to leave me. Guess what. It didn't work.

I opened my eyes up and activated my lightsaber. The snap-hiss sound surprised the Trandoshan.

"Jedi _poodoo!_" He hissed as he lifted his blade to strike.

I lifted my lightsaber up and easily deflected it and then I cut my lightsaber low to the handle. It slid straight through the handle and the sword blade clattered to the ground.

"I am so not in the mood!" I warned him, "Get out of here!"

The trandoshan looked at me in surprise and then quickly escaped the room. I deactivated my lightsaber and held it in my hand as I slid down the closest wall. I drew my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them.

Can I break down yet?

"Maybe I really am coming?" A voice said to me.

No. Apparently I can't.

I lifted my head to face me. Well, not really. She was just a Dark Side vision of me. She had pale skin and tattoos on her face.

"Mum would kill me if I got tatts there. Well, if I got them anywhere, really." I mused, examining her face, then I sighed, "What do you want?"

She smiled at me, "I just wanted to drop in and say hi."

"Please, I see enough of you when I have those stupid dark side dreams." I shook my head, "You're here for a reason."

She gave a cold laugh, "Oh, Reese. If only you knew. But you want to know what I think? I think that the time you spent of the Star Forge is finally catching up to you." She said and then she just faded away as I heard footsteps outside the room.

"Reese?" I heard Ayden call for me.

"In here, Ayden." I replied to him. I smiled at him when he entered.

"What's up?" He asked, noticing my position against the wall.

"Nothing much." I said and then muttered quietly, "Just going crazy."

"What?" Ayden asked me, not hearing what I had said.

"Never mind. Anywho, isn't there something you want to ask me?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Who was that guy?" he asked me.

My voice was tense as I replied, "His name is Yarin Taol. Remember when we first woke up and I told you that I had been trained as a Dark Jedi for a short time?"

"Yeah. I thought you were joking."

"I wasn't. He was the guy that tried to teach me. I absolutely hate him." I told him, my eyes went down.

"Why? What did he do?" I could tell he was worried about something.

"Other than being a Dark Jedi Jerk? He…" I hesitated, I didn't want to tell Ayden this!

But as it turns out, I didn't have to.

"He killed you." Ayden said quietly.

I gave him a sad smile, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I was walking along with Atton and the Disciple when I… sensed, for the want of a better word, anger and hate coming from you. I shut my eyes and saw you fighting that man and he killed you." The way he said that was like he wanted to go kill Taol himself.

I gave him a sad smile.

"Now, now. Don't go all dark side. We have enough of that on board." I laughed, but it was forced.

Ayden smiled, "Don't worry. That's the last thing I want."

* * *

><p>Ayden turned away from his sister. He wanted to go and find that man who hurt his sister. It wasn't dark-side. It was called 'protectiveness of little sister' plus, what she had said. Going crazy? What did she mean by that?<p>

He sighed and faced Reese again.

"Look, sis." He smiled, "You know you can tell me what else is bothering you."

She hesitated but then, she did tell me.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was a bit of a dark chapter : Don't worry though! They'll get lighter soon! Thanks for reviewing everyone. I really am glad that people like my stories!


	19. Chapter 19

I wasn't sure at the moment if it was the right thing to tell Ayden about her. But after I did, it felt like a huge responsibility had been lifted from me.

He had been surprised, to say the least, when I told him about her. But he didn't question me.

Now we were standing outside the ship, with the rest of the crew. T3 had gotten a message and sent it to Nadia and then she called everyone back to the ship.

We had watched the message. That Visquis guy wants to meet with Nadia in the Jek-Jek Tar.

"Well, good thing it isn't a trap." Atton rolled his eyes, sarcasticly.

"No, Atton, I think it may be a trap!" Mical corrected him.

"Jeeze, lighten up, will you?" Atton said to Mical.

"It may be a trap, but traps work both ways." Kreia spoke.

Yeah. I bet they do.

"I'm going. I'll take the environment suit from Peragus and go and meet him." Nadia said, "I want this bounty dealt with."

"Nadia. It's a trap." Sasha pointed out from where she was standing next to me, "You really want to risk it?"

"You're not the one that the bounty hunters and sith are after, even though you're a Jedi too. I have to deal with this." Nadia told Sasha.

James shrugged, "If that's your choice."

"It is. Just… be careful, guys." Nadia said. She got the envirosuit and started to head out.

We watched her go and then looked at each-other.

"Now what?" Ayden asked.

"Now we wait." Kreia spoke.

Yeah. We'll just wait for the crazy bounty hunters to come and fight us. It sounds like so much fun.

"Just wait a sec." Atton said as he ran into the ship and then came out moments later with something in his hand, "I'll be back."

He then ran after Nadia. I glanced at Ayden. He was looking at me and then he started to follow Atton. I think he could sense that Atton would run into trouble.

"Be careful!" I said to him.

"Careful is my middle name." He responded with a smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said and then I realized what I said, "Cool. I said the line."

Everyone looked at me oddly. I just shrugged. I had finally said the line!

* * *

><p>Ayden had followed Atton, where the pilot had found Nadia. He had given Nadia something and then headed to the canteen.<p>

Ayden followed him to the bar. Atton was at the bar and ordered a drink of Juma when Ayden crept up on him. He looked around to see that the canteen was mostly empty, except for the human bartender.

"Boo." Ayden said to Atton.

Atton turned to face Ayden, "I knew you were following me. Want a drink?"

Ayden shook his head, "No thanks."

Atton shrugged, "Suit yourself." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

Atton then looked past Ayden, "Why, hello, hello, hello. Looks like it is a good thing that I didn't stay in the ship."

Ayden looked at where Atton was looking at saw two Twi-Lek girls.

"So, do you two work here?" Atton asked the girls.

"We are dancers, yes. Once slaves, now no more." One said.

Ayden got an uneasy feeling from these two Twi-Leks.

"What happened to your master?" Ayden asked them.

"He was… made dead." The second Twi-Lek replied.

"What are you two doing here? Looking for someone? Perhaps us?" The first Twi-Lek asked.

"We're here protecting someone, actually. Protecting her from people that want to hurt her." Atton told the Twi-Leks.

"You suggest that we want to harm her? You make us sound as assassins. Assassins kill for money. That's not what _we_ do." One said, "Just give us the Exile and we shall leave you."

"Yeah? Well, you two shutta's will have to fight us for that." Atton snapped

They both sighed, "If that is what we must."

The turned and rolled away from Ayden and Atton and the activated a personal shield. The got out two virbro swords ech and started to attack them.

Atton pulled a Virbro sword out and deflected the blow. Ayden pulled out his blue lightsaber and activated it. It was on the normal mode, not the training mode.

He deflected the sword attack just as another attack came at him. He dodged out of the way.

"It seems that the Jedi is training Jedilings." The Twi-Lek that was attacked Ayden said.

"Gee. How nice of you to notice." Ayden muttered, sarcastically.

Suddenly the Twin Sun knocked his lightsaber out of his hand. Ayden wasn't sure how. She held a sword at his neck.

"The Jedi hasn't trained you well, Jediling." She said.

"Yeah. My sister is training me." Ayden said, "But Nadia has told me that the element of surprise is quite handy."

And with that, he used the force to pull the second lightsaber, Toman's lightsaber, from his belt. The Yellow blade came out of it and it sliced off her hand. He then used the force to push her away. She hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Ayden looked over at Atton to see that the other Twin Sun was laying on the ground.

"We have to get back to the ship." He told Ayden, urgently.

"Why?"

"This means that the Bounty Hunter truce is off. That means that things are going to get real bad, real quick."

"Lead the way." Ayden said, after pulling his lightsaber to his hand, using the force.

(*&^&^(*&%(&%(&%(&%(I

I leant against the Ebon Hawk as I waited for Ayden to come back. I wondered if he would fare well against the Twin Suns.

But then I got my answer, because Ayden was coming up to me with Atton.

"The Bounty Hunter Truce is over." Atton told us, "We are in trouble."

"We should go help Nadia, then." Mical said

"She is still in her meeting with Visqus. We cannot interrupt her." Kreia told him

"But if we are in trouble, she will be in even more." Mical said.

"No." Atton shook his head, "She's fine. It's us you have to worry about."

Just then we all heard a noise. There was an alien there that I couldn't remember what it was. A bunch of them actually.

"Great. Who are you?" Atton asked as he turned around.

"We are the Zhug Brothers. We are bounty hunters and we come for the companions of the Jedi. Hand yourselves over to us of we shall harm you very much!" The one in the front said.

"Did any of you catch that? All I got was very." Atton asked.

"I believe he think that we shall hand ourselves over to him." Bao-dur said to Atton.

"Ahh, that clears it up. Which do you want."

"I'll take the stupid one that decided to talk instead of shooting us when he had a chance." Bao replied.

"Good choice." Atton nodded.

I smiled, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." I muttered to myself.

Sasha glanced at me as she activated her pink lightsaber. I activated my purple duel bladed one and Ayden activated… both of his. The Blue one and the yellow one. James activated both of his too. Visas had one lightsaber, a blue one, and Kreia had a green lightsaber too.

Man, that's a lot of lightsabers. Where did Visas and Kreia get theirs from? Oh well.

Then we started to fight.

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter. It's a bit... ugh... Anyway, thanks for reviewing!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Ayden had both his lightsabers, I noticed. Fighting with both of them. How'd he learn to do that so quickly?

I quickly jumped out of the way of one of the Zhug brothers. I still don't like killing them. The Zhug turned to me, brandishing his sword ting. He gave a un-smile like smile.

"So, little girl, ready to die?" He asked me.

"God sake! I'm not a little girl!" I snapped and then waved my lightsaber, "And I have this thingy! I'm not a defenseless little flower." I rolled my eyes.

The Zhug shrugged, "I've killed a many Jedi." He said.

"Sure you have."

"I have."

"Uh-huh."

"I have!" he snapped at me.

"Never said you haven't." Was what I said.

The Zhug glared at me as he tried to hit me with his sword. I just moved out of the way.

"But…. It does seem that you've never because, well, look at me." I shrugged, jumping out of the way of the Zhug, "I'm just a teenage girl that only had like, what, six months of Jedi training? Never completed my Padawanship. Plus a year or so of self defence? How long have you been fighting?" I asked, a slight smile on my face.

The look on his face was enraged. I had made him so angry. I'm good at that apparently.

He quickly grabbed something from his belt and then threw it at me. I caught it in one hand and had a small look at it, while still keeping an eye on it.

My eyes widened as soon as I saw it and threw it away as fast as I could, but it exploded in mid air, right in front of my face.

Want to know the strangest part, though? It was just frozen there A huge ball of fiery explosion was just frozen in front of my face.

"What the heck?" I muttered, taking a few steps backwards. I deactivated my lightsaber.

I looked around to see if anyone else was looking at it, but much to my surprise, they were frozen too.

"I repeat. What the heck?" I exclaimed, now thoroughly worried.

"If I were you, which I kinda am, I'd get away from the explosion!" Came a voice from behind me.

Surprised, I turned to look and saw her. Ya'know, the Dark-Side me? Yeah. I need to name her.

She had a deep in concentrated look on her face. Her hands were streached out at the ball of flame.

"Move! I can't hold it forever!" She snapped at me.

I didn't wait for her to repeat herself. I started to run away from the explosion. I had only gotten a little bit away when I felt the push of the explosion and heard the sound of it.

I got throng over to the side and, you know how we're fighting on a landing pad thing? Well, guess where the side is.

Yup. I was flung off the edge of the landing pad. But when it comes down to the nitty-gritty, which would you prefer? Being blown up or falling?

But I wouldn't quite call this falling. I was holding onto the edge of the landing platform. But I was slipping.

"For crying out freaking loud!" I muttered as I tried to pull myself up, to no avail.

I could feel my hands start to slip. No way was I going out like this!

I shut my eyes and felt for the force inside of me. I gathered as much as I could and then I pushed off the side. And before you call me crazy, just listen!

Using the force to propel me to the nearest building. It wasn't that far away. I landed on the side of that building and then pushed off of that building back at the landing platform.

I rolled as I landed on the landing platform and I felt a searing pain in my, you guessed it, arm.

I winced as I got onto my feet. I looked around and saw that everyone was just about finished with their opponents. I put my hand on my other arm that was where the pain was coming from. It felt warm.

"Are you OK?" Sasha asked as she came over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nodded my head.

"Let me look at your arm." Sasha ordered me.

I nodded and showed her. She moved it a bit and I winced as pain went through it. She nodded, "Just as I thought. You dislocated it." She told me.

Uh-oh.

"Now, on the count of three, I'm going to put it back in." She told me, "Ready?"

I nodded my head.

"One." Sasha said and then jerked my arm upwards.

"Hey!" I gasped in surprise and pain, "What happened to two and three?"

She just shrugged, "You would have tensed up."

I just stared at her like she was insane. I shook my head and smiled.

"Ready to move out?" Atton asked us as he came over.  
>"And do what? We can't go in the Jek-Jek Tar and help Nadia." Sasha asked him, "The best we can do is stay here and protect the ship."<p>

Atton sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "We have to do something!"

I then realized something was off and I groaned, "You can always help me find my lightsaber." I said, indicating off the edge of the landing pad.

He just looked at me, oddly.

* * *

><p>Hey-hey! Here's the next chappy! Thanks for reviewing! Not sure when the next chappy will be as I've just started to write it :3<p>

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than normal :(


	21. Chapter 21

I sat at on the landing pad of the Ebon Hawk and wondered what had happened just then. If you are wondering what I'm talking about, I'm talking about the fact that the not real dark-side version of me inside my head saved my life from a fiery death.

Anyone care to explain that to me please?

Anyone?

Suddenly I heard some footsteps so I looked up. Ayden was making his way to me. He had something in his hands and he tossed it to me. I caught it in one hand and saw that it was Toman's lightsaber. The yellow one.

I looked at him quizzically.

"You lost yours." He said looking at me, "You're gonna need one, unless of course the rest of the…ehem… game… is flowers and rainbows."

I laughed slightly, "Sadly, no. Thanks, Ayden." I said as I hooked the lightsaber onto my belt, this time making sure it was hooked up properly. I suppose it's better than none, but I'd still like mine.

I looked up as I wondered how long until Mira got here and saw that she was just turning the corner the come into here.

I looked over at Atton who was pacing backwards and forwards near Sasha and James.

"Hey, Atts!" I called out to him. He glanced at me as I pointed at Mira.

He looked over and frowned and started to walk up to the red head bounty hunter.

Ayden glanced at me.

"Atts?" he mouthed to me. I just shrugged.

I got up and me and Ayden walked over to where Atton was talking with Mira. All the others had gathered around too.

"Your friend got herself captured by Goto." Mira said as we got there.

They started to talk but I zoned out, I've already heard this conversation many times.

My thoughts wondered back to my Dark-Side person thingy. I couldn't help but wonder about her. What was her game? She was evil, but why did she save me?

_If I were you, which I kinda am, I'd get out of the way!_

That's what she said to me. Then realization dawned on my. She wasn't saving me! She was saving herself, which just happened to involve saving me. Now that's great! I have a psycho inside of me!

"Got that?" Atton said. He must have going over the plan with us. Oh well, I wasn't paying attention, but I knew what was going on, anyway.

A few short hours later we were in the ship on the way to save Nadia from Goto. Or G0T0. How ever you want to do it.

* * *

><p>Please don't cause me bodily (or mindly) harm! I havn't updated for a very good reason. To update, I need to write. The write the story I need to play the game. To play the game I need time to play the game. So I havn't had time to play the game. That's why this one is so short. It's kinda like a filler.<p>

I don't know when the next chapter is, but it will be longer, I promise!


	22. Chapter 22

"OK." Atton said as he looked at the group in the room. He was choosing who to take with him to rescue Nadia. He was having a hard time choosing, mainly because;

He doesn't like Kreia. He doesn't like Mical. He doesn't trust Mira. Visas is still injured. He's not fond of T3 and . So that left him Sasha, James, Ayden and me.

"James and Ayden." He decided as the other ship caught us in their tractor beam.

I frowned at him, "Any particular reason why it's Ayden? Why not me?"

Atton looked at me blankly, "Just moments ago you had an explosion that you just narrowly escaped and almost fell off the edge of a landing platform _and_ you dislocated your shoulder that Sasha put in for you. I think you used all of your 'narrow escape' cards today. Plus not Sasha, because a non injured Jedi is needed down here."and under his breath he added, "That's not crazy homicidial

I blinked. He had a point. I wasn't sure how many more narrow escapes I could take without recuperating.  
>"Alright. But be careful." I nodded, "It's going to be boring here."<p>

I handed the yellow lightsaber to Ayden. Something tells me that he could use it along with his blue one. Ayden gave me a knowing smile as he took it.

"Knowing you, Reese. It's not going to be boring. But in the meantime, until whatever it is that happens, happens, maybe you could work on your lightsaber?" he suggested to me.

I scowled at him but nodded anyway, "Yeah, I'll do that."

He waved at me and the rest of us left the ship. I still don't get why we all couldn't go. It would make much more sense and less danger for the others if more than three went.

I sat down on the floor, leading up against a rail. I hated waiting. Absolutely hated it.

* * *

><p>Nadia looked at the hologram in front of her.<p>

"Why do you care about the republic?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You could say I'm something of a... patriot." he answered after a moments thought.

Nadia rolled her eyes, "You kidnapped me because you are a _patriot? _It doesn't seem so patriotic to me."

"I was unable to serve against the Mandalorians, or Revan and Malak. I am willing to serve now. But the trouble is, I can't find a side to choose. Both sides are hidden from me as they are hidden from each other. It's irritating." he explained, "It is like a dejrik board, where neither player can see each other... nor see all of the pieces. It's not a fair game - an equitable game."

Nadia frowned, "Maybe you should try Pazzak."

"Pazaak bores me. I often suspect my opponent of cheating. I prefer predictable games, such as galactic economics." he said with a non-committed shrug.

Nadia looked at the ceiling, "Fine! I'll help you help the republic if it gets me off this crazy ship!" she announced, looking at the hologram and the droid in turns.

"Excellent!" he spoke, looking rather pleased, "It really is in your best interests, you know."

"Shove a sock in it." Nadia grumbled.

"There is no margin for error when I say that these sith seek to murder you and all Jedi, everywhere. They have been quite efficient." he told her, ignoring her comment, "And when they dispose of you ("I'm not disposed of easily!) there will be nothing left to stop them and the galaxy will fall under their influence."

"Alright! I get the picture! I get the whole museum." she paused then frowned, "Kriff, I've been hanging out with Reese too long." she muttered to herself before looking at Goto again, "I'll help. Now let me go."

"Ahh. That is where we are at cross purposes. I cannot not let you go."

"Why the kriff not!" Nadia asked, her anger at being held hostage on a strange ship flaring up.

"You have a tendency to cause dangerous repercussions wherever you go, and I'd rather keep them to a minimum. The galaxy really is a fragile place right know, you know." he informed her, "I am a businessman. The republic needs to survive, prosper and grow. Whether it is led my the Sith or supported by the Jedi are of no consequence to me."

Suddenly there were alarms sounding throughout the ship and a smile grew on Nadia's face.

"Or maybe, you should pay attention to troubles on your own ship. I seem to be hearing... alarms." Nadia smirked.

"That's the proximity alarm! We are under attack! Somehow you allies found you. Unexpected." he paused, "You must stay here, under guard. I must see to the defense of my ship."

"I must, must I?" Nadia sneered before Goto's hologram disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! I haven't been doing much playing lately, but here's the chapter. Thanks for the reviewing! Love you all!<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I paced backwards and forwards as I waited.

"ARG." I all but shouted, throwing my hands in the air, "How long can it possibly take to rescue Nadi from some nutter?" I asked anyone who was listening.

I looked around. They were ignoring me. I scowled at that.  
>"Fine. I'm going to see if any vendors have any lightsaber parts that I can buy." I said, before walking off by myself.<p>

I but my hands in my pockets as I walked through the streets of Na Shadaa. Here I was, a teenage girl with no weapon walking the streets of one of the worst planets in the known galaxy. What could possibly go wrong?

I walked up to a vendor, who was watching me with a curious gaze.  
>"Hi. Do you have any emitter matrix's?" I asked him.<p>

"Tha's a lih'sabr item." The vendor told me.

I put a look of surprise on my face, "Really? Huh. I need one for my ship." I lied

The man looked at me with a suspicious glare as he pulled a box out from under his counter. He opened the box and pulled out the Emitter Matrix and handed it to me. I took it and examined it. It was a bit old looking, but it would do.

"How much?" I asked him.

"'undred an forty credits." He told me.

"How much?" I gasped at him, "That's a bit rich!"

The man shrugged, "I's tha or nutten."

I scowled at him, "You can't lower it just a bit? How's 100 credits?"

"Tha's not a bit!" he argued, "Undred and 20 is the lowest I ca' go."

I glared at him, "Fine." I told him as I handed him the credit chips. He handed me the box that the Emitter was in. I put it back in the box and walked away. I still needed the Lens Assembly and the Power Cell. There were some crystals back on the Ebon Hawk that I could use.

I managed to get the Lens Assembly for 40 credits and was looking for a power cell. I walked up to a vendor that was being manned by a rodian.

"Can I help you?" She asked me.

"Do you have any Power Cells?" I asked her.

"What kinds?"

"Show me what you got, and I'll see if you have what I need." I suggested.

The Rodian nodded and pulled out a box filled with power cells and sat it on her table. I looked inside to see if I could find any for my lightsaber. I looked for a few minutes when I sighed. There was nothing there for a lightsaber.

"Looking for this?" a voice came from behind me.

I froze when I heard that voice. Damn! How could I have forgotten?

I turned to face Taol who was holding a power cell that I needed, at me looking rather smug.

"Yeah, actually. I don't suppose I could have it?" I said, my voice a tone of forced politeness.

He seemed to look deep in thought.  
>"You know what... I think you'd prefer this instead." He told me and he moved his jacket slightly, enough for me to see the glint of a lightsaber.<p>

"That's mine!" I gasped, "How did you get it!"

He just raised his eye brows and smirked, "Oh, wouldn't you just like to know? I have my ways. I think your old Master was rather careless to not tell you to lose it."

I glared at him, "Sasha is a great Master." I snapped.

"Ooh. Sasha Ortiz? Is? Though, I suppose, Marek is still alive so I should've figured that Ortiz was still alive." he sighed, almost sounding disappointed.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped at him, "I've had enough of you!"

"Oh, I bet you are. But I still want answers. Like, how are you still alive?" He paused, "Because I distinctly remember running my lightsaber through you."

I winced as the memory of that action ran though my mind, but I quickly hid the wince. By the look on his face, I'm sure he saw it though. He looked happy.

"Oh, wouldn't you just like to know." I retorted.

He let out a laugh, "Actually. Yes."

Suddenly a bad vibe ran through my body. I could sense something bad.

Just a split second after I sensed it, something hard and heavy hit the back of my head, knocking me to the ground and blackness filled my vision.

* * *

><p>Ayden pulled his lightsaber out of a robot as a chill went through him. He spun around, slicing another robot with his yellow one as he tried to work out what the problem was.<p>

"Ahh, damn." he muttered.

"What?" Nadia yelled, from over the sounds of her lightsaber and Atton's blaster fire. Oh and lets not forget all of the droids.

"Somethings up with Reese. Something bad." Ayden told them.

"Kriff. Are you sure?" Atton asked him.

"As sure as my name is Ayden." he responded,

Nadia sighed, "Why can't that girl do as she's told?" she asked a droid she had just chopped the head off.

"That's what I ask myself all the time." Ayden replied.

* * *

><p><strong>MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

**I bet you never expected that!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing. :D  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_"You are an idiot."_

_"Gee. I'm happy to see you too." I responded, sarcastically.  
><em>

_She rolled her eyes at me. Oh, and by 'she' I mean that Dark Side me. I really need a name for her.  
><em>

_"You go off, by yourself, and run into Taol. So what do you do? Run? Noooooooo. That's the smart answer. You decide to stay and chat with the guy who you hate with a burning passion." she spat at me, "His friend knocks you unconscious and kidnaps you while we have a nice old chat in here."  
><em>

_I shut my eyes in frustration, "If you're me, then you just called yourself an idiot."  
><em>

_"I wasn't the one who got kidnapped."  
><em>

_I rolled my eyes at her, "You are annoying. Do you have a name?"  
><em>

_"Reese."  
><em>

_"No, it isn't. I'm Reese, and you're not me. Besides, that would just get plain confusing!" I glared at her  
><em>

_"What if you're not Reese and I'm the real Reese.  
><em>

_"You are such a... ARH! You are more annoying than Ayden!" I snapped at her, "Can I just have a kriffing name?"  
><em>

_She rolled her eyes, "Ok. You can call me... Seree."  
><em>

_"Siri?" I frowned at her.  
><em>

_"No, Se-ree." she corrected.  
><em>

_"Wait... S-E-R-E-E?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief, "That's an..."  
><em>

_"Shut up!" she hissed at me, "Listen!"  
><em>

_I stayed quiet as I listened. I could hear talking, but couldn't make it out.  
><em>

_"I'm waking up." I sighed, "Time to face grumpy."  
><em>

_Seree looked at me with a serious look on her face, "Do not get yourself killed. You arn't ready to go home. If you die before you are ready, then you actually die." she warned me, "And if you die, I die."  
><em>

_"I'll take that into consideration." I respond sarcastically.  
><em>

_"You do that."  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Ughhhh." I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head. My hand came away sticky. I looked around to see that I was in some sort of abandoned building. I wasn't tied up or anything but I knew why. I couldn't move my legs. I was leading up against a wall.<p>

Toman was sitting on a chair, watching me, with a look of hatred on his face. Geeze, I sure have away with psychopaths, don't I?

Taol walked through the door, holding three fruits that looked suspiciously like oranges. He tossed one to me which I caught and the other to Toman.  
>I looked at it and then sat it next to me.<p>

He grabbed a chair and sat it near me. He then sat on it.

"Ok, Reese." he stared, peeling the fruit with a small knife, "How are you alive?"

"Well, you see, when a mummy and a daddy love each other a whole lot..." I started sarcastically.

"I know that bit, I mean how are you alive after I killed you?" he interuppted me.

"Well, I traveled with this guy and girl. I got killed while fighting these alive robot like creatures. The girl looked into the Time Vortex and brought me back to life, but she brought me back forever." I told him, in an overly sarcastic tone.

Taol glared at me. I glared back.

"You will tell me the truth." he told me.

"Oh, I will, will I?" I asked him, "You don't know me."

"No. But someone else does." he said, smirking, "So I hear you have a brother?"

I felt a stab of panic and fear in my heart before I calm down. Ayden is safe of Goto's ship fighting droids. Well, safe might be the wrong choice of words...

"Yeah... I do." I said to him, "But he's not here right now."

He laughs, "Oh, I know that. BUt think about this. You two are siblings, that means that you two have a bond. That means if you feel extreme emotions or... pain, he'll feel it too. Oh, not quite as extreme as you will feeling, but he'll know something is wrong. He'll come after you, then I capture him. I threaten him and you do as I say." he shrugged as if we were talking about the weather.

I glared at him, "Ayden is smarter than that." I snapped at him, "You don't know anything about us! You know absolutely nothing about the Ayren family and guess what, you _never_ will."

He just smiled, "We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>The ship gently landed on the pad. As soon as the door was open, Ayden jumped out. His eyes searched the group waiting there for Reese. Sasha was pacing and everyone else looked worried.<p>

Atton walked over to Nadia who was also observing everyone.

"Reese is missing." he told her.

"I know." Nadia replied with annoyance in her voice.

"How?" Atton asked her.

Nadia pointed at Ayden, who was making his way over to Sasha.

"Did you feel it?" Sasha asked Ayden, once he got over there.

Ayden nodded, "Yes. What happened?"

"She went off, looking for parts for her Lightsaber. I sent T3 to keep an eye on her. She got taken by Yarin. Yarin Taol." Sasha explained to Ayden.

Ayden shut his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes, he nodded, "OK. So how do we find her?"

Nadia looked over at Mira, "We're gonna find an old friend." she told them, "He might be able to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess why her name is Seree? c:<strong>

**I want 5 reviews before the next chapter, pleasies :)  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

I scowled at Toman. He looked back at me. My only way of getting out of here without being rescued is to try and get Toman to help. Right. Like that'll be easy. But... If I worked on his fears, I might just be able to do this. Or end up dead.

Eh, only one way to find out!

"Toman." I started off.

"What?" The rodian asked me, clearly unhappy that I was talking to him.

"What do you know about Taol?" I asked him, thinking through what I was going to say.

"Master Yarin is a great man." He snapped at me.

"Hey, did I say otherwise?" I asked him, _Yes. I did. But I'm not telling you that!_

He eyed me suspiciously.

"He used to train me when I was on the Star Forge. I wasn't the most... compliant... apprentice." I told him.

Toman was watching me, "Yeah. He told me."

I nodded, "But... The thing is... I think he still wants me as an apprentice." I told him.

Toman shook his head, "No. He wants to kill you."

"Toman. He stopped Malak from killing me when before I was his apprentice and now he's kidnapped me when he knows that I won't tell him anything. So why am I still alive?" I asked him.

"He stopped Malak from killing you?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, hitting it on the wall behind me, accidentally, "Yes." _I think. I was kinda suffocating at the time..._

He glared at me, "But you don't want to be his apprentice." he stated.

"Heck no!" I told him, "I'm happy with Sasha as my master."

He was still watching me.

"So, if you let me go I can go back to Sasha and you can keep Taol all to yourself." I suggested.

"Or, I could kill you." he said.

_No. Not really. That would suck._ "Yeah, I guess you could. but Taol won't be happy if you kill me. If you let me go, you can say I over came the thingy on my legs and _wallah _escaped. He'll be none the wiser." I suggested.

He seemed to be thinking it over, "I'll think about it." he told me, before walking off.

Man, I am really starting to not like Nar Shaddaa.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that you just blew up Goto's yacht. That's going to destabilize crime throughout this whole sector." Mira said as the group walked through the streets.<p>

"Yeah, well you'll understand if I hold back the tears." Atton grumbled.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ayden asked her.

Mira shook her head, "You guys don't get it. Crime in the Y'Toub system. It's like the economy."

Ayden snorted, "That's gone down the drain, repeatedly."

"Plus the power vaccuum? Even if Vogga gets up and running again, the system is going to be feeling the effects for years to come." Mira continued, ignoring Ayden.

"So how do you know this funny named Jedi?" Atton asked Mira.

"Zez-Kai Ell? He found me a while back. He hired me to watch out for you, keep Goto off your back, until he could meet with you." Mira told Nadia, "He's at the Safe house, just off the docks. I said I'd meet him there if we ran into any trouble."

Nadia nodded and the group quickened their pace. When they reached the apartments at the Docks, Nadia faced everyone.

"Me and Ayden only." She told them, "You guys stay and keep guard."

Everyone else looked displeased at this but didn't say anything as Nadai and Ayden entered the safe house. The door closed behind them.

"So you have returned from exile. Kavar thought you might, if only to wander your old battlegrounds. But I did not think you would come to Nar Shaddaa." A man said to them who was in the room, "Still, you were always a difficult one to read - both when you were tied to the force, and even more when it was lost to you."

"Why did Kavar think I would return from exile?" Nadia frowned.

Zez-Kai Ell shrugged, "I do not know. It was a sense he had, and he had served in war, as you had. Perhaps he thought he understood you, or maybe he simply hoped he did." he told her, "He felt that you were the key to understanding the threat we face - the others were not so certain. But so many of them are gone now, as you no doubt know."

"Why me?" Nadia asked him, curious.

"He sensed a connection between you and many of the worlds touched by war. He thought by traveling to such places, he could achieve understanding."

"Where are all the Jedi? Surly there are others. Younglings, Padawans?"

"They have scattered, but to a purpose. To hunt and to draw out our enemies." he told her, "The younglings and padawans... some are alive. Given up the Jedi way to survive. Somehow, the Jedi are being targetted through the force and when they gather, we a vulnerable. So we have chosen places where it is difficult to sense others through the force... whether on planets dense with life or touched by war." he sighed, "In such places, we may conceal ourselves, gather infomation, without presenting ourselves as targets. It was part of Kanar's plan."

"Plan?" Nadia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. He felt if our enemy cannot detect us, then perhaps they would believe themselves victorious and show themselves. And we know the war would be lost if we continued to act as we had. I do not know where they wander now. There are few of us, though, too few... and I have not heard from them in some time."

"Vrook is on Dantooine." Nadia started before he interuppted her.

"Vrook still lives? I had not felt his presence for some time."

Nadia nodded, "Yes. And Atris is on Telos."

"Atris?" Zez-Kai gasped, "Impossible."

Before Nadia could ask why, Ayden pushed past her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's great to see old friends again, but Nadia, can we get on with it? Reese is kidnapped by a psycho with a vendetta against her and you're here talking about old times!" he snapped.

"How are you?" Zez asked Ayden.

"Ayden's the name. Ayden Ayren and my sister got kidnapped by a Dark Jedi and you're helping us get her back." Ayden declared, his hands on his hips.

Zez raised his eyebrow at Ayden.  
>"I am, am I?"<p>

"Yeah, actually." Nadia said, "You are. Reese is a friend of mine and we need all the help we can get."

Zez-Kai Ell nodded, but then paused, "Reese Ayren?"

"Yeah that's her." Nadia nodded as they started to head out.

"Well, that's interesting." he mused to himself.

"Why?" Nadia asked, a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Well, Reese Aryen died on the Star Forge around 5 years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>BUMP BUMP BUMP!<strong>

**Jeeze, I cannot wait until I am finished with Na Shaddaa. Oh well.**

**Yes. I chose Seree because Ree-se Se-ree. c:**


	26. Chapter 26

Anything you recognize I don't own.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT?"<em> Nadia exclaimed, swirling around to face Zez.

Ayden winced at this. So this was why Reese didn't want anyone to know.

Zez-Kai nodded, not fazed by Nadia's exclamation.  
>"Yes. She helped Revan destroy the Star Forge but was unfortunately killed by a Dark Jedi by the name of Yarin Taol."<p>

Nadia's jaw hardened and Ayden was silently waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"So, you are saying that Reese was killed by a Dark Jedi, who happens to be on this stinking moon, but somehow is alive now." Nadia said, not really taking any notice to an answer before turning to face Ayden.

"What is going on, Ayden? How is your sister alive when she died?" Nadia asked, her tone was very cold.

"Urm... It's a long story." Ayden replied, "I don't know most of it myself."

Something seemed to crack inside Nadia because in an instance she was holding Ayden up a wall with her lightsaber inches away from his throat.  
>"That's not true." she hissed, "Somethings you've been telling us haven't been the whole truth and I want the full truth. You want to know what I think?"<p>

"Well considering that you have a 'saber to my neck, I'm going to have to say the I don't have much of a choice." Ayden replied.

"Well, I think that Reese wasn't killed on the Star Forge, whatever that is, but went with that Dark Jedi. I reckon that Reese is a Dark Jedi apprentice to that guy. That's what I think is really going on. Him 'kidnapping' her is just a clever ploy to get away from us with out raising any suspicion." she hissed.

Ayden let out a small chuckle, "Oh, Nadi. You couldn't be more wrong. Go on, ask good ol Zezzi over there how old was Reese was when she was on the Star Forge."

Nadia frowned, "She would be 10." she told Ayden, "That park would be kind of obvious."

"Just humor me." Ayden sighed.

"Fine." Nadia hissed, letting Ayden drop back down and deactivated her lightsaber. She faced Zez-Kai who had been watching the display with a disapproving look on his face.

"How old was Reese when that happened?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why, she was fourteen, I do believe." he answered.

Nadia froze. She then walked out of the doors and looked straight at Sasha.

"You Padawan is the same age as she was when she _died!"_ Nadia yelled, "Or did she die? Maybe she went willingly with Taol and is a Dark Jedi? Huh? What do you say to that? You're her master! You would know!"

Sasha, who was slightly taken aback by Nadia's outburst, glared at Exile.

"No. She did not willingly go with Taol. I saw what happened. I saw my Padawan come with James to get me out of the Star Forge. I saw her fight that man. I saw him run his lightsaber through her. I saw her drop to the ground. Then she was thrown at us and Taol made his escape. The coward knew he couldn't take both of us on. We took her back to the Ebon Hawk where she vanished in a ball of light. It was one of the worst things ever. So don't you dare even a little bit imply that Reese is a Dark Jedi. I don't have the foggiest clue on how she's alive, but I'm just glad she is." Sasha finished.

Nadia blinked at Sasha's speech, "Oh." she muttered.

"_Good morning and good night_  
><em>I wake up at twilight<em>  
><em>It's gonna be alright<em>  
><em>We don't even have to try<em>  
><em>It's always a good time<em>

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>It's always a good time<em>  
><em>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<em>" I sang to myself as I waited.

I was in this place all alone. I had to do something to bide my time.  
>Suddenly, as I was about to go to the next verse, Taol entered the room.<p>

"Hello Taol, how are you on this fine evening? Or I think it's evening. I have absolutely no clue. It always looks like night on this planet... er... moon." I said to him smiling.

He looked at me, quizzically, probably wondering why I was so happy. I just smiled at him.

He looked at me suspiciously before sitting down.

He looked at the orange-like-fruit, "You haven't eaten."

I shook my head, "I'm not stupid. You've probably got it drugged or something."

"It's a fruit."

"So was the apple, but that didn't stop the evil witch." I shook my head.

He looked confused for a second but shrugged it off, "Are you going to tell me the truth on how you are alive?" he asked me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'

He just shook his head as he spoke, "Your friends are coming for you." he told me.

"Huh. Fancy that. Never expected that. Total shocker." I rolled my eyes, "I mean, why should they? They're just my friends, not like they're complete strangers. Now, strangers are they ones who would risk their necks to save your life." I finished, rolling my eyes again.

He just turned away from me and then he swirled around really fast again, there was a slight breeze on the side of my face and a twanging sound. I looked over next to my head and saw that a knife was imbedded in the wall, a few inches away from my head.

Taol came up really close to my face, "You really think that this is time for joking around? I am going to find out, whether you tell me willingly or if I have to get it out of you some other way!" he hissed.

"Dude, get a breath mint." I suggested to him.

He bolted up and then hit the side of my cheek, hard. I spat out a bit of blood.

"What? Can't take a bit of teasing?" I ask him, with a snappish tone in my voice.

_'Idiot'_ I heard echo around the room. I ignored her.

Taol seemed to be unable to hear her, as he was still glaring at me. I noticed that he was running his hands against each other. I vaguely wondered what he was doing, then it hit me. Quite literally. Volts of Sith Lightning ran though my body.

I bit the inside of my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I would not, could not, let that psycho get the satisfaction of seeing me scream. Never would I let that happen.

When he stopped he looked at me expectantly, I looked up at him.

"So," I started, "You really think that a few measly bolts of lightning will get me to tell you?" I asked, "You really must've been born yesterday."

He then spread his hands out as more lightning hit my body. I really should keep my mouth shut sometimes…

* * *

><p>They'll leave Na Shadda soon.X|<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Ayden's eyes widened as he staggered and leaned against a wall. The others looked on in confusion, except for Sasha, who had gone pale.

"What's the problem?" Nadia asked him, crossing her arms, eying Ayden and then looking at Sasha.

"Something is wrong." Sasha told them all.

Ayden let out a shaky breath.

"I know where Reese is." He told them, before straightening himself and heading off into the direction that he felt.

* * *

><p>I shakily stood up, but my knees gave out from underneath me. I hissed in pain as I buckled to the ground. The this that was holding my legs in place had been disabled, so now I could walk. Sorta walk, anyway.<p>

My legs were still getting over the Sith Lightning. My whole body was. C'mon body! It's only god knows how many watts of electricity that was running through you! You can do it!

I fell to the ground again, wincing at the thump I made.

"Shut up!" I hissed at myself.

Deciding to take a different tactic, I reached out with my hands and grabbed the floor. Luckily it was rough and I could pull myself across it. When I got over to the table, I used it to pull myself up.

Well. That surprisingly worked.

I looked on the table and had to do a double take.

My lightsaber.

It was just sitting there.

Right where I could reach it.

I eyed it warily. Why would it just be sitting there for me to take?

Pushing the suspicions out of my mind, I grabbed my saber and hooked it onto my belt, before looking for a way out of the room. The obvious way would be the door, but when I reached out with my senses, I could tell that Toman was sitting out there.

I couldn't leave through the door, but maybe I could cut my way out? Depends on how thick the wall is…

Since I had regained some strength back in my legs, I quietly walked over to the wall, with my lightsaber in hand.

I put my hand on the wall, which felt cold. Not surprising, being some kind of metal. But it felt like put-your-hand-on-the-car-window-when-going-somewhere-cold kind of cold.

So on the other side of that wall, could be the outside. Or an air-conditioned room. Or just some cold place.

Either way, it's not this room, so it has to better than here.

I put one end of my saber against the metal wall and activated that end. The wall around my lightsaber started to go orange from the heat. When the wall got soft enough, I started to slowly move the lightsaber in a circle.

* * *

><p>Nadia was growing impatient. No one was clueing her in, on <em>anything! <em>She had to just keep guessing and she did not like it. Not liking it one bit.

Sasha and Ayden were up ahead, conferring with each other about something while the rest of them just trailed on behind. Nadia was getting utterly sick of not knowing what was going on.

The sooner they found Reese, the sooner she would get answers. One way or another.

"Over here!" Ayden called back to them.

Nadia rolled her eyes at the boy. That kid was inexperienced. But even inexperienced kids should know not to call out loudly to his troops. Not that they were his troops, it's just a metaphor.

Then she heard it. Maybe it was from being in a war or she might've just had better hearing than the others, but she could just hear a faint hum of a lightsaber. The others seemed unable to hear it.

Walking over to the edge of the walkway, she peeked over the edge and then she let out a small chuckle. Ayden had led them on the wrong level.

Nadia let out a sharp whistle, even though moments earlier she was silently getting up Ayden for being loud, and then she jumped off the edge of the walkway, ignoring the gasps of shock from everyone else.

She landed with a roll on the level below the others and looked up at them and pointed to the purple lightsaber blade that was sticking out of the building that was connected to the road.

* * *

><p>Ayden heard a loud and annoying whistle and looked back to see Nadia. She frowned at her. If he was correct, Taol should be around here somewhere and her whistling wouldn't do them any good!<p>

But any protests he was going to say, died in his throat when she leapt off of the walk way and disappeared from sight. He rushed over to the side to peek over with the others, and saw her look up at them and then point at them.

'_Oh.' _He thought to himself when he saw that she had been pointing to Reese's lightsaber blade poking out of a building.

"Well, that makes things simpler." James muttered before he vaulted himself down there, quickly followed by Sasha.

Ayden looked down at the Jedi. They were quite a long way down… He glanced over at Atton who looked a bit like how Ayden felt.

"How do you 'spect us to get down there?" Atton called down to them.

"SHHHHHH!" Everyone hissed at him, except Ayden who agreed with Atton's question.

He, unlike the rest of the force-users here, including his sister, didn't have the fortune of being trained at a Jedi School, be it a Temple, Enclave or even a tent! The Jedi Tent… It doesn't have the same ring to it….

'_Focus, Ayden!' _he scolded himself.

"Don't bother coming down, Atton. We'll be back up there soon." Sasha told him, quietly but her voice carried so that she was heard. Ayden decided that it must've been a Jedi thing.

The boy frowned at Nadia's response to Atton. That didn't help him much.

Sighing, Ayden decided to take a leap of faith. Quite literally too, as he jumped off the edge of the walk way, hoping that he wouldn't become a flat pancake on the road.

So his surprise, he landed on something somewhat soft, but before he could investigate what it was he landed on, it spoke.

"Get off of me, Ayren!" Nadia all but yelled at him.

He quickly got up and stepped off of the annoyed Jedi Exile. Ayden then glanced up at Atton and Zez-Kai who were staying up on the plat-from.

Nadia had gotten up and was glaring at Ayden, to which he responded with a smile, making Nadia roll her eyes, as she walked over to the wall where Reese's lightsaber was slowly making its way through the wall.

She pulled out her own lightsaber and jammed it into the wall before activating it.

"You'd better hope Reese wasn't behind there." Ayden crossed his arms.

Nadia rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>So here's the next chapter. I've had a bit of writers block with the story, but I want to continue with it. So here it is! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review ;)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

"Holy fudge ice-cream pancakes!" I gasped, jumping back just as a vibrant green (well, Viridian, really, but it's basically green!) lightsaber blade went through the wall just where I had been two minutes ago, if that.

"Are you trying to kill me, Nadi?" I muttered to myself, knowing she couldn't hear me through the wall.

Sighing, I started to move my lightsaber faster through the wall, glad with knowing that my friends were on the other side of the wall and not something terrible, like a Rancor or something else not nice.

Her lightsaber was cutting through the wall faster than mine was, I noticed. I then pushed mine harder through even more. Her lightsaber met where I had started with mine just a moment before mine met where hers had started.

An alarm bell went through my head, making me step aside. And not a moment too soon as Nadia had used the fore to send the metal out of it's socket. But she used a bit to much, making me wince as the metal hit the wall on the other side of the room with a loud '_**CLANG.' **_

Ah, well. Who needs quiet anyway?

The door opened up to show an angry Taol and a slightly-peeved-but-couldn't-really-care-that-I'm-escaping Toman.

"Adios, Jerkwads!" I waved to them before jumping out of the whole that I had cut. Ayden, Nadia, James and Sasha were there waiting.

"Just try it, Taol. I dare you." James sneered in at him.

The Dark Jedi glared at us before walking away, with his pathetic apprentice following him.

"Well that went better than expected." I remarked before Ayden had me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ayden! Can't… breathe!" I gasped, even though I could actually breathe just fine.

He let me go and glared at me, "Why the hell did you get yourself kidnapped by him?" he asked me.

I stared at him, surprised, "Well, I didn't exactly have a choice, did I? Considering I was getting lightsaber parts when he clocked me on the back on the noggin!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Lovely family reunion and that, but can we get on with it?" an annoyed Nadia asked up before using the force to jump up to a platform where Atton was waiting with someone else.

I glanced at Ayden, "What's her deal?" I asked him.

He just gave an 'I'll tell you later' shrug.

I rolled my eyes as I gathered the fore into my legs to enhance my jump, and then sprung up.

"Oof!" I let out when I landed, sprawled out on the walkway.

Ayden wasn't that better when he landed. He misjudged his landing a bit and was dangling off the edge of the walkway. I quickly crawled over to him and gave him my hand, pulling him up. He glanced at me, "You're a suckish teacher." he told me with a slight grin, to show he was kidding. Kinda.

We both got to our feet and brushed ourselves off as James and Sasha landed next to us.

I turned and saw that the other man that was next to Atton was Zez-Kai.

"Oh, hello!" I greeted him, surprised that he was there.

"Padawan Ayren." He replied, with a slight nod of the head.

"Right! So who's up for leaving this dump?" I asked turning to face the others.

"This is where I bid you farewell. I must go to Dantooine." Zez-Kai inserted in the convocation before leaving after everyone left.

I turned away from the others and watched Zez-Kai go, wincing slightly. He's going to die, and I don't think I could stop it. Even if I could, how much would it change the story?

Did I even have that right?

"Hey!" Someone shouted in my ear, making me jump.

"Wha?" I swung around to face the others.

"We're heading to the ship." Nadia told me curtly before facing the opposite direction and heading off.

"Geeze. What bees are in her bonnet?" I muttered as I followed along behind them.

* * *

><p>I frowned as Atton lifted the ship into the air and took off. You could feel the tension in the air, forget a knife, you could cut it with a water bottle!<p>

I waited until the ship was in hyperspace before walking out of the cockpit. I needed to find out what everyone's deal was. First person to ask? Why, dear old Ayden, of course!

It didn't take long to find him. He was in the room we shared (which was luckily Visas free, for the memento) examining his mobile phone that still was fully charged.

"What is up with everyone?" I asked him, making him look up at me.

Ayden gave me a small smile, "Heh… Funny you should ask…"

* * *

><p>"What?!" Reese all but shouted, "You told them?!" She asked, incredulous.<p>

"They worked it out!" Ayden protested, waving his hands about in the air.

"You could've lied!" Reese responded, annoyed, "Now Nadia is going to think I'm some kind of Sith spy who happens to not seem to age. Great! Just perfect! Of all the Exiles I could get, I get the slightly homicidal one with an Anakin tendency and Carth's trust issues!" she muttered crossing her arms.

Ayden just shrugged as he looked at his sister, who was positively annoyed.

"And… and to top matters off, I have to deal with this and then explain all this to Candy when we reach Dxun! Not to mention Carth when we finish this whole ordeal. Oh, god! I hope Bastila isn't with him! Knowing my luck, she will! Then I'll have to tell her what I meant last time I saw her!" Reese continued to rant before plonking down on her bunk and screaming into her pillow.

Ayden sighed at his sisters over-dramatics. Not that he'd tell her he thought she was being over dramatic.

"Urm…" Ayden paused before patting Reese on the shoulder slightly, "There, there?" he tried.

"Shut it!" Reese told him, her voice muffled from her pillow.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Ayden protested.

Reese sighed as she sat up, "I know. You're clueless in this but it's just so dang annoying!" she added as she ran her hands through her hair.

Ayden just smiled at her, which made Reese glare at him, as he started to speak, sitting next to her, "Why don't you just go with the flow? That's what I'm doing."

"Because I'm not a dead fish!" Reese frowned, crossing her arms across her chest again.

"No, but how about just a tired one?" he suggested.

Reese raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, but before I can take a nap, I have to deal with Nadia." She sighed.

Ayden looked at her concerned, "Reese. You've had a stressful day. You need some rest."

"Yeah, but I have to make sure that Nadia doesn't decided to channel her dark persona and kill me in my sleep." Reese put in before standing up and walking to the door.

Ayden rolled his eyes and followed his sister. She could be so dramatic sometimes.

* * *

><p>I found Nadia out tinkering with HK, who was still in the storage cupboard. She glanced up at me and I gave a little wave. She went back with tinkering with HK.<p>

Good thing T3 wiped HK's memory. That would've been even worse, once Nadia fixed HK up. I still gotta work out what to do about Candy…

"Nadia?" I spoke up, crossing my arms again.

She made a noise as she continued to tinker. I took the noise as a sign for me to continue.

"So, Ayden told me…" I started before she interrupted me.

"That you lied to us all and have secrets." She added.

I rubbed the back of my neck as I replied, "I never lied. I just avoided the questions, and everyone has secrets." I said, looking directly at her, "Atton, you, Ayden, Bao, Mic-Disciple." I continued, "You can't blame me for having some too."

She looked up at me, "So. Do you want to explain? Or are you going to avoid the questions again?"

I glared at her, growing annoyed.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested, and at her quizzical look, I continued, "A question for a question. An answer for an answer."

"Truthful answers?" She nodded.

Yeah, from a certain point of view. I rolled my eyes at my thoughts, "Yes."

"Alright, I go first." Nadia said, wiping her hands on a rag before closing up HK, "What planet are you from?"

"That's an easy one." I grinned, "Planet Earth, in the Milky Way galaxy. A galaxy far, far away." I laughed at the joke, "My turn. Are you almost finished HK?"

Nadia looked slightly surprised by this question, but she hid it quickly, "Somewhat. I just have to fix the power couplings properly before he'll work properly."

"Oh my gosh! You're an Anakin!" I laughed at that. She had the whole tinkering thing and the 'fight first, ask questions later' thing too.

She looked confused at this, "Who's Anakin?" she asked.

"A Jedi. He enjoyed tinkering." I waved the question off. It wasn't important, "My turn!"

"Hey, that last one didn't count!" Nadia protested.

"You asked a question and I answered." I crossed my arms, "Who do you like, Atton or Mic-Disciple?"

"That's none of your business!" she exclaimed, "My turn."

"You didn't answer!" I exclaimed.

She gave a smile, "Oh, but I did answer. I answered that it was none of your business."

I glared at her, "Fine." I sighed.

"Great. Zez-Kai said that you were fourteen four years ago. How old are you now?" she asked.

"That's a tricky one." I said, thinking, "I could be fourteen, fifteen or eighteen."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nadia asked me.

"My turn!" I shook my head, "You know Revan, right?"

She seemed annoyed at this line of questioning, "Yes I did." She replied, "How do you know Revan?"

"I helped her out defeat Malak." I replied, before frowning, "Well, kinda. Not sure how much I actually did help." I sighed, before asking, "What was your Revan like?"

She shrugged, "Typical war general. After she changed was a different matter, though. The dark side does strange things to people." She sighed, before asking the question I'd been waiting for her to ask, "If you died, how did you end up on the Harnbringer?"

"I just woke up there." I told her and at her annoyed look, I continued, "No, seriously. I woke up there, wondering what on Earth was going on. Then I saw Ayden and was even more confused then I realized that the ship was filled with Sith and then I ran into you." I explained. It was the truth, from a certain point of view.

Nadia didn't seem to buy it though. She was shaking her head, "Why?"

"I don't know and it's my turn." I crossed my arms yet again, "Are you satisfied with my answers, because I want to go take a well deserved nap." I asked.

She nodded, "For now." She added.

"Great!" I turned around to see Ayden watching from the door way. I quickly walked past him and into the bunk which Visas had turned up.

I sighed and gave her a small wave before plonking down on the bed for a small doze.

* * *

><p>"Reese! Wake up!" Ayden's annoying voice woke me from my sleep.<p>

"Wassup?" I asked, opening one eye to see him.

"We're going to be at Onderon in half an hour. Thought you'd like to know." He told me.

I sat up and yawned, "Right. That was quick. Thanks for waking me. I like being awake when we're going to crash." I yawned again before getting up and stretching.

Ayden looked at me, alarmed, "Crashing? Anything I should be worried about?"

I shook my head, "Nah. Just normal Atton crashing. He tend to do that a lot." I yawned again, but I saw Ayden nod his head in agreement with me.

* * *

><p>Here's the next chapter. That was quick, wasn't it? The magic of listening to music while writing! c:<p>

Also, don't forget to review! I want to see if this story can get 100 reviews! We're over half way there!

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

**Yuuka: If HK knew who she was, it would raise more questions on how does Reese know an Assassin Droid. Granted, now that she's kinda told Nadia a bit on whats going on, it wouldn't be too hard, but she's still glad.**

* * *

><p>Me, Atton, Nadia, Ayden and Kreia were all in the cock-pit as the ship pulled out of hyperspace.<p>

We looked at all the other ships parked around the planet.

"Well, this is Onderon. It looks like there's a long line to get into the Iziz starport." Atton announced.

"Something feels wrong here." Kreia decided to put in, "A great disturbance here in orbit… and again on planet below."

"I guess this blockade is a symptom of larger problems on Onderon." Atton added, "Well, it looks like we're about to find out, anyway."

I looked at the controls to see a flashing green light. Atton started to press buttons, "I'm receiving a message from some Colonel Tobin. Patching it through."

"The Ebon Hawk." A voice spoke through the intercoms, "I was told to expect your arrival. I don't know what your business in on Onderon, but it ends here!"

"Grouch." I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly there was a strong jolt as some little fighters shot at the ship.

"We've taken some hits!" Atton announced.

"No kidding?!" Nadia replied, sarcastically.

"We can try to fight back, or I could out maneuver them and hide on that jungle moon." Atton looked at Nadia, "Your call."

"I'll man the turrents…" Nadia started before I cut her off.

"Are you mad? You can't fight them! What will that achieve? We'll still have to hide on Dxun and just have angry Onderonians with us for shooting their fighters down!" I exclaimed.

She glared at me, "Fine! Run for the moon." She snarled, still glaring at me but talking to Atton.

I glared back as Atton flew the ship, out-flying the small fighters.

Soon, we had (crash) landed on Dxun undetected by the fighters, when Atton swiveled his chair around.

"You know, just once, I wish that someone would be glad to see us. But no. If it isn't weapons pointed to our heads, someone's trying to blast us out of the sky." He told us.

Me and Nadia were still having our glaring match before she turned her back to me to face Atton, "How badly is the ship damaged?"

Atton started to fiddle with the controls again, "It's taken a little damage, nothing too serious. I'm shutting down all unnecessary systems until we make repairs. It'll keep up from being a target." He said as he flicked switches. The lights dimmed as he did so.

"Now what?" Ayden asked.

"The space battle's still going on overhead. Since they were so eager to use our hull as target practice, I doubt they're just going to forget us." Atton remarked as he moved to a different control panel, "I don't like it." He continued, "Onderon is as far from the core as you can get but still be in the Republic. But even out here, they've heard of us!"

"Makes you think that there's nothing interesting going on in the rest of the Galaxy." I rolled my eyes.

"We're lucky that I was able to find this place to land – looks like something has cleared away the jungle in a few spots around here." He said, looking out of the wind screen.

"Where'd we land?" Ayden asked, glancing out at the forest.

"One of the moons of Onderon. Not sure which one. It's mostly jungle and mountains." He told Ayden, "I did pick up the remains of an old outpost near here. Maybe that's why all these clearings are around. Maybe they were once settlements." He suggested.

Kreia, always the optimist, spoke up, "There were no settlements here. Those clearings were most likely once craters… or crash sites." She said.

"Crash sites?" Atton asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

"This is Dxun, where the Mandalorians began their crusade against the Republic." Kreia informed him, "The remains of whatever outposts you detected are military ones. We should be careful."

"No kidding." I rolled my eyes.

"This is where the Mandalorian War started?" Atton asked as he glanced out the viewscreen, "It doesn't look much like a battle field."

"Much is buried here… and there is much that should remain buried." Kreia informed us.

"Forget all about that! We need to get to Onderon!" Nadia interrupted the ever-so happy conversation.

"Well, until the ship is repaired, we're not going anywhere. Unless you can find another rout to Onderon, we should sit tight." Atton informed us.

"There may be the means to get to Onderon by another route. The force guided us here for a reason." Kreia said, "We should explore our surroundings. There is… something here."

"Something? Oh, there's something here alright - predators. Not small Flipdarters, but big, mean, nasty predators." Atton protested.

"Nevertheless, we should explore our surroundings… and that nearby outpost would be a good a place as any to begin."

"Fine." Nadia crossed her arms, a frown taking up residence on her face.

"Well, if you do go, be careful. There's no telling what other ships were forced down in that battle." Atton advised.

"Right." Nadia nodded before storming out of the cock-pit, "Visas! Get your saber! We're going for a walk!" she yelled out.

I glanced at Ayden and he sighed, "I'll stay and help Atton repair the ship. You, be careful!" he warned me.

"Sure thing." I nodded, "And I mean it this time." I said, then following Nadia out of the cock-pit.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, okay? I love reading them all. All you readers? I want to get to 100 reviews. When I do, you'll get a surprise! Even if you just say something like 'Awesome' is fine! See ya next time!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

I tried to wrap my jacket closer around me as we were outside. It was raining lightly on us all. Nadia stalked ahead, closely followed Visas.

I heard the activation of two lightsabers. Nadia's and Visas's sabers. I watched as they started to slice and dice through the Cannoks.

I crossed my arms again and just watched them. Two not-quite-Jedi-things could handle the Cannoks easily.

They continued to fight the animals that came at them. Nadia seemed to be enjoying the fighting a bit too much, but there's no way I'm going to tell her that.

Suddenly Nadia's comlink went off, just as she finished off another Cannok.

"_I've got some news." _It was Atton, surprise, surprise. "_The space battle's still going on. The Hawk's sensors just picked up a contact heading to the moon."_

Nadia made a noise to let him know she heard, before Atton continued.

"_Most of our ship's sensors are powered down, so that's all I got. That ship may have landed nearby, though. Or on the other side of the moon." _Atton continued, "_So you might want to prepare for another friendly Onderon welcome."_

"Hilarious, Atton." Nadia replied, with a sigh as she continued to slice and dice the cannoks, then turning her com off, "Are you actually going to help, or are you just content to watch?" she asked me.

"Oh, watching you is way more fun." I grinned at her, before pulling my lightsaber hilt out, "But I guess I could use a bit of exercise."

Nadia rolled her eyes, "Forget the exercise, you need the practise!" she chided as her green (viridian) blade sliced open a cannok.

I winced, looking away from the dead animals as I activated only one blade on my lightsaber. I stabbed at one of the cannoks, killing it instantly.

All of the cannoks and the maalraas around us were dead, making Nadia go on further. We soon came across a crashed ship. Nadia walked over to a part of the ship and pulled out random (to me at least) components.

I made the mistake of looking over and seeing a skeleton. I instantly shut my eyes, feeling sick.

I opened them up when Nadia spoke, "He was a Republic soldier." She told us, "Looks like the turrets didn't get taken out." She muttered dryly, throwing the datapad back on the ground next to the corpse.

"Right." I muttered putting my hands over my stomach, "Can we go now?"

Nadia looked over at me and… was that concern in her eyes? It must've been, because it was barley there for a second, if there at all.

"Yeah." Nadia said, before continuing along the path.

Soon enough Atton contacted us again.

"_The orbital battle just ended." _Atton told us, "_That Colonel Tobin stirred up a Mynocks nest when he took a shot at us. I'm still working on repairs and I have to take down some more systems, including sensors. So you'll have to do with out me for a little while."_

"I think we can cope." Nadia responded dryly.

"_You're crushed. I can hear it in your voice." _Atton replied with a teasing voice.

I could hear Ayden in the background, "_Quit flirting and come and give me a hand! This thing is heavy!"_

After a quick (and flustered at Aydens comment) good-by, Atton disconnected to com. We continued for a very short distance before Nadia stopped walking with a distant look on her face.

What? Oh! Right, Precognition. Which was this one? The alien dudes or the giant monster thingy? I hope it's the aliens.

Nadia shook her head out of her daze, "Three Duros's are up ahead." She said, answering my silent questions, "Be careful." She warned us and at Visas's nod, she turned to face me, "And don't antagonize them. You don't need another thermal detonator in the face." She chided me.

I just gave her a grin, to which she rolled her eyes before turning away from me and continuing to walk further.

We continued to walk for several minutes in silence. I tried to make conversation with Visas, but she just ignored me. Jeeze! To quote our favorite Gungan, how rude!

"In there." Nadia whispered to us, as she peeked around the corner. She glanced at me again, "Remember! No antagonizing!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I whispered, crossing my fingers behind my back. Hey, don't judge! I have no clue how I will act in there, so better safe than sorry.

Nadia walked into the small clearing, holding her lightsaber hilt behind her back.

The Duros leader saw us and started to walk towards us, or to be more specific, Nadia.

"You led us on a very fine chase, human." The Duros hissed in his language, "The battle above was your doing, yes? Our ship was quite damaged."

"Uh, actually no. We were just trying to get to Onder-mfmghm!" I started before Nadia put her hand over my mouth.

The Duros paid no attention to me, "Throw down your weapons, yes? Your bounties are worth more if you are still very much alive."

Nadia fingered her lightsaber hilt behind her back, "There's no way I'm surrendering to you." She scoffed, taking her hand off my mouth, "Reese, is there a saying on your planet to say what I'm trying to explain?" she asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, but I have to modify it a little." I told her, then facing the Duros, "We'll come with you, when that Cannok sprouts wings and flies. Backwards." I said, with a smile, then frowning I faced Nadia, "What happened to the 'No antagonizing' thing?"

"You crossed your fingers. Thought I'd may as well put your annoyingness to good use."

"I'm flattered." I replied, rolling my eyes.

The Duros was watching this with confusion, "Enough! I am Dezanti Zhug. You have heard of the Zhug family, yes? We are bounty hunters. Very effective, very famous."

"Can't say I have." Nadia shrugged.

I looked at Visas, "Weren't the Zhugs the ones on Nar Shadaa who tried to kill us?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer.

"I believe so, yes." She replied.

"Ah. Thought so!" I grinned, even though I probably shouldn't be.

The Duros narrowed it's red eyes, "You lie. No mere child can defeat the Zhugs. Even with help."

"I hate it when people call me a 'mere child'." I smiled, "Very annoying."

"We didn't start the space battle." Nadia stated.

What, so she can say it, but I can't? That's not fair!

"Your view is narrow, human. The battle was your responsibility, whether you admit it or not." Zhug-y boy hissed, "In some sense, we are doing you a favour. The reception you would receive on Onderon would be a cold one."

"What do you mean?" Nadia narrowed her eyes in suspicion, on guard.

"You have caught the eye of someone very powerful on Onderon. And he wants you dead.." He told us, but then he smiled, "But you do not need to worry about that now."

"Right." Nadia said, but then she raised her eye-bow, "You remember what I said earlier?" she asked Dezanti, getting right up into his face, "About never surrendering to you?" she continued, to which the Duros nodded, "Well, it still stands."

She then got out of Dezanti's face and he glared at her. I think it was a glare, anyway. You can never tell.

"Very well, then, the bounties are still quite large, even if damaged and lifeless. Attack my brothers!" he shouted out.

He whipped his blaster out and shot at Nadia, in seconds. But Nadia had her lightsaber ready and active and deflected the shot. Dezanti Zhug shot at her three more times, to which Nadia was just jumping out of the way, with a small smile on her lips.

She's playing him.

I activated only one blade of my lightsaber again as a Duros attacked me. Visas was dealing with the third one.

I sighed as my lightsaber deflected his blaster bolts. I'm probably going to regret this, but this battle was boring. This guy was injured and, even though he was a big bad bounty hunter, it was boring. Even when he whipped out the vibro-sword, it was still boring.

Visas had quickly killed her Duros and Nadia was still playing with hers, or at least I thought she was before I heard her cry out, "Son of a shutta!"

I glanced back a second to see that her leg had been shot. Wow, the almighty Nadia had been shot by a bounty hunter. She was not going to be happy.

Using the force, I sent the Duros I was fighting into a rock. He slumped down to the ground, unconscious. I hope.

I quickly ran to Nadia, who had taken down Dezanti, shortly after he shot her, it seems. And I was right.

She was not happy.

But really, was Nadia ever happy?

* * *

><p><strong>Here's another update. Rather quick, I think... Maybe :p<strong>

**Don't forget! Review!  
><strong>

**Please c: :D  
><strong>

**Pretty Please?  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

I was right. Nadia was not happy about being shot in the leg. I sighed at her, "You shouldn't have teased him." I chided her.

She sent me a glare, "Seriously? You get up me for teasing him?" she asked, "Hypocrite, anyone?"

"Huh. Good point." I shrugged, "Oh well, at least I don't get shot in the leg."

"At least I only got shot in the leg and didn't get my arm cut off or a detonator in my face." She hissed.

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" I asked, my hands flopping to my side, "How'd you find out about that, anyway? You were too busy being held captive by Goto." I asked, frowning.

"Atton told me." She said as she continued to limp along the pathway. I could see the bunker through the trees that we were heading to.

"Of course he did." I muttered. That silly lovesick puppy.

I looked around and leaned against a tree. Nadia looked at me.

"On my planet, we have forest like this. Granted, without the Cannoks and other crazy predators. We have our own predators, though." I paused, before continuing with the original thought, "I prefer the forests and nature to the cities." I sighed.

Nadia just looked at me before nodding and then she looked through the trees, "I think the bunker is just ahead. Come on." She said before starting to walk again.

I stood up straight and followed Nadia and Visas to the bunker. There wasn't much around, but there was a body there.

"Sith spit." Nadia cursed, after she glanced at the Mandalorian.

I glanced at her.

"This… body." Nadia paused, "Is recently dead." She sighed, before dropping down to examine the body, "But why would a Mandalorian return here?" she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe he just wanted to see the sights? Find a nice spot for a vacation home?" I suggested.

Nadia stood up again, a slight wince on her face from the pain on her leg. "We should continue on, see what else we can find." She suggested, before frowning.

"What is it?" Visas asked her.

"Do you smell that?" she asked, taking a sniff of the air.

I did so too, and smelt, "Smoke…" I murmured, before taking another sniff, "Wood smoke, too."

"Come on!" Nadia said, limping off in the direction the smoke was coming from.

"Nadi! Slow down!" I exclaimed, rushing after her, "Remember about, oh, 15 minutes ago? When you got shot in the leg?!" I asked her, rhetorically, "Cause I do."

She just looked at me and continued to walk, but I noticed she slowed down, just a tiny bit.

"Up there." She whispered to us, peeking around the tree and we saw a camp fire and some torches.

I had to fight the smile that was threatening to come on my face. Candy, Candy, Candy! And I'm not talking about actual candy, either.

"Careful." Nadia warned us.

She slowly started to approach the fire with us following.

"The fire's fresh." She muttered just as a bunch of Mandalorians in armor appeared around us. Nadia swung to activated her lightsaber, but she stopped as the Mando'a in front, wearing red armor, spoke. The others were wearing blue armor.

"Hold it right there. We got you surrounded." He said, before looking at us closely, "I'm surprised you got this far. The jungle doesn't usually let its prey go that easily. What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing." Nadia growled slightly, "What are you doing here?"

"We claimed this moon decades ago when we reforged ourselves after Exar Kun's defeat. Some of us call it home." The Mandalorian crossed his arms, "Why are you trespassing here?"

"Our ship crashed and we were forced to land." Nadia said, "Trust me, we wouldn't be here otherwise."

The Mandalorian nodded his helmet, "I thought as much. Few visit Dxun by choice."

"Don't know why. It's beautiful." I said to myself, quietly, "Bu I guess it has something to do with all of the crazy predators."

A different Mandalorian looked at me, so I gave him a little smile.

"We have orders to escort you to our camp – our leader wants to speak with you." The original Mandalorian said to Nadia.

"Nadia. I think we should go with them." I said to her, "Better to get some info on what's going on and all that." I suggested.

Nadia looked hesitant but nodded, "Fine." She said to the Mandalorian, "Take me to your leader."

I had to stifle a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Heylo! Here's a new chapter...<strong>

**crvenashkorpija - **I got quite a few more chapters to do of this story and then I plan on doing some more IaJW books. :D

**So you've read, now review c:  
><strong>

**Please?  
><strong>

**I wish to get to 100 reviews on this story.  
><strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32

We were led into the Mandalorian camp. I looked around saw several people doing stuff of, probably, utmost importance. But that didn't stop them from watching us.

"This way." The Mandalorian in red armour said as he was leading us to the command centre.

I slowly started to walk behind Nadia. I was still unsure on how I was going to play this with Candy. I was happy to see him, but he kinda watched me die.

Then again, so did Sasha and James, and they don't seem to have a problem with it. But those two are Jedi. Candy isn't.

"In there." The Red Mandalorian told us, indicating the place. Nadia nodded and started to walk up the ramp, with Visas and I following her.

Well, here goes nothing. I'll just try to wing it.

* * *

><p>Ayden spun the chair around a couple of times that he was sitting on. Atton looked over at him with vague annoyance from where he was in the engine room.<p>

"Pass me that Hydrospanner." Atton asked Ayden.

Ayden looked into the tool box and saw the array of different tools in there. He wasn't sure which the Hydrospanner was.

"Which is that again?" Ayden asked.

"The long thing!" Atton exclaimed in annoyance.

"There are a lot of long things there." Ayden muttered as he pulled a stick-like thing out of the box and examined it. He decided that couldn't be it, it looked more like a welding rod.

He tossed it over his shoulder just as Atton looked over at him.

"That thing!" he said, pointing to the object that was lying next to the tool box.

Ayden picked it up and gave it to Atton, "That was my next guess." He shrugged.

Atton rolled his eyes at the teenage boy as he took the Hydrospanner from Ayden.

Ayden just gave a shrug.

Just then, The Disciple poked his head around the corner.

"Atton, if I might interrupt you…" He started.

"Go away, kid." Atton interrupted him.

The Disciple looked a bit dubious before facing Ayden, "I believe there is something you should see." He told Ayden.

Ayden frowned slightly. At those words of The Disciples, there was something in his head, like it was a warning.

Ayden sighed, standing up. He knew what it was; of course he knew what it was. He wasn't an idiot. The force was giving him a warning of danger.

He glanced at Atton, "I'll be back in a second, 'kay?" he told the scoundrel.

Atton just shrugged, "Whatever."

The warning feeling in his head was getting stronger the closer he got to the exit of the ship. Mical played around with some of the controls, lowering the ramp, but he stopped it about a foot off the ground.

"Ah." Ayden said, as he saw what was making Mical worry, "That's a bit of a problem."

"Indeed." The Disciple nodded.

"How many do you think there are out there?" Ayden asked, looking at the numerous beasts of the forest that were slowly making their way to the ship.

"I'd say… quite a few."

"I'd agree with you." Ayden nodded.

He hoped that these creatures weren't too interested in eating the ship. That would be a huge pain.

* * *

><p>I was still behind Nadia when we entered the command centre. As far as I could tell, Canderous couldn't see me, or should I say Mandalore? Man, it's confusing with multiple names!<p>

"So you're the intruder? Our sensors picked up your handiwork in space." Canderous/Mandalore said to Nadia, whom I was still hiding behind, "I am Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians."

I had to stifle a giggle. That line made me laugh every time I heard it. Seriously though, Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorians? Bit… redundant, don't you think?

"I thought the Mandalorians disbanded after the war." Nadia crossed her arms. She possibly raised an eyebrow too, but as I was behind her, I couldn't see.

"Scattered, perhaps, but we're still alive. Alive and rebuilding." Mandalore informed us.

"Right. What is this place?" Nadia asked, as she looked around.

"This used to be the heart of the Mandalorian war effort. From this complex we commanded an armada that had the republic on the run. It didn't last." Mandalore said.

"Ok, but why Dxun? I mean, I know you have a history here, but still?" Nadia glanced around the room again.

"Mandalorians have a rapport with the jungle. Every moment here is a struggle, all creatures gripped in a constant war to survive." Mandalore started, "The sole purpose of the weak is to feed the strong. We train here to learn the lessons of the jungle. The beasts also help us keep our edge."

Nadia seemed to accept that, since she nodded, "Fair enough. We're trying to get to Onderon. You wouldn't happen to know how I could get there?"

"So it's transportation you want? It so happens that I have a small shuttle that's more that capable of running the military blockade." Mandalore continued.

I started to faze out and started to day dream. For some reason I had a feeling I was about to fend off a whole bunch of Cannoks and Boma's off. I don't know where that came from.

I snapped back to realty when Nadia turned around and walked around me, "C'mon Visas, Reese. Lets go prove ourselves." She said, from behind me.

Leaving Mandalore to see me.

Alright. Now it's time for me to try and wing it.

As soon as Nadia and Visas were out of earshot, I greeted Mandalore, "Hey Candy."

* * *

><p>Ayden looked at the sonic grenade in his hand and then back up at the bounty hunter.<p>

"Just push the button and throw it." She nodded her head, "Then cover your ears." She warned, with a light grin.

"Alright." Ayden shrugged and then he pushed the button. The grenade started to beep as he threw it out of the ship and into the midst of the animals.

Some of the small green pig like things started to sniff at the grenade just as it went off. Ayden clamped his hands over his ears, quickly.

Most of the skinny yellow animals with sharp pointy teeth ran off at the loud noise, but the big green things and the small green things (He really needed to work out what they were called! Ayden decided) weren't really that fazed.

"There goes the Maalraaas." Mira muttered to herself, "Now to get rid of the Cannoks. The pests."

What Mira did next, surprised Ayden. She picked up a grenade and loaded it into this metal thing around her arm.

"What?" Ayden started to ask her, before she quickly hushed him. She aimed her launcher into the trees past the beasts and then shot the grenade out.

The small green animals, Cannoks Ayden presumed, ran over each other to get to the grenade. Most of them were at the grenade, fighting over who got to eat it, when the grenade went off, with a loud explosion. The Cannoks were mostly dead.

Now it just left the big green things.

"Alright, you two Jedi. You're up." Mira called into the rest of the ship.

James and Sasha walked past Mira and Ayden and jumped down off the ramp that was still in the air.

The big green things started to roar as the two Jedi activated their lightsabers. James's red and purple ones and Sasha's pink one were slicing at the big green animals.

The two Jedi seemed to be enjoying themselves as they fought the Animals off. Soon enough, the animals that weren't dead, had run off.

James looked at the scattered remains of the animals and lifted his hands of, making the animals float as well. Sasha noticed what the other Jedi was doing and lifted her hands up too, making the Animals go a bit higher.

Both Jedi had their palms up in the air, but then they both flicked their palms outwards and forward, sending the dead animals into the forest around them.

When they were ready, they both walked over back to the ship.

Ayden over heard Sasha pause and say, "Hang on a second."

The brunette Jedi shut her eyes and spread her hands out of her sides. Ayden could feel something change in the air around them, in the force.

"That should make sure the Bomas and Cannoks don't come back." Sasha nodded when she had finished whatever it was that she had done.

"You couldn't do that before?" Ayden asked, sounding incredulous.

Sasha just laughed and replied, "I could've, but where's the fun in that?"

* * *

><p><strong>See what I did there? There was a Cliffy in there but not at the end.<strong>

**So, review? I am going to do a surprise for you guys when I get 100 reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	33. Chapter 33

I looked up at Mandalore/Canderous and waited for a response from him, ya'know, not that I could see his face through his helmet.

"Don't call me Candy." He crossed his arms.

I laughed, "Right. It's Mandy, now, isn't it?" I smiled at him.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked me. Fair question.

"Your voice." I told him, which was kinda true, "It's the same."

Mandalore nodded his helmet before going back to work on his console thing.

My jaw dropped. Not literally, though I was very surprised.

"Seriously?" I asked him, incredulously, "I was worrying my mind out on how you were going to take it that I was alive, not dead, and you don't even seem to care?"

He faced me again, "What do you want me to say?" he asked, his voice sounded slightly amused.

"Umm… I don't know. You could ask how I am alive, for starters." I suggested.

"Alright." Canderous shrugged, "How are you alive?"

"Long story." I replied, fighting from smiling.

Mandalore just let out a bit of laughter, "Still the same, I see Reese."

I let the smile come out fully, "Yeah, a bit." I laughed, "So how come you aren't surprised I'm alive?"

"Remember what you said to the Jedi Princess, when you 'died?'" He asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I said 'If I see you again, I'll tell you.'"

Mandalore nodded his head, "Exactly. I thought about it for a while, it sounded like you knew that something was happening, that you weren't dying."

"Wow." I shook my head in disbelief, that Mandalorian is a clever cookie!

I looked over my shoulder and saw Nadia was walking back towards the command center. She was probably looking for me. I sighed and looked at Canderous, regretfully, "I have to go before Carth 2.0 gets here." I sighed, and then I surprised him by giving him a quick hug before running to Nadia, who was looking at me in suspicion.

"I know him." Was all I said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh…" I swallowed, "You sure about this Nadi?" I asked the red head Jedi. She just looked at me with a nod.<p>

I was hesitant again, glancing at the huge Zakkeg that was taking a nap in the clearing in front of us, "Cause, you did get shot in the leg-"

"That was yesterday. I'm perfectly healed now after relaxing yesterday." Nadia interrupted me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes. Yesterday you only killed a million Cannoks, rescued that Mando on top of a hill, fought off a hoard of Boma's and Cannoks, blew up several charges, fought in the dueling ring pretty dang well and fixed the terminal thingy-ma-bob. The epitome of relaxing." I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"Don't forget that Mando who challenged me to the Death Fight." She whispered back.

I winced. How could I forget? She didn't even try to convince him out of it. She accepted it straight away. She won, of course, "Yeah. Him too. So now you go straight out to a Zakkeg? Shouldn't you, I don't know, rest?"

Nadia laughed, "Nope!" she grinned before activated her viridian lightsaber and jumped over the rocks where the Zakkeg was.

It gave out a roar as Nadia assaulted it with her lightsaber. She was jumping all about it and dodging it when it swung its tail at her.

"Umm… You alright in there?" I asked her hesitantly. She seemed to be going ok and I did not want to get in her way, or more specifically, her lightsabers way.

"Oh yeah, this is fun!" she exclaimed, before holding her hand out and zapping the Zakkeg with some force lightning.

"Do you have a plan, other than, you know, being crazy!?" I shouted to her over the sounds of the Zakkeg and her lightsaber.

"Fight it and win." She shouted back.

"Oh, that simple?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes. That simple!" Nadia replied as she force pushed the Zakkeg into the closest mountain side and then jump on it and ran her lightsaber through its head. I winced again.

She then pulled the ear up on it and used her lightsaber to cut it off, "That should be enough proof for that Mando." She decided.

"Great." I said with a fake smile, "Why'd you want me here again?"

Nadia shrugged, "Just in case I needed your help." She shrugged.

We turned around a different corner and was face to face with a Mandalorian in yellow armour. Nadia looked surprised when she saw him, "I thought all the patrols where called back?" she asked him.

"I'm a scout, not a patrol. I was send out to find a ship that landed near here." He replied.

"There was a Duros ship over that way somewhere." Nadia told the Mando, pointing in the direction that we had encountered the bounty hunters.

But he shook his head, "Nah, that one was screaming on our sensors when it came down. This one was trying to slip in unnoticed. We almost didn't notice it."

"I wonder why…" Nadia murmured.

"We need to find them and get rid of them to make sure they don't find the camp, if that's what they're after." The Mandalorian told us.

"How do we 'get rid' of them?" I asked quoting my fingers on the 'get rid.'

"Any way we can." The Mandalorian said as he fixed his blaster up, ready to be used.

"Right." Nadia nodded, "I'll go that way." She started pointing straight ahead. "Reese you go that way, and don't get killed." She said, pointing to a path to my left.

I rolled my eyes at her, but nodded all the same. The Mandalorian looked at us both, "I'll stay here and catch the ones you miss." He told us.

"Righto!" I nodded my head and went down my little path. I held my lightsaber hilt in my hand just in case, but not activating it.

I stopped walking when I heard voices, "I can't believe anyone would come here." It was a man's voice.

"Man up, Tiken! It's just a deadly forest with deadly animals. What's to be scared of?" came a teasing woman's voice.

I frowned. This was odd and different.

"I'm not scared!" came the man's protesting voice.

"Sure." Came the woman's voice.

I held my breath as I tried to get closer, accidentally stepping on a twig, making it snap. I winced, it's funny how normally something quiet becomes louder than a speakerphone when you don't want it too.

"What was that?!" I heard the man whisper to his companion.

There was silence and then the sound of a blaster being loaded. "Must be an animal." Was the woman's voice.

"Are you sure? It could be those Mandalorians we saw earlier." Was the bloke's reply.

"Tiken, if it were a Mandalorian, we'd either be dead or in a firefight and soon dead, right now." Came the womans exasperated voice.

I shut my eyes and silently hoped they didn't find me. I wanted to hear more before I did anything. But apparently someone else has over plans as I felt a warning in my head, snapping my eyes open to see three Boma's coming towards me.

Great. Just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the new chapter!<strong>

**And also, don't forget to review, because I'd like 100 reviews on this story :)  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

'_Go to sleep, Go to sleep, Go to sleep hungry little Boma's. Go to sleep, 'cause I'm not yummy!' _I sang in my mind silently to the three Boma's that were slowly making their way to me.

It didn't seem to work on them.

Right.

So here's my predicament; I have three Boma's coming my way. I can't make a noise (well, I'd prefer not to until I listen to these people more.) so I can't activate my saber. I'm trying to scare them off (or make them go to sleep) with the force. So far, it's not working.

"Go away!" I whisper/hissed at them.

They didn't listen to me. Stupid things.

"Did you hear that?" I heard the man around the corner ask his female companion.

"Sounds like some of those Boma's." The woman replied.

I slowly grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and moved it in the hidden pocket on the inside of my jacket. It was very uncomfortable when it was hidden there, but at least it was hidden.

Then slowly, I pulled a blaster out of the hidden pocket on the other side. It was a small one, but still fairly powerful. I nicked it from the storage bay in the Ebon Hawk. What? I was going to put it back when I was done with it!

Just as I was happy that I was somewhat not recognizable as a Jedi the two people turned the corner and started to shoot at the Boma's.

I took the safety off of my blaster and shot at one that was getting too close to my leg. It jumped away from me and made a growling noise. I shot at it a few more times, and let me tell you this; it's much easier with a lightsaber to kill these things.

Once I shot it a few more times, it died and the other two humans had just killed the other two Boma's. I swirled my blaster around to face them, unsure if they were a threat. If they were, I'd just get my lightsaber out.

They also had their blasters pointed at me. The man had shaggy blond hair, whilst the woman had short… purple hair?

"Hello." I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hi." The woman replied.

"Who are you?" The man asked me.

"I could ask the same thing." I said with a smile, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Tiken and this is…" he started before the woman cut him off.

"We asked first. Are you a Mandalorian?" she asked, he blaster still aimed at me.

"She can't be a Mandalorian. She's a _girl!"_ Tiken interrupted.

We both looked at him, "Seriously? I can't be a Mandalorian because I'm a girl? Umm, hello! There are girl Mandalorians! How do you think there are actually Mandalorians if there are no girls?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

Tiken's face went a deep red as he looked away.

"But no, I'm no Mando." I continued, "My name is…" I paused, pondering if I should give a fake name, "Padmé." I finished, deciding that I should give a fake name.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "That was too long of a pause in-between. What's your real name?" she asked.

I looked at her, "Wow, your good. My real name is Pam." I half-lied, Pam's my middle name, "Now who are you? Onderon military?" I asked, glancing at their clothes, they weren't wearing uniforms, but that doesn't mean anything.

"I'm Ala Xen." She told me with a slight frown on her face, "And no, we're not Onderon Military."

"Well, Ala Xen, what are you doing on Dxun?" I asked her, "Not many people come here by choice."

"Looking for a great honeymoon spot." Ala crossed her arms, but still had her blaster pointed at me. I laughed, detecting the sarcasm in her voice.

"Clever." I smiled.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a red-headed Jedi is, would you?" Ala asked me.

I groaned, "Bounty Hunters?" I inquired, "You guys never give up."

Tiken looked at me, quizzically, "I'd have a hard time believing you are the Jedi we're looking for, you aren't even a Jedi to start with."

"That's cause I ain't the Jedi your looking for, but you don't want to mess with her. She's on a roll. She got shot in the leg yesterday. Today she killed a Zakkeg, on her own." I advised them, "That and she's slightly homicidal and if you attacked her, she'd have to problem in taking you out."

Tiken looked slightly put out.

Ala rolled her eyes, "We aren't Bounty Hunters." She snapped at me, "I want to warn her."

I raised an eyebrow, "Warn her? Warn her of what?" I asked, frowning. This was not in the game…

"Warn her that someone in her team isn't who she says she is." Ala continued.

I frowned. The first person that came to mind was Atton, but then it couldn't be him. Ala said 'she' so then my mind went to Kreia.

"Thanks. I'll pass the message on." I said as I started to walk back wards.

"Oh, Pam?" Ala said with a slight grin, "Where's you Blaster Holster?" she said with a wink before the two of them walked backwards out of my sight.

Well that was odd.

"Who were you talking to?" someone asked behind me.

I jumped up in surprise, before sensing that it was Nadia.

"Jeeze! Nadi! Give a girl a heart attack, why don't you!" I snapped, as I faced her, "And to answer your question, I honestly have no clue."

* * *

><p><strong>Short Chapter, but I'll update again soon, tho make up for it!<strong>

**Ok, so Review please :D  
><strong>


	35. Chapter 35

"You have proved yourself quite well." Mandalore said to Nadia, "I was planning to take a trip to Iziz tomorrow, but I can bump it up to this afternoon." He explained to us.

"Right, well, I'm ready whenever you are!" Nadia confirmed.

Mandalore nodded and then left the command console, "Stay here. I'll go check to see if the shuttle is ready."

I glanced at Nadia, "I'm just going to get some fresh air." I told her, before leaving the command centre.

I cloaked my force signature (quite handy, that.) and followed Mandalore, who had bumped into Kreia. They were having their argument.

I just watched, ducking out of the way when Kreia left to go get Nadia and I went in to Candy.

"She's a vile _shabuir!_" he grumbled to himself.

"Yeah." I agreed, not quite sure what 'shabuir' means but I could tell it's not nice, "But hardly anyone sees it and I can't say anything about it. Nadia _trusts_ her! And there's that bond of theirs." I sighed, shaking my head, "Just gotta let it play out, I guess."

Just at that moment, Kreia and Nadia appeared in the hanger. I bit my lip, hoping that they didn't hear what I had said.

They didn't seem to have, "Ok, let's get this shuttle into the air!" Nadia said as they got closer.

Just at that moment, several dark-clad sith assassins appeared out of, seemingly nowhere.

I forgot about them!

"The camp is compromised!" Mandalore shouted.

"We must get rid of them. Our presence here must not be known." Kreia put in.

"Alrighty then, let's a get a slicing." Nadia said with a grin as she activated her Viridian duel-bladed lightsaber and then she went to the closest Sith Assassin.

Kreia activated her green lightsaber and went to fight one. I glanced at Mandy, activating my own purple duel-bladed lightsaber, he had his big blaster out, shooting at the Assassins.

I gathered up the force in my hand and then released it at one of the assassins, sending him flying into a bunch of crates. Thanks to a warning bell in my head, I quickly dodged an Assassins force-pike from gutting me.

"Not today!" I muttered as I remembered Seree's warning about if I die before the right time, I actually die. But that doesn't make any sense, though.

But the time to think about was not now, as I was currently fighting some assassins. I made a quick decision and took a run up at an assassin and did a flip over him, slicing his pike in half at the same time.

Then I shoved him with the force into a wall. If only it was that easy in the actually game.

"We should head to Onderon." Mandalore suggested as he gunned down another assassin, "My men can clean up the mess."

"Right! Reese, you're with me!" she shouted over the noise.

"What?" I asked, surprised. Nadia willingly chose me? I didn't have to ask, or follow her without her asking? That made me suspicious.

"You don't _have _to!" Nadia said with a smirk, "I can choose someone else…"

"No!" I interrupted, "I'm coming!" as I jumped into the seat of the shuttle.

I swear I caught a small grin on Nadi's face. I frowned in thought. What's brought up this strange personality change? And people say I have a split personality!

Mandalore got into the pilot's seat and took the shuttle out of the hanger bay and headed to Onderon, leaving me with time to ponder about Nadia.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Iziz. You haven't been here for a while." The docking master said.<p>

"Sorry?" Nadia asked him slight confusion tinting her voice.

"Your log says you haven't been here for 2 months. The situation has gotten worse since you were last here." The man sighed, "Here's you Starport Visa. Do not lose it, or else you can not leave. One pilot already can't go back to his ship."

Nadia took the Visa from the man, "Thank-you." She thanked, making me star at her. She _thanked _him!

Nadia then walked off, making me and Mandalore quickly follow her. She encountered two guards ahead who were asking her questions, that I could overhear.

"Are you planning on selling any crates of weapons whilst in Iziz?" the man asked.

"Do I look like I'm carrying any crates on me?" she asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

Now that's the Nadia I know!

"I'm asking the questions here!" the man snarled, from under his brown/red mouth mask, "I'll take that as a no. You can pass now." He said and then he let us all pass into the area past them.

"Captain! Captain! Oh, can you help me? You must help me!" A desperate looking woman said, as she pulled her two children over to us. She was looking at Nadia.

"Do you have an open starport Visa?" she asked us, "We need one to get off the planet."

Nadia looked curiously at the Woman, "No, I don't. Why do you want to get off the planet?"

The woman squirmed and looked down, "My husband was killed and I have nothing. I want to get my children off of this planet."

"I can tell there's something you're not telling me. If you want my help, you have to tell me the truth." Nadia said with a soft voice.

The woman nodded, "My husband… he was a soldier. He... voiced some of his... opinions about General Vaklu… He was killed for it… I want to leave this planet before a war breaks out." She explained, sighing sadly.

"I'll see what I can do." Nadia promised, before continuing to walk.

I glanced at Mandalore and then at Nadia's back.

"So, do you guys have any idea on where Master Kavar would be?" Nadia asked, us glancing over her shoulder at us.

"Probably at the palace." I suggested.

Nadia nodded her head, "Good chance, but we should find some more information out before we march to the palace." She thought outloud.

I smiled, "Cantina." I suggested. Want to find something out? Go to the Cantina!

"Yup." Nadia nodded her head.

"You guys go ahead. I want to look around." I told them.

Nadia looked at me and then nodded her head. "Careful. Don't go starting a war here, ok?"

"Don't worry. Judging by what's going on here, already, it won't be me starting it." I said.

Nadia looked at me and then tossed me a Com, "Keep it on." She told me.

I gave a mock-salute after I caught it, and then hooked it onto my wrist. I then watched as they headed towards the cantina area and I then headed off to explore, and maybe help solve a crime.

What can I say, I like playing detective.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing.<strong>

**crvenashkorpija - You'll find out. But not anytime soon...**

**Yuuka** - **Yus, it does echo her earlier thoughts. I did that on purpose **

**So drop a review c: When I get 100 reviews, you guys will be getting a surprise, and not what you will expect!  
><strong>


	36. Chapter 36

My plan of action was to find out who really did kill that woman. I wasn't sure who it was though, I'm pretty sure they never told you in the game.

My first guess, however, would be that gang. Even though they 'helped', and I say helped very loosely, you find the robot head.

But the robot head showed the legs of someone female, if I remember correctly, wearing the armor that gang wear. What were they called? Bekk.. Bakkel's Gang? I think it was anyway.

I turned a corner and saw that there were a bunch of the gang members were standing around and talking. Huh, how convenient!

I quickly ducked behind a bunch of barrels, so they wouldn't see me and listened.

"Oh, did you hear her pleading for her life?" someone was laughing, "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" he said in a mocking voice.

I frowned. That didn't sound like what I remembered of Sullio's murder…

"Yeah, that was hilarious." Someone else was laughing.

"What about you? Didn't you think that was fun?" the first person asked someone else in a jiving tone.

"Yeah." Came a flat, female, reply.

"Well, we made 700 credits out of that sobbing mess." The second person grinned, "We may as well have killed that peasant. She has nothing now."

I glared at the ground, biting my lip. I was starting to grow very angry. These people scared a woman and took all of her credits? That was so low.

I clenched my fists and started to take deep breaths. It would do me no good if I got really angry. I needed to listen. I needed proof too.

I quietly got my mobile phone out of my pocket and opened up the voice recorder. I started recording. Maybe I could get these people on other charges too.

"So I heard you killed that captain lady." Someone said, and then there was the sound of someone being clapped on the shoulder, "Congratulations. That was your first blood, right? Your initiation test?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." I head the female reply, she sounded like she was struggling to keep her voice straight.

I frowned. Why did that voice sound so familiar?

_I spend my life_

_Trying to do things right_

_but all I do is fall to my face with my hands on my head so many times_

_but then I learnt, after being burnt_

_to get back up, push straight on, stop the tears,_

_people move on._

_Well it's alright to be myself_

_Now I've Learned To Stand_

_Well its OK to be just who I am_

_I've spent years really hating me_

_longing to be friends_

_Now I hope that you can_

_understand,_

_This Is Who I Am_

I froze as Vanessa Amorosi's 'This is Who I am' played out, very loud. I looked at my phone and saw it said 'Ayden Calling'

I quickly hit the red 'cancel' button and waited quietly. The odds that someone heard that song was more than very likely. Stupid timing.

I slowly turned around as I heard footsteps and a force warning in the back of my mind. The gang members had made their way around and were looking at me. They had their blasters out.

"Ah. Hello." I greeted them, half-heartily, "I'm a… uh… dust tester." I tried and then indicated to the dust on the crates. I slid my finger along it, gathering it onto my finger, "I was hired to test this dust and compare it to the dust in the cantina."

They looked at me as I stood up slowly and I pretended to examine the dust, "It looks like it's the same, but it feels coarser." I pretended to look thoughtful. The chance of this working would be the same likelihood of me juggling 7 lightsabers without getting sliced to pieces, "I should take this sample back to my office." I looked back up at the thugs.

They didn't look convinced. Dang, I need to sound more scientisty-like.

"Why do you need to test the dirt?" one of them sneered at me.

"That, is a very good question." I nodded my head and then I leant on a building, "There is a possible bacterial illness developing in the dirt and it's my job to analyze it to make sure that this district is safe." I explained, making it up on the spot.

"Then where's you mask?"

"Oh my gosh! You are so right!" I exclaimed, hitting my hand on my forehead, "You, sir, could have just save my life!"

The thugs looked at each other and then back at me. I gulped. They didn't believe me.

"You want to know what I think?" The gang member at the front asked me.

I sighed, "What?" I know what you are probably all wondering. Why don't I just drop the act and deal with them when they attack, well, it because there are _heaps_ of them.

"You're a spy." He snarled, "Sent to eavesdrop on us and gather evidence."

"Uh, no. I'm just an mineralogist." I shrugged, thankful for the Bones tv show. At their blank looks, I added, "I study dust and dirt. Seriously, what do you people learn these days?" I asked, sounding incredulous.

"You're a kid."

"I'm a student." I responded, quickly.

"What's your name? Mineral… dirt girl?" Another one snarled at me.

I was seriously getting sick of this, "My name is…"

"Reese?" I heard someone exclaim out loud. I first thought it was Nadia, but it wasn't. The voice sounded different. This voice was fully surprised.

"What the hell?" I gasped when the person who said my name made their way into my eye view, "Sinah?" I exclaimed seeing one of the Jedi Padawans that used to be at the Enclave with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing. I hope you found this chapter amusing. I did.<strong>

**LarkinShadowFett - Really? It goes free? Awesome *Heads to Google*  
><strong>

**Guest - Don't worry, I still have a sequel in mind for this, but not TOR. I would like to put Reese in TOR, but I'd have to convince my parents and find out how much internet it would use up.  
><strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!  
><strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Eh, I'll do the reviews up here this time.**

**Just to be different ;)  
><strong>

**crvenashkorpija - Yes. I happen to like foreshadowing stuff, even when it seems not to be foreshadowing. **

**Larkin Shadow Fett **- **Well, when you think about it, the Exile can't be the only Jedi. Other Jedi escape. And I remember Zez-Kai Ell on Nar Shadar saying that Jedi Padawans did survive, but gave up the force to escape.**

**godofmadness43 - :) Yup!**

**Taeniaea - Thanks!**

**Godskeybladewarrior - I'm trying to work out an Update Schedule. I was thinking two times a week, but not sure what days. AND Those two people... You'll find out eventually, but not for a while. I know. I'm mean :p  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I studied the girl, well woman, in front of me. If I remembered correctly, she would be around 19 now. Her silver hair was longer, put pulled in back into a long pony tail. She was wearing the same armour as the other gang members and had a blaster on her hip. Around her next was a blue crystal in the shape of a flower on a necklace.<p>

She was the one who had killed Sullio. That was her voice I recognized

"Sinah, what the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed and then I grew angry, "You joined a freaking gang?"

Sinah looked a bit put out, before she glared at me, "You are dead!" she yelled at me.

"I thought you were too! I ran into Toman on Nar Shadaa and he said that you all died! Is anyone else alive?" I demanded to know

"I have no clue! The Enclave was bombed, I was outside it, by myself. I had an argument with Lianna and was getting some fresh air and then the bombs hit. I stood there, horrified. I could do nothing as my brothers and sisters were burning!" she yelled at me.

"You still joined a gang!" I yelled back at her.

"The Jedi had to separate! We had to hide! I have no freaking clue why, but we did. I came here and I got into a bit of trouble." She paused taking a breath. She then said, in a calmer voice, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"No, but perhaps to us." Came a snarl.

Sinah and I both froze. We forgot about the gang members in our argument and we just announced that we were Jedi.

"Stang." I muttered as Sinah turned around to face the angry stares of the thugs.

"You're a Jedi." One of them said, with a glint in his eyes.

"No. I am not a Jedi." Sinah said, her voice wavering slightly, "I had given that up many years ago.

The thugs had their weapons out, "No, you are. And now we are going to collect a bounty."

"Great." I muttered. I glanced at Sinah, "You got a 'saber?" I asked her.

"No." She replied as she fingered her blaster, "You?" she asked me.

"Yup." I replied as I put my hand into my jacket and pulled out my lightsaber.

"That's not yours." Sinah commented when she saw it, "Yours was shorter."

"It is now." I replied.

I decided only to activate one end of the lightsaber as they started to shoot us. I held my purple blade out and deflected the shots. Sinah took up position behind me and started to shoot at them. She had taken down three (not sure if dead or just stunned) before the thugs got smart. They activated the shields that deflect blasters.

"Stang it!" I heard Sinah curse.

"Sinah, get behind those barrels!" I ordered her.

"Why?"

"I have a plan!" I exclaimed.

When my force senses told me that she was safe(ish) behind there, I started to go closer to the thugs. The thug closer to be tried to take a shot at me. I deflected the blaster bolt and then cut his blaster in half.

I then held my hand out and pushed him into a wall where he slumped down. I then turned around to deflect another bolt, but instead came in contact with a vibro-sword. An Echani one, resistant to lightsabers.

It seemed that they all had those swords now. They were all crowding around me now. I gave a smile. This is why I only activated one blade. The element of surprise.

I activating the second blade with a snap-hiss, making several thugs jump backwards.

I twirled the saber around, in front of me. I gathered up as much force as I could and then sent it out, all around me.

The thugs went flying in all different directions and hit the walls. They all were unconscious.

I turned back to face Sinah who had been watching and deactivated my saber. I stalked over to her, and glared at her, "You killed Captain Sullio?" I asked her.

She looked down and nodded her head, "Why?" I asked her.

"It was my…" she paused, "Initiation, I guess you could call it." She said with disgust, "If I didn't kill her, she would've died anyway. And at least I killed her quickly. They would have made her suffer." She sighed, "And then they'd kill me."

I crossed my arms, "Can't say I agree with your decision." I sighed, "But I won't say anything else." After all, I've made choices in this 'game' I regret, and I have a psycho dark side persona in my head.

"C'mon. Lets get to the Cantina." I shrugged,

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" she asked me.

"Yes, but that's not why…" I started before she interrupted me again.

"Young for gambling, too."

"NO!" I yelled at her, "To meet up with someone." I sighed as I put my lightsaber back in my 'hidden' jacket pocket.

"Oh." She looked down as she put her blaster back into her holster, "Let's go then."

I nodded. I hoped Nadia had stayed out of trouble. She had Mandalore with him, so he should keep her out… of… trouble…

Right. It's Canderous I'm talking about, "We should hurry up." I decided and then I pulled my phone out of my pocket. Ayden called me for a reason, I thought as I redialled him.

LINELINELINELINE

The phone vibrated on the stool next to Ayden. He grabbed it and pressed the green button, whilst wiping grease off his face.

"Yellow." He greeted.

'_What you call me for?' _He heard Reese ask him.

"I wanted to test if our phones worked and I wanted to see how you were going." He shrugged.

'_Oh, ok.' _She replied, _'No, Sinah. I'm talking to my brother.'_

Ayden looked at the phone, in confusion, "You ok, Reese?" he asked.

'_What? Yeah, I'm fine. You rang when I was eavesdropping a group of Gang Members.' _She explained, _'They kinda heard me and I found an old friend.'_

Ayden raised an eyebrow at that, even though Reese couldn't see him, "What happened and is this friend the same kind of friend as that Toman dude whose lightsaber I have?"

'_The thugs are taking naps and, no, Sinah is better than Toman. Look, I'm coming up to the Cantina where Nadia and Mandy are. Talk to ya later.'_ She said before hanging up.

Ayden stared at his phone and shrugged, wiping some grease off his phone that he got on there. Reese always got into trouble, Ayden sighed. Well, at least she had a strong Mandalorian (who reminded him of the Sontarians from Doctor Who in the way they acted) and a strong Jedi… thing.

It's not like they were going to start a war or anything.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's that chapter. Anyway, don't forget to review! Remember, 100 reviews and you get a surprise! :D <strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! WOO! 100 reviews!**

**crvenashkorpija - The Ebon Hawk is needed by Nadia at the moment, and Bastilia told me to go away with that idea or I'd formally meet her lightsaber (her little dark-side trip changed her a bit...) and Tali/LSFRevan told be to say that she's pretty happy with Carth, until she has to run off to meet whatever's out in the Unknown Region. And *hugs duel-bladed lightsaber possessively* MINE! You'll find out at the end of this chapter! C:**

* * *

><p>We entered the cantina and found Nadia playing a game of Pazzack with that Nico character. I watched her, surprised. I didn't think she liked Pazzak.<p>

"Nadi." I started as I approached her. She glanced up at me and then back at her game.

"You find what you were looking for?" she asked me as she flipped a card. That finished her game. She stood up and tossed Nico a few credits and then she led us to a different table.

I nodded my head, "Yeah." I replied. Kinda.

Nadia then glanced at Sinah who looked away.

"Who's you friend?" she asked me, taking note of the armour and blaster.

"This is Sinah. She used to be a Padawan." I explained, "Sinah, this is Nadia. She's a Knight."

Nadia frowned at me, "I'm still not sure about that." She sighed.

I shrugged, "Where's Mandy?" I asked her.

She raised an eyebrow and my nick name for Mandalore, "He's racing." She told me.

"Right." I shrugged, "Any luck in finding Kavar?" I asked her.

Nadia nodded her head, "Yeah, this guy called Dagon Ghent is helping us. We just got to get a holodisk from this woman. I'm waiting for her to come in." she said and then she took a sip of a drink.

"A holodisk from Ghent?" Sinah asked, "Bakkel will have them on her. She won't give up anything without a fight." She sighed.

Nadia shrugged, "Well, I'm getting the disk, one way or another." She said, flippantly.

I cringed, "Nadia." I started before she interrupted me.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try talking first, but if she attacks me, there is no way I can be held responsible for my actions." She sighed.

Before I could reply, I heard Sinah whisper, "There she is."

I looked over and saw a woman in the same green, silver and red armour Sinah was wearing, enter the Cantina. She was making her way to the 'reserved' room of the Cantina.

Sinah stood up, "I'll go in first." She told us and before we (mainly me, even though I was still mad at her) could protest, she got up and walked to the room.

I glanced at Nadia, "Candy won't be happy that he misses out on a fight." I said, thoughtfully.

Nadia looked at me, curiously, "Why do you call him Candy, sometimes, and Mandy at other times." She asked me.

I shrugged, "He's called Mandalore now, but I knew him as a different name, which is shortened down to Candy." I said with a smile.

I stood up and started to head to the room that Sinah had entered and Nadia was quick behind me. She took the lead pushing past me, and walked into the room.

Sinah was sitting down on a chair and had her hand right next to her blaster, if it was needed. Which it probably was.

"This room is reserved, offworlder." Bakkel snarled at Nadia, "In fact the whole Cantina is reserved!"

I stood next to Nadia and just watched on.

"I need some disks you took from Dagon Ghent." Nadia told her.

"I won't give you anything! Attack!" she yelled to her members.

Nadia looked at me and she shrugged and pulled her lightsaber out. I did the same just as blaster fire was barrelled at us. I only activated one lightsaber blade again whilst Nadia activated both. We used our lightsabers to deflect the blaster bolts.

I looked at Sinah who had her blaster out and I nodded to her. She started shooting at the thugs. They looked back at her in surprise just as she activated a personal shield for herself, then rolled behind something to take cover and shot at them some more.

Nadia cut several weapons in half and the ones she didn't disarm, she killed. I stood at the doorway, making sure no stray blaster bolts got though to the patrons, who were watching on in awe and fear. Bakkel had a vibrosword that she was using.

Soon enough there was only Nadia, Bakkel, Sinah and I standing. The others were on the ground, either dead or unconscious.

"Now, the disks would be nice." Nadia said with a fake smile at Bakkel with her lightsaber at the gang leaders throat.

I moved away from the door to stand next to Nadia. Sinah had her blaster trained on Bakkel and I held my lightsaber in my hand, half activated.

"If I'm going down, Jedi Sleemo, then you're coming with me." Bakkel hissed and then time seemed to freeze.

It seemed to be in slow motion as Bakkel thrust her sword into Nadia's stomach and the Exiled Jedi fell backwards. It was still slow motion when I spun my lightsaber around and it cut cleanly through Bakkel's body and she fell back in two pieces.

It was still slow motion as I went to Nadia's side and she was bleeding heavily and she was staring at the sword in utter shock.

Time resumed it's normal pace when Sinah came over and put her hands on the sword to pull it out.

"No!" I shouted for her to stop, "Don't… don't pull it out!" I finished, still staring at Nadia.

"What do I do?" Sinah asked me, distress in her voice.

"Go get Dagon!" I exclaimed, Dagon was a doctor, right? A terrible one, but one nonetheless. Sinah nodded and then ran out of the room.

"What the hell happened here!?" I heard Mandalore exclaim as he took in the scene.

"Long story!" I shouted as I saw Nadia's eyes flicker, "Do not close you eyes!" I shouted at her and then I looked up at Mandy, "Do you have any medpacks?" I asked him.

He nodded and tossed me a small bag. I fumbled with it as I opened it. There was a needle and some kolto patches. I got the patches and put it on the wound around the sword and then I top the top off of the needle. I flicked it a few times and then squirted a tiny bit of it out of the needle like they do on television.

I then took the needle and inserted the needle into her leg, wincing as I did so. I then injected the contents into her leg.

"C'mon Nadi. You'll be ok." I told her, but mostly for myself, glancing at the wound on her stomach. It was bleeding badly.

I looked around. Most of the patrons in the Cantina had left but where was Sinah with Dagon?

"Hurry up, Sinah!" I whispered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>First thing first is that Nadia hates me (me, not Reese) now and the second is... The Surprise!<strong>

**Copy this link into your browser and get rid of the DOTs to find out the surprise you guys get for giving me 100 reviews!  
><strong>

**iajw DOT weebly DOT com**


	39. Chapter 39

Nadia was furious. Utterly furious.

She had been a general in a war. She had fought countless Mandalorians and survived, and yet some… some _thug_ got the drop on her?

That was just so wrong.

She glanced around the room, trying her best to ignore the searing pain in her stomach. She could see Reese watching her worriedly. She could also see Bakkel in two pieces on the floor.

Did she do that or Reese? She wasn't sure.

Soon another face appeared in her vision. It was that Dagon Gent doctor. Why was he there?

She tried to move, but winced at the pain. Dagon tried to get in her face, but she just pushed him off and put her hand on the sword handle. Why hadn't they taken it out yet?

She gripped the handle tight and pulled it out, biting the inside of her mouth, as to not cry out in pain. She then clamped her hand over the wound and shut her eyes. She focused on healing it, before it got too bad.

'_Some help would be handy.' _She thought to herself, fighting off the dark sleepness that was threatening to overcome her.

Almost in hearing her plea for help, she felt a surge of healing energy from her bond with Kreia. She welcomed the help, openly. In the back of her mind, she wondered if Kreia was alright, knowing that the older woman would have felt the pain, as well.

She put the extra healing energy through to heal her wound when she felt two other hands on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Reese and that other Jedi girl, Sinah.

They just sat there for several moments as they healed Nadia's wound. When she felt that she was strong enough to move, Nadia sat up. She shook off the dizziness and looked around. The blood covered sword was laying next to her and everyone seemed to be crowding around her.

"Back off." She muttered to all of them.

Reese, Sinah and Dagon backed away from her whilst Mandalore was just standing there. He held a hand out for her, which she took. He pulled her up.

Nadia looked at Reese, "Get the disks." She managed to tell her.

Nadia saw Reese nod as Mandalore helped her out of the Cantina. Mandalore led her over to Dagon's place, with the doctor following them, and made her sit down on a soft chair. Reese and Sinah were quick to enter behind them. Reese had the disks in her hand.

"Well, that went well." Nadia sighed, preparing herself to go into a mediative healing trance. She had lost a lot off blood and, as much as she hated to admit it, she needed to rest, "Wake me in five hours." She told them before shutting her eyes.

* * *

><p>I let out a sigh of relief as I flopped down onto a chair opposite of Nadia. I was very happy that she was ok. I mean, I knew she would have to be Ok, right? Or else the 'game' wouldn't play out as it's supposed to.<p>

Man, that sounded cold.

I fingered the disks in my hand, thinking about that Bakkel. I can't believe that I killed her like that. Just sliced her in half. And I wasn't feeling that guilty about it.

Was that because of my 'bond' thing with Nadia that formed since my joining her, like everyone else? Or was there some other reason? It was probably because of that 'bond' that Nadia makes with everyone.

I studied the disks in my hand before tossing them on the table. My nose twitched from the antiseptic smell in the room as I looked around.

I sighed when I saw Sinah looking at me as I prepared myself for her to ask me how was I alive and the same age.

"You said you saw Toman?" She asked me.

I nodded, surprised. That wasn't the question I was expecting, "Yeah, on Nar Shadaa."

Sinah looked at me earnestly, "Was he alright?"

I looked away for a moment, "Yeah… He still hates me, more than ever and is lightsaberless."

"He doesn't hate you!" Sinah glared at me, "And of course he's lightsaberless. Bounty on Jedi, remember?"

I stared at Sinah, "He does hate me! He tried to _kill _me!" I exclaimed, "He's joined up with a Dark Jedi because, and I quote, '_There isn't much of a difference between Jedi and Dark Jedi'" _I replied hotly, glaring at Sinah, "And he had a lightsaber, his to be exact, but now it's my brothers, after Ayden took it from him, saving my life!"

I glared at Sinah with my arms crossed my chest. She looked back at me surprised, "Oh." She whispered.

"Yeah, Oh." I snarled.

I turned my back to Sinah and rested my head in my hands. I shouldn't have snapped at her like that. She wasn't there.

But at the same time I didn't want to apologize to her. What was going on with me? Moments I felt perfectly ok, and other times my temper was rising quicker and snapping at people.

I rested my head up against the wall and decided to wait for Nadia to wake up from her 'Healing Trance.'

* * *

><p>Ayden was surprised and confused when he entered the command centre of the Ebon Hawk. He could feel spikes of annoyance and frustration coming from Reese and then he was even more confused when he saw Kreia.<p>

The older woman was sitting down on a chair with her eyes shut. Her hand was on her stomach and she looked to be in pain.

The boy frowned as he took a seat opposite her and watched her curiously.

Ayden was trying to work it out. He could sense that Kreia was using healing abilities, but why? Did she have a stomach ache? Wasn't that cheating? Using the Force for an upset stomach?

Then it came back to him in startling clarity. When Kreia got her hand chopped off, Nadia felt it. He remembered that Nadia and Kreia had a 'bond' thing.

So does Nadia have a stomach ache?

He shook his head. That wasn't it. So that must mean that Nadia got stabbed or something.

Great.

Ayden hoped that the red head Jedi was alright and wasn't too badly hurt.

And he hoped that Reese wouldn't do something stupid.

But he had a feeling that she would, anyway.

* * *

><p>Nadia came out of her healing trance early. I couldn't believe her. She had been stabbed in the stomach and she came out <em>early!<em> By rights, she should've been in that healing trance for more than five hours as it was!

But her excuse was: "Kreia was helping me. I feel fine."

"Oh, _Kreia _was helping you! That makes everything peachy pie!" I exclaimed crossing my arms.

"In case it slipped your mind, Ayren, Kreia and I have a bond. She felt it too! She was also in pain!" Nadia snapped at me.

I crossed my arms as I glared at Nadia. She was right, about Kreia, but she should still have been in that Healing Trance longer.

Nadia turned away from me to face Ghent, "Can I send that message now?"

The doctor guy nodded his head as I just shook mine in disbelief. That guy was some doctor! But then again, we weren't paying him… but we did save his life.

"Right. Tell Kavar that Nadia wants to speak with him. Tell him to meet me in the Cantina tomorrow." Nadia said, as she sat up straighter.

She seemed to be ok and not in pain…

Ghent nodded his head as his fingers flew across the keyboard, typing the message in. He did some more clicks and tying and pressing things and then he stopped, "It's away." He nodded his head.

"Great." Nadia said with a nod of her head and a smile on her face.

Then the thought crossed my mind that I didn't know who she had sided with. Vaklu or Queen Talia.

I glanced over at her. I needed to trust her.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, there's the chapter c:<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to review (again c:)  
><strong>

**If you haven't already, go over to the In a Jedi World website. The link can be found on my profile, or at the end of the last chapter. :D  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**WOOHOO! It's my birthday today, so you get this, and also something else, which you will see at the end of this chapter. :D**

* * *

><p>Kavar was sitting across from Nadia. I was sitting one side of Nadia and Mandalore was on the other side of her.<p>

Sinah was standing out at the door way. I suggested that she stand guard in case someone comes. Which, ya'know, they will.

"You must have gone through a lot to arrange this meeting." The Jedi Master said, "The palace is at full battle readiness. Smuggling in a message is no small task."

Nadia gave a smile, "I have my ways, Master Kavar." She said with a touch of amusement.

Mandalore studied Kavar carefully, "Kavar, huh? The famed Jedi guardian? The Mandalorians counted on the fact that it would be you, not Revan, who would lead the Jedi against us during the Mandalorian Wars." The Mandalorian stated, "I wonder how we would have fared against you. I thought you were killed fighting Malak during the Jedi Civil War."

Kavar looked at Mandalore with a tilted head, "It seems my former student keeps curious company. Strange times lead to strange alliances, though."

But then he looked at Nadia, before finishing his original train of thought, "I have my ways as well. Why are you here? I imagine that you hold little love for any on the Jedi Council any more, even an old friend." The Jedi Guardian asked.

Nadia sighed as she took a sip of her drink, "I didn't expect you to turn on me, too, Kavar." She said with another sigh.

Kavar looked like he'd been slapped with that comment but he quickly recovered, "You have to understand that it was a time of great uncertainly. We just learned that Darth Revan was back with an armada. Every Jedi that went with him was... lost, corrupted, and as dark as their Master. And then there was you. Many thought you were a spy."

Nadia nodded her head slightly as Kavar continued, "But there's more than that and I think you deserve an Expla-" the Jedi got cut off as Sinah ran up to the table.

"Tobin is here!" she exclaimed to us, with a touch of urgency.

"In orbit I thought for sure that the Ebon Hawk was mine. I was certain. Only to see you slip through my fingers in the battle." The man himself said as he entered the Cantina carrying a huge gun.

What is it with these people and guns?!

"Imagine my delight when I found out you were on Iziz. Quite careless if you ask me." The man sneered, "Get them, men. And watch your aim. Civilian casualties cause a mess of paperwork"

"I must return to the palace! I'll get word to you when I'm able! Run!" Kavar shouted to us. He lifted his hand up in the air, making the soldiers stop in their tracks.

"Run? That word is not in my vocabulary." Nadia said with a light sneer.

"Whoda guessed?" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Mandalore, don't use your blaster unless you are certain you won't hit a civilian." Nadia suggested as Kavar ran out of the cantina with Tobin following.

I activated my lightsaber as Nadia activated her.

"Stop!" Someone shouted, "Stop the fighting! Stop!" It was Tobin, "Sargent, take care of the witnesses. I'm sorry we had to do that." He said to Nadia.

Nadia deactivated her saber and hooked it back on her belt. I deactivated mine as well, but left it in my hands.

"What is going on here?" Nadia snapped at Tobin, "I help you by doing favors for Vaklu and then you go around and attack me?"

WHAT?

Ugh, though I should have guessed. It's in her character.

"Appearances have to be maintained. And I'm afraid we don't have much time. You've helped out General Vaklu, and he understands how to show gratitude. We have allies, terrible allies. They want you dead. However, the General believes you could ultimately be an even greater ally. But we have to maintain appearances. Do you understand?" Tobin said with in a rush.

"So you have to make a show of trying to capture me."

"Exactly. That way they are satisfied that we are still loyal to them. I assume you want to know more about our ally. There is little we know about him... or her, even. It's..." Tobin trailed off.

"It's….?" Nadia asked.

"A sith lord… no idea of the name. Frankly we had no idea who we were dealing with at first." Tabin said before letting out a hollow laugh, "And by the time we did, it was too late."

"Say I agree," Nadia started, ignoring my unhappy glare, "How would it work?"

"For now, it's simple. We have to act like you're our enemy. When you leave this cantina my men have orders to kill you. There is no way they could possibly stand up to you, but they don't know that." Tobin told Nadia, "Leave Iziz and don't come back until we send a message for you. If the payment I've offered you is insufficient, I assure you General Vaklu himself can offer you a satisfactory deal."

Nadia turned to face Mandalore, "Vaklu is a political animal but he has never backed out of a deal. The sith must have changed their deal substantially for him to consider betraying them." The Mandalorian informed us, "You can trust his offer. He's far more capable than Queen Talia is, I think allying with him is the best course."

"I don't sense any duplicity in his offer." Nadia mused.

"Yeah, except for the fact that you'll have to kill Kavar, but hey, who cares about that?" I scowled at Nadia. She looked at me, slightly surprised.

Sighing, Nadia faced Tobin, "I'm afraid I can't work with you." She told him.

"What?!" Tobin spat, "Why did you help Anda then? Would you serve Talia, instead? We could help you settle your score with Kavar."

"I don't want to kill Kavar. I want to talk to him." Nadia told the man, crossing her arms, "Something people have trouble realizing these days."

"You have made a foolish decision." Tobin glared at us, "Men attack!"

My lightsaber was active in an instant as I sliced the weapon of one of Tobin's soldiers in half before pushing him into a wall. Sinah had taken cover behind a fallen table and was shooting at the soldiers.

Mandalore had some kind of sword in his hand and was slicing through the soldiers. Mandy looked at us, "We have to get out of here, now!" he stated, firmly.

Nadia looked annoyed at the fact, but she nodded her head, "I agree. It's way to dangerous here now."

We quickly exited the Cantina as fast as we could and ran into more soldiers. Nadia, Mandy and I sliced out way through them, I was only stunning them, and we made it as fast as we could and then we were in the Merchant square.

"Wh-what's happening in the west square? It sounds like a battle." A Talia soldier asked us as we passed him, "Command's ordered comm blackout. Do you know what's going on?"

Nadia looked at him warily, "Why aren't you shooting me? Every other soldier is."

"What? Why?" The guy gasped, "That makes no sense. Command hasn't issued any alerts. Are you sure it wasn't some of those beast-riders slags? They've been getting bolder recently."

Nadia raised her eyebrow at him, "It's the middle of the day. I'm not blind. They were wearing uniforms."

"You - you must be mistaken. Soldiers just don't attack civilians without orders. If it weren't for the comm blackout I'd check with command." The man shook his head.

"How convenient." Nadia rolled her eyes.

The man told us to head on and we did so. As we walked, Mandalore said to us, "Not all the Military is after us. Still, Vaklu can throw a whole army at us. I think we've outworn our welcome."

Nadia gave a small laugh, "I was unaware that we had a welcome to start with."

Mandalore gave a chuckle, "We should probably head to the spaceport before Vaklu invents some charges against us. Then we'd be in real trouble."

Nadia nodded her head, "I agree."

We were only walking for a few moments before I saw a group of commoners. I stopped walking and grabbed Nadia and Mandalore. Sinah stopped and looked at me.

"Guys, look." I whispered to them and pointed at the people who were whispering to each other and glancing at us.

"Great." Nadia groaned.

"Let's do it! Get her!" one of the commoners shouted.

Nadia didn't activate her lightsabers. She just pushed her hand out, sending a wave of the force that knocked them into a pile of crates.

"Idiots. Taking on a Jedi without any weapons." She muttered to herself.

A small smile grew on my face. Nadia just called herself a Jedi and _didn't _kill those people! How much better can you get?

How about being shot at by turrets?

Mine and Nadia's lightsabers were activated in seconds as we stood in front of Sinah and Mandalore. They had their blasters out, shooting at the turrets as we deflected the blasts heading for them.

Nadia held her hand out as streams of lightning exited them, destroying the Turrets, rather effectively. We got to the gates to the spaceport.

The guy checked the Visa, and then looked up at us, "She's not on the Visa." He said gruffly, pointing at Sinah. I stood up straighter in surprise. I forgot about that! Stupid Visa!

Sinah winced and then sighed, "Good luck with whatever it is you're doing. I'll see you guys if you come back."

"Sinah…" I started with a sigh, "I'm sorry, about snapping at you earlier. Be careful, ok?"

The girl gave a smile, "Of course I will be, and apology accepted."

Sinah started to walk away when I called out to her, "Sinah!" she looked back at me, "Don't join anymore gangs, ok?"

She replied with a smile and a nod.

The man nodded his had as he checked the Visa again and as he let us through as he said, "I'd leave right away. Things are going crazy in this quarter!"

I couldn't help but agree.

"There's the shuttle. I think we should get out of here fast. It's going to be some time before they forget about us." Mandalore said to us, and then when we got into the shuttle, Mandy continued, "No more trips to Iziz for us until the situation changes. A lot."

With Nadia behind the controls of the shuttle, she flew us out of the hanger and headed us back to Dxun.

When we landed in the hanger bay on Dxun, Mandalore said to Nadia, "This shuttle is going to be docked here for a while." He said and then he glanced back at me, to which I gave a smile, he then looked back at Nadia, "I'm not ready to part company yet. It sounds like you have a lot of traveling to do. So do I."

Nadia opened her mouth to speak, whether to disagree or not, I'll never know because Mandalore cut her off before she spoke, "I'm going with you. The sith have taken a particular interest in you, and you could use an extra blaster. I've been meaning to leave Dxun to look for some more Mandalorian clans, anyway."

A smile slid onto my face as we exited the shuttle.

"What, isn't Clan Ordo enough for you?" Nadia asked with a small grin.

"Mandalore leads _all_ of the Mandalorian people, not just a single clan. In order to revive our people the clans must be reassembled under me." He snapped.

Nadia shrugged, letting it go, "Why do you want to stop the Sith?"

"The Sith aren't known for sharing power." That's for sure, "If the Jedi Order is destroyed for good, it's inevitable that the Sith will dominate the Republic. And then my people will be eradicated or enslaved. Helping your cause is a matter of necessity. Mandalorians helped Exar Kun during his war. We know first hand how we'd fare in the service of their like." Mandy spat out, "But that's enough for now. We'll have time to talk later."

Just then Atton ran into the hanger, I looked around to see if I could see Ayden anywhere, but he wasn't anywhere I could see.

"The Ebon Hawk is all patched up and ready to go. When you're ready to depart, you can ask the guide here to take us back." Atton told Nadia.

"Sure, we'll head there in a second. Just going to say good-bye to Kex." Nadia said as she headed over to a yellow-armour-wearing Mandalorian.

"See-ya Kex." I overheard them saying.

"Goodbye. I don't think you'll be able to return to Onderon anytime soon. General Vaklu has a great deal of power." Kex told Nadia, "Even a Jedi couldn't defeat an entire army alone."

That's what he thinks!

Soon we made our way back to the Ebon Hawk. The guide took us through a short-cut, so we avoided a lot of animals.

When we entered the ship, Nadia made her way to the cockpit with Atton, "Lets head to Korriban." She said.

Joy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, don't forget to check my profile out for the link to the IaJW website that I made for 100 reviews. Also, since it's my birthday, I put a new IaJW story up. It won't be updates as often, but it will be updated. Look for it in 'My Stories' on my profile.<br>**


	41. Chapter 41

I frowned slightly as I took a bite of a protein bar. Where was Ayden? I knew he was on the ship. Well he had to be, as we just left the orbit Dxun. And there would be no way we'd leave him there. I'd know.

"BOO!"

"AH!" I let out a surprised yell.

I swirled around to face Ayden. I glared at him, "Don't do that!" I snapped at him as I hit him on the arm.

He just grinned at me.

I took a closer look at him and noticed that his face was covered in grease. Well, a grease like substance.

"Did you have fun fixing the ship?" I asked him, with a slight grin.

"Fun? Not sure. Interesting, yeah." Ayden nodded his head, "I think the ship could've been repaired quicker though. Atton seemed to be stalling." Ayden shrugged.

"Yeah… He was." I shrugged.

"Well, that makes sense." Ayden shrugged, "How was Onderon?" he asked me.

"Eh, the usual. We pretty much started a civil war." At Ayden's look I shrugged, "Ok, I will admit, that tends _not _to be the usual."

"It better not be." He said with a small frown, "Where are we heading to next?"

I gave a shudder, "Korriban." I told him, "The home planet of the sith."

"But I thought Sith were just Dark-Side Jedi. You know, like Vader, Sidious, Maul, Dooku and all those guys. How can they have a home planet?"

I shrugged as I tried to remember what I read, "Umm. There was a species on Korriban called 'Sith' but then the Dark Jedi-Sith turned up and kicked those Sith to the curb or something along those lines, because they wanted Korriban for the Dark Side power that was there. Oh, and there's another race of sith, apparently, completely different to the other sith, that live in the unknown regions. Actually, I don't think they are that different at all, but eh. I try not to think about it too hard. I'd advise you not to, too."

Ayden blinked, "Right. Forget I asked." Then we started to head to the command centre of the Hawk.

That was when I heard it; "Diagnostic: HK-47 activated. Running checks through primary systems."

I sent a happy look towards Ayden, even though he had no clue what was going on, then I ran the rest of the way to the command centre.

I skidded to a stop in the doorway, as I saw Nadia standing in front of HK.

"Assessment: It appears I have suffered considerable damage and dismemberment. I can feel the cracks in my motivator." The rusty brown/red droid said, mostly to himself, "And my control cluster seems to have taken several repeated blaster shots at close range. How crude."

Nadia was studying the droid as we came closer, "You OK?" I asked HK when it seemed Nadia wasn't speaking.

"Answer: If by "OK" you mean the loss of almost all my existing assassination protocols, then no, I am not Ok." HK said, his photoreceptors facing me, before looking back away, "Furthermore, I seem to have no discretionary control over my vocabulator, causing me to reveal my true function of an Assassin droid of unrivalled sophistication."

"You're an assassin droid?" Nadia asked, with slight suspicion in her voice.

"Recitation: Yes, as I said, I am an Assassin Droid. It is my primary function to burn holes through meatbags that you wish removed from the galaxy… Master." HK informed Nadia, "Oh, how I hate that term."

"What, Meatbags?"

"Answer: No… Master. Oh, I said it again."

"Well get used to it!" Nadia snapped at the droid.

"Answer: Yes... master."

"Why were you in our storage hold?" Nadia asked him with her arms crossed.

HK and Nadia talked some more as I got bored with the conversation. I grabbed Ayden's arm and went to where Mandalore was. I was pretty sure Ayden hadn't met Mandy yet, since he was helping fix the ship.

"Hey Candy." I greeted him with a grin.

I'm sure if had that helmet off, I'd see him rolling his eyes at me.

"Candy, this is my brother Ayden. Ayden this is Mandalore. Or Mandy… Or Candy…" I introduced them.

Mandalore looked at Ayden and nodded his head.

"Erm… Nice to meet you… Mandalore." Ayden said, looking slightly nervous.

I flung my arm around Candy's shoulders, "Don't worry Ayden. He's a big softie, really."

Mandalore looked down at me, to which I gave a grin. I'm pretty sure he'd be rolling his eyes again.

I looked up at Mandy , "So what you been up to, other than, ya'know, being the leader of the Mandalorians, Mandalore?"

I hid a smile as I said that and I'm sure I heard Ayden laugh, but disguised it as a cough.

"Nothing else. Being the leader of the Mandalorians doesn't give you much time have other hobbies." Mandalore told us, "That's why I decided to come, to find the other clans."

I nodded my head. I already knew that.

"We're heading to Korriban next." I told him, even though he probably knew, "How did Tali go on Korriban last time?"

"She went fine." He told me.

I rolled my eyes, "You're a man of many words." I told him sarcastically, "I mean, how did she go after she found out she was Revan, and then Carth was ignoring her and Bastilia and I were elsewhere?"

Mandalore let out a sigh, "She was upset but got over it." He told me.

"I'd get a better recount of what happened if I'd ask T3, wouldn't I?" I asked him.

"Probably."

"Knew it."

Ayden looked at me, "Why don't you ask Sasha? She was here wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but she was not on the ship at that time." I shrugged, "She was on the same place as me and Basty." I explained, "Oh! Speaking of Sasha!" I said and then ran out of the room.

I quickly ran to the command centre of the Ebon Hawk and saw Sasha there with a Data-Pad. She looked up when she saw me.

"Sinah was on Onderon." I told her, "She was going to come back with us, but she couldn't because of the stupid visa!"

Sasha looked up at me, "Well, James and I stopped the ship from being eaten by wild animals. Mira and Ayden helped."

I blinked.

"Oookkkaaayy?" I dragged the word out, "And what's that got to do with the price of eggs in China?"

It was Sasha's turn to blink in confusion, "Nothing?"

I sighed, I was starting to miss people who actually knew what I was on about, "It means, what does what you just said have to do with what I just said?"

"Nothing."

"You are so helpful."

Sasha gave me a soft smile, "I know." She said with a light laugh, "Don't worry about Sinah, OK? She can take care of herself."

I smiled and nodded my head. Sasha was right. I shouldn't worry about her. But knowing me, that won't stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there was that chapter! A bit of a filler chapter, but anyway. Don't forget to check out the new IaJW book and the IaJW Website. Both can be found on my profile! :D Thanks for reviewing, guys!<strong>

**Eep - Thanks! :D I apprentice the review. I was thinking about making her run into more characters from the first game/book soon, but I'm still thinking about how to pull it off because of my Book 3 I'm planning... Wait... did I just say something about book 3? Uhhh. *Waves Hand* Book 3 is not the book you're looking for!  
><strong>

**yuuka-hanamaya - Thanks! Sad and dangerous. And creepy. But still, one of my fav planets to play. Not so much actually being there. :D**

**So, yeah, pop in another review, all my fans out there! I love reading your comments and so does my brother! :D  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Um, yeah, anything you guys recognize, probably doesn't belong to me. Just thought I'd post that, since I can't remember the last disclaimer I did :p**

* * *

><p>There was a quiet, almost unnoticeable thump as the Ebon Hawk landed on Korriban. It seemed, for once, that Atton had landed without crashing the ship. We had all gathered in the ship's command center, Atton quickly joined us from the cockpit.<p>

Nadia's eyes flickered over all of us.

"Atton."

Who saw that one coming? Everyone in a 2 thousand, six-hundred and fifty-nine kilometres range.

"Ayden."

Ok. That one I did not see coming.

"We'll com you guys if we need help, but I doubt it." Nadia said as she stood up.

I quickly darted to Ayden. He looked at me, "Yah?" he asked me.

"Be careful!" I warned him, "You guys are more than likely going to run into a Sith Lord. The guy on Peragus who looks worse than Voldemort on a bad everything day."

Ayden nodded his head, "Sure thing." He told me.

I watched as the three of them exited the ship, then I sat down and crossed my arms.

* * *

><p>Ayden rubbed the back of his neck. This place was giving him the heebie-jeebies. No wonder the Sith liked this place. It was dank, desolate, dusty, dirty and dangerous, like the Sith themselves, well, kinda.<p>

Ayden shook his head, chasing away those silly thoughts as he followed Nadia through the twist and turns.

Ayden came to an abrupt stop as a chill went through his body. His eyes snapped open as wide as they could be as he scanned his surroundings. Reese said that Mr. Sleeps-in-a-knife-pit was around here somewhere… He wasn't here, was he?

He turned his head to see Nadia had that distant look in her eyes. The one she had when Kreia was communicating with her. Nadia's face was in the direction of a cave like thing.

On further investigation, Ayden could sense that the chill he was feeling, that felt like he was being dipped into the ocean at 5oclock in the morning and several boats carrying ice had decided to tip all of the froze water into the ocean. And then getting _hit_ with a block of ice.

"Naaddiiaa?" Ayden dragged the woman's name out, "I'd hate to sound whiney, but can we get a move on? That place," Ayden continued, pointing to the cave, "Is giving me more heebie-jeebies than Vader having a dance off with Sidious!*"

At Nadia and Atton's blank looks, Ayden sighed in frustration, "Moving, get on with, leave, proceed, advance, continue, vamoosing, now!" he tried.

Nadia shook her head as she regained her own thoughts and then nodded, "Yeah, lets go." She said and then with one last look at the cave, she walked past it.

"Heebie-Jeebies?" Atton asked Ayden with a raised eyebrow.

Ayden nodded, "It's an official medical condition. Look it up." He said with a light grin, feeling better now that they were past the cave.

Atton rolled his eyes at Ayden.

Nadia's had stuck out, stopping the other two in their tracks.

"What?" Atton asked Nadia, in a hushed tone.

"Look, flyboy!"

"Ohh."

Ayden pushed Atton to the side so that he could see what the other two were looking at. It was some kind of old, decrepit, sandy building that had its doors wide open. There were a few dog type animals there and some skeletons.

"Geeze. Who let the dogs out?" Ayden muttered to himself.

"C'mon." Nadia whispered to them, her lightsaber hilt in her hand.

Ayden paused, "Wait… Maybe they won't attack us." He suggested.

There was a crack noise, making the three look towards the animals, who had just cracked a bone of the skeleton in half.

"Alright. Forget I suggested that." He said with a shrug.

"Come on." Nadia repeated as she took a step forwards.

The dog creatures growled as they spotted the three people. Nadia activated both blades on her lightsaber, Ayden activated both of his, blue and yellow, and Atton activated a lightsaber that was yellow in colour.

Ayden looked at Atton's lightsaber in surprise, "Atts, since when were you a Jedi?" he asked the older guy.

"Since after Nar Shadaa." Atton replied.

"Huh." Ayden shrugged as one of the dog creatures ran at him.

Ayden swirled his lightsabers around as he dodged the dog. Then he brought his lightsaber up and lightly singed the dog creature, making it yelp out in surprise and pain.

* * *

><p>I could not take it anymore. Not one bit of it. Waiting for Ayden, Atts and Nadi. How did the others stand it?<p>

I stood up and tossed my jacket onto the chair. It was hot enough outside with out the help of that jacket, thank you very much. My lightsaber was hooked onto my belt, as the chance of running into a bounty hunter here, was minimal.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I just needed to get out of this ship and some fresh air.

I quickly walked to the boarding ramp. I wasn't sure if I was 'allowed' to leave, but just in case I wasn't, I walked like I knew what I was doing, like I wasn't doing anything wrong.

You'd be surprise how much that actually works.

I walked down the boarding ramp and was greeted with the smell of dusty air. I frowned slightly as started to walk around. I wasn't planning on going too far from the ship.

I heard a noise behind me, making me swing around and summon my lightsaber into my hand to see… "Mical!" I exclaimed, seeing the blond follow me.

Mical smiled at me with a slight nod, "Reese."

"What are you doing?" I asked him, hooking my lightsaber onto my belt again.

"Making sure you do not get into trouble." He replied, with a smile.

"Ayden put you up to this, didn't he?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

Mical gave a laugh, "Yes, Nadia too."

I rolled my eyes, but then something silver glinted in the corner of my eyes. A small frown crossed my face as what ever it was shined again.

"What the…" I muttered as I walked over to it.

There was a skeleton there, making my stomach curdle again, but what was in the skeleton's hand made me gasp.

I reached down and put my hand on the item the dead body was holding and pulling it out, with a light cracking noise. I swallowed down the sick feeling in my stomach as I examined the item I was now holding.

It was old and dusty, and covered in scratches but there was no doubt about it. I swirled around to face Mical, my eyes must've displayed my feelings, either that or Mical was using the force, but he could tell that something was wrong.

"This is one of Tali's lightsabers!" I exclaimed, waving the lightsaber hilt in the air.

Mical frowned slightly, "Revan?" he asked me.

"Yes! Oh god, I hope she's ok!" I exclaimed, worry filled my voice.

Mical opened his mouth to respond but he shut it again, when something growled from behind me.

I turned around to see a Hississ behind me, staring at me and the lightsaber in my hand.

"Dang, I forgot about that."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing everyone 3<strong>

*** A video for Star Wars Kinect we saw. Oh god, it was terrifying and funny :p !**


	43. Chapter 43

***Pops out of nowhere!***

**Hola me amegos! Annnd thats about all the Spanish I know. Or Mexican. Not sure :p  
><strong>

**You may be wondering where I've been or what I've been doing to not update in... however long it's been. Well, If you read the In a Jedi World: Revana and Nadia's story, you'd probably know, or been to the IaJW website lately you'd know. But just in case you haven't, I'll tell ya here!  
><strong>

**I'm doing NaNoWriMo. Writing a 50k word novel in one month. As I upload this chapter I have 13390 words so far. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ayden rubbed the back of his neck. That feeling was back again, but not as strong.<p>

They were now inside the old Sith Academy and it was, in Ayden's words, really creepy.

Nadia was fiddling with a screen thing whilst Ayden and Atton were standing by, keeping watch.

"What kind of questions are these?" Ayden heard Nadia hiss to herself, "What kind of pet wouldn't a Sith Lord keep? No wonder this Sith Academy is destroyed. The Sith are Pathetic!"

Ayden rolled her eyes at her mutterings and then looked at her startled when she let out a "Kriff it!"

"What's up?" Ayden asked her.

"This stupid quiz! I got too many questions wrong." She told them.

Ayden walked up to the console. Sure, he may not be as huge of a fan as Reese, but he still knew some facts about EU Star Wars. Most of them, admittedly, Reese told him, but that didn't matter.

"Which of the following Sith Lords are not buried on Korriban?" Ayden read out loud, glancing at Nadia.

"Freedon Nadd." She shrugged in response.

"A number of Sith Lords conducted the burial ritual of the great Marka Ragnos. The ritual required all Sith Lords present to be evenally spaced in a perfect circle. Luudo Kressh led the ritual in the 6th spot directly opposite Simus in the 16th position. How many Sith Lords were in attendance?" Ayden read out again, looking at the console in disbelief, "How about no one cares?" he muttered to himself.

Ayden paused as he thought about it, "So if 6 and 16 were opposite eachother, then there would be 20 dudes there." He continued as he put the answer in.

"The next answer is Gizka." Nadia told Ayden before he could read the next question out.

"Which one of these statements are not a Paradox." Ayden read out, and then frowned as he read the answers, "They all are." He looked at thee screen and then shrugged as he pressed a button on the screen.

"What did you choose?" Atton asked Ayden.

"I just guessed the second one."

The teenage boy looked at the next question. The sith code. He paused in thought. He remembered Reese telling him about it, but he couldn't remember it exactly. Well who could? Well, other than Reese.

But he could slightly remember that it ended with 'victory', didn't it? He thought it did anyway. Oh well, if he's wrong, he's wrong. Ayden looked at the answers that were viewed on the screen and selected the one that ended with 'Victory.'

The screen changed to show a door opening up.

"So, either I passed or Sith like doors." Ayden commented.

"Funny." Nadia rolled her eyes, before activating her lightsaber blade, and before Ayden could ask her what she was doing, she had spud around and blocked a pike that was aimed at her head.

"Woah!" Ayden let out, startled as he brought both of his lightsabers to his hands and held them in a defensive position as he blocked another pike, but aimed for him this time.

Atton's yellow lightsaber also filled the air as they fought with the assassins, slicing a force pike in half, directly at the centre, then pushing the assassin into a wall.

Ayden darted to the side of an assassin and shoved him into a wall and then he quickly kicked an assassin that was sneaking up behind him.

Boy, was not killing people that were trying to kill you hard!

* * *

><p>You know how the Hississ in the game came up to about… your characters torso? Well this one was bigger than that. Scratch that. It was bigger than me.<p>

"Holy Jumping Jelly Beans!" I yelled as I scrambled backwards, trying to get out of the Hississ's range. Seriously, whoever named these guys need a swift boot up the butt. What did they think 'Ohh, these animals hiss! I know, we'll call them Hississ!'

I jolted out of my ponderings to see Mical have a blaster in his hand, "Seriously?" I half yelled at him, "You don't have a freaking lightsaber?"

Before Mical could answer, I tossed him Tali's lightsaber, "Don't break that!"

I had my lightsaber in my hand, both purple blades activated.

"Oh, god. I'm going to kill Tali for leaving her lightsaber on Korriban where I could pick it up and then get killed by a Hississ who decided that all these 'Shiney things' are its." I moaned.

"Reese." Mical said, his tone slightly annoyed, "It would be in our best interest if you stopped talking and we dealt with the Hississ."

I blinked. Did Mical just tell me to shut up?

Then, the next thing I knew, I was pulled backwards, a clawed Hississ foot right where I was standing. I looked back at Mical, where he was standing. I think he force pulled me back.

"Thanks, Mic." I said as a smile, despite the situation, appeared on my face.

This time I didn't need Mical to pull me away from the Hississ clawed foot, as I jumped away from it myself. In the corner of my eye, I saw that Mical had Activated Tali's lightsaber. It was the yellow one, her first one (that she remembered).

I swung my lightsaber up and then brought it down onto the Hississ's arm paw thing, but to my surprise, it didn't cut it.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed, quickly moving away from the animal, sparing a glance at Mic.

"It would appear that the creature is resistant to lightsabers."

"No kidding, Sherlock." I scowled, "That's just not fair." I muttered under my breath, "They weren't like that in the game."

I knew from the game that the Hississ were somewhat force resistant, and now they were also lightsaber resistant? Can anyone say 'Cheating!'

Cheating!

I went close to Mical, "Any plans, Mic? Because I'm all ears."

I saw Mical glance at me, "Well, yes actually, I do. But it is a bit…"

"Stupid? Don't worry, all of the best plans are stupid."

"Right. Yes, well. Follow me then."

Mical then started to run in some direction, so I followed suite. There was thumping of the Hississ running after us. I hoped that Mic's plan was a good one, well, a good stupid one.

Then I saw where he was running to and I decided that it was just plain stupid and not good.

"MICAL!" I shouted at him, "THAT'S A CLIFF!"

The blond man ignored me as he ran raster. I looked back to see the Hississ close behind me, so I decided to use the force to help me go faster. Better a death from falling off a cliff than a death of being eaten alive, I guess.

Then I saw Mical had jumped off the edge of the cliff, my eyes widened. That blond boy was insane!

My foot hit the edge of the cliff, making me stop running, but stumbling a bit. Sure Nadia was going to be very unhappy that Mical had jumped off of a cliff, but do I really have to follow?

"Reese!"

I looked down in a split-second to see Mical standing on some kind of platform, jutting out of the edge of the cliff.

Well, I guess that works.

I jumped off of the edge of the cliff, just as the Hississ got to where I was standing. Mical pushed me back, just a bit, to out of it's line of sight into a cave like thing. The Hississ stuck its down, looking over the edge.

I glanced at Mical, "Pull it down with me." I whispered, indicating the Hississ looking for us.

The blond nodded his head ad held his hands out, facing the Hississ and I did the same. I shut my eyes and pictured it all in my head, and then I pictured the Hississ falling to its doom.

I flung my hands down from the position I had them in, and I'm pretty sure Mical did too. Then I could hear the animal start falling. I opened my eyes up to see that the Hississ was falling down.

"Well that's that." I said, but then I froze as a chill went through my body. A small glance at Mical showed that he felt it too.

I felt something hit my shoulder hard, and a forced look down showed that it was a small rock. Another rock fell, but this time it hit Mical.

"Reese…" Mical started, his voice sounding a bit hoarse, "We should probably move."

"Yeah, I agree with you one million percent there, Mic." I nodded my head as I took a step forward to the ledge and out of this cave.

I let out a startled yell when as soon as my foot touched the ground in front of me, the ground started to crumble away.

"Well." I said, looking at Mical and then behind me into the cave further, "This isn't fair."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't know when the next chapter will be as I havn't written it yet, and I'm still doing my NaNo. Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to drop a review on your way out, will ya?<strong>

**Also, check out this awesome stroy by SkyeofStars called Finding Yourself by Losing Yourself (KotOR)  
><strong>

**It's awesome!  
><strong>

** Thankies! Nyce out**

***Pops out*  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey hey! I just, literally, finished this chapter off! I should've been NaNoing but I decided to do this instead (actually, I should've been doing my school report instead of Nanoing instead of doing this)**

**So I hope you enjoy this chappy! It's a bit short, but eh :)  
><strong>

**Oh, and I finally convinced my parents to let me get TOR! :D :D But I can't play it till next month when School is finished. Just a few days!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So how long have the Sith been gone from this place?" Ayden couldn't help but ask as he, and Atton and Nadia entered the training room.<p>

"Roughly four years. Why?" Nadia asked, sparing a glance at the teenage boy.

"The Tuk'ata." Ayden pointed out glad he had learned the name of the animals.

"What about them?" Atton asked, from his position at the console.

Ayden rolled his eyes. Sometimes these people missed the absolute obvious. He motioned his hand around the room at the hounds inside the room.

"They are in _cages."_ He pointed out, "One would think that they'd be dead after four years, wouldn't one?"

That had the effect that Ayden thought it would. Nadia froze and then looked at the Tuk'ata herself, where as before she barely spared them a glance.

"Kriff." The red-head woman swore at nothing, "Someone else must be here." She said, her eyes slowly scanning the room.

"Uh… Oops…."

Ayden and Nadia snapped their eyes to Atton in an instant who was typing furiously on the console.

"What did you do?" Nadia hissed, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Uh…" Atton started, not looking at the two of them as there was a creaking sound in the background, "I kinda let the dogs out." He said sheepishly.

Ayden held back a smile, _Well, that answers the question of 'Who let the dogs out' _he thought to himself.

"Kriff it Atton!" Nadia exclaimed, spinning around to behind her where seven Tuk'ata were stalking to the three Jedi.

Nadia activated her lightsaber and sliced at one of the Tuk'ata, killing it with a single blow, but where that hound had just stood, another appeared.

Ayden activated his lightsabers and turned to his left where a Tuk'ata was getting ready to pounce on him, but Ayden lifted his lightsabers up, the Tuk'ata pouncing on his lightsabers instead.

Atton had his lightsaber out and had sliced a Tuk'ata in half before turning to another.

Soon enough, all of the hounds were in pieces on the floor. The three of them deactivated their lightsabers.

The console let out shrewd loud beeps at them, making Atton look down at it. He frowned at he read the message.

"It wants us to go to the detention chamber." He told them, disbelief in his voice.

"Why?" Nadia asked Atton, with a raised eyebrow.

"We weren't fast enough." He said with a glance to the red head.

"We weren't fast enough?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "There was _three _of us."

Atton just shrugged, "Blame the guy who came up with the programme, not me." He told her simply.

Ayden looked from the two older people and rolled his eyes, "Oi. You two can bicker like an old married couple later, after we find Jedi-whats-her-face and get out of here." He told them.

"We were not bickering like an old married couple!" the two older Jedi both exclaimed at the same time, making them look at each other in surprise.

Ayden smirked, "My point exactly." He told them with a laugh, "Now where's this detention facility?" he asked, directing his question at Atton.

"Why? You don't seriously want to go there, do you?" the man replied.

"No, but what's her face could be in there." Ayden told Atton.

"Vash." Nadia told him, "Her name's Vash. And I agree with the kid. Come on Atton. Surly a few torture devices and cages aren't enough to scare you?" she teased him.

Atton puffed his chest out and straightened up, "I ain't scared of anything." He boasted proudly.

Ayden started to laugh, quickly he covered it into a cough, but Atton saw through it, glaring at the boy. Ayden kept a straight face as he walked past the man, but as soon as he face couldn't be seen by Atton, a grin appeared on his face.

Atton, afraid of nothing? That's rich. He's afraid of rejection from Nadia! Even Ayden could see it.

* * *

><p>I looked ahead at the tunnel. Maybe I should just stay in the ship when ever we go places. Or I could just invent a new game to see how many times I can get in trouble each time we get on a new planet.<p>

I mean, if we were on Tattoine and I had stumbled across a cave thing with Mic and had almost been eaten by something, fair enough. But Korriban was the worst place for that to happen.

Who knows what we could run into here? A sith ghost? A deadly animal? A sith ghost of a deadly animal?

Or maybe I'm getting carried away.

I looked around the tunnel again. There were icicle shaped rocks hanging from the ceiling with water drops hanging off of them. There was the occasional skeleton lying around.

Yeah, no. I'm not getting carried around.

"Maybe I'm just a bad luck magnet…" I said out loud to myself.

Mical looked over at me, I shrugged in return.

"It was my idea, you do know." The blond man said to me, making me look at him again, "To jump onto the ledge." He clarified, "My idea."

I shook my head, but paused before nodding, "I know that it was your idea." I told him, "But I was the one who picked up the lightsaber when I knew, even if I had forgotten, what would happen." I sighed.

Mical looked at me with a shake of his head, "Do not fret about it." He told me, "Worry all you want once we get out of these caves."

"Will do, Miccy." I smiled before pausing.

There was a noise. A quiet noise. A quiet shuffling noise. I looked over at Mical who in return looked at me.

I put my lightsaber into my hand, not activating it but it was there nonetheless. A look out the corner of my eye showed that Mical had Tali's in his hand.

The shuffling noise grew louder when we reached the corner. I could hear other noises too, the shrieks of the shyracks and the buzzing of a lightsaber. Nadia? Could it be her? If it was then this could possibly be the caves that are joined up near the academy! We could get out of here!

When I glanced around the corner I let out a gasp. There was a boy there, probably around the age of nineteen or twenty, with a single red lightsaber. He was fending off about 7 Skyracks at the same time.

I knew who it was. I've never met him, but I knew straight away who it was. He looked exactly like he was from the game, just a tad less, you know, gamey, and he looked a lot like his dad.

"Dustil Onasi." I let out a breath.

* * *

><p><strong>DADADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA<strong>

**So yeah. I read in something that Dustil was going to be in KotOR Two and you had to fight him cause he was a stark raving lunatic and thought you were an evil vision or something and attacked you and there was no way out of it but to kill him, but it got cut. But that was the inspiration for the end of this chapter.  
><strong>

**So drop a review! What do you think of this change? Were you surprised? Do you like Dustil in the games of do you think he's whiny? Will you answer these questions? Why am I asking these questions? Will I stop asking questions if you review? Or am I just rambling on to get word count even though this isn't my Nano?  
><strong>

**Oh, and check out this awesome story by **SkyeofStars called Finding Yourself by Losing Yourself (KotOR)**  
><strong>

**Anyway, review please! :D  
><strong>


	45. Chapter 45

Ayden had to hold in a gasp when he entered the detention room. There was a woman on the floor in a cage. She was recently dead and had blood around her head by the looks of it.

"Master Vash." Nadia whispered, making Ayden look over at her, "She was a member of the Jedi Council."

"She's the Jedi we came to find?" Ayden asked her, already knowing the answer.

Nadia nodded her head.

Ayden looked back at the woman. Well this was rather a waste of time then.

"We should get out of here." The boy said as the bad feeling he had been getting started to grow bigger.

"The door locked, remember?" Nadia reminded Ayden as she bent down next to the body on the floor.

Nadia reached into the bars of the cage and picked up a silver datapad that was laying on the floor next to Vash's body and pulled it out.

She pressed a button on the side of the datapad, the screen flickering slight, making the redheaded headed Jedi hit it a few times. The screen then came on fully and brightly.

Ayden didn't see what the words said, before Nadia went over to the console on the nearest wall. She turned the console in and pressed a few buttons.

"OK, now we can get out of here." The woman declared as she turned around to face the rest of them, "She had an escape plan ready."

Ayden bit his lip, "And yet, I can't help but wonder _who _killed her." He voiced to them.

Atton scoffed at the teenage boy, "Keep that attitude up and you'll be seeing sith in every shadow."

Ayden shrugged, "Forgive me if I enjoy living." He said with a flippant tone of voice.

Nadia rolled her eyes at the two males, "Come on." She told them briskly as she exited the detention centre.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Ayden broke the silence again, "Where are all the assassins?" he finally asked.

Nadia looked at him, "Either dead or waiting to ambush us." She replied to him, her voice perfectly calm.

"What a lovely thought. So glad I asked." Ayden said rolling his eyes.

They were in silence again until they turned a corner. Nadia froze in her tracks. Her eyes went wide, but then narrowed in anger.

"Ooooh boy." Ayden let out a long breath of air when he saw what had made Nadia get riled up, then he spoke up a bit, "Hello there!" he called out.

The sith ignored him. He had eyes only for Nadia, which in Ayden's opinion was rather creepy and he wasn't the one being stared at.

"Did you come here for answers? There are none." The Sith Lord rasped, "The call of Korriban is strong, but it is the call of the dead. It is fitting you came here."

Nadia stayed quiet as she observed the Sith Lord. The sith, Sion, continued to speak.

"I have studied you and found nothing but weakness. Yet she still clutches at you, as if you are what gives her life."

"You mean Kreia." Nadia spoke up at last, "How do you know her?"

Sion gave what could be taken as a scoff, or a sneeze but most likely a scoff, as he replied, "I know her as an apprentice knows their master… and as a master knows their apprentice."

If Nadia was surprised by that bit of information, she didn't show it. Instead she asked, "What does Kreia want with me?"

"She clings to hope!" the sith snarled, "Hope that she can train one as great as her first!"

_First what? _Ayden thought with a frown.

"She is a fool who escaped death once. She will not do so again." Sion said, his tone had gone threatening.

"What do you want with her?" Nadia asked.

"I want her to _die_ and see all that she has built cast down. All that she holds dear, in shards at her feet!" The Sith Lord growled.

"You must be crazy if you think I will let you harm her!" Nadia spat at him, her eyes showing her anger.

"But you do not know her as I do." Sion told Nadia, spite flaring in his voice, "_You _have not survived her teachings as _I _have! And _you _have not bested her in battle, as _I _have. _You are nothing!"_

Sion's glare was a deep sharp one, "Yet still she walks with _you,_ is willing to sacrifice herself for _**you**_!"

"_You_ sound jealous." Nadia responded with, watching the Sith Lords every movement.

"I have studied you. I know the paths you walked in exile. I know your teacher. I know the fires that raged upon the Dxun moon while the republic died around you. You know war. You know battle." Sion said, making Nadia widen her eyes a bit before the Sith continued, "You are a wretched thing, a thing of weakness and fear. You are her apprentice in name only. I am the Master."

Sion twirled the lightsaber in his hand, a bright red blade came out of it, "And _that_ is why _you_ will _**die.**_"

Nadia's own lightsaber activated, her viridian blades springing to life. Ayden's blue and yellow blades appeared as he stood beside Nadia. Atton's yellow lightsaber also joined the party of pretty colours.

"Bring it, Sitho!" Nadia snarled.

And bring it, Sion did.

* * *

><p>I was stunned. Dustil Onasi was alive and kicking, at the moment he was kicking a Shyrack but that wasn't what I meant.<p>

I had thought he'd either had died or gone to live with Carth. But here he was, in the cave. Fighting shyracks.

"Wow." I couldn't help but say.

Mical shot me a look, "Do you know that man?"

"Sorta." I replied to him, "He's Carth's son."

When I looked back to the Jedi man thing, he had finished off with the Shyracks and was just standing there, his eyes fluttering around from place to place.

I decided to step out from the corner where I was hiding with Mic.

"Dustil!" I called out, the boy's eyes snapping to my face

"Another vision! Don't think I can't see through this deception!" The boy snarled as he looked at me and Mical. His lightsaber in his hand was active, showing a brilliant blue blade.

"Dustil?" I frowned at him, "You ok?"

"Am I ok, the vision asks!" the boy gave a hoarse laugh, "The vision acts as it cares! This vision is tricky!"

"Oh boy." I let out quietly, "This boy is nuttier than a… nut cake." Then I spoke up louder, but my voice soft, "Dustil, we're here to help you." I told him.

"Help? The vision laughs at me! Help? I do not need help! Dustil Onasi, son of Carth Onasi does not need help!"

I looked at Mical who was looking back at me. I shrugged at him as I looked back at Dustil, trying a different tatic, "Dustil, my name is Reese. I'm a friend of your dad and Tali. You remember Tali, don't you?" I asked him, my voice was soft as if I was talking to a small child.

Dustil laughed at me, his hands going to his hips lightsaber still active, "The vision tries to make me believe it. The vision speaks of my father, not knowing I killed him twenty two times, and he has killed me, but I did not die."

"Dustil, we are not visions." I told him with a patient sigh.

"'I am not a vision' says the vision. Ha! Well then, I am not a Jedi either" Dustil sneers at me.

"Dustil, calm down. Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Calm yourself." I tried and then paused. Oh, I cannot believe I am about to do this, "Remember. There is no emotion, only peace." I told him.

Yup. I quoted the Jedi code. The code that _I _think is really stupid. Well, actually, the code itself isn't that bad. It's the Jedi's interpretation of it that's stupid, but anyway…

Dustil falters in his movements. I let out a sigh of relief, "Good, Dustil. Remember that. Anchor yourself. Chase the dark taints from your head." I told him.

Yeah. Don't ask me where I was getting all of this.

"This of your father. This of Carth. He's out there. Looking for you. He has never stopped looking for you. He loves you."

But that, apparently was the wrong thing to say as Dustil started to act all crazy like again, "He won't be coming back for me, not again. With his tricks." He took in a breath of air before yelling out, "His tricks!" there was another, shorter pause before he yelled out again, his voice full of heart break, "Oh, father!" he then quieted down, a tear streaming down his muddied face "Why did you leave?!"

I looked at Mical again, silently asking what should I say. He gave a small shrug as if to say, 'It's your crazy dude.' But not quite in those words.

I sighed, going to give it a try again, "Shh, shh, Dustil. Be quiet. Your father is looking for you right this moment. He's out there, right now. His exact thoughts right at this moment are of you." I told him.

Well, Carths thoughts were probably of Tali, right now, but Dustil didn't need to know that…

Dustil faltered again before shaking his head, "No!" he declared yelling out, waving his blue lightsaber right in the air, "The vision will not trick me! I will not be defeated by the vision!" he yelled before swinging the blue blade at me.

I quickly dodged to the side, my lightsaber in my hand but not active.

"Dustil!" I half shouted at him, "Remember! There is no emotion, there is peace! There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no Passion there is…" I paused and looked at Mical who mouthed a word at me, "Serenity! There is no Chaos. There is Harmony. There is no Death. There is the force." I quoted at him as I dodged his lightsaber attacks.

Man. I rally am going to have to hit my head against a wall multiple times for quoting the code. I can just imagine Bastilia's smug look now.

Dustil paused before shaking his head, "NO!" he roared as his lightsaber came at me in fast and hard flashes.

I had no choice. I activated the lightsaber on my hand, both blades appearing at once as I blocked his attack.

I do not want to kill him. I will not kill him.

Carth would kill me if I did.

That and I don't want to kill him.

As I blocked one of his attacks, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Mical was about to move in to help me. I shook my head, "No, Mic. I have one last idea." I said to him, making the blond British alien pause before falling back once more.

"Dustil." I said, my voice soft again, "Listen to my voice. Be calm. You are safe. Be calm." I told him, putting the Force behind my words, trying to help him out, sending him calming waves.

It wasn't working. He was still attacking me.

_Why don't you try singing? _I heard in my head, her voice full of amusement, _After all, music soothes the savage beast!_

I frowned, and then focused on blocking out her gleeful laughter. But she did, however have a point. What did I have to lose? Other than, you know, my dignity.

"Hush now Dustil, don't say a word. Reesey's gonna buy you a mockingbird." I started to sing, my voice soft and low, "And if that mocking bird will not sing, Reeseys gonna buy you a Diamond Ring. And if that ring turns to brass, Reesey's gonna buy to a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, Reesey's gonna buy you a billy goat."

As I sang the nursery rhyme slowly (and thanking my many young children cousins for my remembrance of this song) I lace the words with my force suggestion of sleep.

"And if that billy goat won't pull, Reesey's gonna buy you a cart bull. And if that cart and full turns over, Ressey's gonna buy you a dog named Rover. And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Reese's gonna buy a horse and cart and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest Dustil in town. So hush little Dustil, don't you cry, your Daddy loves you and so do I." I finished the nursery rhyme off.

Dustil's lightsaber had deactivated and clattered to the ground, quickly followed by the boy himself.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked over at Mical, who was smiling at me. I sent him a glare, "You tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_, that I sang to him, I'll tell Nadia that you stalked her when you both were at the academy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews! :D<br>**

**Don't forget to go to the In A Jedi World website, the link is on my profile page 3**

**There are pictures on there and one of this chapter!  
><strong>


	46. Chapter 46

Nadia was getting tired. She hadn't been expecting the living corpse sith boy to be able to hold himself like this. Then again, he was a Sith Lord for a reason.

Out of the corner of her eye, as she ducked a lightsaber to head, she could see that Ayden and Atton were having trouble getting in to fight. That and the assassins were bothering them greatly.

Nadia dodged backwards to evade a lightsaber wound across the chest, before gathering up the strength in her legs and vaulting over the top of Sion.

She spun around and brought her lightsaber up, blocking Sion's startling red blade. She knew that she couldn't hold up for too long and Sion seemed to not be wearing down, at all.

"You two alright!?" Nadia called out, her voice echoing down one of the abandoned hallways in the old academy.

There was silence for a moment before a reply, "I'm good." That was Atton, "But the kid hit his head."

"One, I am not a kid! And two, I didn't hit my head. I was shoved into a wall!" that was Ayden, responding to Atton.

Nadia let out a sigh of relief. They were alright so far.

"_Sion."_

Nadia frowned as the voice of Kreia entered her head. She wasn't entirely sure on how Kreia and Sion were aquatinted, but she planned on finding out.

"_He cannot be defeated... he is not a beast of flesh and blood. This is not a battle that can be won. Flee."_

Nadia waited before responding, ducking an attack and leaping to landed next to Ayden and Atton.

"_You tell me this, __**now?"**_ Nadia responded to the woman in her head, "_Anything else you find important enough to share with me?" _she asked, a tiny bit of bite in her mental words.

"_There will be another time. But it is not now, not here. Not while Korriban runs through him." _The old woman said into head.

Nadia rolled her eyes, but didn't respond to Kreia, instead she spoke to Atton and Ayden.

"We have to get out of here." She told them.

"We're running away?" Atton asked his voice surprised.

"Think of it this way. We're making a strategic retreat to save our skins." Ayden put in.

"I guess looking at it that way makes it a bit better." The man replied.

Nadia ducked a pike of an assassin, then spun around and kicked the assassin in the back. The three of them made it to the hallway to get out of there. Nadia spared a glance back at Sion, who was watching on, not moving.

Soon enough they had reached to door on the Academy and left the building. Ayden kept looking behind him all the time, just to make sure that Darth Sion was not following them.

When it came apparent that no one was following the three of them, they started to relax.

"That was a close one." Ayden said with a sigh.

Nadia nodded her head as they walked the curves of the twisted path. Suddenly she came to a stop, looking to her right. The cave was there. The cave that they were at before.

She started walking to it.

"Woah! Hold the phone, Nadi!" Ayden exclaimed, grabbing Nadia on the shoulder, "You can't be seriously thinking about going in there!"

Nadia looked back at Ayden, "Yes. I am thinking about it and I will be going in there. You can join me if you want to, but either way, I am going in there." The Jedi woman stated firmly.

Ayden paused before nodding his head, "Sure. Let's follow the crazy Jedi into a dark side cave where god knows what resides. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p>"So how do you plan on getting out of this cave with him?" Mical asked me.<p>

I looked up at the blond from my position on the ground next to Dustil's sleeping form.

"I'm not entirely sure." I admitted to him, "Quite honestly, I'm hoping that if we keep walking, we'll come to an exit."

"That's a sound plan." Mical said, and I'm 91% positive that it was sarcasm.

I looked down at Dustil, asleep on to floor and then back up at Mical, "Can you carry him?" I asked him.

Mical nodded his head as he bent down next to me. He slid his arms under Dustil's neck and back, then lifted the boy up. I grabbed Dustil's lightsaber and hung it on my belt.

We continued to walk in the caves. So far there had been no signs of any Shyracks in the caves. Dustil must've cleared them all out of this section.

I kept checking the boy every few seconds. I wasn't sure how long he'd be out for… And I was worried about him.

Boy, won't Carth get a surprise.

Dustil started to groan slightly. I think he was waking up. That made me frown. He should be out longer than that! I sang the whole song to him!

I looked at Mical and then motioned for him to sit the boy down on the ground, and when Mical did do that, I sat down next to Dustil.

I put my hands of the boy's forehead and shut my eyes. I quickly opened my eyes up and snapped my hands off of the boy's neck. My eyes were wide.

That kid had serious dark side damage in there.

I sighed, and then put my hands on Dustil's forehead again and shut my eyes again. I could feel the torment inside his head from the effects of the cave.

"Shh, shhh." I whispered to him as he started to stir.

I projected feelings of calmness and happiness into the boy's min, trying to force the dark feelings away. Suddenly, I was jolted backwards, my eyes opening up in confusion. For some reason, all of the darkness inside Dustil's head dissipated at once...

Suddenly I felt sick in the stomach, "Oooohhh, I don't feel to good." I groaned as I clutched my stomach and snapped my eyes shut.

When the feeling went away, I opened my eyes again and saw that Mical had a hand held out for me. I took his hand and he pulled me up off the ground.  
>"Thanks Mic." I said to him as I got to my feet.<p>

Mical nodded his head with a smile and then bent down to pick Dustil up, who was resting calmly again. I took a step forward before I felt sick again, but ignored it as I walked some more with Mical.

And I was severly hoping that there was a way out of here very soon.

"Wait a second." I said, pausing as I looked ahead.

Mical looked at me as I activated my one blade on my lightsaber. The saber gave off a purple glow, giving light out for me to see.

I could see ahead there was a few Shyracks and a small bridge type thing that was giving the way over a chasm. If this was where I thought it was, then that means we were almost out of here!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've had trouble writing it, especially the bit with Reese. I had trouble getting across what I wanted, but I think it's ok now.<strong>

**Pop in a review? And check out a new funny story I put on called 'The Star Wars Christmas Ball'**

**Characters from IAJW will appear in it!  
><strong>

**Also, go to the IAJW website, the link is on my profile, and check out all the stuff there and the blog where I update about stuff of IAJW!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading 3  
><strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Just a warning that this chapter is a tad…  
>Violent.<strong>

**You have been warned :p**

**This chapter also is twice as long as they usually are.  
><strong>

**You are also warned that you might hate me at the end of this chapter :/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ayden sighed as he pulled his lightsaber smoothly out of one of those flying ant crossed with a bat on a bad hair day. He seriously didn't get <em>why <em>Nadia wanted to go in some infested cave. That woman must have some seriously demented form of fun. Shaking his head, Ayden ducked and sliced at another Shyrack. He glanced over at Nadia who was sabering a Tut'aka hound.

"So is there a point to us being here or are we just here for kicks?" Ayden asked the red-headed jedi when he saw that there was no more animals attacking them at the present moment.

Nadia pointed along the tunnel in the cave that they were heading down, "There is something down there that I need to see." She told him.

Ayden looked at the direction she was pointing and then shrugged, "OK, whatever." He said, "I've always liked walking in dark, strange, scary caves."

Nadia returned his slightly sarcastic statement with a smile, "Good." She said with a grin.

They walked for just a bit more in silence. There were no more animals around where they were. Well, there wasn't until they exited one of the smaller tunnels into a larger area.

Ayden had to ask himself how far underground they were and how solid was the ceiling above them.

After they had dispatched a few of the smaller animals, they looked around to see where they were.

"Over there." Nadia said, her eyes going to the right before heading that way herself. Ayden nodded his head mutely as they followed the red head Jedi.

They came to a stop outside a doorway carved into the stone wall. Ayden had to shut his eyes from the sick feeling he got.

"I have to go in there."

Ayden snapped his eyes open, "Nice knowing you." He said to Nadia before backing away from the doorway a bit. The further back he got, the better he started to feel.

Atton seemed to have the same idea, "Nadi, you seriously can't be, well, serious!" the man exclaimed, "I'm not sure that this is the smartest idea you've ever had."

Nadia didn't look at them, just put her hand on the door, "I have to go." She said to them her voice soft as she reached out to the door.

Her hand made contact on the door, making the door slide open, blue dust flying out.

Nadia looked back at Ayden and Atton, "I'll be back soon. If I take too long, head back to the Hawk."

The two males nodded their heads.

Nadia inhaled deeply before walking through the doorway. As soon as she got to the other side, the door slid shut.

"Alright." Nadia paused for a moment, "Locked in the tomb of a dead sith lord. Obviously nothing bad is going to happen." She let out under her breath.

There was a hallway cleared in front of her. She started to walk along it, her step faltered when she could see something up ahead.

Or rather, someone.

"Alek?" Nadia frowned as she saw the man standing in the centre of the room. He was bald as usual ever since that incident at Flashpoint Station.

He still had his jaw too.

There were many people standing around Alek, or was he Malak? So Nadia went up and stood between two Jedi, determined to find out what was going on.

"Do not heed the words of the Jedi Council! The Republic will fall if we do not act now! Already the Mandalorians have taken three systems along the Rim. They will only grow more powerful with time." The man said, his voice ringing around the room, "Come stand with me. We will use our might to help the Republic in it's time of need. Join Revan and I. Together we will battle this menace."

Nadia frowned, "I've already done this. This is where Alek recruited me for the war. He knew I would say yes."

"The Jedi Council is wise but they will take too long to deal with this threat. We must act now to stop the Mandalorians!" Malek said before his eyes darted to a female Twi-Lek Jedi standing a few Jedi down from Nadia, "I have heard of you. Your masters speak well of you, of your skills in battle. Join us."

The Twi-Lek moved over to Malak, her head held high.

"I am proud that Revan and I will be taking up our lightsabers for the good of the Republic, without the blessings of the Council." Malak said to the rest of the Jedi in front of him.

Nadia rolled her eyes, "I forgot how… pompous Malak was when he was… Alek."

"The council seem content to watch, to debate, while entire systems fall to the Mandalorians. If we don't act now there may be no Republic army to assist in the future."

Malaks eyes looked at Nadia, their eyes looking at each others.

"I sense you will join us. What are your reasons?" Malak asked her.

"I had to do it." Nadia paused, her face making a small frown, "The Council were taking too long and innocent people were dying. The Mandalorians would've won."

Malak gave a nod, "You should trust in yourself - and in your instincts." The man said in approval, "It was within our power to end the war. And the Council chose to debate behind closed doors while planets burned." Malek said as another Jedi, a human male, joined him.

"They were making a mistake. I still think that, even after it all. We barely won the war, just in time."

"Yes, that's right - without us the Republic would've been no more. And the Council... Their vaunted wisdom bred only inaction. And that would've led to destruction greater than anything born of the dark side" Malak nodded his head, his eyes gleaming, "So if you could do it all again, the real question is… would you? The Mandalorians wait on the edge of space, eager to crush the republic. You _know_ how this turns out." Malak pointed out to her, "Would you do it any different? Knowing what it costs _you,_ knowing what it costs the rest of the galaxy."

"Innocent people were dying, being slaughtered on planets in the outer rim that people have hardly heard on. Mandalorians were not just killing soldiers but innocent families that just wanted peace." Nadia took in a deep breath, her body shaking in anger, "You ask if I would do it different? Yes, I would. I would go to war earlier. I would save lives that were otherwise lost! What did it cost me? Sleepless nights, many scars and the loss of my force connection. But I was alive and that's more than I could say for other innocents. I regained my force connection. The dead are still dead!"

If Malak was surprised by her rant, he didn't show it, "So knowing all that would transpire, you would still follow Revan and I? Excellent."

There was only two Jedi left standing there, the rest had joined Malak. The only other Jedi that was standing with Nadia was Bastilia Shan.

"And now you are all alone. Would you join me now? You didn't join Revan and I down our path, Nadi. We waited for you to come. The Jedi punished you. I won't. Will you join me now?" Malak said as he held her hand out to her.

Nadia bit her lip but frowned when she saw Bastilia walk over and stand next to Malak.

"Wait. Bastilia didn't join the war effort. She warned us all to obey to council…" Nadia paused, looking from Bastilia to Malak.

"She didn't join us that day, but in time she came to our way of thinking." Nadia blinked at Malak's statement, Bastilia fell to the Dark Side? "But even before that she wavered and wondered what would've happened. It is a familiar path... there were those who wished to follow you to war, yet remained behind. They came to hate you for the choices they wished to make."

Nadia looked down. That was true and she knew it. Many Jedi hated her for she had done what they could not do. She knew that and a small part of her resented them for it.

Nadia swallowed. Malak was right about one more thing. The Jedi did punish her. They pushed her away when she came to them. They exiled her when she needed them most.

They left her alone.

They abandoned her.

She hated them for it. More now than ever before.

Nadia swallowed and blinked back her tears.

"Yes." She let out in a breath as she reached out and grabbed Malak hand. He clasped her hand tightly and pulled her into a hug.

"I knew you would, Nadi." He whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, "But joining the dark side is a full time commitment. Are you sure you can do it?"

Nadia nodded her head from where it was resting on Malak's chest.

Suddenly the sound of six lightsabers made her jolt away from Malak. She looked as each Jedi had their lightsabers active.

"Prove it!" Malak hissed at her, "Prove that you are worthy of the Dark Side! Prove that you are willing to do what must be done!"

Nadia stepped back, her eyes wide in shock and surprise as her hand automatically went to her lightsaber. She held the hilt in her hand as a green blade made its way towards her. Nadia's reflexes were slower than they usually would be. She hissed in pain as the lightsaber grazed her shoulder.

Two viridian blades sprouted out of her lightsaber as she brought it up to deflect another blow from the wielder of the green lightsaber, a Jedi whom she knew as Cariaga Sin.

Then she spun around quickly and sliced the Jedi in half, her eyes flashing in anger. Another Jedi came up behind her, making Nadia spin around and grab the Jedi with the force, a human male called Talvon Esan, and used the force to chuck him into the wall. She heard a loud crack noise.

Two of the Jedi came up to both sides, the Twi-lek called Nisotsa and a man called Xaset Terep. She dodged their attacks and then stuck each end of her saber into their chests. The two Jedi fell backwards.

Then it was Bastilia. Nadia felt more anger bubble up into her. That whiney, preaching know-it-all Padawan! Bastilia always thought she knew better than everyone. Sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

Nadia pushed both her hands out at Bastilia, cracking lighting flew through the air at the brunette Jedi, forcing the Bastilia to the floor and her screams filled the room.

Nadia glared at the writhing form of Bastilia on the floor and pushed her hands out harder, forcing more electricity into the girl. The screams intensified before they suddenly ended. The Jedi's clothes smouldered on her body.

A small smile crept onto Nadia's face. The schutta of a Jedi deserved every last second of that.

"What about me?"

Nadia turned to look at Malak, her eyes flaring "You turned against me too. You left me behind. You also abandoned me. All in my exile I was hoping that you would come and save me from it. From myself." Nadia snarled as she walked closer to him, "But you decided that I wasn't important. That the galaxy was better off under your control! You probably never thought of me once, _Darth Malak_!"

Malak watched her coolly, "You would be right about that." The man spoke with cold words, "I had the galaxy at my disposal and I had Revana. Why would I want _you,_ of all people?"

Nadia's eyes flared in anger. Her grip on her lightsaber tightened as she ran towards Malak. The man didn't even raise his lightsaber up to defend himself.

Her viridian blade sliced through his neck, his head fell to the ground and his body following.

The blades in the lightsaber dissipated into the hilt as Nadia coolly hooked the hilt onto her belt. She gazed around the room.

A Jedi in two pieces, and another at the base of a wall. Two lay next to each other stabbed in the chest. Bastilia lying motionless on the floor, her tunic still smouldering from the lightning.

And Malak lying headless at her feet.

Nadia let out a breath of air. She felt no guilt. No regret. No remorse.

Just a strong and pure satisfaction.

* * *

><p>"No." I let out in a strong breath as I leaned my hand on one of the walls as a strong feeling hit me.<p>

"What is it?" Mical asked me from where he was standing with Dustil.

I shook my head, "I… don't know." I told him, and that was the truth.

Whatever had caused that disturbance, I had no idea what it was. All I knew was that it was dangerous… and close.

"Come on." I said, my voice urgent as I looked around. There was the bridge ahead of us, and I was 89% certain that it was the bridge in the tomb of that dead sith lord, the one that the Exile had to choose whether to help the solders or not.

I looked around and saw a door to the side, "Over here." I said to Mical as he made his way over to me. I could feel the disturbance coming closer towards us. We had to make it to the place where the dead sith lord was buried and get out of this place there.

The door was open as we made our way through it. We walked in silence for a time being until we came up to a fork in the road. I bit my lip.

"Perhaps we should split up?" Mical suggestion.

I instantly shook my head, "No. That would be an amazingly bad plan." I said to him.

Mical nodded his head, "Yes. Well, how about I go that way." He pointed towards the left pathway, "And you stay here with the boy. I'll come back and tell you what I found."

I looked at him and shook my head, "That's still splitting up."

Mical looked at me and then back to the pathway, "What other choice do we have?"

"Either we all go or we all stay here."

"If we all stay here, whatever that disturbance is that you sensed will come. If we all go, we could get lost and not be able to return to the others force signature."

I frowned at him. He did have a point.  
>"Splitting up never ends well." I said, crossing my arms.<p>

Mical looked at me, "It's the only thing to do. I'll stay in contact with our coms."

I sighed, "Fine." I grumbled as I looked around the tomb, "But stay in contact with me for every second!" I told him, "It would do no good if you died." I told him, "Who would carry Dustil then?" I asked, my voice showing that I was joking about that last bit.

"I'll be back momentarily." Mical said before walking off down the left pathway.

Mical, if you die, I am going to kill you. I thought as I watched him walk away.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you guys hate me now? It wasn't originally going to go that way with Nadia, but that's just how the story was flowing. While I was writing it, I was going in my head <em>No Nadia. Stop it Nadia. Nadia. Stop it. Nadia! Nadia step away from the bald dude! Nadia! Are you listening to me?<em>**

**Anyway, thanks for reviewing, and don't forget to send in another review, telling me if you hate me of not! C:  
><strong>

**Also, check out this story called 'Emotion, yet peace' that was recommended to me. I haven't read it yet, though c:  
><strong>

**Also, don't forget to check out the IaJW website! It now has a forum!  
><strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's the next chapter, so if the world ends, I don't have to worry about updating! :D**

* * *

><p>Nadia slid a door open with the force. She was surprised to see that there was a small bridge in here and had none of those annoying Shyracks in here but people.<p>

To be more specific, her troops.

"Comm says we lost another heavy droid transport." The woman at the front said. The commanding officer under her, "How can we break through the Mandalorian lines without support? The path is minded and the area is crawling with enemies. I know we have orders to press forward, be we're at quarter our strength. We can't, General. We have to retreat."

Nadia blinked as she remembered, "We had to charge. There was no other way. If we retreated, we would've lost the battle and that in itself would had lost the war."

"But we won't help by throwing our lives away to storm the path. Too many Mandalorians, too few of us. We already lost half the men just getting to the path. They've got the rest of the company pinned down by the crash site. You can't possibly ask the troops to go forward." The woman said, her voice was starting to break.

Nadia shut her eyes as memories appeared into her head. The losses in that battle were terrible. She lost many good soldiers and friends.

"If you ask us to charge, will that make any difference? Will our sacrifice mean anything?"

Nadia kept her eyes shut. Oh, how that day haunted her. One of the worst battles she had been in. It was in the top five along with Malachor.

"Only Revan could've answered that. Even afterwards no one could piece together what had happened. We did win, though." Nadia answered, her eyes still clamped shut.

"We… we will charge if you ask it. The path is mined. There will be losses, General."

Nadia opened her eyes up again. The woman was still in front of her. That day was forever burned into her memory.

Nadia's right hand moved up to her left shoulder. Under her purple armour she knew what was there. There was a long jaggard scar, from a piece of shrapnel that had hit her.

"No." the Jedi said, firmly shaking her head, "I will lead. Stay behind me. I will deactivate the mines."

The woman in front of Nadia let out a breath of relied, "Thank you, General. Thank you."

Nadia walked up to the bride. The mines were placed on the bridge so they were barely seen.

But she knew where they were.

Nadia spread her hands out in front of her, the lightning crackled out of her fingertips. Bolts of lightning hit the bridge where the mines were, causing many explosions.

The red-headed Jedi put her arms down as there were no more mines.

"Now we fight!" the woman shouted from behind Nadia.

Nadia held her lightsaber in her hand and activated it and held it in her hand. She ran over the bridge as the Mandalorians came out of a door.

The started shooting at Nadia and her troops. The Jedi deflected the shots with her lightsaber and when she got close enough, stabbed at a Mandalorian and then cut another in half.

Soon enough the ground was littered with remains of the Mandalorians. The soilders behind Nadia were cheering.

Then they all faded away.

Nadia looked around there room. The visions were gone, but there was something remaining… a feeling. A presense that she knew. There was three, actually and only two she knew, but she couldn't make them out.

Shrugging, Nadia let it go. She was knew that she'd probably work it our later. So she made to way to a door and entered the long hallway.

She entered a small room and looked around. There were two animals in there. They were green and came up to her waist. They had dark green spikes coming out of their backs.

Hississ. Slightly force resistance creatures and the Queens were lightsaber resistance. Nadia paused as she watched them. The Hississ's (she thought that they had a stupid name) hadn't seen her yet, but she would soon fix that.

She activated her lightsaber, a viridian green glow filled the air. The Hississ turned to face her and charged at her. She lifted her lightsaber up and sliced at one of the creatures. It dodged away from her blade and went to bite her leg.

Nadia swung her lightsaber down and it made contact with the Hississ, slicing it in two. That left the other Hississ. It charged at her, Nadia waited until the creature was close enough before using the force to leap over top if it, her lightsaber aimed down at it, slicing along its scaly back.

When she landed she saw that it was dead from being sliced longways in half. Nadia deactivated the lightsaber and moved onwards from the two dead animals.

She walked over to a door and opened it. There was a figure in there wearing dark robes. She knew the person, although why Kreia was wearing Sith Robes, Nadia didn't know.

"You are to be commended for making it this far." Kreia said to Nadia, "You revisited the dark moments of your past, and now you must face the present."

"Kreia?" Nadia said frowning slightly, but then she relaxed slightly, "I get it. This is another vision. You aren't real at all."

"Your confusion is natural. The others and I will help you understand." The vision Kreia said with a nod of her head.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Nadia said with a roll of her eyes.

"Get away from her! She's a Dark Jedi!" came a yell to the side of them.

Nadia let out a sigh, as she looked over there.

"Oh, hello Atton. Come to join the not real party?" Nadia greeted him, "Oh, alright. I'll play along. Why do you think Kreia's a Dark Jedi? Other than her funky sith outfit." Nadia asked with a sigh.

"Atton, I've had enough of your snide contempt!" Kreia snarled at Atton, a green lightsaber appeared in her hand.

Atton's own lightsaber activated in his hand.

"Oh force." Nadia sighed, looking up at the roof, "Oi, vision people! I would suggest that we don't kill each other, just yet." Nadia said, looking back at them.

"Hey, what's the commotion here?" came another voice.

Nadia sighed, looking over to see Bao-Dur enter, "Hello Bao."

"Stay out of this Bao-Dur. This is between Atton and I!" Kreia said to the Zabrak but her eyes glued on Atton in a glare.

"You're threatening Atton with a lightsaber, and I'm supposed to just stay out of it? No!" Bao-Dur exclaimed.

Nadia crossed her arms in front of her chest, "Why do I bother?" she sighed.

"Beeep booop bop."

"Hey T3. You come to try and kill the vision Kreia too?" Nadia greeted the little doid as he rolled in.

"The three of you would challenge me? You sorly underestimate the power of the force." Kriea sneered at Atton, Bao-Dur and T3.

"Think again, Kreia! Your dark influence will end!" Atton exclaimed at the old woman.

Kreia looked away from the other three visions and looked to Nadia, "Your "friends" are all arrayed against me. Will you stand for this?" the woman asked Nadia.

"Oh, gods." Nadia sighed, "You guys are visions, remember? But…" Nadia paused, "You've been manipulating me. Ever since we met, you've been manipulating my actions somehow." Nadia said with a frown.

"_You_, of all people, would judge me so? Am _I_ not worthy of redemption?" Kreia asked Nadia.

Nadia paused. Kreia may be a manipulative woman, but she _had _been there for her.

Nadia hesitated, "Ok. I won't attack you." The woman finally let out, "But I won't stop the others from doing so. You're all visions anyway.

"So you would not chose either side?" Kreia asked Nadia, "Apathy is Death."

"What?" Nadia asked, a frown on her face.

"Apathy is Death." Atton echoed.

"Apathy is Death." Bao-Dur repeated them.

"Beep!"

"Guys?" Nadia said with a frown as she looked at them all with a confused look on her face as they all turned to face her, "Gods, stupid visions!" she exclaimed as she pulled her own lightsaber out.

They all charged at her. Nadia had a frown on her face. These guys were her friends! She didn't want to kill them, even if they were visions. Those other Jedi before were an entirely different thing!

"Guys! Stop it!" Nadia hissed at them as she dodged a lightning blast from T3.

The little droid beeped at her as it shot a blaster bolt up. She brought her lightsaber up, the blaster bolt hitting the blade and bounced back. It hit T3, making him explode, and then he disappeared.

"Murderer!" Baor-Dur hissed at her.

"What?" Nadia's eyes swung over to look at the Zabrack, who was advancing to her with his blasters.

Bao-Dur shot at her. Nadia ducked the bolts and dodged another one. She hissed as she felt a blaster bolt graze her leg. She glared at Bao-Dur and this time when he shot at her, she deflected the bolt with her lightsaber, the sizzling red blaster bolt flew back to the Zabrak.

But it missed him.

It hit Kreia behind him.

The old woman disappeared as soon as the bolt hit her.

Nadia blinked as Bao-Dur replaced his blasters for a vibro-sword. He swung at her, she dodged the blade. She brought her lightsaber up and brought it through Bao-Durs real arm.

As soon as her blade appeared on the other side of it, Baso-Dur vanished.

"So you kill your friends?" Atton, the only remaining vision, asked her, his eyes were slits.

"Atton! You guys attacked me!" Nadia replied, "I didn't_ want_ to! And besides, you are all just visions, that can't die anyway!"

"Would you chose someone else over me?" The man asked her.

Nadia blinked, "What?" she asked, her voice indicating she was slightly confused by his question.

"Would you chose the Disciple over me? Or Malak? Would you choose them over me?"

Nadia frowned, "Atton, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything! You would choose that pesky little blond over me! You would even chose a Sith Lord over me."

Nadia held her hands up, "Hang on there Atton. You are a figment of my imagination. You can not be getting jealous."

Atton glared at her, "You don't get it, do you?" he hissed at her with clenched fists.

Then he seemed to zoom through the air towards her his lightsaber aimed at her heart.

Nadia raised her lightsaber up to defend herself.

Atton's lightsaber came at her in hard, fierce strikes with the skill that the real Atton did not have.

Which, when Nadia thought about it, made sense as this Atton was part of her. He had her skills.

"Atton, stop it, now!" Nadia yelled at him, her voice carried around the room.

"NO!" Atton snarled as he swung his blade at her hard.

Nadia's eyes flash as she used one blade on her lightsaber to block Atton's only lightsaber, and then quickly brought her lightsaber up and it sizzled as it hit flesh.

Nadia pulled her viridian blade out of Atton's chest as the man slumped down to the floor. And not vanish.

Nadia's eyes widened as she sat down next to the man on the floor.

"Atton?" Nadia whispered to him.

Atton looked up at her, his hands over the lightsaber wound in his chest, "Nadi…" he gasped, "Why?"

"A…atton? Y…you are a vision…. Right?" Nadia asked, her voice hesitant.

"Nadi…a…" The man gasped at her, "I… love you."

"Atton!" Nadia said, her arms going to Atton's shoulders and shaking him slightly, "Atton!" she repeated as she felt a cool liquid run down her cheeks.

"I… love you too." She whispered.

Atton smiled at her as he lay in her arms, then he was still.

And he did not fade.

"Atton!" Nadia shouted out at him, her hands holding onto his shoulders tightly.

There was no response, making Nadia look at him with even wider eyes. He couldn't be dead, could he? Yes, she stabbed him in the chest… but… How was she supposed to know that he was the real one? Why did he follow her?

"Atton!" Nadia gasped.

Her hand moved to his face, her hand sliding over his eyes. When she pulled her hand away, Atton's eyes were closed.

Nadia stood up. She wiped her eyes and looked at Atton's body on the ground. She looked away and slowly moved to the door, not looking back at the body of the floor. The door opened up in front of her, and she walked through it, then the tomb door slid shut behind her.

So she never saw Atton's body vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>*whistles*<strong>

**So, enjoy the chapter? I didn't. Anyway, review?  
><strong>

**Don't forget to go the the IaJW website for some cool stuff and check out mt new SW fic, the Star Wars Christmas Ball, it's (hopefully) funny! :D  
><strong>


	49. Chapter 49

Nadia stormed angrily through the next hallways, sabering or lightning any animal that came across her. Soon she had come across another door.

"This had better be the last one!" The woman snarled as the door opened up.

She stormed through the door and was hardly surprised by what she saw in there.

"Revan." Nadia snarled at the robed and masked figure in the room, "I should've figured you'd turn up eventually!"

Revan didn't say a word, she just drew out two lightsabers and activated them. One yellow, and the other purple.

Nadia glared at the masked figure, "Gonna play it that way, Rev?" Nadia asked, her glare deepening, "Fine with me."

Nadia's viridian blades activated just as Revan's two blades struck down at her. Nadia blocked them with her own blades.

"Rev. I have been having one hell of a day." Nadia said, twisting around with her blade to slice the side of Revan's robes but it was blocked by Revan's yellow blade, "You wouldn't believe it. There was a Sith Lord here. Then I went in this tomb. Decided to join the Dark Side because the stupid lightside just isn't worth it anymore. Killed my friend, and then ran into you."

Nadia twisted her blades around, swinging it towards Revan's head. It was blocked with ease.

"So… how has you life been treating you? I heard you came back to the lightside, dunno how that happened. Last time I knew, you were pretty content on ruling the galaxy and all that stuff."

Revan didn't respond.

"Come on Rev. If we are trying to kill each other, the least you could do is give friendly conversation."

There was only the sound of lightsabers crackling as the hit each other.

"No? Fair enough!" Nadia said, her face twisting in anger slightly, "But how about you listen. Ever since I was little, it was always Revana this. Revana that. You were the first of our age group to get knighted. You had more than one Master. You were powerful and bla-de-bla-bla. Anyway, you get the idea. Everyone liked you. You became a saviour of the republic. Slayer of Mandalore and all that stuff. What does everyone remember me for? Malachor. People hated me for what I did there." Nadia paused for a moment as she deflected the blows from Revan, "Then you became a Sith. You took Alek from me. And when you were a Sith, everyone still liked you. Wel, other than the Jedi and Republic, but everyone else loved you. Then you became lightsided and saved the galaxy somehow. Everyone loved you more. So, moral of the story?"

Revan didn't say anything to Nadia, the cloaked woman was just swinging her lightsabers at Nadia.

"Everyone loves you, no matter what. I do what has to be done, and everyone hates me."

Nadia ducked Revan's swipes and brought her hands out and then pulled back. The mask flew off the face of Revan showing her face.

Nadia looked into her eyes. The eyes of her old friend. The eyes of her old best friend.

"See ya, Rev."

Nadia then plunged her lightsaber into the woman's chest.

Revan faded out of existence.

Nadia's lightsaber deactivated. A small smile crept onto her face. She was feeling somewhat… ok… Actually, she felt better than ok. She felt great.

"You stupid idiot!" A voice yelled at her, making Nadia turn around, her hand pressing the button on her lightsaber, the blades springing to life.

But who she saw there surprised her, "Reese?" Nadia asked, a frown on her face.

But this Reese was different. This Reese was wearing A black top and skirt and had pale skin. There were various tattoos over her face too.

"You _idiot!" _Reese yelled at her again, the girl's bright yellow eyes flaring.

"What is this?" Nadia spat out as she stalked closer to the girl, her lightsaber active in her hand.

"I am going to tell you a story." The girl snarled at Nadia, "It starts of like this. Say there was a tomb, and that tomb held a dead body of a Sith Lord, buried over there to be exact." Reese said, pointing over to the sarcophagus that was sitting behind Nadia, "And say said dead Sith Lord had powerful secrets. How on earth would that dead Sith Lord protect his secrets?" The girl asked, a finger going to her bottom lip as if she was thinking about it, "Oh, it would make it so that when little Jedi come along, the Dark Side in the tomb would drive the little Jedi crazy with visions."

Reese took in a breath and then continued, "But what if one day, a _strong _little Jedi tuened up? A _powerful _little Jedi? A little Jedi that was too strong to be turned mad by the visions. What would the tomb do then to protect its secrets?"

Nadia looked at the girl, her lightsaber still active as she watched Reese with suspicion.

"The tomb would try to turn that strong little Jedi to the dark side, so if that strong little Jedi made it out with the Sith Lords secrets, the little Jedi wouldn't hand them other to the Jedi Council, no, the little Jedi would keep them to herself."

"The tomb would pull up anything powerful into swaying the little Jedi. Old loved ones, horrible battles, friends, anything."

Reese glared at Nadia, "Do you get what I'm pointing out here, or should I spell it out to you?"

"Are you trying to say that this Tomb is just pulling up these visions to turn me to the Dark Side?" Nadia asked.

"Bingo baby!" Reese clicked her fingers and pointed at Nadia, "Malak wasn't real. Bastilia wasn't real. Those soldiers weren't real. Kreia wasn't real. T3 wasn't real. Bao-Dur wasn't real. _Atton _wasn't real. Revan wasn't real!"

Nadia blinked at the girl, her gaze turning to suspicious, "What about _you_, are you real?"

"Depends on you view of real." Reese shrugged, "I don't have a corporal body but I am real."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Reese, or Seree. Reese, the real, real, one doesn't like it when I say I'm Reese." The girl rolled her eyes.

"So are you Reese's vision?" Nadia asked her.

"Wow, we got a bright spark here." Reese rolled her eyes once more, "What gave it away? My looks, my speech or is it just a wild guess of yours?"

Nadia glared at her, her lightsaber deactivated, "Ok, that's your name, but what are you? I get the feeling that you aren't a normal vision."

Reese scoffed, "Because I'm not. I was created by the energy of the Star Forge. It's rather difficult to explain."

Nadia frowned. The Star Forge? That sounded familiar…

"How about you try to explain." Nadia asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

Reese sighed, "Ok, fine." The girl paused for a moment, "Ok, how about this. Say there's a sponge, ok? And that sponge is coated with a layer waterproof stuff. The spone is protected from getting wet if the water falls on it, but dunk the sponge into the bucket of water? The waterproof stuff wears away as the water finds the weakes part of the stuff and then the water seeps in. But the water that went through the waterproof stuff is different to the normal water."

Nadia blinked.

Reese rolled her eyes, "God, woman. How more simpler can it get?"

"Much."

"Fine. The sponge is Reese. The Waterproof stuff is the force. The water is the dark side. The bucket is the Star Forge. The water seeping into the sponge is me."

Nadia blinked again.

"Oh for crying out…" Reese muttered under her breath, "The dark side formed me inside Reese's head, unintentional, because of the protection placed on Reese's mind when she came here!" Reese shouted at Nadia.

Nadia slowly nodded her head, "I think I get it." She paused, her gaze going suspicious again as she looked at her, "But why are you helping me?"

Reese glared at Nadia, "Because I have plans and if you go dark, it would ruin them. Don't even _assume _that anything I do is to help anyone but myself."

Reese looked behind her, "I should go before Reese gets herself eaten by a vision Basilisk." She mushed before looking back at Nadia, "and I don't mean the Mandalorian war ship. Stupid girl and her irrational fear of snakes, they can only bite and kill you. There are much worse things here in this galaxy."

The Reese looked directly at Nadia with a glare, "Remember, forgive the Jedi and all that idiocy." The girl said before she vanished into thin air.

Nadia stared at the spot where the girl had been standing, her mind reeling in shock about what had happened. Then Nadia remembered something that the Dark Sided Reese had said.

"Wait… Reese is here?" she exclaimed.

Didn't she set Mical to keep that girl out of trouble? Sighing, Nadia looked over to the side where she knew the exit was to get out of this tomb was.

She let out a sigh and shook her head. She opened her senses up to try and detect anyone in this tomb. She frowned as she hardened her concentration, as the dark side in the tomb was messing with it.

"Gotcha." She said as her mind locked onto the force signature of that girl.

* * *

><p>I was frozen. I couldn't move, well, I guess I could move if I really wanted to, but I really didn't. My hands were clenched and gripped onto the side of my pants.<p>

I couldn't even speak.

Want to know why?

Because the whole room was filled with snakes. King Brown (mostly refered to as a Brown) snakes to be exact. A type of snake native to Australia, and more so where I live. They were brown in colour (Obviously, hence the name) but the brown colour changed on the snakes. Some light brown, some dark brown and I knew that on their underbelly would be the telltale red spots saying they were venomous.

Ok, Reese. Stay calm. You are only in a room filled with snakes that you are deathly afraid of. What's the worst they can do? They can only bite me and kill me, there are worst things here, a rancor for example. They eat you and kill you.

I swallowed. That was not helping.

My eyes flickered over to Dustil on the floor. There was snakes slithering over him, making me wince.

Ok, Reese. Take in a deep breath of air. But not too deep as to alert the thousands of snakes that you are there, I told myself

I took in a small breath of air.

There we go, I applauded my self, Now calm down and think. Where did these snakes come from? Think logically about it. They weren't here before, so where did they come from.

And to be fore specific, how could they be here. They were Earth snakes. Snakes from Earth. Not tombs on Korriban.

Tomb on Korriban!

I let out a breath of air. They were visions. That's good, well, not really but you know what I mean.

I clenched my eyes shut when I felt something go over my feet. I had to resist the strong urge to kick my leg out.

It's just a vision. Just a vision. Just a vision.

"_Reese, are you alright?"_

The noise of Mical's voice startled my eyes open, only for them to say open.

"AAHHHHHHH!" I screamed, stumbling backwards away from the snake face that was right in front of me. It was a person made out of snakes.

My feet tripped over a few snakes that were behind my feet, making me fall onto my bottom. The snakes that I stood on hissed angrily at me, baring their fangs.

Only a vision. Only a vision. Only a vision.

Then they all disappeared.

I looked around, surprised. Why would they all just vanish like that? I frowned, but then reached over to the com that was lying next to Dustil, "Y…yeah." I replied to Mical, my voice shaking.

"_Are you sure?"_

No. "Yes, I'm… peachy… can you get back here now?" I asked him.

"_Just nearing you now."_

I winced. Did that mean he heard my scream? Man, I hope not.

"Good. The sooner we get outta here the sooner I can have a shower." I said, my body gave a shudder.

"_A… shower?" _he asked me, his voice showing his confusion.

"Don't worry Mic." I sighed.

Then I felt something in my head. A connection of sorts.

"Hang a sec, Mic." I said through the com, before shutting my eyes.

I could fell my connection with Nadia flaring. It was strong enough that I could figure out where she was. I let out a sigh of relief.

Just then Mical entered the small area that we were in.

"Good. You wanna get outta here or what?" I asked him, a grin on my face, then I pointed to my head, "Nadi contacted me. Sorta. I can get a sense of where she is." I said, bouncing to my feet.

Mical nodded his head. I frowned slightly when I saw a questioning gaze in his eyes. I ignored it and I pointed to Dustil. He nodded and bent down and picked the still sleeping boy up.

"Lets get outta here!" I exclaimed as I started to stand up.

Mical nodded his head as I led us through the halls of the tomb. Soon enough we had come to a doorway that was open and Nadia was standing in there waiting for us.

She sighed and shook her head, "Reese, you seem to have an ability to get into trouble no matter what."

I shrugged, "Is it my fault if I pick up a lightsaber, a gigantic Hississ comes for us, Mic suggests something, we jump off a cliff, the Hississ follows and falls to it's doom, we land on a platform, the platform breaks, we're in a tunnel that leads to the Tomb of what'shisface, find Dusty here and then come and find you?"

Nadia blinked, "You know, you have a way of explaining things that makes the other person feel rather stupid, whether you are real or not." She said with a sigh.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

She shrugged, "Nothing. Who's the kid?"

"Dustil. He's a friend of a friend. Well, a son of a friend, but really…" I trailed off, "Can we leave now?" I asked her.

Nadia nodded her head, a light smile on her face, "Sure." She said, walking over to a corner of the room. She pushed on the wall, making a small doorway open.

I let out a grin. Finally we were on our way out of this strange place and then we'd be on the way to Dxun where there are _no _Sith Tombs.

Oh, wait a second.

There is.

Dang it.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone here that thinks Nadia's 'hate' for everyone here is a bit reaching. That's because it is. the tomb is amplifying everything in her head and stuff. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I <em>was <em>going to have Reese sing a Christmas carol in this chapter but it didn't fit. Though, if you want something Christmassy from me, check out my story called 'The Star Wars Christmas Ball'  
><strong>

**Also, what do you think about the explanation from Dark Reese/Seere? Makes sense? I hope so!  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Yuuka - Oops! Thanks for that! That's what I get for writing a chapter in the middle of the night and haven't played the game in a while. Seriously though, in the game I'm up to Malachor with Nadia. And you were right in one of you other reviews. Dark Reese did appear!  
><strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! Here's the next chapter :D**

* * *

><p>When Nadia led us out into the cave, Ayden and Atton were there. They were surprised, to say the least, to see Mical, Dusty and I.<p>

"Reese?" Ayden said to me and then he shook his head, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "Long story, but look!" I said and pointed to the still sleeping Dustil in Mical's arms, "We found a boy!"

Atton looked at us, "Where'd he come from?"

Nadia looked over at Atton, there was a smile on her face for some reason I couldn't work out, "Really, Atton. I would've thought you knew about that!" she said with a gin on her features.

Atton scowled at her, "I do, but I mean more specifically. What was he doing in that cave? And for that matter, what were you doing in there? You were in there for hours!"

Nadia blinked in response, "Really? I thought I wasn't that long."

Ayden nodded his head, "Yeah, you were. I beat 16 levels of Angry Birds on my phone while you were in there." My brother said, waving his phone at her.

Nadia sent in a look that clearly said what-are-you-on-about-you-know-what-don't-tell-me-I-don't-think-I-want-to-know.

"To answer your question, Atts, this is Dustil Onasi-" I started to say.

"As in Admiral Carth Onasi!?" Atton exclaimed.

I glared at him, "As a matter of fact, yes, his son, now if I can continue…"

"_His son!?"_

I glared at Atton harder, "Do you want me to tell you what's going on, or do you want to keep interrupting me?" I asked his with a raised eyebrow.

Before the man could respond, Nadia cut us all off, "How about we talk about this when we are not in some cave with deadly animals?" she asked us.

I nodded my head with a smile, "Not a bad idea, Nadi, lets go." I smiled at her.

Nadia let out a sigh before taking the lead to get out of there, Atton up with her. Ayden hung back with me, Mical holding Dustil were ahead of us a little bit.

"So what happened?" Ayden asked me, pointing over his shoulder, "That cave, what was it?"

I looked behind me at the tomb as it got smaller the further we walked away from it, "A tomb of a Sith. Me and Mic accidentally got in there through a back door. Nadia apparently had to go in there, or at least, that's what Kreia told her." I sighed, "The people who enter the tomb have visions. The visions play on your darkest secrets and your worst fears." I shuddered.

Ayden looked at me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Let me guess, snakes?"

"They were _everywhere!"_ I exclaimed, looking at him, "I won't be able to sleep for years!"

Ayden sighed, "Don't worry about it. You have a lightsaber now. You can cut them up." He said, a light smile on his pause.

That made me pause and think. Why didn't I think of that before?

I nodded my head at him and glanced up at Nadia, "She probably went through worse than me. It starts straight away for her. First she runs into Malak, then into one of her first battles, then she runs into Kreia and then has to choose between Kreia or Atton and the others or not to. If she chooses not to, they all attack her." I let out in a breath, my voice low, "Then she runs into Revan."

Ayden frowned slightly, "Can you explain something to me?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah?"

"Who exactly is Revan? I mean, I know she is a Sith Lord, or was, but you sometimes call her Tali…"

"Revan was a Sith, but got a bump on the head and lost her identity, the Jedi gave her a new one, and she became Tali. That's when I knew her. Now she's a Light Sided Jedi somewhere out in the unknown regions searching for the Sith Empire."

Ayden frowned slightly, "So she's rather busy?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded my head lightly, "Yup." I sighed, my eyes going to the lightsaber hooked on Mical's belt ahead, "I hope she's OK."

* * *

><p>I grinned when I saw the Ebon Hawk sitting there. Finally! It was finally time to leave this dusty evil planet for some place a million times better!<p>

"Ready to go or what?" Nadia asked as we made entered the ship.

Before any of us had a chance to respond, T3 rolled up in front of us and beeped at Nadia.

"Thanks T3. What's the message from Kelborn?" Nadia asked him.

"Dree-deet reet dee dee doot doot." The droid whistled  
>"Kavar wants to talk? I thought that might be it." The woman nodded her head, "Well, time to go back to Dxun." She said, looking back at us.<p>

A smile appeared on my face, "I'd rather Dxun than Korriban by miles." I said with a smile.

Nadia nodded her head as her and Atton walked ahead to the Cockpit. I looked at Mical, "Med bay?" I asked, pointing at Dustil making the blond man nod his head.

We walked to the Med-Bay passing a few of the other occupants of the Hawk as we did so. When we reached the med-bay, Sasha had joined us in there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I pointed at Dustil who had just been laid down on the bed, "Dustil Onasi. Carth's son." I said to her before looking at him, "I kinda put him in some kind of trance…" I told the older Jedi, "Ummm… could you take him out?" I asked, my voice somewhat sheepish.

Sasha let out a laugh, "Sure." She said with light roll of her eyes as she reached out and put her hands on Dustil's temples and shut her eyes. A moment later she opened her eyes again.

"He should wake up in a few minutes." She told me with a nod of her head.

"Thanks Sash," I said with a smile as my eyes went to the sleeping Onasi boy.

Sasha was right about the few minutes. Roughly three minutes later, Dustil was waking up. The boy groaned as he was rubbing his eyes as he propped himself up.

"Whhhaaaattt happenned?" He groaned, blinking blearily out.

I glanced around. I was the only one in the Med-Bay.

"Hey Dustil." I said to him with a soft smile, "You feeling ok?" I asked him.

He looked at me with a blank expression on his face, "No… I have a pounding head ache…." He said, "What happened and who are you?"

I looked at him and tilted my head slightly, "I'm Reese." I told him, "I'm a friend of your Dad."

Dustil blinked at me, "You… I think he mentioned you…" he frowned, "Oh man. I feel like I've been hit by a Corellian Star Ship."

I shook my head, "Nope. Just a Sith Tomb."

Dustil placed his hands over his face, "Ugh…" he groaned, "That Tomb. Father asked me to go to that planet to find Tali."

I nodded my head, "Ok." I said with a soft smile, "But why did you go into that Tomb?"

Dustil frowned, "It's foggy." He said as he shut his eyes, "I… there was a trail… I think… something was there…"

The boy looked at me with a sigh, "Do you know where my Father is?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, "I'm pretty sure he's on the citadel station around Telos." I told him.

"Why is he there?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I think he was coming to arrest us, of sorts."

"_Arrest you?"_

"Of sorts!" I added, "They think we blew up the Peragus Mining Facility, but it wasn't us. It was a sith."

"Peragus was_ blown up!"_

I rolled my eyes, "Sure. _That's _what he focused on. Not the sith." I muttered.

"Yes, but without the fuel from that facility, the station will crash into Telos!" He exclaimed.

I nodded my head, "I know. We were told that a million times. Every time we said that we _didn't _blow it us, they said that."

"Don't worry about it." A voice came from behind me, making me turn to see Nadia waiting there with Ayden next to her, "I made a deal with a Hutt to get fuel to Telos."

I blinked, "When you do that?"

"On Nar Shadaa when you and Ayden went back to the ship."

"Oh. Well, that solves that problem then." I said with a shrug.

Dustil looked at us, "A deal with a hutt! And you made it for my home planet!" He exclaimed, "That's mad! You are all crazy, and I've only just met two of you!"

I looked at him with a shake of my head, "You ain't no shining star of normality either."

Dustil blinked at me.

Nadia rolled her eyes, "She does that a lot." The woman said, "Just ignore it." The woman continued making Ayden smile and he said, "The rest of us do."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Dusty's awake! I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is Dxun, again. :D Oh, yes, and might I add, 50th chapter! We are somewhat nearing the end now. I think.<br>**


	51. Chapter 51

I took in a deep breath, "Ahh. Love the smell of rain in the morning!" I said with a smile.

If you couldn't tell, we were back on Dxun and heading to the Mandalorian camp. Yes, all of us. Even Dustil. He had been told briefly about the situation and what was going on.

The boy was walking next to me on my left and Ayden was on my right. Dustil had been introduced to everyone on the ship and he had been looking at T3 strangely.

"The camp's just up there." Nadia spoke from up the front our merry little group that wasn't so little at all. Let me see….

There was Nadia and Atton. Sasha, James, Bao, T3, HK, Mic, Kreia, Visas, Mandy, Mira, G0T0, Ayden, Dustil and Me. None of the beasts that were watching us from the trees and grass and stuff were game enough to attack us.

Which was very smart of them. If anyone attacked us right this second, we'd take them out in half a second with spare time to get rid of the bodies.

As Nadia led us all through the forest to the camp, it was lightly raining on us, which after being on Korriban, I didn't mind at all.

We paused outside the camp for a moment before Nadia led us all in (well, I think Mandy had taken lead) to the command center. That Mandalorian, Kelborn, was standing there.

"I take it you got my message." He said to us, "A man named Kavar wanted to get a hold of you urgently. He said that the Queen had arranged safe passage for you to Onderon. But I don't know how good their offer is anymore." The red armoured Mandalorian told us.

"Did Kavar say what he wanted?" Nadia asked him.

Kelborn shook his head, "He wouldn't tell me anything. Just that he wanted to see you. He said it was urgent. But that doesn't matter now. This morning General Vaklu met with the Council of Lords and declared that the Queen was guilty of treason" he continued, "He'll be made Regent if Talia and her royal guard are defeated. The military is divided on who to support. Civil War has fallen on Iziz."

I held back the urge to whistle as I felt Ayden's glare on me. In case you are wondering why, remember back when we were leaving Onderon the first time? I said that we started a Civil War? Yah.

Nadia winced, "That's not good."

"Indeed. I doubt that Queen Talia and her advisor will survive until nightfall. The balance of forces seem to favour Talia. The royal palace is heavily fortified and defensible, and most soldiers are loyal to her." Kelborn told us, "But Vaklu has new allies: Sith soldiers and their masters. The war has also driven the caged beasts in the streets mad. Bralor and I concur. She doesn't stand a chance."

I looked around. I hoped Sinah was OK on Onderon.

"You underestimate the Force, Mandalorian. I sense we will get to Master Kavar in time." Kriea started to say.

A flicker of a smile appeared on my face. Time to give that nutty old bat a taste of her own medicine.

"Yeah. I sense there is something on this moon, too. Have your sensors picked up anything from Dxun?" I spoke up, earning an eyeless glare from Kreia and a few surprised looks from the rest of the party members.

Kelborn looked over at me with what would've been a surprised expression, if it wasn't for the fact he had a helmet covering his face, "Yes… yes we have. Some transmissions from nearby in the jungle How'd you know?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Just a guess." I said, unable to help my smirk. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ayden rolling eyes at me.

Kelboen then continued, "Zuka's satellite relay has also picked up several shuttle launches with old Sith transmitter IDs. Some sort of staging base, perhaps." He said to us.

Kreia spoke quickly, perhaps afraid I would steal her line again, "Those transmissions are the enemy. They are linked to the fate of Onderon. They must be stopped. Otherwise the Mandalorian is right - Master Kavar and Queen Talia won't survive this day."

"The dramaaaaa." Ayden whispered to me.

I held back a giggle and we both got a glare from Dustil, but he didn't seem to mean it as he was holding back a smile.

"Dividing our forces like this is foolhardy." Mandalore spoke up.

"And this is why a common solider will never triumph against a Jedi. You military tatics are nothing against the force." Kriea said, her voice scathing, "It is essential, and inevitable, that we face both enemies at the same time."

"So, what's her play?" Dustil whispered from beside me.

I glanced at him, "She has a play?" I asked him. Of course, I knew she had a play, and Ayden did too, but Dustil managed to pick it up when the others hadn't?

"Yes. Can't you tell?" he asked, his voice quizzical.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I can tell. No one else can though. Well, maybe Mandy…"

"She's an evil Sith Lord sort of thing that wants to destroy the galaxy or something and is planning on using Nadia or so." Ayden said, from the other side of me.

Dustil looked at us both in surprise, "What?" he hissed at us.

"Shhh!" I hissed back, "Listen!"

"I have to lead the group heading to the royal palace, don't I?" Nadia said with a glance at Kreia.

"You... you are correct." Kreia said, "You must choose who will lead the expedition through the jungle and defeat them."

Nadia paused, her gaze going through the crowd, "Mira." She said with a nod.

"Interesting. Two others to go with her?"

"Atton and Visas." Nadia finished on.

I had no problems with that. Just as long as I'm no where near that tomb.

"Mandalorian warriors will go with you to find the enemy camp. Just let me know when you want to head out." Kelborn said to Mira.

Mira looked at Nadia and nodded her head, "I'm ready." The bounty hunter said.

Nadia also nodded her head, "They should head out now. As should we."

Kelborn nodded his head. "As you wish. Mandalore arranged special transport to get us to Iziz."

The way he said 'special' made me smile. Yes. Special indeed.

"Great." Nadia said and looked behind her shoulder. The other three were being led to they had to go by a Mandie called Xarga or something like that..

Mandalore took charge now. Is helmet was covering his face, but I could just sense the amusement pouring off his as the other Mandalorian, I think it was Bralor, led us to the giant hanger bay.

* * *

><p>Mira, Atton and Visas all stood in a tunnel. Xarga stood in front of them, "Finally, we're close to out objective. I sent the rest of my men behind us to secure our trail." The Mandalorian paused for a moment before saying, "Hold on a moment. Past the mines…"<p>

"Mines?" Atton asked, his eye brows raising as he looked to where the Mandalorian was looking. Sure enough there were freshly mounded dirt piles, but beyond them was a tall stick like thing with a spinning relay dish on top.

"A type two perimeter motion relay? A little outdated, but it'll do the job. If anything moves within six meters of that, then they'll know they've got visitors." Mira spokeup as she looked at the device from the distance, "Someone skilled with a stealth field generator can get by it, but that's about it. But if they set off any of those mines, it'll still send the signal."

"So you aren't completely ignorant in the ways of battle." Xarga said, "Good. But all of you must pass through it's perimeter, and undetected would be best."

Mira tilted her head thoughtfully, "The type two's have a little glitch in them. One of the panels near the top can be removed and there are two loose wires. If those wires touch, then it'll shut down without sending out any kind of notice." The red headed said finally.

Everyone looked at Mira making the bounty hunter look at them all in return, "What?"

"Well, are you going to do it, or what?" Atton asked her.

Mira let out a short laugh, "Why, don't want to risk yourself on the mines Atton?" the bounty hunter teased him.

Atton rolled his eyes, "You're the one that can move undetected on mines. So move, undetected on the mines."

Mira rolled her eyes, "I was gonna do it anyway." She told him.

Her hand moved to her belt, pressing a button on it making her shimmer out of sight. There was silence for the next few minutes, until a Mandalorian clad in blue armor walked up. Each of his hands was holding two arms that were still connection to two bodies, that were still alive.

"Oh boy." Atton rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Found these two back there. They were arguing over something." The Mandalorian said before letting go of their arms, earning him two glares from the two people.

"Just so you know, I'm pressing charges!" Ayden said, crossing his arms and pouting in a fake manner.

"Oh, shut up." The other boy snapped at him, "This was you idea to follow them. It is entirely your fault that they caught us."

"Hey, _I _was gonna follow them. _You _followed me following them." Ayden pointed out.

Dustil rolled his eyes as he planned on a retort.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Atton hissed at them, "Why were you following us anyway?"

Ayden let out a sigh, "I don't know about you, but just three people taking down a Sith base by themselves is rather foolhardy." The boy said before grinning, "Five is much better."

Atton just sighed, "This is a stealth operation, as in we sneak in and sabotage whatever the hell is going on in there."

Ayden nodded his head, "Yeah, I get that. But seriously though Atts, when do things actually go to plan?"

Atton paused for a moment before nodding his head, "Fair point. Welcome on the mission."

* * *

><p>"Xarga said that he and your friends are making good progress through the jungle. Trust me, this is worth the wait." Kelborn said to Nadia as we stood in front of the giant Hanger.<p>

The doors opened up to show a ship, but not just any ship. A Basilisk War Droid.

"I assure you, they won't know what hit them."

Nadia's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth opened also in surprise, "I get to fly a Basilisk?!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes, just like a new Mandalorian recruit proving themselves. Into the heart of a war, as well. Mandalore has given you a great honour"

Nadia walked closer to it, Kriea, Mandalore and I followed her as she ran her hand along it. Kelborn continued to speak, "Unfortunately its weapon systems aren't fully functional yet, as are some other unimportant support systems. But she will get you to Iziz in one piece. Their fighters won't be able to stop that."

Nadia looked over at Kelborn, "What kind of 'unimportant' support systems?" she asked him.

"Minor systems. Nothing you need concern yourself with. We've modified the interior to hold three people. It may be a little tight. You need to leave immediately. Iziz is in the grip of a civil war, so there'll be considerable resistance. They remember the last time Basilisk War Droids visited their planet." Kelborn said, brusing the 'unimportant systems' off as he continued, "Iziz is in the grip of a civil war, so there'll be considerable resistance. They remember the last time Basilisk War Droids visited their planet."

Nadia nodded her head as Kelborn fishished up with, "Fight ferociously." He said but then added on, "And if you die, take as many as you can with you."

Nadia let out a laugh, "Will do Kelborn." She nodded her head.

"Kreia, Mandalore. You guys coming." Nadia asked them.

My eyes widened, "Nadi!" I exclaimed, "I have to go with you!"

Nadai looked at me with a shake of her head, "No. Only three can fit in there. Me, plus Kreia and Mandalore makes three."

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Nadia! My friend is on there. In the midst of a civil war! I _have to come!"_

Plus, there was no way I was going to let her go alone with Kreia and Mandalore. Kreia was a maniputive woman that could give Palpy a run for his money, and Mandalore was… well… _Mandalore_. That should be enough in itself.

Nadia bit her lip, "Sorry Reese. If you could fit, I would let you come."

"I can make myself really small? I once squished down at my mums feet in a ute! And that's a small gap down there." I tried, Nadia didn't say anything as I paused, "Then again, I was like… 6 or something."

I frowned and then looked up, but this time at Mandalore.

"No." he said, shaking his head.

"Come on Mandy! You told me about it with Tali. It sounded like fun!"

"No." he said again, "You are not Mandalorian, nor do you know how."

"You could teach me, and is being a Mandalorian really needed?"

"No, and not really."

I let out an annoyed sigh, "You could do it, then? You always went on about the glory of battle or some other Sontaran thing about it whenever you told me about it."

"Umm. What the hell are you talking about?" Nadia spoke up with a frown.

I glanced at her, "It's a Basilisk!" I said, "What did the Mandies do with the Basilisk during the war?"

Understanding grew in Nadia's eyes, "Ride them." She said and then shook her head, "No way Reese. You are _not _riding a Basilisk!"

I crossed my arms, "Why?"

"Why? _Why? _Because they'll be shooting at us!"

I frowned a bit, "Ok, that I get..." I said and looked back at Mandy.

He scoffed, "Some Jedi you are. Willing to risk my life." He said, but I could tell instantly that he was joking.

"You love it!" I replied in the same joking manner.

Candy paused for a moment before saying, "I guess. I haven't ridden a Basilisk in a while."

I looked at him with a slowly growing smile and wide eyes.

"Alright." He finally said, with a nod of his helmeted head, "I'll do it."

"Yes!" I exclaimed with a grin and I jumped over to him and gave him a tight hug, "Thank you!"

He had his arms out at his sides awkwardly, "Yeah, whatever you reckon, kid." He said, humour laced in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chappy, hoped you enjoyed! Happy New Year, all!<br>**

**Sorry it took longer than usual. I wasn't happy with the end of it, so I rewrote it and got this.  
><strong>

**I might put what I originally wrote up on my IaJW website (which you should check out! It has a fourm now that you can join and discuss stuff! :D )  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Godofmadness - Yup! Onasi Jr is now part of the team, temporarily, anyway. :)  
><strong>


	52. Chapter 52

When Candy said that it would be a bit squashed in here was somewhat of an understatement. Nadia had room up the front to fly the droid, but me and Kreia were squashed together in the back. Which was just a tad uncomfortable, in more ways than one.

When we finally made it to Onderon's orbit, we were starting to get shot at by their turrets. Nadia had a grin on her face as she dived through their defenses. I clenched my eyes shut.

Remind me to never, ever, hop in a Basilisk with her ever again.

There was a strong jolt as she landed the droid, then the top of the droid opened up and Nadia jumped out of it, igniting her lightsaber and taking out the people shooting at us.

I humped out of the top of the droid, following Nadia out and then landed next to Mandalore who was providing Nadia with cover fire with his huge blaster.

"Have fun?" I asked him as I deflected a blaster bolt that would've hit my chest otherwise.

"Immensely." He replied.

Nadia looked over at us as she and Kreia dealt with some of the soldiers, "We're gonna try and get to the castle. Can you two finish up here and then come?"

I glanced at Mandy and then back at Nadia, "Yeah. We're good." I said to her.

She nodded her head and then her and Kreia moved ahead, leaving Mandy and I to deal with the remaining guards.

* * *

><p>Ayden looked out at the tower that stood over them. He glanced at Atton, Mira and Visas who were silently talking about something.<p>

"Atton. There are a whole bunch of guards over there. How do you plan on taking them out with out alerting the rest of the place?" Ayden asked.

It wasn't Atton who spoke up next but Mira.

"See those power generators over there?" the woman asked, handing Ayden a set of binoculars.

Ayden looked through them and saw what she was talking about, so he nodded his head.

"They power the turrets that are over there near the entrance. If we can shut those down, it'll be easier to sneak out there and not get shot into a million bits."

Ayden nodded his head, "What does that one power? The one right all the way over there?" he asked, pointing over the far side.

Mira took the binoculars back from Ayden and looked over at where he was pointing. She frowned, "I don't know. Only one should run the turrets." She said.

"Well then. Only choice is to disable both of em, right?" Ayden said with a grin.

Mira nodded her head, "I'll disable that one and then go over to the other one."

Ayden shook his head, "I can disable the other one. Just tell me what to do."

Mira also shook her head, "No way kid. Unless you happen to have a stealth field generator on you."

Ayden smiled and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small circular device, "Got it right back at Peragus. Totally forgot about it until I saw those Mandalorians disappear into thin air." He said and then clipped it onto his belt.

Then he vanished.

Mira rolled her eyes where she assumed he was, "Fine." She said, "Just open the panel up and pull the biggest card out."

Ayden nodded, even though no one could see him, "Yeah. Like pulling the graphics card out of a computer. Well, the biggest would be the motherboard but considering that it's along the side of the computer, it's kinda hard to just pull it out. The graphics card is most accessible." He voiced.

Mira blinked, "Just... go?" she said, her voice puzzled as she then disappeared.

Ayden snuck out past the first generator. He found it quite strange that he couldn't see himself as he moved over to the generator.

There was a panel on the side that could be opened up with ease. When he looked in, Ayden frowned. The card that Mira had told him to pull, looked like it had already been pulled… But just for extra measure he pulled it out further, snapping the thin cord that connected it with the rest of the insides of the device.

Satisfied that he had done the job correctly, he walked back over to the others, seeing Mira was already back there.

He deactivated the stealth field generator making him visible again, "Done. Now what?"

**SOON**

"Yes. This is very stealthy!" Ayden shouted over the sound of his humming lightsabers and blaster fire.

"It's not my fault!" Atton shouted back at him.

"You walked right into their line of sight. How is that _not _your fault?"

"Because… it just isn't!"

Ayden rolled his eyes, dusking a blaster bolt and then slicing at a Boma Beast. "Well, at least the turrets are off. That part of the plan worked!"

"That's a miracle in itself!"

"Do you two wish to know what a miracle is?" Visas spoke up when she got close enough to the two guys with their names starting with 'A' "The miracle is that you two have not been shot yet as a cause of your bickering."

Ayden looked around and saw that the sith and creatures were all dead, "V, a bit of bickering whilst in combat always help." Ayden told her.

"My name is Visas, it is not 'V'"

"Yeah, I know that. V is just easier to say." Ayden shrugged as he looked to the giant doors that loomed in front of them. He glanced at Mira who had her lightsaber in her hand, Atton who was watching them in amusement, Dustil who was hiding his smile and then there was Visas who was standing there next to him, now ignoring him.

Then the door opened to show two of those sith assassins.

But these two had lightsabers.

But then again, there was only _two _of them and_ five _of the Jedi…

* * *

><p>After we had dealt with the remaining soldiers, Canderous had gone ahead to secure the path forward (but just between you and me, I think he just liked to shoot things) and I was keeping the rear secure.<p>

I ran around the corner and was face to face with blasters, "Don't shoot!" I exclaimed, looking at their uniforms. Damn. They were Vaklu supporters. Why couldn't they've been Talia's…

"Who are you?" the soldier in charge snarled at me.

Think quick. Think quick.

"I'm a sith."

I could've winced at that. I should've said 'Think quick AND smart.'

"You, a sith. I laugh at that." The man said, his blaster still in my face.

In a matter of seconds, I whipped my lightsaber out and cut the ends off of all of the blasters that were pointed at me. No going back now.

"I should've said that I'm a Sith Apprentice. You know like the guys dressed in black with the fancy red or purple lightsabers?" I snapped at him.

The men jumped back in surprise when I had pulled my lightsaber out, "What do you want?" he said, his voice not showing any sign of rudeness.

Wow. He bought it?

"I wish to go to the palace. You di'kuts do have the sky bridge secure, don't you?" I snarled at him.

You know you hang out with Mandalorians too much when you start using their language.

"Yes, ma'am. It is 100% secure!" Jee, that's what he thinks!

"Well, then, let me through!"

The men moved out of the way almost instantly and I stormed past them. I had my back to them and a smile on my face. No wonder Vaklu looses this thing if he has idiotic men who believe that anyone who says they are a Sith, are actually a sith.

All of a sudden there was a searing pain in my leg on the back, making me stumble forwards before spinning around bringing my lightsaber up and deflecting about two shots.

"You are no Sith." The soldier at the front sneered at me. He had a smoking blaster in his hand, "A sith would've killed us."

I glared at them and then pushed my hand out, they flew backwards and hit the crumbling building behind them, "Aren't you lucky that I'm not one, then."

I then turned back around and started walking, no, limping would be a better term of phrase, along it. I paused as I looked at the back of my leg. The blaster had only just grazed it, and my trousers had managed to deflect most of the burn. But man, it still hurt!

I reached into my jacket and pulled a bacta patch out of one of the inside pockets. I lifted the pant leg up and put the patch on my leg, making sure it was stuck on there before standing back up straight and moving fast (ish) along the path.

* * *

><p>"I had to run to catch up with you, you've made impressive progress. The Sith Camp lies in ruin." Xarga said to Mira and Atton.<p>

"Yes. So much damage for a stealth mission." Dustil spoke up, his smile showing no trace of a smile but his voice said otherwise.

Atton shot an annoyed look at Dustil and then at Ayden.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Ayden protested lightly with a grin.

"You were going to. That's bad enough." Atton replied before looking back at Xarga.

"I told Kelborn of your progress. The other team are already en route to Iziz. Also, Kex checked our sources for any information about this place. He believes that this is the tomb of Sith Lord Freedon Nad."

Ayden started coughing, his hand covering his mouth. When he finished coughing, he glanced at Dustil, 'Freedon Nad?' he mouthed before covering his mouth before he could laugh. What a stupid name!

Dustil let out a small smile before hiding it and then shrugged.

"Who the hell was Freedon Nad?" Atton asked, scratching his head slightly.

"Freedon Nad was a dark Jedi. The stories say he was far worse than Malak and Revan were." Xarga told them.

Ayden say out of the corner of his eye that Dustil frowned at the mention of Revan.

"Is that all you know about this tomb?" Mira asked Xarga with a frown, "If it's like the tomb that Nadia told be about on Korriban, we'd be in some trouble."

"I can taste the power of the Dark Side here. Freedon Nad must have been truly great to leave such an impact." Visas spoke up, "The echoes of his life are still here. I feel secrets can be learned here."

Mira bit her lip, "I've got a bad feeling about this place. Sith and ancient tombs are never a good combination." She said with a shake of her head.

"I am returning outside. My attention is required to keep the path to our camp clear." Xarga told them before turning around and leaving.

"How helpful." Ayden said as he looked around. He looked through a doorway they were standing in front of, "Guys, bogies at 12oclock." He said, making everyone look to see a bunch of sith soldiers running towards them.

These ones were either wielding blasters or pikes as the attacked them.

Ayden's yellow and blue saber whizzed in front of him as he deflected the red blaster bolts that were shot at them. The soldiers were quickly dealt with. Just as they looked voer, the door that they had been coming from was slowly shutting.

"Come on!" Mira exclaimed as she rushed to the door, the others following her in her rush.

But unfortunately just as they got there, the doors shut with a loud bang noise.

"I think all of those soliders and beasts are trying to keep us out of that door." Atton started, "Must be something important. I don't suppose I could talk you out of going in there?"

Atton then found himself on the end of four annoyed looks.

"I thought not. The door is shut tight. Somewhere down here should be a way to open it."

"Boom boom." Ayden said but Mira shook her head.

"Not unless you want the whole tomb down on our heads." She told them.

"Well, at least the door would be open."

* * *

><p>"Your plan seems to have succeeded. Your enemy has indeed revealed himself." Queen Talia spoke, her voice was hushed as loud pounding sounds vibrated through the room coming from the door.<p>

"I anticipated the Sith. Those beasts… they weren't in my battle plan." Jedi Master Kavar replied with a sigh.

"Even now Vaklu is using them to breach the Palace. I will not surrender to that usurper. I would die first." Talia said, venom spiking in her voice.

"Every man here would give their life to keep that from happening." A soldier said from where he stood guard behind the Queen.

"There is hope... It is faint, but growing stronger. I think my message was received." Kavar said, his eyes looking back to the Queen.

"Which message? What are you talking about?" Queen Talia asked with a frown.

"An old student is returning and I don't think the sith are going to know what hit them." He replied a smile on him face.

"Master! A Basilisk War Droid landed in the merchant sector." Said a woman rushing into the room, her silver hair flowing behind her, "I think it's Nadia and Reese."

Kavar smiled and looked from Sinah to Talia, "See?"

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, here's the next chapter. <em>EVERYONE<em> don't forget to go to the IaJW website. There is some cool stuff there. Under the BOOK 3 tab there's some small quotes there from what I have written so far of it. I just put it on there**

**Go check it out! And comment on the blog telling be what you think 3  
><strong>

**Thanks for reviewing guys, don't forget to review again, and people who haven't reviewed in a while too c:  
><strong>


	53. Chapter 53

"Hey, guys!" I called out, seeing Mandalore, Kreia and Nadia ahead of me.

They stopped and looked back at me, "What took you so long?" Nadia asked me.

I shrugged, "Sorry, but you guys are kinda fast when ya want to be." I said as I came to a stop.

They just nodded their heads and continued on, I followed behind them before we came to a larger area on the Skyramp.

"It's the Jedi! Attack!" one of Vaklu's men shouted.

Nadia flipped over top of me and ignited her lightsaber, slicing two of his soldiers in half.

A barrel of blaster bolts came towards me and Kreia, our lightsabers springing to action as we deflect the bolts with ease. Nadia and Mandalore dealt with them quickly.

Nadia went over to the door to a small building just off to the side of where we were standing. She was probably going to find a bunch of Talia's men in there.

I walked over to a small monitor that sat to the side near the wall. There were flashing words on it. I already knew that they would say that the palace had been breached, but just for the sake of the others who didn't have the fortune (though I wouldn't always call it that) of knowing what was most likely going to happen I said it out, "The palace has been breached." I said, but then I paused, looking at the screen.

What had Mish told me about slicing? I shut my eyes as I tried to remember what she said.

I heard someone chuckle behind me, making me look to see Mandalore there watching me. I glared at him, "And what, pray tell, is so funny?"

He moved up and had a long thing in his had that looked like it would plug into the console.

"I believe you will need this if you wish to slice into that." He said and I could just feel the amusement emanating off of him.

I took the spike from his hand, "Thanks ever so much." I said, my voice was sarcastic as I turned around and plugged the spike into the console.

A screen came up and there were symbols there, which I could tell it was a keyboard in Aurebesh. I glared at it.

I had come into that trouble before. For some reason, my mind translator that translated alien talking into English couldn't translate the writing into something that I could read. Heck, even pig-latin could do!

I vowed that when I was back home in my reality that I would learn that language so if this ever happened again, I would be prepared.

I slid my phone out of my pocket and opened up the gallery on it. I opened the picture I had put on there ages ago of Aurebesh and slowly used that to write in the name 'Sinah Quell'

Then the screen flickered up and I could've hit my head against the wall a million and sixty-five hundred and 7 times.

Of course, if the keypad was in Aurebesh, then why wouldn't the whole thing be in it too?

"For crying out freaking cheeseburgers." I muttered and clenched my fists.

"What now?" Mandalore asked me.

"It's in Aurebesh!" I exclaimed, "Not English, aurebesh!"

Mandalore sighed as our local red-headed Jedi Exile walked up to us, "What's going on?" Nadia asked us with a frown.

"I can't understand a word of that." I said pointing to the screen and then crossing my arms.

"You can't read?" she asked me, her voice incredulous.

"I can read, but my language is written totally different to Aurebush. It's called English!" I said with a pout, "Look, can you just tell me if that tells me where Sinah is or not?"

Nadia nodded her head after a moment and looked at the screen and she nodded her head and took a look at the screen.

"This says that she went to the palace with Kavar." Nadia said before looking on to the path that we had to take, "Are you done now?" she asked.

I nodded my head and pulled the spike out of the console and we quickly moved along the path. Or at least, we were before we came to another line of Vaklu soldiers.

"The Jedi! She's still alive! Run!" the commander of that lot shouted at the group turned tail and ran.

"Finally, someone has the right idea! Go ahead, run!" Nadia sneered at them as they ran away, and then we followed them to see that most of the ones that ran away got killed by Sith.

Seriously though, why would anyone want to join the sith when if you made one tiny mistake, you got killed? Just as Vader's crew. How many of his men did he choke on a daily basis? A lot, that's how many.

"Hold the line! Those cowards will be dealt with!" One of the three sith with lightsabers spoke up as he stood in a defensive stance with his saber pointed at us and then he charged with the others following him.

Nadia took the one in the middle, Kreia had the one to the right and I had the one to the left. Mandalore was taking care of the non-forcie guys with Blasters.

The one who was fighting with me had his mask covering his face, so I couldn't see his features or his expression.

He only had one lightsaber where I had both blades on mine active, swinging mine around to block his aggressive blows.

I ducked one swipe and came up behind him and elbowed him in the back, making him fall forward and then I pushed my hand out, sending him skidding along the ground down the path we had just come up.

I looked around and saw that everyone else had just finished with their targets. I moved over to the others and then we started to move down the pathway.

"There's the palace." The man that Nadia had found in that room said, a Talia supporter.

We met little more resistance as we got to the doors that were still wide open. We moved through the doors. Up ahead we saw the throne room doors, a bunch of sith, and a giant green monster.

Nadia started running with us following her.

"It's the Jedi! Shut the door!" Tobin shouted as the doors slid shut just before we got there.

There was a view screen next to the door that turned on, the face of Tobin came up.

"_I'm impressed you made it this far. But you are too late, Soon the Queen will be dead and General Vaklu will be the new King. This is no ordinary door between us. The same material is used for the hull of capital class vessels. I'm afraid you will find it quite impregnable."_

I let out a cough, "The word 'Impregnable' sounds a lot like unsickable." I said with a grin.

"_And what's wrong with unsinkable?_" Tobin asked with a narrow gaze.

"Nothing, said the Iceburg to the Titanic." I replied with a shrug.

Now everyone was looking at me.

"_What?" _Tobin asked with a clear confused look on his face.

I pointed my finger at the ground, "Glub, glub, glub."

Nadia looked at me with a frown before looking back at the screen, "As Reese was put it in her own strange way, any door can be opened, Tobin. This isn't over."

"_I'm afraid it is. Now if you'll excuse me, we have one more barrier to break through." _Tobin said as he walked away from the screen.

"We have to hurry!" The Talia solider said, "Who knows how long before that Animal can break through!"

* * *

><p>Ayden paused and looked at a lever next to a console thing. He twisted him lips as he looked at it and then glanced at Dustil, "So you think this would open the door or open a trap door beneath our feet for us to fall to our doom?" he asked the other boy, his voice light.<p>

Dustil blinked and then looked the ground beneath his feet, "Well, considering that the ground seems fairly stable and I can't see any way of it opening up underneath us, I would say that it would probably open the door up. Or something else that we don't know about."

Ayden nodded his head, "So, think I should pull it?"

Dustil shrugged, "Can't see why not!" he replied with a light smile.

"It is a wonder we get anything done at all with your constant talking." Visas spoke up from where she stood guard at the door way.

"You're just jealous!" Ayden replied to her, "You just can't get over our awesome conversations."

"No, however I wish for you to stop talking and to pull the lever so we can regroup with the rest of our team." Visas said.

Ayden glanced at Dustil, "She takes the fun out of everything." He told the Onasi boy with a shake of his head as his hand went to the lever and pulled it.

"That was not too difficult for you, I hope." Visas said as she turned around and started to leave the room.

Ayden and Dustil followed her, "Nah, wasn't too hard, but V, you must be thankful that I was here to pull the lever for you, as you probably couldn't do it." Ayden replied with a smile on his face.

Visas made a noise as she turned around to face Ayden. Even though she had a hood over her face, it was easy to see that she was glaring at him.

"Guys!" someone called out from behind Visas. It was Mira and Atton.

"You can kill each other after we deal with this threat, ok?" Mira said with her hands on her hips, "The Door is open."

Looking over to the giant door it was seen that it was actually indeed open.

"How 'bout that." Ayden said as he moved past Visas to look down the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you made it, but well done. Come in quickly, before more sith or Vaklu soliders come." Kavar said to Nadia.<p>

I slowly followed the red head into the room as Kavar continued talking.

"We got split off from Talia's troops by the currents of this war. We really need to talk, but Kadron and I are coordinating the defence of the war. I know Captain Kadron needs someone to handle a dangerous assignment. He's in the other room. Talk to him, no one else could do the job."

"How'd you get split off from Talia's forces?" Nadia asked him.

I tilted my head slightly as I watched Nadia. She seemed to be slightly different than what she normally was.

"I'm not her bodyguard. We were fighting at the palace gates. There were too many of them…" Kavar trailed off.

Nadia nodded her head, "Ok. I'll talk to Kadron now then." Nadia said and then walked over to another man.

I went to follow her but I glanced back at Kavar, "Sinah's with Talia, right?" I asked him, wanting him to confirm the feeling I had.

He nodded his head and I let out a small sigh of relief. At least my friend was somewhere safe. Well, relatively…

I walked over to where Nadia was talking to the guy.

"-right though their flank on the SkyRamp? We desperately need someone like you." The man said, "We need the primary control codes to get control of the security system."

"I have the codes already." Nadia said to him.

Yeah, we ran into that Twi'Lek from the cantina before over the other side of the palace who was controlling the computer system and stuff. He gave us the codes rather easily.

Nadia walked over to the console and typed in the code (I was still kinda grumpy about the fact that I couldn't read Aurebush) and then looked at the guy.

"The door is open. Hurry! They might break through the inner door any moment!" He exclaimed.

"Then let's go save us a Queen." Nadia said with a firm nod.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here the chapter! I hope you liked it, thanks for reviewing everyone and don't forget to leave another one.<strong>

**Also, go to the IaJW website that can be found on my profile page!  
><strong>

**Reviews Replies: sgtranglin - There will be a lot of awesome stuff. Reese and Ayden will return, and someone you've never met before will appear (actually, a lot of those ones). Old characters, new characters and a twist ending. Not that I've written any of it yet :p**

**godofmadness43 - Thanks! I hope this was as epic as you hoped :) The next one will be more epic (I think)  
><strong>

**Taeniaea - Thanks c:**

**yuuka-hanamaya - Maybe one day. One day in the far future, as far as I can imagine! :)**


	54. Chapter 54

"Why won't you just die already?" Tobin snarled at us as we walked through the pretty (and now open) door, "You will not go any further than this."

"Told you a door won't stop me." Nadia said with a bit of a smile on her face.

"You're too late, our pet beast is about to breach the force field to the Throne Room. The Queen will be dead in moments!" Tobin said, a grin on his face.

I half put my hand up, "Hey, Toby… I'm no evil master mind or anything, but by the looks of it, you aren't either." I started to say.

"How dare you! This is the uniform of a great man!" Tobin snarled at me.

"Does he know your wearing it?" I asked him, a smile appearing on my face.

Tobin's face started to go read as I continued, "But seriously… Why on Earth would you use the Drexl to try and break the force field? Why not the wall _next _to the force field? It would be quicker, wouldn't it?"

Everyone looked at me.

"I… hadn't thought of that." Tobin said.

Nadia glared at me, "Stop giving the bad guys smart ideas." She scolded me.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"The force field is down!" someone shouted out.

* * *

><p>"Heeelllllooooo creepy Sith guys!" Ayden said, his voice echoing down the hallway to the four sith that were watching them.<p>

"Break the ritual now!" the one who appeared to be in charge shouted.

Purple lightning filled the room sparking from wall to wall before it finally hit one of the sith at the back, making him crumple to the floor dead.

"Well, that helps us." Atton commented.

* * *

><p>"The Beast! It's out of control!"<p>

The green Drexel roared out at the people in the room and swiped a big green clawed hand at the closest solider who was flung into a wall and fell down to the ground.

"Ignore the beast! Into the throne room now! The Queen must die!" Tobin shouted.

A bunch of soldiers managed to get past the Drexl. The Drexl roared again and ran at one unlucky person in the room.

It swiped it's clawed hand at Tobin, making him drop to the floor. Nadia looked at me and Mandy, "You two! Help the Queen. We'll deal with this!" she shouted at us.

I nodded my head and ran past the Drexl who was currently more concerned with the waves of Sith Lightning coming at it from Nadia and entered the throne room.

Vaklu was fighting with Talia and various other soldiers were fighting the other team. I ducked a sword to my head and spun around, the heel of my foot hitting the solider in the stomach.

I looked around and saw that Sinah was deflecting blaster bolts with a blue bladed lightsaber from hitting the Queen.

I gathered the force in my hands and pushed out, a blast hitting some of Vaklu's men who were shooting at Talia, and then I quickly made my way to Sinah.

"Hey Si. What's up?" I said to her with a grin.

* * *

><p>"You are too late! We have done what was needed to be done. Soon Onderon will fall and the Republic will die!" the Sith in the middle sneered at them.<p>

"Cue maniacal evil laugher." Ayden muttered under his breath.

The sith seemed to have not heard Ayden as his gaze went over the group of Jedi, "But what is this? Ah... of course, the Force has guided you here. It echoes within you, yet I sense it is... untrained. It is good that you sought us out. This tomb is strong with the dark side. Here is where you will take your first steps on the path of your destiny."

"Sorry mate. Already trained and quite frankly, not interested." Ayden shrugged.

It seemed at Ayden was now at the front, and for some reason talking for the whle of the group. He wasn't sure why. Perhaps the others thought he would be able to disarm the sith with his talking?

"I am not speaking of the ways of the Jedi or their flawed teachings - their Order was rooted in weakness." The sith said.

"Yeah, I've heard this plenty times before, mostly on tv but the point is the same. No Dark Side for us. It's bad for your health." Ayden said with a roll of his eyes.

"What lies has your Master spread? What have they denied you in their ignorance? The Jedi preach calm and serenity while wallowing in weakness and hypocrisy. They would have you become a puppet of the force. They would have you deny the strength of your emotions – the strength of your own will?"

"Hey, buddy, my 'Master' is my sister and she's told me squat that I already don't know. Their master, and I use that term loosely," he said pointing at Atton and Mira, "Is his girlfriend and her bounty, and her master," he continued pointing to Visas, "Was some kind of homicidal sith who eats energy or whatever but is now the same as the others, and his master I have not a clue about as we just picked him up on Korriban." Ayden finished.

Ayden was sure that if the sith wasn't wearing a mask, his jaw would be dropped to the ground in surprise.

The sith recovered from his shock quickly, "Can't you feel the power of this place? It echoes through you like a second voice. Accept it... embrace it."

"Actually, I don't feel anything." Ayden shrugged, which was true. He couldn't feel any sort of form of dark side pushing at his mind, "But… it's not too late for you to come back to the light side and all that jazz?"

"So you seek to save me? From what? With the dark side there is no knowledge forbidden, no restraints. What can you possibly offer me?" the sith scoffed at him.

"Well, lets see the Pro's of the lightside compared to the dark." Ayden said and then looked back at the others, "If you guys want to add some, you can." And then he looked back at the sith, "Majorly reduced chace of getting killed by your superiors if you mess up; you don't look all ugly from pale and cracked skin; not being shot at by loyal republicans, less dead people on your conscious," Ayden said, trailing off as he realized that no one was actually listening to him.

Ayden glanced behind him with a frown. Atton was looking at the sith and Mira had her fists clenched. Visas seemed to be looking past the sith lords. Dustil seemed to be the only one who was actually paying attention. The other boy could also tell something is off.

"Guys." Ayden started, "I'm not just standing up here speaking for myself ya know. The person at the front usually talks for the whole group." He said to them.

"You can feel it can't you?" the sith said, his eyes aimed at Atton and then to Mira and Visas, "The power of this tomb, here, within the walls. Just embrace it! Don't limit your potential."

"This tomb has little power compared to my Master." Visas whispered.

"Sith Master?" Ayden asked for clarification.

"Yes."

Mira shook her head, as if to clear it, "No… I was hired to protect Nadia. Would be a shame if I can't protect her from myself." She voiced.

Atton bit his lip, "No." he said with a firm shake of his head, "I won't be tempted."

Dustil put in his bit too, "I was in the tomb of Ludo Kressh for who knows how long. It drove me mad all the visions. Compared to that, this place is a paradise." he said with a shrug.

Ayden looked at the sith, "So, you have all of our opinions on the matter, so what do you say, pal?"

"A shame… instead of freedom and power, you all have chosen death. So be it." The sith said, activating his lightsaber.

"Power is overrated anyway." Ayden said, his two lightsabers springing to life, "And your freedom makes slavery look like pancakes."

The other two sith's own lightsabers also activated and charged at the Jedi. The one in the middle went for Ayden with a single red blade.

Ayden deflected his first attack with his blue lightsaber and then aimed his own strike with his yellow one, but before he could actually attack, he got a lightsaber hit smack in his face.

"I expected more from the team leader." He sneered at him.

"Well, technically speaking, Mira's the team leader. Plus you the first Sith Master I've actually fought." Ayden replied.

"Well, then it is time to learn what a Sith Master can do!"

* * *

><p>I jumped over Sinah and pushed a force push at a Vaklu solider, sending him into two others. I looked over to the doorway to see that Kavar had turned up and Nadia and Kreia had finished with the Drexl.<p>

Now with five Jedi (counting Nadia, Kreia, me, Kavar and Sinah) and one Mandalorian were fighting along Talia's men.

"Your time is at an end, Talia! You people have abandoned you and now your life is in forfeit." Vaklu sneered at Talia from where they stood in the middle of the throne room.

"You would destroy everything just for your ambition, Vaklu. The Republic, Iziz… everything!"

"That is a gross simplification, Talia. Change is a painful process. A price must be paid. But Onderon will have a new destiny, one larger than you could imagine!"

You're getting careless, Vaklu. One more mistake, and you're the one who will pay the price" Talia exclaimed, brining her sword up underneath Vaklu's own blade, sending the sword flying from Vaklu's hand.

"Damn you! Your skills with the blade won't save you from my men. Goodbye, Talia. Fire!" Vaklu shouted.

"I'm assuming that you are Vaklu." Nadia spoke up, her voice was clear from any emotion.

"Kill her and the Queen, men! Quickly! They must not be allowed to live!"

Nadia's viridian blade activated in a second and deflected the blaster bolts aimed at her. Me and Sinah jumped down and landed next to the Queen and deflected the blaster fire from her.

Nadia put her hand out in front of her and cleched it in a fits and then flung it to the side. The blasters flew out of their hands and clattered into a wall.

Probably not the safest thing ever, but eh, what ever works.

Vaklu looked around, as if he was calculating what was going to happen. He was out numbered and out gunned.

"You've won this battle, Talia. But your reign won't be an easy one. The republic is a sinking ship and you're too attached to it." Vaklu said, venom in his voice, making me frown. Wasn't in the game he was injured?

"He is too dangerous to leave alive. As distasteful as it is, it might be best to silence him forever. Until he's dead, all of Onderon is in peril." Kreia spoke up from our circle around Vaklu.

Nadia looked from Vaklu to Talia and then to Kreia, "Although I… respect your counsel, Kreia, the decision is the Queen's not mine." She said after a short moment.

"So what will it be, you majesty? Send me to your best detention cell. I will be free within the week, and vengeance will be mine!" Vaklu declared.

"Are you so sure of my decision, Vaklu?" Talia asked him, "I appreciate the Jedi's counsel. But as monarch I decree that you are guilty of treason. The punishment is death. The be carried out immediately." She spoke before turning to the lead captain of her men, "Captain Kadron?" she said.

Vaklu seemed surprised by that turn of events, "Talia, you can't… you're… you're too weak! What about my trial?" he demanded.

Talia looked at Valku with a look of disgust, "Your whole life has been a trial, Vaklu. But it's over now. You are right, we can't detain you. Too many people are still loyal to you. You've left me no real option."

"Men, ready blasters… Aim…" Kadron said.

"NO!" Vaklu roared and then there was a loud blaster noise.

What?!

In the same moment he pulled out the blaster and shot it, "No!" pierced the air as a body jumped between Vaklu and the Queen.

Then just a fraction of a second after that was, "FIRE!" called out by Kadron and five blaster bolts shot Vaklu, killing him in an instant.

But that first blaster bolt… the one that Vaklu shot… it had already done damage. It had sizzled through the air aimed at Talia, but it hit someone else.

"No!" I exclaimed sliding down next to the silver haired Sinah who was lying on the floor, a blaster wound smoking in her chest.

I lifted her head up shakily, her eyes were shut as I looked at her.

"Reese…" Nadia started to say, "She's dead."

* * *

><p>"Impressive." The Sith Master mused, as he swung his lightsaber at Ayden's torso.<p>

The boy jumped backwards and then stuck his blue lightsaber out to stop the red one and swung his yellow blade out at him.

"Yeah, I am rather impressive but you'll have to be a bit more specific." He said with a grin.

"You ability with a lightsaber, two no less and yet I can feel that you haven't been trained properly."

"Oh, yesh, that bit of impressiveness." Ayden said with a grin, "Just a mixture of natural talent and a sprinkle of awesomeness."

The sith didn't say anything as he swung the lightsaber at the boy's head but after Ayden deflected it the sith spoke, "And you feel no taint of the tomb. How curious."

Ayden rolled his eyes, "Want to know what's curious, mate?" he said and then pushed his left hand out hard sending the sith flying back into a wall, "Cats are, and you are not a cat." He said with a shrug.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a chappy for ya. Hope you enjoy. Drop off a review? 3<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**Here's the next chapter c: This chappy is longer than useal (10 pages, baby!) and has a lot of game stuff in it and is has slightly less Reese in it. It is also the beginning of the end.**

* * *

><p>"Though it had been some time since I exercised my healing powers, there is a shred of life within you still. A gift from your master, no doubt."<p>

My eyes were shut. I could hear Kreia from just in the next room and I could also hear Nadia and Kavar talking just up ahead.

"We spent all this time looking for you, and you came to us. I thought you might return to Onderon. Looks like just in time" That was Kavar talking to Nadia.

"You were looking for me?"

"Awaken, Colonel Tobin. Your part in this is not over."

"What…" I could hear Tobin groan.

"Colonel Tobin, I am with Vaklu. The war has gone against him... he sent me to rescue you, to tell you must make haste off-planet." Kreia lied to him, "The Jedi have struck. They had a secret academy hidden on Telos, and they are showing themselves at last. We are all in danger."

I rolled my eyes beneath my eyelids. How anyone could be so idiotic to believe that conniving witch was beyond me.

"I don't know how much you know, but this threat that's striking at the Jedi... it's attacking us through the Force." Kaver told Nadia

"What... but the Jedi are gone. They have all but vanished." Tobin said, confusion littered in his voice.

"So we all thought. But they have hidden themselves on Telos." Kreia said again.

"Whatever, the reason, having us all drop out of sight I thought might make the enemy more bold - but then you happened." Kavar again, "You came back and became a target for whoever was attacking us."

"Why did you choose these places to hide?" Nadia asked him.

"Out of my way old woman! The war can still be won and Onderon can be freed!" Then there was the sounds of footsteps as Tobin ran out.

"They were places touched by war. And we thought there was a chance you would return to these worlds, if only to try and make peace with what happened there during the war"

I sighed as I heard Kreia muse to herself, "Indeed. This war is far from over."

I shook my head and moved my hands to cover my ears. My friend was dead. Who cared about wars? War this, war that. War, war, war, war.

I stayed like that for a moment before lowering them again to hear Nadia speak, "Why did you cut me off from the force?"

"Cut you off from the Force? Why do you think the Council was responsible for that?" Kavar replied, his voice sounding shocked, "No, I'm afraid the cause of your condition was as great of a mystery to the council as it is to you."

I rolled my eyes again. Haha, I know why!

I covered my ears again for a few minutes but uncovered then and opened my eyes when I felt Nadia put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her.

"Ready to go? The Queen gave us permission to go to Dxun in a shuttle." She asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Ok. Whatever." I muttered, looking down.

I stood up and followed them out of the palace, Kreia joined in our walk when we entered the room just outside the throne room.

I couldn't help it. I gave her a deep glare. Quite frankly, this is all her fault. It was her who leaked the Exile's location to get her back into republic space. Her fault that there had been a war on Onderon and the Sith were involved. It was her fault that my friend, and countless other brave soldiers, were dead.

All. Her. Fault.

We marched through the ruins of the palace until we made it to the hanger bay in the palace. There was a shuttle waiting there for us.

We all hopped in, Nadia and Mandalore in the front and Kreia next to me in the back. I could feel her looking at me.

_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb. Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow. Everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, Mary went. Everywhere that Mary went, her lamb was sure to go._

I turn to look at her; I just sang a nursery rhyme over in my head. See if she tried to read my mind. Yeah, I was blatantly ripping off of Atton, but hey, who cares?

* * *

><p>"Hey, I must hear about your vacation in Onderon." Atton's voice greeted us as we got closer to the Ebon Hawk.<p>

"Onderon only has one political leader now." Nadia replied to him.

"Well, that's good I guess. When powerful people start to butt heads, it's usually the little guy who suffers most."

I sighed and walked past Atton and into the Ebon Hawk, where I saw Ayden sitting there.

He glanced up at me, "What's up?" he asked me.

"Sinah died." I told him softly, "My friend… she died." I said and shut my eyes.

"Oh…" Ayden said, "Sorry…"

I nodded my head softly.

**Two Days Later**

"We've landed at Dantoonie." Nadia spoke up.

I looked up at her from my seat and nodded my head, and everyone else gave an acknowledgement that they heard her.

Nadia moved away out to the hallway where there was the ramp to get down. Kreia followed but first her glanced back at all of us. I held back a glare as she turned to look at me.

_Twinkle twinkle little star. How I wonder what you ARE!_

I practically yelled it at her, if she was trying to read my mind, which I'm pretty sure she was. Then she left along the hallway. I waited a few minutes to make sure they were gone.

I stood up and looked at Ayden. He nodded his head at me and we walked out of that room and down the hallway. When we were out of sight of everyone I turned to look at him.

"This is it." I told him, "As clichey as this sounds, this is the start of the end."

Ayden nodded his head, "What will happen?" he asked me.

"Well Nadia and Kreia will go to the temple. Kreia will wait outside the council room as Nadia goes in."

* * *

><p>"It… it is different to I remember." Kreia said, somewhat hesitantly as she moved to the center of the room. There was a circle of dirt there with a charred dead tree in the middle, but next to the tree was two new, green, live ones.<p>

Kreia moved and sat down on the edge of the platform, "Are you alright?" Nadia asked the old woman, a touch of concern in her voice.

"Forgive me but I need to rest. Go on. The council awaits. I will remain here."

"You're afraid." Nadia said, as she looked down at the frail form of Kreia.

"Yes, afraid for you. As I always have been. I will be fine here... whatever answers the Council have are for you alone."

"Is there anything wrong?" Nadia asked her.

"I am… tired. The journey has been a long one, and I need to center myself." The old woman said.

Nadia nodded her head and started to walk, glancing back at Kreia somewhat hesitantly before entering the Council room.

"Know that much may happen here, but above all, do not forget this – you may trust in me. We cradle each other's lives, and what threatens one of us, threatens us both." Kreia spoke, her voice soft through out the room, "And if you find you cannot trust me, trust in your training. Trust in yourself. Never doubt what you have done. All your decisions have brought you to this point."

The old woman paused for a moment, "And now, perhaps, they shall see what you have become."

* * *

><p>"Nadia will go in. She'll question the council. Vrook, Zez-Kai Ell and Kavar will be there." I paused in my talking, "She'll get answers. Answers to questions she asks and answers to questions she won't ask."<p>

Ayden looked at me for a moment, "What kind of questions?"

"Questions like-"

* * *

><p>"It is not as it was." Vrook mused as Nadia entered the chambers, all of the masters backs were towards her, "But perhaps that is for the best."<p>

When she got closer to them, they turned and looked at her, "We were wondering when you would arrive." Kavar spoke up first, giving her a slightly strained friendly smile.

"This moment has taken some time to reach us, and I imagine you have many questions." Zez-Kai Ell spoke next.

And last it was Vrook, "Or perhaps you have come for revenge." He said.

Nadia held back an eye-roll. What a typical thing for Vrook to have said.

"We must all ally if we are stop the sith." Nadia said first. That was what was important. Not just to her, but to the rest of a galaxy.

Vrook shook his head, "No. We will do as we have done - we will wait. There is nothing else we can do."

"Wait? _Wait?_ The Sith are attacking the republic and you want to wait? Is that your go to answer on all matters on things attacking the Republic?" Nadia asked, her eyes widening in surprise.

"The true threat has yet to show itself. It is waiting for something – us, perhaps, to enter the war. We have seen their soldiers, the remnants of their fleet, but those are symptoms of a disease. It is more bait to attempt to draw us out." Vrook spoke up, all eyes on him.

"The actual battle is being fought through the Force, not with weapons of war. It isn't about the Republic anymore." Kavar spoke up, "The attack on Onderon... something was attempting to use the planet itself, to feed on it, to draw on the power there. You prevented it, but it was a stalling measure. The next time will be critical."

"So what? You are all willing to sit here and watch as the galaxy gets decimated? Watch as innocent people die because of your _waiting_? Watch as people beg and cry for the Jedi to help them? You are all just hesitating! You are all scared to join in. You are all acting like you did in the Mandalorian Wars!" Nadia struggled to keep her voice even.

"If the Jedi gather, if we wage war against these… shadows now, then Jedi will die, and we will die for nothing." Vrook said, "Whatever this thing is, it must be fought by those strong in the Force - it cannot be fought in any other way. It knows this, and that is why it is killing us."

Nadia clenched her fists as the balding Jedi continued, "If we die, then it will win, no matter what fleet or weapons are brought against it."

Nadia let out a breath as she tried to reign in her anger, "In the Mandalorian Wars, you all failed to do anything on time. Some of you regretted your decision as it tore the Jedi foundation into two. The Jedi had split up and had become divided. You on one side and Revana, Alek, and countless other Jedi on the other side. We wanted to help the Republic. We wanted to save innocent lives. We wanted to stop the Mandalorians from invading our homes. You? You were just sitting back and watching, like it was your favourite Holo-Vid." Nadia let out a sigh, "And it seems that you have learnt nothing from it all."

The Jedi Masters all glanced at each other.

"But since you are unable to answer that one question properly I shall ask another," Nadia said her eyes turning to slits, "Why did you cast me out of the Order?"

Vrook answered before the others could, "We cast you out of the Order because you followed Revan to war. There was no other reason."

Nadia glared at him, "That's a load of bull and we both know it." She spat at the Jedi Master.

"You are right, there is another reason. You had become different somehow, changed. The War had changed you." Zez-Kai Ell said, cutting off Vrooks respone to Nadia.

"You were no longer a Jedi. But we could not tell you why - some explanations mean nothing unless the one who suffers comes to the answer on their own. What had happened to you was punishment enough... and the Jedi do not kill their prisoners." Kavar continued on.

"And if you had stayed, you would have changed us. And that we could not allow." Zez-Kai Ell again.

"What do you mean, changed you?" Nadia asked, a frown on her face.

"You already know the answer – you've noticed it in those who travel with you." Vrook said.

"Could someone just give me a straight answer?" Nadia asked, her arms crossed in front of her.

The Jedi Masters looked at one another again as Zez-Kai spoke up first, "Have you noticed that when you act, others follow? Those that travel with you… they follow you, without question. Without hesitation."

"Against their instincts, and sometimes against their sense." Vrook said to her.

"It is because you are a leader... but that still fails to grasp the meaning of what I am trying to tell you." Kavar continued on.

"I'm not a leader. I'm not a general. I'm not anyone like that anymore." Nadia said, as she swallowed.

"Perhaps not. But it is not that to which I am referring. Surely you are familiar with Force bonds. It is the bond that develops between apprentice and Master, when one truly understands another. It is developed over time, through understanding of each other. Yet you do it so easily, and we do not know why." Vrook started.

"You make connections through the Force, and it resonates with those who travel with you. The resonance is even greater when they, too, are Force Sensitive." Kavar added.

"Your actions affect others more than you know. You draw others to you, especially those strong in the Force" Zez-Kai Ell continued.

"When you suffer, their spirit echoes it. And when they are in pain, their pain becomes yours."

"Is this going anywhere?" Nadia asked them, her head held up high."

"This bond - it travels both ways. When you feel pain, or strong emotion, it resonates within you." Kavar told her.

"And that is why the Mandalorian Wars echo within you still." Zez-Kai Ell finished.

"Are you telling me you weren't responsible for my loss of the force?" Nadia asked for clarification.

"We did not cut you off from the Force. You were merely deafened to it, because of that last battle of the Mandalorian Wars." Vrook told her.

"The screams of countless thousands, Jedi and Mandalorians, crushed by the planets gravity, annihilated."

Nadia paled slightly at what Zez-Kai Ell said. Was it bad enough that she had to relive that moment thousands of times in her dreams that they had to remind her about it like that?

"Their lives still scream across the surface of that dead planet - and within you. To hear the Force over such pain... it is not possible. It was too much for any Jedi to endure... and it is a wonder that you did not die there when thousands perished, all those you had fought with and struggled with." Kavar told her.

Nadia stared at him as she started to pale a bit more. Where they saying what she thought they were saying?

"You cut yourself off, because you had to do if you were to survive. You had hints of it on the war on Dxun. Malachor was simply the final blow."

Nadia blinked and looked down at the ground. She wasn't sure what to think. She had blamed the Jedi Council for the loss of everything she ever knew. When it was actually all her fault.

"You were deafened." Vrook said, no pity in his voice.

"_At last, you could hear."_

"You were torn apart." Kavar said told her with soft eyes.

"_You were whole."_

"You were blinded." Zez-Kai told her.

"_And at last, you saw."_

"When you returned to us, we saw what had happened. You carry all those deaths at Malachor within you, and it has left a hole, a hunger that cannot be filled." Vrook explained.

"In you, we saw a wound in the Force." Kavar added on.

"In you, we saw the end of the Force." Zez-Kai added.

"But…" Nadia frowned, "My connection to the Force is stronger than before." She said, shutting her eyes for a second.

"Yes... you can feel the Force, but you cannot feel yourself." Vrook told her, his hands going to his hips, "You are a cipher, forming bonds, leeching the life from others, siphoning their will and dominating them. It is the teaching of these new Sith, to feed on others, on other Force Sensitives. They are symptomatic of the wound in the Force. You are a breach that must be closed. You transmit your pain, your suffering through the Force."

Nadia felt herself go cold. She had a feeling she knew what they were thinking. And she did not like it one iddy bitty bit.

"Within you, we see something worse than merely the teachings of the Sith. What you carry may mean the death of the Force… and the death of the Jedi."

"But I can feel the Force, strongly." Nadia pointed out to them.

"So you think. It is not the strength of a Jedi you feel." Vrook snapped at her.

"He's right. It's... all the death you've caused to get here. You feed on it, and you grow stronger. You're like Malachor... it's in you, it's what you are now." Zez-Kai Ell added onto it, "You must have noticed as you've fought across all these planets, killing hundreds – only to become more and more powerful. What did you think that was?"

"But what's worse, is that bonding you have – it hasn't gone away. It's gotten stronger, and the attachments you form, the more you draw others to you." Kavar explained to Nadia.

"And that is why you are a threat to us all." Vrook said.

"A threat?" Nadia asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"What if other Jedi went to war as you did, suffered the same events, and emerged as you did. What if there was a crucible that trained such Jedi to consume and kill?" Vrook asked.

"For you, Malachor was that crucible." Zez-Kai Ell said.

"What's worse, is these Sith that we face... I fear that they have learned the lesson of Malachor all too well. It is what allows them to prey on Force users, to become stronger when Force Sensitives are near." Kavar told her.

"Somehow, they have learned their hunger from you. And so you have brought about the end of the Jedi, and perhaps all the knowledge of the Force." Vrook said, "But it is of no consequence. You ability to make such connections, such bonds, so easily are why you cannot remain."

"You are a threat to living creatures, and all who feel the Force."

"You will lead the Sith here. And that we cannot allow." Zez-Kai added onto Vrooks statement.

"Our judgment remains, exile. You must leave… and you must leave without your tie to the Force." Vrook continued.

Nadia's fists clenched tighter.

"It is a punishment reserved for only a few – and only when necessary, but we have the power to cut you off from the Force, and it must be done."

"Forgive us… but it is necessary." Kavar added onto the other two Masters.

Nadia didn't even look at him, "I won't give up the Force. Not again." Nadia said, her voice was deadly calm.

* * *

><p>"The Masters will put her in a Force Stasis. She won't have a say in anything they do." I continued telling Ayden, "They'll try to suck the Force out of her."<p>

"Wow. And these are the good guys?" Ayden asked, a frown on his face.

"I think good is a fairly accurate description of what they are not. But they are doing what they think is right. But what it is, is wrong." I said.

Ayden nodded his head, before looking at me, "Wait, try?"

* * *

><p>But before she could move or say anything she felt herself unable to move. Her eyes went wide, in a mental sense, as she realized what they had done.<p>

"Do not be afraid – you shall feel no pain, but this must be done. As long as you feel the force, you are a danger to those around you." She wouldn't feel any pain?! That was a lie to top all lies! Maybe them doing it would cause no pain, but the emptiness, the... nothingness... the void that took the force's place. That would be what hurt.

There were foot steps from behind Nadia. She blinked, trying to that she could see who was there.

* * *

><p>I nodded my head, "Yeah. Try. Our local crazy bat will turn up and help her." I told him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Enough!"<p>

Well, that gave the immobile Jedi the answer she wanted. Kreia.

"Step away from her!" The elderly Jedi spat out at the Masters

"Wh-?" Vrook started to say as he took several steps forward. His attempt was rewarded by being forced pushed into the wall behind him, "Step away!" Kreia snarled at him.

"She has brought truth, and you condemn it?" Kreia said, disgust in her voice, "The arrogance! You will not harm her. You will not harm her ever again!"

Understanding dawned in Kavar's face, "You… I thought you had died in the Mandalorian Wars."

Kreia scoffed, "Die? No – become stronger, yes." She said in a condescending tone of voice.

"Is this your new Master, exile? If so, then you follow Revan's path. Her teachings will cause you to fall as surely as she did!" Vrook spoke up, his eyes flickering from the immobile Nadia and to Kreia.

"We sought to lure the Sith out… and now they have come to us." Zez-Kai Ell said, his lightsaber appeared in his hand, two pink blades erupting out of the ends.

"As you would pass judgment on her, I have come to pass judgment on you all." The old woman said as Kavar and Vrook activated their own lightsabers, "Do you wish to feel the teachings born of the Mandalorian Wars? Of all wars, of all tragedies that scream across the galaxy?" Kreia asked them, "Did you not hear its call on Dantooine, Vrook, on its scarred surface and in the minds of the settlers? I have endured your corruption of my other students - you shall _not_ have this one.

And you, Kavar, so close to the call of Dxun - tell me you did not feel what poured from the moon, what had taken place there.

And Zez-Kai Ell, to hide upon Nar Shaddaa, yet blind yourself to all that happens there. So close to understanding the Force... so close to giving it up." Kreia said with a shake of her head, "See it though the eyes of the exile."

There was a flash of yellow light, almost like lightning, that hit the three Jedi Masters. They fell to the ground almost instantly.

"How could you ever hope to know the threat you face, when you have never walked in the dark places of the galaxy – faced war and death on such a scale." Kreia spoke, eyes the forms of the Jedi Masters on the grass, "If you had traveled far enough, rather than waiting for the echo to reach you, perhaps you would have seen it for what it was."

* * *

><p>"Kriea… she'll stop the Jedi Masters from taking Nadia's force ability away by taking theirs away. What she does to them…" I let out a breath, "I don't think she wanted to kill them. Revenge, yes. Killing, no. But she had to. When she sucked the force out of the Masters. The sudden absent of the force is what kills them. They die because of the shock." I said, without looking up.<p>

* * *

><p>"There is a place in the galaxy where the dark side of the Force runs strong. It is something of the Sith, but it was fuelled by war. It corrupts all that walks on its surface, drowns them in the power of the dark side - it corrupts all life. And it feeds on death." Kreia continued, "Revan knew the power of such places… and the power in making them. They can be used to break the will of others… of Jedi, promising them power, and turning them to the Dark Side. Did you never wonder how Revan corrupted so many of the Jedi, so much of the Republic, so quickly? The Mandalorian Wars were a series of massacres that masked another war, a war of conversion."<p>

Kreia turned around to see the form of Nadia lying on the grass, "Culminating a final atrocity that no Jedi could walk away from… save one." She bent down next to Nadia, and brushed a strand of read hair out of her face, "And that is what I sought to understand. How one could turn away from such power, give up the Force… and still live." The old woman paused, "But I see what happened now."

Then in a whisper Kreia spoke, "It is because you were afraid."

And with that last statement, Kreia stood up and walked away from the form of the Jedi Exile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your reviewing and feel free to drop another one. Yeah, I know to those who reviewed about Sinah. I didn't want to, trust me on that. But it had to happen :c<strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Another Reese-lite chapter. Also, go to the Iajw website, would you guys? The link is on my profile c:**

* * *

><p>Nadia groaned as she came to consciousness. She rubbed her head with her hand as she tried to work out what happened…<p>

_The Jedi Masters… _She thought to herself. They were getting ready to… take the force away from her.

Nadia's eyes widened as she immediately searched mentally. No… she could still feel the force… Then what happened?

Kreia… Kreia came. She… did something to the Masters. Looking over, Nadia saw the three forms of the Jedi laying there.

"Kreia killed them?" she whispered to herself, as she slowly moved closer to the bodies. When she got close enough, she scrambled back again. She stared at them.

Kreia hadn't killed them. She sucked the force out of them.

"Ohhhh…" Nadia groaned as she shakily stood up.

Right. Now first step was to go find Kreia and ask her what the hell had just happened. Then after that, she could possible go to the nearest Cantina…

She took a few shaky steps before she could start sprinting out of the Jedi Enclave.

* * *

><p>I watched from my hidden spot as the Kreia entered the ship. She looked around before sitting down. Just a few moments later the white clad Handmaidens turned up.<p>

"You are to come with us!" The one at the front declared.

"What?" Atton's voice entered the room, "What the hell are you lot doing on this ship and what the hell do you want with the old witch?"

The Handmaiden gave Atton a frosty glare, "That is none of your concern." The woman spat at him.

"Like hell it isn't!" Atton exclaimed, raising his blaster up, aimed at one of them.

Before Atton could even pull the trigger there was a Handmaiden knocking him back. He ducked her next attack, and jumped and to do a swinging kick at her.

I watched, somewhat interested. I hadn't really seen him fight unarmed. Usually just with his blasters or a lightsaber.

The Echani dodged his kick and came up behind Attom, kicking him in the back sending him into a wall. Atton turned back around and glared at the white haired woman, "Ok. Now you've made me mad." He said as his hand went to his belt where his lightsaber was.

In seconds, the Echani woman had a pike in her hands, and I was pretty sure that it was lightsaber resistant.

Atton's yellow lightsaber flashed as he brought it down on the woman, but it was easily deflect by her pike. She then swung her pike around hit Atton square in the stomach with the side of the stick, this time knocking the wind out of him.

The Handmaiden looked at him and then at the other two white haired women in the room and then at Kreia, "Take her."

Kreia stood up, "There was no need, handmaidens. Take me to Atris. I need a word with her." The woman said, her head up high.

* * *

><p>Nadia ran up the ramp and ran into the control room. She was majorly surprised to see Atton on the floor, seeming to be getting his breath back.<p>

"Atton!" Nadia frowned when she saw him, "What happened?"

"Atris's handmaidens came." The man groaned, "I… jeeze, I got beat by a girl!" he exclaimed before glancing up at Nadia, "Uhh…"

Nadia rolled her eyes at him before asking, "Did Kreia come on board?"

"The Handmaidens took her. They're taking her to Atris."

"Why? Atris wouldn't let Kriea back into that old Academy." Nadia asked with a frown.

"She would if she thought Kreia was a Sith, which, is pretty much so." Atton said as he stood up, "And then Atris will do what she does to everyone she thinks is a Sith."

Nadia felt dread fill her, "But Kreia and I are linked… if she dies…" Nadia trailed off as Atton nodded his head.

"I know." Was all he replied.

* * *

><p>"We're going to Telos. We have no choice." Nadia said with a firm nod of her head as I entered from my hidden spot.<p>

"Gee, won't Gren be happy to see us." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Nadia looked at me for a moment before letting out a tiny smile, "True enough." She said with a small smile.

But then she walked off.

I paused for a second before following her. She had just sat down in her room when I got there.

"Nadi, you OK?" I asked her softy.

"Do you think that I'm controlling you all?" Nadia spoke rather abruptly.

"No." I said, simply.

"The council said that my bonds that I form… That I'm, basically controlling you all with them."

"Nadi. There are wrong about that. You don't control us. No one on this ship will ever say that." I told her as I moved to sit next to her.

"What if I'm making you say that?"

"You ain't."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I am."  
>"Reese."<p>

"Nadia."

Nadia shook her head and sighed, "I don't know."

"I do know."

"You know a lot of things you shouldn't."

I shrugged, "I'm a kid. People blab around kids because they think the kids won't get it."

"You, know. Sometimes I forget you're a kid."

"Yeah, me too."

There was silence for a moment before Nadia spoke up, "I just don't know. I lived the last decade of my life in exile thinking that the Council took away my force ability and then I discover that I did it. All the resentment I felt to them was misplaced."

Nadia ran her hands over her face, "And I shouldn't even have had that resentment in the first place. I was a Jedi… Well…. Kinda." Nadia shook her head.

I just sat there and listened to her.

She looked at me, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Back in the tomb on Korriban… I had a vision."

I nodded my head, "Your past?" I asked.

"No. You."

That surprised me, why was I there? Did she mean that vision where everyone was in it?"

"What about me?"

"You came to me and… talked sense to me. You told me to forgive the Jedi Council. Well, your exact words were 'Forgive the Jedi and all that idiocy.'" She told me.

"Sounds kindaish of something I'd say." I mused.

"But you also said something else. That the vision of wasn't a real vision. Or at least, it wasn't my vision."

I looked up at her, "Let me guess… It was mine." I let out a sigh, "Why does that not surprise me in the least?"

Nadia frowned slightly, "Yeah."

"Did she look like me but more… evil like?" I asked her and when she nodded, "Seere." I sighed.

"Yes. She said that you call her that."

"What else did she tell you?" I asked with a frown.

"Something about sponges and water." Nadia told me.

"Wha?"

"I'm not quite sure. Something about you were a sponge and the… Star Forge was water and the force was some kind of water proof stuff on the sponge as she was the water once it worn through the water proof." Nadia told me, rubbing the back of her head.

"O..kaaay." I said, 'That… actually… makes sense."

"Glad one of us knows what it means."

"Well, she said it and she is me, more or less." I pointed out.

Nadia nodded her head, "So you really do have a sith in your head?"

"I suppose."

"And you didn't tell us?"

"Quite frankly, I wasn't sure what she was. But now what you told me, I think I'm working it out." I told her with a frown as I thought about it... but how was it possible?

"Good for you." Nadia said, before shutting her eyes, "If you don't mind. I'm going to meditate."

I stood up and nodded my head and moved to leave the room before pausing, "Nadia. It's not your fault. You don't control us. We joined you of our own free will." I told her, "The Jedi masters who told you that are the same Jedi Masters that thought it was better to not go to war against the Mandies. They are wrong. Trust me. They are wrong."

* * *

><p>"Who is there?" Atris poke up when she heard footsteps behind her.<p>

"Who I am is not the question."

"I am Atris, Jedi Master... the last historian of the Jedi... the last of the Jedi." The woman spoke with a soft voice.

"Those are titles, words you cling to as the darkness falls around you." Kreia told her, as she moved closer.

"You are that has attacked the Jedi… you are Sith." Atris murmured, still not looking behind her.

"'Sith' is a title, yes, but like you, the title is not who I am. It is not what I believe. For you... it is different. Know that there was once a Darth Traya. And that she cast aside that role, was exiled, and found a new purpose. But there must always be a Darth Traya, one that holds the knowledge of betrayal. Who has been betrayed in their heart, and will betray in turn." Kreia responded to Atris, "You have bathed in the knowledge of the Sith. But there is not enough truth in such teachings… but it will be a step for you."

Atris paused for a moment before she asked, "How did it happen?"

"Search you heart. It was never battle that called to you. Never battle that caused you to fall." Kreia told the slightly-out-of-her-mind woman, "Malachor V has touched many things, and it casts its echoes still."

"Why did she betray me?"

"You betrayed yourself. Do not blame the Exile." Kreia warned the woman, "And unlike you and I, there is still a chance that one may be saved. The one that you cast out."

"Where is the exile? I had thought…" Atris paused as Kreia cut her off.

"Oh, she will come. But it will be too late to save either of us."

Kreia turned to walk away, before pausing to look back at Atris, "It is such a quiet thing, to fall. But far more terrible is to admit it."

* * *

><p>The Ebon Hawk landed softly in the landing pad of the Telos Acadamy. Nadia stood up and exited the ship without a word. I glanced at Ayden and then I moved out to follow her.<p>

Nadia turned to look at me, "Stay here. This is my battle. Not yours." She told me with a look.

I let out a sigh. I knew it would be pointless to argue with her, "Ok. Fine. Just Nadi." I paused, "Just… Be careful." I warned her.

"I will." Nadia told me.

* * *

><p>"She said you would come here, here, to this place… If you think you can defeat me here, you are wrong."<p>

Nadia watched Atris with slight concern as the woman continued, "All this collected knowledge, all these teachings of combat and the Force - they are mine to command. All this collected knowledge, all these teachings of combat and the Force - they are mine to command."

"Atris, you have fallen. Surely you can see that?" Nadia spoke up to the woman.

"Atris… that is not who I am, not any longer." She said with a soft voice, "She has not existed for some time, I think. There was always something else within me - it just took time for its voice to be heard."

"What happened to you?" Nadia asked the white haired woman.

"The old woman you travelled with, finally made me... listen to myself, to the galaxy. She said that you would come here, and that you would face me in battle."

"There is no reason for us to fight." Nadia said with shut eyes, "Kreia lies…"

"She said you were the last obstacle to my enlightenment. If I wished to truly face the Sith, to see their heart, then that meant facing you, this last time." Atris continued of, ignoring Nadia.

"Where did she go?" Nadia asked her.

"I do not know - yet. I suspect she went in search of you. But just as when she first came here, her path is difficult to see. She has set many things in motion, it is she that ordered the extermination of all Jedi, so long ago. She will answer for her crimes, in time. She is Sith... just as you are, just as all who followed Revan were."

"Atris, we don't have time for this. We have to unite if we are to stop the Sith." Nadia tried.

"Yes, the Sith are here at last – you brought them to this place, as I had foreseen. It has all been part of my plans for you." The woman explained, "And when I defeat you and the forces you have brought to Telos, I shall take the battle to the heart of the Sith, and wipe them out - forever."

Nadia looked around at he glowing red holocrons that were sitting on shelves on the wall, "What plans are you talking about, Atris?"

"The Sith are _cowards_! Striking from the shadows to kill Jedi. I needed a target to draw them out – but I could not risk my own life, all that remained of the Jedi. So _I _arranged for you to return to the Republic, leaked information of your past and then waited for the Sith to come. And they did." Atris took in a breath, "But you came to Telos, against my predictions. Now they are here, I can finally face this enemy and defeat them."

"You were supposed to be at Katarr." Nadia said, "You fled from the sith then."

"I did not flee. I did what was necessary to fight the Sith - and preserve the last of the Jedi."

"And you left the Jedi to die there." Nadia said, with crossed arms and a shake of her head.

"Yes... I sensed what would happen on Katarr. It was I who leaked knowledge of its presence in the hopes of drawing the Sith out. I will not deceive you... I knew what could happen there, but it had to be done to make the Sith reveal themselves. But I did not know the extent of their power - and what that meant for the Jedi. I will not underestimate them again."

"You are responsible for the murder of an entire planet."

"As are we both. You, who brought the screams of Malachor to the galaxy... do not preach to me. You lead by example. You always have. You knew what was necessary at Malachor V, and the stakes in this war are higher than you know - it is a war of extermination, of total annihilation."

Atris's fingers tightened on the lightsaber.

"Atris. Surrender and I will spare you. You have to realize that this isn't you."

"Surrender? To you? Never." Atris said, her voice clear as two blades activated.

Nadia frowned as she took more notice into the lightsaber in the white haired woman's hands, "That's mine." Nadia said, softly.

"Is it truly? I see you have another." Atris spoke as she got into a fighting stance, the duel bladed lightsaber above her head, the Viridian blades glowing onto her face.

Nadia activated her new viridian lightsaber, "Viridian has always been my colour." She spoke as she got into her own stance, "But it isn't yours."

"We shall see."

Atris came at Nadia with the lightsaber swinging. Nadia could've smiled as she moved out of the way with ease.

"You may have been a Jedi Master, Atris. But your specialty is in a single blade. Not a staff." Nadia said, as she used one end of her lightsaber at Atris's side and then the other end at Atris's other side.

Atris blocked the first attack but she did not block the second one in time as Nadia's lightsaber grazed her side.

"Your grip is wrong. You should have your hands spread out further for a more balanced grip." Nadia explained as she leapt over top of Atris and attacked her from behind. Atris spun around, not as fast as she could do thanks to the wound in her side so Nadia's lightsaber hit Atris's back, making the woman gasp out in pain and the lightsaber clattering to the floor.

Nadia used the force and summoned the lightsaber on the floor to her hand. She looked at it for a moment before looking up at Atris, who was covering her wounds with her hand.

"Kill me. End it now." Atris whispered to her.

"No. I won't kill a helpless opponent or an old friend." Nadia shook her head.

"I did not expect mercy from you... here, at the end. After all that has happened between us."

"We have greater problems, Atris – and there has been enough killing."

All of a sudden the red holorons on the wall started hissing. Nadia immediately pulled up her mental defenses.

"What are all these?" Nadia asked the woman.

"This knowledge of the Sith… and the Jedi… is what I am. It is my attempt to hold on to the past... to try and protect the future." Atris answered her.

"But Atris, Sith knowledge is forbidden. You should know that better than anyone."

"Once, I was a historian, a chronicler of the Jedi. And when both wars passed me by, I was determined that I would no forsake battle again. In some part of me... I knew I had made choices, compromises, but always for the sake of the Republic, of the galaxy. To do what you had done... at times, did not seem so wrong."

"Everything that occurred at Malachor, everything that occurred in that war, was because there was no other choice." Nadia sighed, looking at the woman.

"To fight such a threat... sometimes, one's choices seem narrower than they are, until it seems there is no solid foundation on which to stand. I feel that I understand what drove you to battle… to fight the Mandalorians. It was something you could not turn away from."

"Do you know where the Sith are striking from?" Nadia asked the injured woman.

The holocrons in the background started hissing again at them. Nadia wasn't sure what their problem was, but she had a feeling that she wasn't going to like it.

"You always knew where they were striking from. You always knew." Atris told her, looking up and meeting Nadia's eyes, "These Sith are spawned of you, spawned by the Mandalorian Wars... all those deaths, all those Jedi. Their power is to feed on life, until nothing is left except a hollow galaxy, echoing with the screams of the Jedi lost to us."

"Is that where Kreia is?" Nadia asked her, she was sure she knew the answer anyway.

"Yes. I had thought she was awaiting me at that place, but I see now that she lied. It was not meant for me... but for you." Atris told Nadia as she lowered her gaze once again, "She has gone there. She is waiting for you to travel to Malachor V, to finish what you started."

"What _I _started?" Nadia asked her with a frown.

"Yes, you are an echo in the Force, a hollow space where it has been wounded. It takes a great act of destruction to create such emptiness, but it can be done. It creates places where the Force is difficult to hear, and difficult to find one's way. And you carry it with you, always."

"What does this have to do with her?"

"She seeks to create another echo, a wound in the force, greater than the one before – greater than the one you caused." Atris told Nadia, "It will deafen all touched by the Force, until no life is left. You were strong enough to withstand it once - but few have your strength in such matters, especially if they are unprepared."

Nadia frowned but before she could speak Atris continued, "If you choose not to follow, she murder herself at the heart of Malachor, and you will die along with her."

"But if Kreia is a Sith, why would she do that?"

"She seeks the death of all Jedi, all Sith... and the death of the Force. It is madness, it is impossible - but she believes you are the key. There are places in the galaxy dead to the Force, where nothing lives - where the echoes travel forever and do not reach their destination. And these places may be created, even from the simplest of events, the slightest of motions."

Nadia nodded her head to Atris's words.

"One person… at the right place… at the right time… can change the face of the galaxy – or end it." The white haired woman finished.

"Atris… who is Kreia?"

"She is one of the lords of the Sith, one of those who murdered the Jedi, she holds the death of the galaxy in her hands."

"How is that possible?"

"Because she has gone to Malachor. She is waiting for you there. But you will not survive Telos. Nothing will. It is because the greatest of her apprentices is coming to Telos. And he will destroy everything. Like he did to Kataar and all the Jedi gathered there."

"Atris. I don't get this. If Kreia is a Sith, why would she want to destroy the force?"

"Because she proclaims to no longer follow the Sith. That she is something else, something that seeks 'balance'… through destruction." Atris paused, "She was a teacher once, and every student she trained… has been failure, and brought death to the galaxy."

"You are important to her somehow but I…" Atris paused as the Sith Holocrons started hissing out. When they stopped making noises, Atris continued, "But I do not know for certain."

"A, if you know, you should tell me." Nadia tried, looking at her old friend.

"She is willing to sacrifice herself at the heart of that grave yard world for you… a choice others have made in the past… A choice I wish to make." Atris took in a breath, "It is because I care for you. We all care for you, some way or another. And I suspect that you alone hold that place in her heart, where nothing else lives. And that is why you are the only one who can stop the destruction to come."

"Now what will you do with me?" Atris demanded to know, "Abandon me on this dead world or end my life as I wished to end yours?"

"I need you to see what you have become and for you to turn away from it."

"I tied my life, my decisions, to the Jedi. Perhaps only in separating myself from the Jedi, I can become myself again. Learn who I am. Perhaps exile is what I deserve… even though it is many years too late, and you have returned."

Nadia looked at Atris and nodded her head.

"Leave now, while you can. Save Telos - save the galaxy." Atris continued at Nadia turned around. The sith holocrons started hissing as Atris finished talking, "Save yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, and I agree, the ending area has a lot of great dialogue. 3 This story is almost over! I havn't written the end yet, but I'm very close to it! :D<strong>


	57. Chapter 57

"I didn't believe it when Linu reported that the Ebon Hawk had docked." Grenn spoke to us, "But I guess it really has."

"Lieutenant Grenn, Sith forces have breached the module and are attempting to pen us up in the compound." A man said as he entered the room. He wasn't wearing the TSF's uniform. It was one of the guy's from Dantooine. Zherron, I'm pretty sure his name was.

Grenn nodded his head at him before looking back at Nadia, "It came out of nowhere. A fleet of warships dropped out of hyperspace, and before we could scramble fighters to intercept them, we were under attack." He informed us.

Nadia nodded her head as Grenn continued, "A squad of troops sent by Queen Talia are currently trying to keep the Sith from sabotaging the station's fuel system."

I saw Atton and Ayden looked at each other before the first 'A' started to talk, "Does this mean you won't be putting us in force cages again?" the man asked with a tone of fake innocence.

"I'm afraid not." Grenn rolled his eyes, "But perhaps when this is over…"

"No thanks."

Nadia let out a sigh, "Come on guys, let's go get some Sith." She said before taking a step forward.

But before she got to far ahead, Mandalore spoke up, "I must leave you for a time to gather my Mandalorians warriors. We will rejoin you when the time comes for the assault on the Ravager."

Nadia nodded her head, "Watch your back." She said.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine. Look after your own health." He told her.

I looked at him, "Yeah. We know that, Candy. Just still, be careful." I told him before pausing, "And bring an extra bomb. Just in case." I smiled at him.

I saw Nadia glance at Atton and mouth the word, 'Bomb?'

"If you think that we'll need an extra." He nodded his head.

We walked down the hallway and into another room where Zherron was talking to his men. Just over to the side we saw a familiar face there. A Major from Onderon, the one who viewed the evidence to clear Dagon Ghent.

"Major Riiken. Need any help?" Nadia asked him straight away.

"My troops have already gone ahead and infiltrated the Urban Module. From their last transmission, they are almost to the TSF station." He told us, "I have a feeling you know where that is," Riiken said with a tiny smile, "From their last transmission, they are almost to the TSF station."

"Thanks, Major." She told him, "Watch yourself."

We walked out of that room into another hallway, and in case you were wondering who 'we' were, it was Nadi, me, Ayden, Atton and Dustil. The others had broken up into two teams to clear the Sith out of other parts of the station.

Except for HK and Bao. I wasn't sure where they got to.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here. We just can't seem to make any progress against the Sith line. After they established their position, they brought out their turrets – they've been devastating our numbers." A TSF man told us, "It's up to you to help throw them back. We've got to get them cleared out of here, and then we're ready for one last charge."

Nadia looked at him with an odd look before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, "Cover us."

"We'll be right behind you. Good luck."

Nadia nodded her head as she ducked into the fray of lightning bolts. She had her viridian lightsaber out, both blades active and only holding it with one hand as she deflected blaster bolts.

My lightsaber was activated as I followed her. Atton, Ayden and Dustil all joined in too, and within minutes we had cleared all of the sith in the sector.

In case you are wondering, yes, I did kill some. I hated it, but sometimes you just had to.

Nadia looked at us, "We have to get on board the Ravager now." Nadia said as she made her way to where the shuttle bay was.

We got to the doors when Mandalore and Kelborn appeared from this air.

"We will join you in the assault. These rank and file soldiers will do you no good aboard the Ravager." Mandy told us.

"That was quick." Nadia told him.

Mandalore chuckled, "Yes, they were already on the way when I contacted them." He told us and then looked at me, "But no extra bomb."

I nodded my head and sighed, "That's fine. Was just hoping to save some time but oh well."

Mandalore gave a sharp nod, "Let we Mandalorians lead the charge into battle and to victory." He said, "Kelborn, Zuka, you are coming with us."

I could smiled, I could just see the… happiness for the want of a better word, coming off of those two Mando's.

"You will not face this alone. I will go with you and be by your side." A soft spoken voice said.

Nadia looked over at the robed woman standing there, "Good. Stay close to me."

"I would have it no other way."

* * *

><p>"Do you have any plan on how to defeat this sith?" I asked Nadia as we sat in the shuttle.<p>

"Sort of."

"Care to elaborate?"

"We meet. We talk. Fight, fight, fight. I win."

I gave a cough/laugh, "What a totally flawless plan." I chuckled.

"Thanks. Do you have a plan?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Even though, technically it's your plan, but eh, whatever, "Just a rough idea of it. You go to face Nihilus the Hissing Sith and fight… but…"

Nadia looked at me with understanding in her eyes, "He feeds on the force. If he feeds on me…" Nadia looked around. Atton started at her, "You can't let him do that! It's a terrible plan!"

"No… Atton. He _can't_ feed on me. It's impossible." Nadia blinked, "Apparently."

"Oh?"

"I'll tell you later."

**SOON**

The shuttle docked on the Ravager and Mandalore told us all to back up as he planted some mini-explosives at the door between us and out shuttle to their ship.

Mandy pressed a button on his remote and the explosions went off, blasting the doors to bits as we were behind cover.

Mandy, Kelborn and Zuka started blasting left, right and crooked as soon as they could. When the smoke cleared it showed that the sith soldiers that were standing there were all dead.

I coughed from the smoke of the fiery explosion as we all walked out to join the Shooty-Trio. "Come on." Nadia nodded her head as we walked through to the adjoining room where we were instantly shot at by Sith Soldiers.

Mandy, Kelly and Zuky started firing as we activated out lightsabers deflecting the blast from the Sithey boys. They were defeated quickly by us and we looked around.

Nadia moved over to a door to the side. She opened it up to reveal…

"Tobin? Haven't I already killed you?" Nadia voice, slightly surprised.  
>"Technically the Drexel killed him."<br>"Shut up, Reese."

"Have you come… to kill me? The final insult… stripping Onderon, my soldiers, my home from me… only to have me die here." Tobin asked us.

"Oh, Toby. Never trust a sith." I sighed and shook my head, "Unless it's an amnesiac Sith Lord. Then that's OK."

"What happened to you Tobin?" Nadia asked him.

"He happened – the hunger that fills this vessel… it is power… but it consumes without end. It is that power we felt on Onderon, that Vaklu felt... it was an echo, too strong to ignore. "

"So you gave into it."

"General Vaklu and I... when it seemed that we would need more to take Onderon... make it strong again... he came. With his power, his soldiers, it seemed as if there was nothing we could not do - nothing the Queen could do to stop us."

"And nothing you could do to stop him." Nadia said.

"I have served the wrong Master… he cares nothing for Onderon, its soldiers, its people. Everything exists... to feed his will. I came here, to this dead ship... and now he will not permit me to leave."

"This ship is familiar." Nadia mused as she looked around the room.

"This ship... it is a graveyard of a terrible battle. Everything on it slowly dies as long as he hungers." Tobin told her.

"It is the way of all life that serves him… in his presence, all life dies." Visas put in.

"This ship is from Malachor. This Sith Lord of yours bolsters his fleet with the ships from that world… he's nothing more than a scavenger." Mandalore added.

"I think he is of that place. If so, then his power may be great indeed... greater than I had thought." Visas said.

"Tobin, why did he come here?" Nadia asked him.

"The Master suffers... if he cannot feed, then the hunger begins to consume him. The planet... Telos... He may feed on something upon its surface to sustain him awhile longer."

"But there's nothing here! Telos is a near-dead world." Nadia exclaimed.

"You think to lie to me still? I will not be deceived again." Tobin snarled at her, "I told him, you know… what the old woman told me. I told him of the Academy here… of the Jedi here. I could not have kept it from him, even if I had wanted to."

"Old. Woman." Nadia asked with a clenched jaw.

"He means that Jedi witch you travel with – Kreia." Mandalore put in.

Trust of Nadia and Kreia = Shattered.

"Yes... the old woman on Onderon. She spoke of the Jedi Academy, here, on Telos... and my Master was forced to come here."

"But there are no Force users here except us!" Nadia exclaimed clenching her fists, "Kreia lied!"

"Real shocker there." I muttered, getting a nudge from behind by Ayden making me glare at him.

"Then her lies will mean the planet's destruction… he will destroy all of Telos. He will turn it to fire again and crush the planet beneath him. He will devour them all, murder them all..." Tobin told us with a flat voice.

"If there are no Jedi here, then my Lord cannot feed his hunger. He will destroy the planet, the station… he will cleanse it of life. Even if the people below are not Force Sensitive, the small amount he can feed on from the mass destruction of the station... and the life on the planet... will sustain him a while longer." Visas told us, "And if there are no Jedi below, he will have no other choice."

Nadia paused and looked around before looking at Visas, "And if we deny him Telos and the life it holds?"

"Then he will suffer. Without something to sustain him, I do not know what will happen."

Nadia let out a sigh, "I think Kreia knows. She's been drawing him out – if she leaked Telos to your lord, maybe she wanted him to come here – and find nothing." Nadia suggested.

"He will create nothing... he will end this place. Your old woman has killed this planet, and with it, countless other worlds that depend on its survival." Tobin put in.

Nadia looked over to Tobin, "Where can I find him? Where is your master?"

"On the bridge. He waits on the bridge."

"Waiting on us?"

"Waiting for you? No, he does not wait for you."

"I do not believe he knows his ship has been boarded… and if he did, he would not care." Visas said.

"He is going to care very soon." Dustil put in, "When we go up there.

Nadia glanced at him but before saying another word she looked back to Tobin as the man continued to talk.

"The extent of his power cannot be put into words... and his perceptions have grown as well. To him... You are dust motes in a storm… a grain upon the beach… and as insignificant as a a body that orbits the graveyard of Malachor."

I looked at him, "If a mote of dust enters your eye you can be blinded." I told him.  
>Ayden continued my statement, "If you step on a hard grain on a beach, you can get a very sore foot."<p>

Nadia glared at Tobin finished the statement, "And anybody that orbits Malachor is not insignificant. Not at all to me."

"Fight him if you will… but if he turns his power upon you, you will be destroyed."

"What about his ship? If his ship goes boom boom…" Nadia trailed off as Tobin looked around.

"This ship... is it his weakness? It should not exist, yet it cruises the darkness between the stars. He tore it from the mass shadows of Malachor, along with his fleet... that is a measure of his power."

"Hnh. This ship is barely holding together. The structural damage should have destroyed it long ago." Mandalore stated.

"He holds it together. And he keeps us all alive, just enough, like rotworms within a dying beats."

"What are rotworms?" Ayden whispered to me, "Sounds ew."

"I have no clue but I agree. Ew." I replied in a whisper.

"More Jedi tricks." Mandalore scoffed.

"No, not Jedi. Not Jedi at all."

"If he's so powerful, why hasn't he stopped us then? We've attacked his ship, killed his soldiers, and he's done nothing."

"It is because he sees planets, stars… not people. To him, the planet below, the station with its teeming life, only that is massive enough to demand his attention. There is nothing to be done except wait. If you go to him, he will destroy you... and your last moments shall be of shadow... and pain."

Nadia looked at Tobin and shook her head, "If you want to save Onderon, traitor." Nadia spat out at him, startling the man, "Then listen to me. Once he destroys Telos, then Onderon will be among those he destroys next."

Tobin looked taken aback by Nadia's whole Kreia speech, "Onderon… but - there's no longer any need…"

"He has touched Onderon, and he will come back for it."

"You are right... as long as he exists, Onderon is in danger. The galaxy is in danger. What would you have me do?"

"I need someone to set off the proton cores on this vessel when we give the signal." Nadia told him.

"Go report to the target site… Colonel. I'll let my men know you're coming… and if you try anything stupid, they'll shoot you dead." Mandalore warned him.

Tobin nodded his head as he walked out the door. We watched as he walked away.

"Such acts have their own strength about them; I had forgotten." Visas said with a soft tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you guys go! I hope you enjoy this chapter.<strong>

**And thanks for the reviews! They really mean a lot to me :3  
><strong>

**Don't forget to check out the IaJW blog! The link is on my profile! :D  
><strong>


	58. Chapter 58

"Ok, guys." Nadia spoke up from a door way. We looked at her, "I'm going in there and this is what's going to happen. While I'm in there, I need you to set the bombs up so that If my plan fails, we have a back up plan." Nadia said, "Reese, Ayden. You take the first bomb spot. Dustil, you and Atton take the second. Mandalore, can you send a few of your men to the third location." She told us, "Visas, Mandalore…"

"I'm coming with you." Mandalore spoke gruffly, "You'll need it.:

Nadia frowned at him and opened her moth to speak when Visas spoke, "My master is behind that door."

"Visas, this is not your fight." Nadia told the woman, "You don't need to come with me."

"It was never a question of need. And I would follow you wherever your path leads. This thing must be done, it must come to an end."

Nadia sighed, "Fine. Alright. You two can come, but no one else! Whoever plants their bomb first, go to the last location and plant the last one." She told us with a firm look.

We all nodded out heads as Nadia opened the door up and the three of them walked through it. Then the door shut behind them.

We all stood there for a moment before Atton spoke, "We'd better get on with it."

"Yeah. She'll be fine." I said with a nod of my head.

* * *

><p>When she entered the bridge of the Ravager, Nadia shook her head. The ship was very reminiscence of a Republic ship, which would make sense as it was one, but it was totally destroyed.<p>

All of the screens were smashed between them and the outside of the ship, making Nadia wonder how they were still breathing.

Nadia looked down in the pits beside the walkway. There were… people wasn't the right term… down there. They looked barely alive, which they quite possibly weren't.

The Sith lord turned around to face them when they got close enough and he just waved one of his hand, making Nadia dizzy. She couldn't move and she could tell that Visas and Mandalore were the same.

"We have… come to stop you." She spoke out.

The Sith lord hissed at her making the woman blink. She had no clue, whatsoever, what he had said. Great. Now she'll just have to wing it.

"Kreia lied to you. There are no Jedi here. You have sensed it."

Nihilus made some more hissing noises at her.

"If you are to feed on Jedi, then feed on me." She spat out at the Sith. She was hoping that this was going to work.

Nihilus bend his hand out and a yellow orange beam went at her. It made contact with her as she stood there, her eyes never leaving the Sith's masked face.

Then Nihilus fell to the ground. Nadia looked down at him with a cold gaze as she spoke, "Even now, the hunger is consuming you. Just as Kreia knew it would."

Nihilus stood up, the lightsaber in his hand springing to life.

Nadia got her own lightsaber out as activated the twin blades. Visas activated her lightsaber as she looked at her Master her head held high. Mandalore held sword in his hand, that had quite a big blade on it.

"It is on." Nadia said, hold her lightsaber up.

* * *

><p>I glanced over at Ayden who was holding the first bomb, and I must admit that it was rather… interesting.<p>

"Why am I carrying the bomb?" he asked me with a frown.

"Because it was handed to you?" I shrugged.

"Uh-huh."

We walked on in silence for a moment before we reached the bomb site.

"Holy vacuums in space, Batman!" Ayden exclaimed as we turned the corner to show that half the wall, no scratch that, ALL of the wall was missing.

"How does this work?" Ayden asked, glancing at me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. But let's not question it. Bad things tend to happen if you question things."

"Yeah, that is probably not the best thing to say when I am holding onto a bomb." Ayden said with a roll of his eyes.

"Speaking of what, we can set the bomb up now," I said as I watched Ayden gently place the proton core on the ground.

Then there was an explosion.

We fell to the ground as the loud explosion boomed around us, my heart pounding at a million and sixty-five hundred miles per hour.

But then I realized something. The explosion wasn't our bomb.

"That was a close one." I said with a shake of my head.

"Yeah, but what exploded?" Ayden asked me as we slowly got off the ground.

I opened my mouth to tell him what had happened when the Com-Link on my belt crackled as a voice came out of it of a Mandalorian, "_What the hell was that? We were told to wait!"_

It sounded like Kelborn, but I wasn't sure, as currently Mandy was busy fighting a sith with Nadi, I knew it wasn't him, even though it was supposed to be.

Another voice came through, some Mandalorian, "_Kelborn… we have made contact with the enemy… and one of the cores has detonated prematurely_."

"_Was it in the target zone_?"

"_No, Kelborn. We... have failed._"

"_We don't have another core._" Kelborn cut him off, "_We need to find another proton core. Or we need to make one… all right, wait for my signal, this isn't over_." he continued, "_Oh and don't kill yourself before Mandalore tell you._"

I rolled my eyes as I reached for my comlink, "Kelly. The missile bay will have a proton core in one of the, well, missiles. You'll have to unlock it from the thingy and fashion the bomb from that."

It was probably unnecessary to do that as in the game the player worked it out anyway, but in the game the player planted the bombs after fighting Nilhlius-boy.

"_Yeah. Was planning on checking there. You done with your bomb?" _Kelborn replied to me, _"And don't call me Kelly."_

"Done as dinner, which speak of dinner, I'm hungry."

"_I doubt any food on this vessel is edible. We'll deal with this last bomb and take it to the location. You two get to the exit point." _

"Okey-doki-loki Kelly." I replied and looked at Ayden, "Yay, lets bust this joint before it goes boom-ba-loom." I grinned at him.

"Oh, it's just like I imagined my life would turn out. With lots of bombs." Ayden replied with a light grin, "My life is complete."

"Goodie." I responded as we moved to the door.

* * *

><p>In all fair honesty, Nadia did believe that Nihilius wasn't going to be defeated easily. He was a Sith. But by all things sane, green and fluffy, she thought that he would be at least somewhat beatable.<p>

Because, for crying out loud, he had tried to feed on her, and that did not work for him. And she could tell that the little encounter of opposite force effects had weakened the Sith Lord.

So could anyone answer the question on why weren't they beating him?

Suddenly a huge force wave came, knocking them a few feet backwards. Nadia gripped her lightsaber tighter as she stood up.

"He… is too powerful… he…" Visas managed to say between pants.

Nadia glanced over at Visas, "You." She realized, "You are his link to this place… can you… disrupt that link somehow?" the red-headed asked her.

Visas nodded her head, "I… I will try…"

Visas faced her head in another direction and then Nihilus fell to the ground. Visas let out a quiet moan of pain, "I cannot hold it for long." She whispered.

Nadia activated her lightsaber again and then charged at the sith on the ground, he got up and held his lightsaber up and met her attack. He did not talk as he ducked her next strike. The woman swung her lightsaber around and chopped through his arm, but that did not seem to faze the Sith as he came at her with more strikes, his lightsaber held in his right hand.

Nadia ducked under his lightsaber and then brought one end of her lightsaber up and slashed along the centre of his stomach and then she twirled her lightsaber and ran it through his body.

Nihilus slumped down onto his knees before falling completely to the floor. The only sound was the humming of Nadia's lightsaber until she deactivated it.

Visas moved forward towards the body, "I have to see, with the Force, and my eyes." She whispered.

"What the hell are you doing up there?" Mandalore exclaimed, "We need to get off this ship. Now."

"Do it, Visas, but hurry." Nadia told the young woman.

Visas moved down near his face as she pulled the mask off of his face. She looked at the face for a moment before walking back to Nadia and Mandalore.

"What did you see when you looked at him?" Nadia asked.

"A man. Nothing more." Visas replies as the body behind them erupted into red smoke, startling Nadia and Mandalore.

Nadia nodded her head as she knew not to push it further, "Come on, we need to get out of here."

* * *

><p>Nadia and co joined us at the exit point, where everyone else was, just as Kelborn and Zuka turned up as well.<p>

"Let's blow this gumball!" Ayden said, with a grin.

"Yes. The sooner the better." Nadia agreed as she glanced at Atton with a smile.

We all got onto the small shuttle (which was actually bigger than it seemed, a TARDIS like effect.) and left the Ravenger's docking bay.

When we were a far enough distance away, Mandalore pressed a button on a remote and then there was a loud explosion behind us. I waited a few seconds before looking out of the view screen behind us. I could see the ship still exploding behind us.

"Someone wants to speak with me on Telos." Nadia told us and glanced at Dustil, "Your Dad."

I looked up at her with wide eyes. Oh, man. I had sorta forgotten about that. I mean, I knew, but I hadn't realized that it was so soon.

Ok. I glanced at Mandalore. Canderous had taken it rather well, perhaps Carth would be the same?

But then again, Carth isn't a Mandalorian… He's just someone with huge trust issues. Dang it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is a bit of a reunion c:<strong>

**Thanks for you reviews everyone. They really mean a whole lot to me. I enjoy reading them 3  
><strong>

**We're getting closer to the end now.  
><strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Here's the chapter. Sorry that's it's a bit late... roughly a week from last chapter I think. My fam had to get out of our house (well, we didn't HAVE to, but they wanted us to) and go the the local school whilst it was Flooding where I live. Everything is fine now, just a whole lot to clean up, so Updates might be slow. Thanks for reviewing! Here's the one with... dundundun... Carth!**

* * *

><p>Nadia walked into the room as some other men were leaving. She saw a man standing by a window who was wearing some multi-coloured flight-suit.<p>

"It's a little beat up, but it's still home. I wasn't able to protect it when the Sith attacked the first time." Onasi spoke before turning around to face Nadia.

"Maybe next time you'll get here faster." Nadia shrugged in reply.

Onasi looked away for a moment before asking her, "I've read your records, how the Jedi sentenced you. For doing what you believed. You wandered past the Outer Rim during your exile. I ask you... did you find any trace of Revan?"

"No. I haven't seen her." Nadia shook her head.

Carth let out a sigh, "I served with her, like you did. And we had to part ways, like you did." He said looking at her, "She said that there were places where she had to walk where I could not go – places that she could not bring those she loved."

"I have waited for her to come back for almost four years. It doesn't get any easier." He shook his head.

Nadia nodded in agreement, "I know the feeling."

"I would have done anything she asked. And when she told me to stay here, to try to keep the Republic strong, that was the hardest thing of all." He explained to the red-head, "She said that she believed something had been behind the Mandalorian Wars. That it hadn't been the Mandalorians choice to attack the Republic. Whatever it was, I think she went off to find it... to fight it."

Nadia nodded her head. She had a feeling what the answer was but she asked the question anyway, "How'd you know Revan?"

"We met on a Republic warship, called the Endar Spire. It was being attacked over Taris, and the sith had stormed the ship," Carth started telling the story. Nadia listened with attention, finally glad to get the full story from someone who was there, "We saved the Republic. But it was like the war didn't end for her. She would keep remembering things that she had done, and it kept driving her. And she kept using it as a wall between us." Carth said as he finished telling the story, "And I think she finally remembered something terrible she had done during the Mandalorian Wars. And she went to put an end to it. She left without warning. She didn't say where, only that it was to a place where she could not take anyone she loved." He finished, "And here you return, with her ship, without her."

"Revan's ship?" Nadia asked with surprise.

"Yes, wherever she went, your ship's been there. If... if you return to that place, if you find some trace of Revan…"

Nadia looked at the man, "Do you want me to tell you what I find?" she asked him.

Carth surprised her, "No." he shook his head, "Simply tell her that Carth Onasi is waiting for her."

Nadia nodded her head and turned to leave, but before she did, "By the way, I ran into someone you know on Korriban." She told him, looking over her shoulder.

Carth looked up at her surprise in his eyes as a figure entered the door way, "Dustil!" he exclaimed with a grin as the boy entered the room.

"Father." Dustil replied with a smile.

"Oh thank the force you are alright! I thought I'd lost you again." Carth said as he gave his son a quick hug and then looked up at Nadia, "I don't know how, but I thank you."

Nadia shook her head, "Don't thank me. It wasn't my doing. It was a companion of mine who found him and helped him."

"Well, thank him for me."

"Her, and she is someone you know and she wants to talk to you. Can I send her in?" Nadia asked the man.

Carth nodded his head as he tried to work out who she was talking about. Dustil stood next to his father as he waited.

"Safe journey Exile." He said to her as she left the room.

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath as Nadia entered the outer room that I was waiting in. She nodded her head at me.<p>

"Right." Ok. This was it. Why was I going to talk to Carth again? Can someone give me a perfectly reasonable explanation why I was doing this? I mean, he thinks I died, for crying out starbucks. If I didn't go in there, he wouldn't even know I was here.

But… for some reason… I had to see him.

Ok.

I glanced at Ayden and he shrugged. I sighed and started walking to the door, and then I saw Ayden moving to the door too.

I would never admit it but I was kinda thankful that he was going to come in. That would mean I have him and Dusty in there to help.

He opened the door up and I walked in. I could've laughed at the surprised look on his face. But then it turned to a suspicious look and I could've groaned.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Jeeze, Carth. It's only been a few years for ya, I didn't think your memory was _that_ bad." I said with a light laugh.

He didn't join in, but I saw his hand twitching for his blaster.

I rolled my eyes, "Carth." I sighed.

"Reese died." He said.

"I also vanished in a puff of white light, apparently." I told him.

"Apparently?"

"Yeah, I was kinda… dead… at the time. Candy told me."

"_Canderous?"_

"Yes."

Carth ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Ayden, "Who are you?" he asked him.

"Ayden. Her brother." He told Carth.

Carth frowned, "Brother? Who the hell are you and why are you imposing as a dead friend and her brother who she has never mentioned?"

Ayden glanced at me, "You never mentioned me? Not once?"

"I thought I did." I told Ayden, "We were kinda busy saving the galaxy from metal mouth."

Ayden blinked.

"Darth Malak. He had a metal jaw."

"Oh."

Carth watched this with a frown.

"Father." Dustil spoke up, "I'm fairly certain she is the girl that you spoke about." He said hiding a light smile, "And even if she isn't-"

"Which I am." I cut him off.

Dustil glared at me, "And even if she isn't she is a good person. She saved my mind in the tomb on Korriban and her brother is good too. They have been helping Nadia save the galaxy. They helped save Telos just before."

Carth's face softened a bit, "But how can you be here when you died five years ago? And you look the same?"

I sighed, "Carth, I don't have a clue why I am here." Not a lie. "I woke up on the Harnbringer with Ayden and found Nadia there." Not a lie, "I didn't contact you or anyone because I didn't know where you guys were except for you… and I didn't know what to tell you." Mostly not a lie. "When we ran into Candy on Dxun, I wasn't sure what to say but he was sooo… Candy about it." I gave a smile. Not a lie, "And Sasha and James were so chill about it…" I trailed off, "I just don't know what to say Carth… I am me." Never a lie.

Carth still was not sold on it. I sighed.

"Ask me something that only I could know." I suggested.

Carth nodded his head, "What was your nickname for me?"

I gave a laugh, "Oh, Cartheh-boy." I smiled, "Does that help."

Carth nodded his head, somewhat hesitantly. I sighed.

"Gosh, Cartheh, you really have to work on those trust issues."

"Reese, in his defense, to him you did come back to life. That's not something people expect to happen. I'd be a tad paranoid if that happened to me." Ayden pointed out.

I had to admit, that did make sense, "Yeah, I 'spose."

Then I glanced at Carth, "Ok, you want to know 100%, no doubts about it at all?" I asked, swallowing. Oh man, I could not believe I was about to suggest this. It was another one of those feelings that I should, but I realllly didn't want to. I mean, yeah, I'd like to see her, but… what I said to her… and she was a jedi and she knew me before, "Bas."

"What makes you think she's here?" Carth asked me.

I bit my lip. Yes, you only see Bas if Revan was a guy in the game… but things have been different.

"Because the Jedi were attacked… she would need help and you being the noble soul you are would have offered to help her." I told him.

A tiny miniscule smile appeared on his face, "You are right. She is here."

"Who's Bas?" Ayden asked me.

"Bastila Shan. That Jedi I told you about." I replied.

"Ah."

Carth walked over to a table and picked up a com-link, "Bastila. Can you come here please?"

I bit my lip. I wasn't even sure why I was doing this. We had to go to Malachor, and yet I was sitting here having tea and cookies with old friends!

"Carth, we really have to hurry so we can stop a crazy non-jedi non-sith from killing the force, so could you tell Bas to get her bootie-tootie down here fast?" I asked him, glancing at my arm where a watch would be if I had one, which I don't.

Carth gave a chuckle as the doors opened up and showed Bastilia standing there, "I heard that." She told me.

"Hey Bas. What's up?"

"You tell me. You are the one who wanted me to come here."

I shrugged, "Yeah, so you can tell Carth that I'm the real deal." I told her before pausing, "And I missed you and wanted to make sure you were Ok." I finished.

Bastila gave a small smile, making me raise an eyebrow, and nodded, "She is truly our old friend." She told Carth before looking at me.

Her stare made me feel a tad uneasy, "You seem rather… lax… about the fact that I'm here." I told to brunette Jedi.

"I knew you were going to end up here. I had a vision." She told me.

I nodded my head and there was a silence…

Broken by Ayden, "So, you're Bastila. I'm Ayden, her brother."

Bastila nodded her head again, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ayden."

There was some more silence again. Awkward silence.

"Oh, just ask already!" I half shouted at her, taking everyone in the room by surprise.

"Alright." Bastila said, "How did you know about Revan before she knew herself?"

I sighed. Even though I had asked her to ask, I still didn't know how to answer. They were all watching me, waiting. I sighed.

"I'mfromanothergalaxyandIknowaw holelotofthingsaboutyouguysi ncludingbutnotlimitedtoTali'sidentidyandawholeotherstuff ." I rushed out and just as I finished saying it, there was a knock on the door and Nadia poked her head in, "Reese, Ayden. We have to go now. Dustil, are you coming?"

I looked over at her, relief in my eyes as I quickly moved over to her and Ayden followed. Dustil looked at Nadia, "Yeah, sure, give me a sec, OK?" he told her as we followed Nadia out of the room.

She shut the doors and looked at me, "You're welcome." She told me with a smile. At my confused look she elaborated, "I could sense the unwillingness and fear coming off of you."

"Fear? I wasn't afraid." I told her with a frown and crossing my arms.

She rolled her eyes, "A simple 'thank-you Nadia, I owe you my life now' would be nice."

I raised an eyebrow, "How about just 'Thanks.'"

"Sure, that'll do."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go! This isn't the last you see of Carth and Bastilia, either!<strong>

**So review! Let me know what you think! :D Also, like the new cover?  
><strong>


	60. Chapter 60

Dustil joined us at the hanger, and I was rather surprised that Carth had let him come. But maybe Carth really didn't have much to say about it. Either way, he was joining us on Malachor, which to be honest, I wasn't sure on how that was going to work out.

Heck, I wasn't even sure on what I was going to do there….

The ship had lifted out of the Hanger and was in hyperspace. I was sitting in the medical bay, just because no one else was here. I couldn't believe I told them that. Granted, I said it so fast, they might not have a clue what I said… But still… what do they think? Carth probably felt betrayed, but that was Carth… ( it still made me feel bad to think that Carth could possibly hate me) but I don't know how Bastilia would react.

Curses the fact that Bastila was a Jedi and hard to read!

I heard footsteps, making me jump up and move to the counter where there were a bunch of medicines and stuff there. I pretended that I was doing something that was important. I heard the footsteps pause and not start again.

I could feel that the person was looking at me. Sighing, I turned around, "Yes?" I asked when I saw it was Nadia who was staring at me.

"What was making you feel that way back there?" she asked me.

I sighed, "I told them something that might've made them hate me." I replied simply.

"Did you tell them that you were secretly a Sith Master from somewhere and was planning on taking over the galaxy and there was nothing they could do to stop it?" Nadia asked me with a tilted head.

"W…wha?"

"Because that's the only thing I can think of that would make them hate you. Well, I don't know Admiral Badtasteinclothes but I do know Bastilia. She wouldn't hate you. I don't think it's actually possible for her to hate, yes be very bratty and her whole 'I am right' complex and she gets into your face all the time… but I don't think she can hate."

"She did fall to the dark side." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but not out of hate. And the hatred she felt when she was dark wasn't coming from her." Nadia said, "It was faked by Al…Malak." She told me.

"You and Malak were friends before him and Tal…Revan went dark, weren't you?" I asked her.

Nadia nodded her head, "Yeah, we were close. All three of us." She told me, "Alek and Rev were closer but I was still close. Alek was always the person that Rev would talk things over with before me, but then she would go straight to me. Alek destroyed my first lightsaber. He claimed it was an accident but I knew better, then I made this…" she paused as she held up a lightsaber in her hand and I could tell by the hilt that it was not the one she had been using, "Force, the look on his face was just something when I activated both blades. I wish I had a camera!" she laughed.

I let out a laugh, "The only time I met Malak personally was when he told Tali that she was Revan and when he was choking me when I tried to help Bastila."

Nadia winced slightly, "They changed… I don't know what happened to them, but something did."

I swallowed. I knew, more or less. I didn't know the specifics… but I knew…

"Yeah. Maybe Kreia will know."

Nadia nodded her head, "Yeah. She probably does." Nadia said, looking a bit to the side a bit, "I'm going to see how Atton is doing. You OK here by yourself?" she asked me.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. I'm good."

* * *

><p>When we pulled out of Hyperspace, I was sitting down on a chair in the control centre and holding on tight. Very tight.<p>

A voice came over the com, "Everyone, we're in for a rocky landing. Hold on tight!" it was Atton's voice.

I gripped on the chair tighter, "Of all of the Atton Crashes, this is gonna be the worst of them." I muttered to myself and also to Ayden beside me.

"Thanks for the warning." He replied just as there was a strong lurch that sent Mira spiralling to the side letting out a quiet 'oof'

The ship rolled the other way as it hit into something. "WHY DO THESE SHIPS HAVE NO SEATBELTS!" I yelled out as I felt my hands slipping.

Then something hit me, or more along the lines of someone.

Then it was black.

* * *

><p>Nadia rubbed her head as she stood up and looked around. She knew where she was even if it didn't look at all what it used to look like. Malachor V.<p>

She put her hand over her nose and mouth. Green fumes coming from the ground were never a good sign, they more often than not tend to be poisonous.

She calmed herself down and formed a bubble of air around her face like she had been taught back on Nar Shadaa and dropped her hand down. She wasn't sure if the gas was indeed poisonous, but it was better safe than sorry.

She looked behind her to see that the Ebon Hawk was resting precariously over the top of a cliff, making her eyes grow wide.

_That ship better not fall. She's our only way off this planet… _She thought to herself as she held her lightsaber in her hand. She wasn't sure what was here, exactly, but she had a feeling that nothing good was.

And almost as if to prove her right, two green storm beasts rounded the corner and roared at her.

Nadia jumped to the side of a clawed hand of one and activated her lightsaber with a hiss. She swung her lightsaber around and lopped off one of the beasts' hands before spinning around and inserting the other end of the lightsaber into the creatures' stomach.

Then she turned around and swung the blade of her saber staff along the other storm beast, chopping it in half. She deactivated her lightsaber and looked at her handiwork, before walking past the two corpses and down some pathway.

* * *

><p>Oh my pounding head… I let out a groan as I sat up and rubbed my head. I looked around and saw that I was lying on the ground. Looking around I saw that the Ebon Hawk was just nearby, but as it was on the other side of a chasm, it was a tad inaccessible at the current moment.<p>

I pulled my hand away from the back of my head and noticed that there was a patch of red on my hand. I shut my eyes. Great. Odds are I also have a concussion.

I put my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out a kolto bandage. I only had one more left. I sighed as I put the bandage on the back of my head, just at the base of where it joined with my neck.

Man, I sure hope Kolto was healthy for you and won't kill you if you use it too many times…

I looked down at my belt and was relieved to find that my lightsaber was still there. That's one good thing.

"Ughhh…" I heard a voice groan near me, making me look over to see Dusty lying a few feet away from me, front down.

"Dustil?" I voiced out, making him look over at me.

"Hello Reese." The boy said, before flipping over to be on his back, "What happened?" he asked me.

"Atton crashed again. Basically the usual."

"Does he crash a lot?"

"More than what's healthy."

I walked over to the boy and held my hand out. He grabbed it and I pulled him up. He looked around to find our desolate and green location.

"This is Malachor V?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I told him, "What a lovely place, huh?"

"Eh, I've seen better." Dustil told me as he walked over to the edge of what we were standing on.

"What are you doing? Get away from there!" I hissed at him with wide eyes.

He looked back at me, amusement in his eyes, "Are you afraid of heights?" he asked me with a smile.

I glared at him, "No, I'm afraid of falling to my doom. I'm actually a fan of heights." I told him with a glare.

"Aww, I never knew you cared!" The boy said putting both of his hands over his heart in a joking manner.

I rolled my eyes, "Knock it off, kid." I snapped at him.

"Hey, I'm years older than you."

"Fine. Knock it off, gramps." I replied with a smile.

Dustil stared at me for a moment before looking away, "Anyway, as I was trying to do before…" the boy said before jumping off the edge.

"DUSTIL!" I shouted as I moved over to the edge only to find that he was standing on piece of the cliff jutting out from the side. He looked up and waved at me before pointing to the ground near him. There was like a platform jutting out on the cliff just below the one Dusty was on and below that one, and below that one and so forth.

"You could have told me." I glared at him.

Dustil let out a laugh, "Are you coming or what?"

I poked my tongue at him as I jumped down onto the platform next to him. I glanced at him, "Wanna race, gramps?" I asked him with a smirk.

Dustil didn't respond to my question in a talking sense, he just took off, leaping to the next platform.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "You could at least dignify that with an answer!" I shouted as I jumped down and landed next to him, but before he could answer, I jump down to the next one and the next one.

I looked up to see him jump off the landing he was on but instead of jumping onto the next one, he fell until his feet touched one about three down from me.

"That's cheating!" I shouted at him as I jumped down onto the next on and down further.

He didn't answer as he was watching something down below. He got his lightsaber into his hand and activated it before somersaulting down onto the ground, a blue blur trailed after him as he landed onto the ground.

There was a screeching noise and the noise of a lightsaber going through something as I jumped down on the next few steps and then onto the ground where Dustil was standing, a green storm beast lay in two pieces on the ground.

Dustil looked over at me, "I win." He said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the chapter. We're almost finished :o<strong>

**godofmadness43 - Thanks, yeah, it was a bit! :D**

**sgtranglin and Taeniaea - Thanks!**

**crvenashkorpija - Thanks for reviewing! Bastilia comes back in... either the next chapter or the one after it!**

**Ok, now I want to see if I can get 200 reviews on this story before it finishes! So, review, everyone! :D  
><strong>


	61. Chapter 61

For some strange reason, even though she had been inside the ship, she had ended up outside it. And to make matters worse, she had fallen down some kind chasm, (which was probably the reason she felt rather sore) and she wasn't sure how to get back up.

Mira let out a groan as she stood up and started to move, her body sore from her nice little trip. But before she got too far she sensed, and heard, someone behind her.

She spun around, her body protesting at the sharp movements, and she let out an annoyed groan, "Hanharr? You got to be kidding me!"

The wookie growled at her before roaring, "The grey-maned female brought me here to hunt. To hunt you." He growled, "You have always been prey Mira. Weak, scared, always running, hesitant to kill."

"Hanh-" Mira started to say before the wookie thrust his giant furred paw out and grabbed her throat.

"Here on this graveyard planet, you have nowhere left to run. The eyes of Nar Shaddaa do not look here. What happened here shall only be between you and I!" the wookie growled before thrusting Mira at the wall, making her wince out in pain.

Suddenly something landed behind the Wookie, "So what happens in Malachor stays in Malachor, eh?" a voice said in a joking manner, "And here I thought that only applied for Vegas!"

The wookie turned around and growled at the teenage boy that stood there with tho lightsabers in his hands. "This does not involve you child! This is between Mira and I!"

Ayden shrugged, "Yeah, but you see I can't do that. I mean, come on you evil Chewbacca rip-off, she fell down a chasm for crying out loud. She would hardly be a challenge for ya."

"HEY!"

"Sorry Mira. Just trying to save your life here. Nothing big."

The wookie growled at Ayden, "This is nothing involving you! Mira is mine!"

Ayden sighed, "Yeah, I get that, mate, but when you kill her, don't you want a challenge?"

"I hate you."

Ayden and Hanharr ignored the woman behind them, the wookie watching Ayden with suspicion, "What do you have in mind?" the wookie growled at him.

"Simple. You fight me, not Mira. You defeat me, you can kill us both."

"Now I really, really hate you."

The wookie gave what could be considered to be a smile, "Accepted, human! But this is one action you will not live to regret!"

Ayden activated his lightsabers, his blue and yellow blades shining in the gloom of the destroyed planet, "I really doubt that!" the boy grinned.

Hanharr twirled the two vibroswords in his paws, "I am Hanharr, I am a bounty hunter and much more. I shall rip you to shreds, human!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm Ayden Ayren and I'm from Earth." He said with a smile, "And you're in trouble." Ayden paused before adding on for effect, "Wookie."

Hanharr charged at Ayden, making the boy flip over the wookie and land over the other side of him, near Mira, "You ok?" he asked her.

"Well, I got flung out of a ship, fell down a chasm, chucked into a wall and in a bit of pain, and now I got a kid fighting a Wookie so he won't kill us." The woman said in a breath, "So, considering everything, I'm good."

"That's good." Ayden said as he dodged one of Hanharr's swords before bringing his yellow lightsaber around and swinging it at the wookie's side.

Hanharr moved back from Ayden's lightsaber and roared as he brought his sword down at the boy. Ayden dodged it bust hissed as the nip of the Vibrosword hit his hand, making him clench his blue lightsaber tighter as it cut the back of his hand.

But luckily it wasn't bad.

"Is that the best you got Wookie-Chookie?" Ayden said with a light smile at the brown furred animal.

Hanharr roared at him as the boy ducked one of his swipes of the sword and then jumped backwards to avoid another. The wookie growled at the boy.

"Are you going to fight me, human?"

Ayden shrugged, "Yeah, I'm just working something out here. It's rude to interrupt someone's thinking, you know." The boy quipped in response.

Hanharr let out another roar as he charged at Ayden. The boy jumped backwards and landed in front of the wall. His back was to the wall, making the furred alien let out a rough barking noise which Ayden took as a laugh.

"You back yourself onto a wall?" the wookie said, "You _want_ to die!"

Ayden didn't reply. His eyes went to Mira who was staring at him with wide eyes, a silver hilt in her own hand.

Ayden looked back at the wookie and then looked up. Then back to Hanharr with a grin, "Nah. I'm just a man with a plan." Ayden said, before winking once at the wookie.

The wookie looked at the boy with a look of confusion. Ayden grinned as he started to run up at the wookie, his blue and yellow lightsabers flashing beside him. Hanharr lifted his two swords up in preparation for his attack.

But Ayden didn't attack him. He leapt right over top of the wookie, landing a fair distance away from him and then spun around and pushed his hands out, pushing the wookie back into the wall.

The force of which Hanharr hit the cliff wall made the wall shake and small rocks started to crumble. Hanharr looked up to see more rocks falling down onto him from a ledge not far above.

Ayden lifted his hands up before pushing them down hard, making the whole ledge crumple and bigger rocks fall. Hanharr growled as he got to his feet again. He moved to take a step forward when a rock the size of a car tyre landed right where he was about to stand.

More rocks the same size or bigger fell around him, Ayden's arms out and his face locked in concentration. A huge boulder fell. It would've fallen right on top of the wookie if Ayden didn't stop it with the force.

Hanharr growled at him, "You have no guts to do it, human!"

"Not my call." Ayden spoke as he glanced beside him at the form of Mira who was slowly walking over to him.

Hanharr turned to look at the red-headed bounty hunter.

"Kill me then. Then my life dept of yours will be finished. I cannot be in your debt twice. It would be a second death to me. Whether you spare me of kill me, it is death."

Mira looked at Ayden and the boy looked back with a shrug, "It's your call Mira. But if you want my opinion, I'd rather not kill him. If you want him dead, you do it yourself."

Mira let out a sigh. Her lightsaber still in her hand as she looked at the wookie. She shook her head, "There's no need for this. You don't owe me anything. I release you from this debt." The woman told the wookie.

Hanharr let out a snarl, "Words will not break the shackles on my wrists. Words will not end the hatred I have for you. My hatred for you would drown the raging storms of this planet. It burns hotter than the hatred in the heart of the gray-maned woman… and greater than her feelings for the exile."

Mira scoffed, "So you serve Kreia now?" the woman asked, with a shake of her head.

"She has chained me within a life debt. She honours me by showing me no mercy, only hatred... she understands the heart of a warrior."

"And the heart of a slave." Mira stated.

"I am no slave. I am Hanharr, Hanharr who was taken from Kashyyyk, Hanharr who put chains on those who chained him, who bartered human lives in the place of my kind."

"You are a slave even if you see it or not." Mira let out as she looked up at the furred alien, "I am not going to kill you in cold blood."

"You are weak, a child of the Hutt's moon, frightened, forever fearing the dark. You shall always be prey, Mira If you do not kill me now, I shall hunt you through the paths of your mind until you die."

Ayden bit his lip as he watched the exchange.

"Then that is something I will face." Mira told him, "I am better than you, Hanharr. I do not kill." She looked over at Ayden, "We can't waste anymore time here."

Ayden nodded his head as he looked at the huge rock floating above the wookie's head. He used the force to drop it down in front of Hanharr before him and Mira turned to walk away.

* * *

><p>"Why did you let your son go?"<p>

Carth Onasi looked over at the young woman standing next to him. He let out a sigh as his gaze returned to the window, "Other than the fact that I had no choice in it?" he asked her.

Bastilia nodded her head.

"I don't know." Carth replied, "Call it a hunch, I suppose. I thought that he might be able to find something out."

Bastilia looked at him sharply, "About what?"

Carth was silent. Bastilia shook her head, "About what Reese said?"

Carth nodded his head.

"About if Reese knows where Revan is and what she is doing?"

Carth bit his lip before nodding again.

"Carth. If Reese was supposed to tell us, she would have. You did not want the exile to tell you if she found anything, why do you expect to opposite of Reese?"

Carth let out a groan as he moved away from the window and to a chair, "She lied to us Bastilia. Reese knew what was going on the instant we met her on Taris. She knew our futures, she knew the future of the galaxy." Carth let out a raggard breath, "Why didn't she tell someone what she knew? Why didn't she try to change anything?"

Bastilia was quiet for a moment before she had gathered up a response, "When a Jedi has a vision of the future, they do not tell everyone of it. They tell the masters only for help decoding it. Even then, no one know what the vision is about or if it will come true."

"Yes, but she said she was from _another galaxy! _She said that she knew that Tali was Revan and a _whole lot more! _She spoke as if she knew that it would come true! She spoke as if she knew for certain that what she knew was going to come true. She spoke as if it wasn't a vision."

Bastilia was quiet for a moment as she thought of her reply, "I knew someone who acted like that. He was jumpy when I first met him. He knew my name before I told it. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now that I think about it, he had a strange feeling to his force signature that Reese has in hers. It's hidden, down far. You can only find it if you are looking, but it is there." Bastilia paused, "Carth, what if she had no choice? What if she had to keep it a secret? What if she thought that if she told someone about what was to come, that it would not change the future for the worse? And Carth, answer me this, how can we be certain that she has not?"

Carth let out a deep breath.

"I don't know Bastilia. I don't know. I just wish that she would have told us." The man paused before continuing, "And how could she come to life like that again?"

Bastilia moved over and sat next to Carth, "I do not know that, all I know is that she did."

"I want answers."

"Don't we all?"

Carth looked away, "Yeah." He muttered, as he saw a shooting star out of the window. He shut his eyes and thought for a second. _Tali… where are you? I miss you. _

He opened his eyes again before continuing, "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! :D<strong>

**godofmadness43 - Yup! Well, he was trained at the Sith Academy, and quite frankly you need to be skilled with a saber to survive there! :D Then in this story after book 1, he joined the Jedi for a short while and trained there. c:**

**crvenashkorpija - Here you go! Bastilia trying to knock some sense into Carth! I hope you enjoy c:**

**sgtranglin - Thanks! I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Godskeybladewarrior - Thanks! *Strokesmynon-existantbeard* Well, I think that your hope may just be able to come true... :D**

**So yeah, don't forget to review! I want to see if I can get 200 reviews before we finish! :D  
><strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**I've finished writing this Book. There are four more chapters after this one.**

* * *

><p>Mira and Ayden continued to walk, with the occasional sound of lightsabers and storm beasts penetrating the silence. It was silent up until the moment when Ayden saw movement up ahead, movement that belonged to a person.<p>

To be specific, three people. Mical, Atton and Visas.

"Hey guys." Ayden greeted them as he looked around, "Where are the others?"

Atton shrugged, "Dunno. Haven't found them anywhere yet." The man told him before looking at Mira and pointed behind him, "Kreia is over there, through that door."

Mira looked to where Atton was pointing, a frown on her face, "I say we fire a rocket at her right now, and blow her screaming, burning body into the heart of this planet." The woman suggested.

Ayden looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Wow, someone surely holds a grudge."

"It wouldn't work- if there were other distractions, maybe, if she wasn't telepathic, maybe. If you want to kill her like that, you need something else to occupy her attention, otherwise you might just wound her. And then we'd all be in trouble." Atton replied to Mira.

Everyone looked at Ayden. The boy stuck his hands in the air, "I'm not gonna be bait. Not even if you have any Scooby Snacks!"

"This battle will not be decided by weapons." Visas spoke up, making Ayden let out a breath of air as he lowered his hands.

"Manipulation is her strength, not battle." Mical spoke up, "But that does not mean we take her lightly."

* * *

><p>"So where are we going?" Dustil spoke up.<p>

I looked over at him before pointing to the distant tower that you could just see over top of the other chasms, "Over there."

"Why?"

"Kreia is there, and so is Nadia. I don't know about the others though." I told him.

"How do you know that Kreia and Nadia are there?"

"It's the Trayus Academy. Kreia is Darth Traya. And Nadia gone to confront her."

"How do you know that?"

I sent Dustil a look and crossed my arms, "It's the whole reason we came to this gosh-darned planet in the first place! Or Kreia would chuck herself into the core and Nadia would die with their bond or whatever the right words were. Keep up, Dusty!"

Dustil rolled his eyes, "I mean, how do you know that it's the Trayus Academy?"

I shook my head at him, "Nadia said it."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for a moment before I turned and glared at him, "Look, I know what you are trying to do, Dusty, and it is beneath you."

Dustil looked at me, a look of surprise on his face, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was good, but not good enough, "Oh, come off it, Dustil, I can tell you are lying. You're just digging for information for your dad."

"I am not!"

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!"

Dustil looked down, presumably at his pants. Then he looked up at me with confusion. "Huh?"

"Oh, forget it." I said with a roll of my eyes.

We fell back into silence as we walked. How could Dustil do that? How could Carth get him to do that? Why didn't they trust me? Ok, fair enough Dustil not trusting me that much. We've only known each other for a short while, but still, I did save his life.

And Carth… ugh… You'd think he'd get over his issues and let me do what I have to do without worrying about whether or not he thought I was some kind of evil, manipulative has-her-own-agenda person. Huh, kinda like Kreia… only younger. WAY younger.

I let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Mira pushed the door open (with help of the force. What is it with these people and massive doors?) and walked through the hallway. She saw Kreia sitting down at the and on a circular platform.<p>

Kreia turned to look at her.

"We've come a long way, Kreia... don't bother getting up." Mira spoke, her voice scathing.

Kreia, however, did get up, "Ah, the huntress. To come alone... you are braver than I thought."

Mira crossed her arms, "I don't appreciate the back-handed compliment." She spoke, "And I didn't come alone."

"We stand with her." Visas said as she came up beside the bounty hunter.

"And with her, stand all the Jedi." Mical spoke as he came up the other side of Mira.

"And now I come in, saying something suitably heroic." Atton said as he walked in with a grin.

Ayden walked up to stand next to Atton, "We stand before you, because if we were behind you, you couldn't see us." He said.

"Children with lightsabers... but not Jedi, I think. Come close, let me look upon you and see what the exile's teaching has forged." Kreia spoke as she took a step forward.

He eyes landed on Mira, "An assassin, a slayer of her own kin..." her eyes move to Visas, Ayden, Mical and Atton, "...A blinded slave... a clueless liar… a spy… and a fool."

No one said anything as they watched Kreia, "Which of you wishes to try yourselves against me? As you can see, I am unarmed. What of you? I can see you wish to protect her. A Jedi student you once were, perhaps you can beat me?" Kreia said, her eyes landing on Mical.

Mical took a step forward and stood in a fighting stance. He moved out in a kick at Kreia. The old woman dodged him and swung around and punched him square in jaw, knocking the man over in surprise.

"Think. Think before you throw away your life for her. Think of everything you will lose by dying. Your lusts unfulfilled. A dance, unfinished. Your love is unrequited, but she does not know. You could have a chance. Think before you give it up so quickly."

Mical looked at the old woman, a look of surprise in his eyes. Behind him, Ayden saw Atton clenching his fists tightly

"And you, blind one, you have hungered to strike me down ever since you saw the bond the exile and I share. Can you feel the Force running through me, even past the veil, past your bloodied eyes? You know you cannot win."

"The Force runs strong within you, Traya, but in the howling of a storm, it is difficult to hear the whisper of the blade. You have forever been the blind one. You were given a gift few are ever given, and yet you let your gift of sight warp you, tw-"

Kreia cut the woman off with a laugh, "You think your existence under your Lord was torture, Miraluka? I will make you see."

Kreia moved to attack Visas with a quick kick, hitting the woman in the side. Mira slid to behind the old woman and moved to hit her in the kidney when Kreia slid around and knocked the woman in the temple.

Atton ducked Kreia's swipe and slipped around behind her. Kreia spun around and jabbed her elbow at Atton, hitting him in the stomach. Atton let out a grunt of pain as he stood again and got back into his fighting stance.

Kreia pushed her fist out, punching at Atton, but her dodged to the left. Kreia smiled as she spun and brought her leg out. The kick would have hit Atton, but the man felt himself being pulled backwards and landing with a thump next to Ayden.

"We gotta get out of here." Ayden hissed at Atton.

"Run away?" Atton replied in an incredulous tone.

"Think of it as a tactical retreat." Ayden replied as he started to back up.

"Fair enough." Atton nodded his head as he followed the boy.

Kreia watched the two leave with a shake of her head. She turned to face two sith assassins standing to the side.

"Take them away." She said to them, waving her arms at the three forms of Mical, Visas and Mira.

* * *

><p>Nadia let out a breath as she saw the Trayus Academy tower in front of her. She took one step foreward when a bunch of Sith Assassins appeared out of this air, sending Nadia on guard instantly, but they did not attack. Instead they did something that made Nadia raise her eyebrows in surprise.<p>

They _knelt _to her.

Nadia hesitantly walked through them, her eyes flickering from one side to the other, just to make sure they wouldn't try and surprise her with an attack, but they did not. They just let her be.

Nadia shook her head and then held it up high as she walked to the doors of the academy. They were already open as she stepped through.

There was no one in there.

Nadia looked around and saw a door straight ahead. She clenched her fists and walked towards it and pushed it open with one hand.

Only to find there was still no one there.

"Well, if it's going to be like this, then this is going to be rather easy." The woman muttered to herself.

But then she rolled her eyes as a few sith assassins appeared in the air, brandishing weapons.

"Figures as soon as I say something about it…" she trailed off, activating her lightsaber.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, everyone! I want to get 200 reviews before this book finishes!<br>**

**shade-fang** - **Thanks for the review! I sure hope you will find the final battle that way c:**

**Taeniaea - Thanks! I'm glad you liked their talk. c:  
><strong>

**sgtranglin - Thanks c:**

**crvenashkorpija - Thanks! Yeah, I know. He is very paranoid. Glad you liked it! :D**

**godofmadness43 - I have a TORish IAJW story forming in my head, but it won't follow the story line of any set class (And not just because I haven't got past fighting Tarnis on Jedi Knight class) So, you'll just have to wait and see! :D**


	63. Chapter 63

**What do you guys want, more frequent updates until the last chapter or updates like I normally have been doing, giving me more time to write more of Book 3?**

* * *

><p>"Reese!"<p>

I jumped around and saw Ayden running up to me from the entrance of the Trayus Acadamy. Atton was following him.

I frowned as I jumped down to them, Dustil following me.

"What were you doing there?" I asked them.

Ayden and Atton looked at each other before Ayden looked back at me, "A rather terrible thought out attack on Kreia, apparently." Ayden replied, "Mira, V and Mical are kinda in her jail."

I blinked at them, "What?" I asked them.

Ayden shrugged his shoulders, "How the heck should I know? I really don't know what's supposed to happen here. Kreia called me a 'clueless liar.'"

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling Dustil watching me. I let out a sigh and walked up to Ayden and grabbed his arm. I looked back at the other two and said, "Be back in a jiffy." I said before pulling Ayden around the corner of some boulders.

"What is going on right now? What should be going on, anyway." Ayden whispered to me.

I let out a sigh and shook my head, "I told you that you should play these games? How many times have I said to you, 'oh Ayden, if you're looking for a game to play, these Star Wars ones a really good.'" I said to him with a glare.

"I did play one, once."

"Yeah, for half an hour! You never even got to the part where you ran into HK-51 on Peragus!" I hissed at him.

Ayden just shrugged, "Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Nadia goes and confronts Kreia. You guys weren't supposed to do what you did… or I don't think so… It was in the game at one point, but it was cut because it wasn't finished."

"So what now?" Ayden asked me, "Does Nadia rescue them?"

I frowned in thought, "I don't know. In the cut part of the game, I think she was supposed to, but this is that. How would she know, anyway?"

"So we rescue them?"

"Yeah, and then find the Hawk and get the hell off of this planet."

Ayden nodded his head, "Good plan." He told me.

Dustil poked his head around to corner at us, "Are you guys done or what?" he asked me.

I glared at him, "Yeah." I said as I turned around to face him. I walked out to them with Ayden following me.

We were welcomed the sight of Atton and Dustil looking at us. Dustil had a slightly suspicious gaze on his face (must get it from his dad) and Atton was just slightly annoyed, "So, what's the plan?"

"We gotta rescue the others." I told them with a nod of my head.

"Great. How we do that?" Atton asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Easy. We walk right through the doors, Everyone in there is busy with Nadia to worry about us." I replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Nadia, the woman was currently carving through her 21st group of assassins and dark Jedi. It made her wonder how many people were in this academy…<p>

The woman let out a sigh as she deactivated her lightsaber. She walked through the door to find someone different there.

"Sion." Nadia spoke, her hand going to her lightsaber.

"You should not have come." The sith spoke to her, making Nadia look at him wearingly, "She will break you. Your mind… your body… you will be lost. Return to the surface, let the planet claim you, as it has claimed the other Jedi… there is no reason for you to suffer at her hands."

"What are you talking about?" Nadia asked him, confusion clear on her face, "Are you showing me mercy?"

"It is not mercy. What awaits you will weaken you. She will break you, as she did me, and you will no longer know yourself."

"Why are you telling me this?"

You and her are alike… yet different, in all the ways that matter. And I hate you as I hate her. I hate you because you crawl within my head as she dies, but your presence holds no thoughts, no teachings, you are just… there, unspoken."

Sion took in a breath of air, "I hate you because you are beautiful to me. And in that weakness lies death. Perhaps in that weakness is the death of my master as well."

"Sion…" Nadia said as she tried to find words, which were hard to find after a Sith Lord Zombie basically told you that he loves you… but hates you at the same time… "Sion, I have to find her. I do not want to, but I have to."

"If you do not want to, then turn away from this place. Do not go to her. Preserve yourself." Sion told her, "You are strong… I cannot see as she does, but I know, that in time, you shall surpass her power. But not here, not in this place."

"Then let us end this." Nadia said, her lightsaber hilt in her hand, "I bare no hatred for you, but I must pass."

"I am ready for you exile. I have waited years to see the last of the Jedi fall before me." Sion said as he to had his lightsaber in his hand. The blade activated with a brilliant red beam, "Only one may serve my Master."

And with that, Sion attacked her. Nadia ducked the lightsaber and came up around his back. She spun around, one end of her lightsaber aimed for his neck.

It instead met Sions' lightsaber, before he pushed his lightsaber hard, making Nadia loose balance and stumble slightly. Sion swung his lightsaber around at her right arm, taking advantage of her loss of balance, but Nadia brought her lightsaber around and blacked it, barely. But the force of the attack made her loose her balance again and as she had not fully regained it before, it knocked her over.

"Ugh." Nadia let out when she hit the ground.

She looked up at Sion who had his lightsaber ready to attack. Ready to kill. Her eyes never left his face as she put her weight onto her hands and swung her body around, bringing her lightsaber around and slicing him deep in the side.

Sion let out a noise like a grunt as he deactivated his lightsaber. He looked down at the gaping wound in his side with mild interest before clenching his muscles.

It seemed like a miracle. The wound in his side slowly moved together and knitted itself to be one again.

It was actually kinda gross to watch.

Nadia stood up again and watched him as he said, "Now you realise the true power of the Dark Side. As long as the dark places of this world flow through thr cracls of my flesh, I cannot be killed." He told her.

"This battle was never about the flesh, it was about belief." Nadia said as she got herself into a fighting stance, her lightsaber blades springing to action.

Sion brought his lightsaber down upon her head, making her dart to the side. She quickled spun around and kicked Sions' back, the momentum of his lightsaber downward swing and her kick combined made the Sith Lord to fall over onto his face.

"You are strong… as strong as I had believed." The Sith spoke as he slowly stood up again, "But she knows you cannot defeat me. Surrender now and return to the surface of Malachor… do not force me to destroy you."

Nadia let out an annoyed sigh, "She has already chosen, Sion. She's only using you to test me."

Sion paused for a moment before he started to speak, "Should you die… then she will have no choice but to accept me at her side. My training will be complete, as was intended."

"Oh, Sion, don't be a di'kut! She is deceiving you… and you are deceiving yourself." Nadia said as she glared at him.

"You intend to make me doubt her… doubt myself." Sion spoke, his angry red balde This is not a battle of words, Exile. It is one of blood."

Sion charged at her again, making the woman dart out of the way. She brought her lightsaber up andswung it at his back. But the Sith Lord spun around and kicked her in her side.

Nadia gained her balance again and swung her lightsaber, her two blades a flurry as she attacked him. He blocked several of her strikes but a few hit him in b\places, but they just knitted themselves up again.

"If I die here, then you will have sealed your fate." He told her as he swung his lightsaber at her side.

Nadia brought her own lightsaber down and blocked it, "Sion, even if you beat me, Kreia has marked you for death. You know this."

Sion shook his head at her as he brought his lightsaber up and out, making Nadia dodge it, "No. It is you that she has marked for death – for suffering." He told her, "I… I still have the power to stop you. The force runs strong through the screaming canyons of Malachor."

Sion jabbed his lightsaber at her, making Nadia dodge but she let out a hiss of pain at the lightsaber singed her arm, through her sleve.

"I can die a thousand times, exile, and I will still rise again. Stronger than before."

Nadia rolled her eyes at him as she deactivated her lightsaber and ducked under his blade, wincing as she jolted her arm. She spun around to face his back, and before he could turn around, she hit him in the spot where his ribs would be with the end of her lightsaber. In an instant she pressed the button, the viridian blade coming out of the end and out the other side of him.

Sion's lightsaber clattered to the ground as he followed it, landing on his hands and knees. He looked at her, "I will not fall. I cannot die."

Nadia shook her head, whether objecting to his statement or out of pity, the sith wasn't sure, "You have already been defeated, Sion. Surrender and I will spare you."

The sith cluched his side where she had stabbed him as he slowly stood up, "Why… why did she choose you? What makes you able to defeat me… defeat me here?"

Nadia let out a sigh as she hung her lightsaber onto her belt, "Because I was able to turn away from it. And you could not." She told him, her voice was clear.

"It is not possible to turn away from such things unscarred. To keep living when the universe dies around you." He rasped out.

Nadia gave a slight nod, "It is difficult, yes. But in making such decisions is what strength is."

Sion shut his eye for a moment, "The force is who I am – the dark side fills me. It is what I am."

"And Kreia hates the force, even as she wields it. If the force is what you are, then that is what she despises."

Sion looked at her in silence as Nadia continued to talk.

"What kind of life have you lived with the Force flowing through you? Was it worth living?"

Sion looked down before shaking his head, "It… it was not. No matter how many I killed… there was no end to the pain… the blades the Force tore through my flesh." Sion took in a breath before looking Nadia straight in the eyes, "Kreia, she will try to break you, to teach you how far someone cal fall… Her weakness is you… As you were mine."

Nadia's features softened slightly as the sith fell to the ground. She hear Sion mutter on his last breath, "I am glad to leave this place… at last." Before the Sith Lord was still.

Nadia looked down at his dead body. She let out a sigh before saying, "He wasn't so bad… for a homicidal Sith Lord who tried to kill everyone…" she muttered to herself. She looked towards the door in front of her before thinking in her mind, _In the end, he was manipulated by Kreia too._

Nadia walked up to the door and put her hand on it. She paused before opening it.

_In the end… everyone was._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So yeah, review guys! I'd like to know what you think and 200 reviews before the end of the book. Can we do that?<em>**

**godofmadness43 - I've tried, trust me. My problem is that I don't have enough XP to defeat him. I think I'm only level 11. Then my month ran out of premium and I gotta do an update and I'm worried that the update I have to do will make me choose two of my characters. *sighs***

**Godskeybladewarrior - I'm glad you enjoyed! :D**

**shade-fang - Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed Book 1. I can't give too much away but Tali is coming back into Book 3, but Book 3 isn't the TORish one c:**

**sgtranglin - Thanks! I hope you'll like it. :D**

**crvenashkorpija - Yes, agreed! :3 thanks for reviewing!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Only two more chapters! :O**

* * *

><p>"At last… you have arrived. Is Malachor as you remember?"<p>

Nadia slowed her steps as she walked along the bridge. Her eyes were set on Kreia who was sporting a dark outfit. The same outfit she had worn in her vision in the caves on Korriban.

"Malachor hasn't changed." Nadia replied "Only you have."

Kreia let out a small chuckle, "Indeed? Perhaps it is merely your perception of me that has changed. It is strange you believe Malachor has not." Kreia tilted her head slightly as she looked at Nadia, "But it has always been timeless to you, this place. And words have always been inadequate for the horrors that took place here."

Nadia looked around the core before her eyes landed back on Kreia, "Why did you destroy Atris?"

"I never destroyed Atris – she destroyed herself. I merely stripped away the illusion, and brought her truth. Her teachings could not be allowed to continue." Kreia paused for a second before continuing, "And like Malachor, she was part of your past, unresolved. She needed to be something you could confront – and defeat, one last time."

Nadia blinked as she listened to Kreia's speech, "It was part of your training. Part of what was needed to make you complete. The galaxy needs its betrayers, especially in the times to come."

Nadia started to walk closer to Kreia as the old woman continued, "She loved you, you know, as one loves a champion. You were all she could not be."

Nadia blinked in surprise, "She never said anything…" Nadia muttered, her hand going to the back of her neck.

"Yes… it is all that is left unsaid upon which tragedies are built. More echoes, travelling through the Force." Kreia sighed.

Nadia looked around the Trayus Core, "This Academy won't last, Kreia. I can activate the mass shadow generator again." The woman told Kreia.

Although… Nadia wasn't sure if she could reactivate the machine.

"More talk of machines and threats. If you would end Malachor, then do it. But it will not be a victory for you. You must be willing to die, to kill us all. And your friends."

Nadia bit her lip. Her friends… Atton… They were still on this planet. She was willing to sacrifice herself to destroy this place. But not her friends… never her friends.

"You may hold Malachor in your grasp, but I hold the answers to your past and future in mine. Would you destroy us both before learning them? If so, then do it - for you have already failed me."

Nadia walked over to a post and leant casually on it, "You were manipulating me all along." She stated. She wasn't asking a question. She was just stating a fact.

"Yes, always. From the moment you awoke, I have used you. I have used you so that you might become strong, stronger than I. And I used you to make those who wounded me reveal themselves so they could be killed by the Republic."

"So you used me to get revenge on Sion and the others."

"I used you to keep the Lords of the Sith from condemning the galaxy to death with their power unchecked. I used you to lure them to Telos, where they could be, at last, fought and killed."

"I used you to reveal Atris's corruption, so that her teachings could be ended before they began. And I used you to gather the Jedi so they could be destroyed."

"Why? Why have you done this?" Nadia asked her with a narrow gaze.

"It is said that the force has a will, it has a destiny for us all. I wield it, but it uses us all, and that is abhorrent to me. Because I hate the Force. I hate that it seems to have a will, that it would control us to achieve some measure of balance, when countless lives are lost." Kreia looked at Nadia, and Nadia would just feel that Kreia was observing her closely, "You are beautiful to me, exile. A dead spot in the Force, an emptiness in which its will might be denied."

"If you hate the force, why do you use it?"

"I use it as I would use a poison, and in the hopes of understanding it, I will learn the way to kill it." Kreia answered Nadia. Nadia narrowed her eyes at her. She did not believe that, "But perhaps these are the excuses of an old woman who has grown to rely on a thing she despises." Kreia finished, as she had seemed to sense Nadias feelings.

"Then tell me this, since you seem to have all the answers… Why me?"

"Perhaps you were expecting some surprise, for me to reveal a secret that had eluded you, something that would change your perspective of events, shatter you to your core." Kreia said with a slight shake of her head, "There is no great revelation, no great secret. There is only you."

"But there were other Jedi you could have chosen…" Nadia started to say before Kreia cut her off.

"No, there were not. In times past and in times future, there are Jedi who will stop listening to the Force, those that will try to forget it, but maintain unconscious ties. And those, as in the past just as I, who have had the force stripped from them. But no Jedi ever made the choice you did. To sever ties so completely, so utterly, that it leaves a wound in the Force." Kreia paused once again before continuing, "It was a mistake to make you feel it again, I see that now. There is no truth in the Force. But there is truth in you, Exile. And that is why I chose you."

Nadia looked around the Trayus Core and then back to Kreia, "It's not too late, Kreia. I can save you, if you'll let me." Nadia tried, because even through out the entire time, Kreia may have been manipulating her, and everyone else… she still had been there… she had helped her…

Kreia didn't move her head, her face, away from Nadia's gaze.

"I have thought of this moment, more than you know. And I had wondered, if here, at this ending between us, if you would care enough to try and save me – if a Jedi could find it within themselves to spare one who has fallen so far."

Kreia took in a breath of air, "I wanted you to say those words – for that I am grateful…" Kreia told her.

Nadia smiled slightly as she held her hand out to Kreia. Her eyes alight. If Kreia was going to come with her, then everything would be solved…

But instead of Kreia's hand coming to join Nadias, a red bladed lightsaber activated in Kreia's hand.

"But I do not want your mercy." The woman spat at Nadia, "I want you to _break_."

Nadia's eyes narrowed as she held her own lightsaber in her hand, "You will answer for every _betrayal_, every _deception_." Nadia snarled at her as the two viridian blades appeared.

* * *

><p>I glanced up at Atton who was leading our small little gang to the prison area. I had to wonder how exactly he knew where to go… Actually, I did wonder, I also asked him.<p>

His response was to point at the ground at the lines that were there, and looking ahead I realized that the lines split off down different hallways.

Which was rather handy when you thought about it. This is an academy, right? Well just imagine this. A sith student gets lost in here. He gets fried. It happens again to another student the next day, and the next, and the next until they find that they have a lacking amount of students. Then some brilliant soul decided to put directional lines in the hallways so they wouldn't loose their students to misdirection. Only stupidity and other things you'd expect at any school…

Right, sorry, that thought ran away from me.

Anyway, Atton was leading us through a hallway. We hadn't come across any Dark Jedi… Well, live ones anyway. We found quite a few dead ones that are probably left over from Nadia… speaking of Nadia, I wonder how she's going…

"Through here." Atton spoke up, pulling me momentarily out of my thoughts.

He pointed at a door. He walked over to the panel at the side of the door and pressed a few keys on it. Peering over his shoulder I saw that he pulled up the security camer feed. Visas, Mira and Mical were all in force cages. All were awake.

Atton pulled a computer spike out of his pocket and inserted it into the console. He tapped it a few times and then pressed a few other buttons and then the door slid open. He pulled the spike out of the console and put it back in a pouch in his belt.

Looking through the door we saw that the guys in there were watching us. I walked in there, the others followed me.

"Hey guys. I'm Reese Ayren and I'll be your rescuer today!" I told them with a grin on my face.

Mira rolled her eyes, "Funny. I'm dying from laughter. Or maybe it's from my broken bones. Can never tell these days." The woman groaned.

I shrugged at her as I went over to the force cages. I looked at the three in there and shook my head lightly, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" I sighed as I looked at them, "I ain't with ya for a few hours and you get yourselves locked up.

I looked behind me to see that Atton was at the console and then when I looked back I saw that the force shields were fizzling and disappeared. The others stood up and walked out of the cages, Mical going over to Mira and helping her up.

I glanced at the red-headed bounty hunter, "What happened?" I asked her lightly.

"Nothing big. Just getting dropped down a cliff and then chucked into a wall by a wookie. Then beat up by an old woman…" she told me with a light shake of her head.

I winced, "Ouch." I said rubbing the back of my head, my hand brushing against the kolto patch there. I removed my hand and left the patch there.

"Well come on. This place is going to blow soon." I said as I walked over to the door but a small voice stopped me.

"Wait…"

I stopped and looked around it. It had been a male voice, but it wasn't Atton, Mical, Dustil or Ayden.

It was quieter… hoarser.

And that was when I decided to open my Jedi senses and feel around the room. I was surprised to find that there was another life in this room, right in the back.

I frowned slightly as moved past the others and walked around the force cage that Mira was in. I saw that there was another cage there, but not a force cage. Just your run of the mill regular steel (or whatever) bar cage.

There was a man in there. He had long ruffled, messy black hair and a beard. Bu the looks of it, he had been in there for ages. That probably how he got the beard and long hair…

He looked up at me, making me notice the scars on his face.

"Oh man." I whispered with wide eyes as I made my way over to him. I knelt down next to his cage. He was looking at me carefully.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked him.

He looked at me before he opened his mouth to speak, his voice hoarse, "Too long."

I nodded and unclipped my lightsaber off of my belt, "Back up." I told him.

The man nodded his head and moved as far back in his cage as he could go. I activated one blade on my lightsaber, my purple blade coming out. I ran the blade around the side of the cage, making a section of it fall out, the bars hit the ground with a clang.

I deactivated my lightsaber and moved back a bit. The mad slowly moved to where the hole was and crawled out.

He stood up and I noticed that he was about two heads taller than me. I also noticed that his clothes resembled a Jedi garment.

"Well, I'm Reese. That's my bro Ayden. That's Atton, Mical, Dustil, Mira and Visas." I introduced us.

He looked at me with blank grey eyes. He quietly muttered, "I'm Reylan… Reylan Lestr…" he muttered.

I looked at him and nodded my head. Now that he was out and standing up I could tell more things about him. One thing was that he was roughly the same age as Bastilia…. However old she was.

"Well, welcome to my merry little gang of dysfunctional people. Would you like to join us in our escape from Malachor?" I asked him with a light grin.

The man looked at each of us before giving a brisk nod of his head.

"I would like that very much…" he said with a nod of his head.

I smiled and turned to face the others.

"Okey-doki-loki guys! Lets get out of here an wait for Nadi…"

_Nadia had her lightsaber in her hand. Both blades were active as she dodged and deflected Kreia's blows from her lightsaber. The red-headed woman slid to the right but she had misjudged. The lightsaber cut into her side._

_Nadia let out a yell of pain as she fell down to the ground, her lightsaber clattered to the side. Kreia moved over and stood over her. The red lightsaber in her hand was plummeted down into Nadia's stomach. The woman let out a scream of pain._

"_You have failed me." Kreia told her as she took a step back._

_Nadia looked over at her, her face sweating as she glared at Kreia, "Go to… hell!" she spat out between gasps of pain from the wound in her stomach and her side._

"_Yes… indeed. But you shall be joining me."_

I let out a strong gasp of air, my eyes were wide. My hand was out and holding onto the closest person, who happened to be Reylan. Everyone was watching me.

"What's wrong?" Ayden asked me with a concerned look on his face.

I blinked before speaking, "Nadia." I said before letting go of Reylan's shoulder. I looked around for a second, walking up to the others.

Then I took off running down the hallway, ignoring the shouts of the others to make me stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing! 200 before I finish?<br>**

**godofmadness43 - Yeah, I gotta level up more. I read somewhere that after you go from premium to FTP there will be an update in the future that will make you chose and I'm not sure what update that will be. :D**

**shade-fang - It carries through the Onasi generations XD Carth's dad probably used it too! **

**sgtranglin - Thanks!**

**crvenashkorpija - Thanks for the review! I'll let you read to find out the answers to your statements. c:**


	65. Chapter 65

**This is the last chapter not counting the Epilogue. Second Last counting the Epilogue.**

* * *

><p>Nadia brought her viridian blade up and blocked Kreias' lightsaber and then twisted, her other blade slicing through the air towards Kreia's arm with no hand, but the older woman easily moved out of the way.<p>

Nadia moved back a bit and flourished her lightsaber in front of her with a light glare at Kreia. She did not speak as Kreia came in for another attack. There was only the sounds of their lightsabers.

Nadia ducked Kreia's fizzing red blade and spun around, the two blades meeting with loud KSHHH sound.

Nadia felt Kreia's eyes on her, even though the old woman had a hood on, Nadia could just feel her gaze.

But yet nothing was said from either of them.

Kreia attacked again, Nadia dodging and deflecting the blows from Kreia's lightsaber with relative ease. The woman saw the red lightsaber coming towards her again, making Nadia slide to the right.

"AH!" Nadia let out as she stumbled back, tripping over the step, landing on the ground with a thump.

Something happened… she had made a mistake! Nadia glanced down at the long strike down her side. She tightened her grip on her deactivated lightsaber as Kreia came closer again.

Kreia stood over Nadia, her lightsaber in her hand.

"You…" Kreia started to speak as she raised her lightsaber up.

"NO!"

Nadia and Kreia whipped their heads around (making Nadia wince) to see a frantic Reese run through. The girl pushed her hand out, sending a force wave out, it hit Kreia, sending the lightsaber flying from her hand.

Reese must have used the force to speed herself up, as she landed next to Nadia with a light thump, her purple lightsaber humming as she glared at Kreia.

"Ah, the meddlesome child. I was wondering when you would appear." Kreia spoke with an annoyed twitch of her head.

"I have been called reliable on multiple occasions." Reese responded.

Nadia looked up at Reese as the girl looked down at her. She heard Reese let out a sigh as the girl looked at the wound.

"Not nearly as bad." Reese muttered under her breath before her eyes returning to Kreia.

"So, Darth Traya isn't it?" the girl spoke, her hand not on the lightsaber reaching into her pocket and pulling out a kolto patch. The girl tossed it down to Nadia who caught it in her left hand.

"You're kidding me right? One patch?" Nadia asked as she opened the patch up and placed it on her wound.

"All I got." Reese responded with a shrug.

"I'll have to deal, I suppose." Nadia said with a sigh as the woman moved her left hand over to her right side and placing it above the kolto patch.

She put as much healing energy into her wound as she possibly could, then the woman stood up with a tiny wince.

Reese's lightsaber was still active and positioned in front of her and Nadia. Nadia looked at Kreia with cool eyes, "Yeild Kreia. You have no lightsaber and I have won. There is no reason for you to die." Nadia said to her.

"If you do not kill me, I shall end you. Strike me down, end this."

Nadia's hand tightened around the lightsaber hilt in her hand, "I am a Jedi." She spoke, making Reese look at her with a light smile, "I will not kill a defenceless opponent."

Kreia looked at them when she spat out the words, "You will not show me mercy. I will see you break before you do." The woman spat out as five cylinders floated out from Kreia's robes.

Reese's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. Nadia looked at Kreia with a surprised look as the cylinders activated with purple blades.

The five floating lightsabers hung there for a moment before hurling themselves towards the two Jedi.

Nadia's empty hand moved towards her cloak. She reached under and pulled something out, "Two can play at that game." She said as she activated her lightsaber.

Both of them.

In each hand was one lightsaber hilt and each hilt gave out two viridian blades. In her right hand was her lightsaber she had been using since Dantooine. In her left hand, the lightsaber she had received from Atris.

Nadia saw Reese look at her with wide eyes, before a big smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Awesome." The girl said before she spun around and deflected one of the floating lightsabers.

"I know." Was Nadia's reply.

* * *

><p>Nadia was fighting with two duel bladed lightsabers. Like that stupid Krell dude from the Clone Wars TV series, but she was way more awesome than him.<p>

I backed away from one of the flying lightsabers, making me frown. Five. There were five of them. In the game there was only three!

Talk about annoying… I was just gonna come here, save Nadia's life and then, if I could, let her continue with HER battle. Hers. Not mine. Hers.

But looks like that ain't gonna happen.

I glanced over, Nadia had the two lightsabers, swirling and slicing at the floating purple lightsabers.

My own duel bladed purple lightsaber sliced at the two floating lightsabers that were. It missed one, but flew straight through the hilt of the second. The blade disappeared as the two parts of hilt clattered to the ground.

I glanced over to see that Nadia had only one of her three lightsabers left to battle with. I ducked the lightsaber that was gunning after me and then spun around, bringing my blade up, it deflected it and then quickly I brought the other end of my lightsaber up and cut the hilt in half.

Glancing over, Nadia had finished with the last lightsaber and had her lightsaber pointed at Kreia's throat.

"You are greater than any I have trained. By killing me here – you have rewarded me more than you can possibly know."

Nadia looked at Kreia with cool eyes. Her mouth opened to speak, "You left me no choice."

I blinked once.

"No… no, many choices were there, but… you made the right ones."

"What happens now?"

"It is your choice. I had hoped you would follow Revan's path, but you and Revan are… different, and you path is you own." Kreia told her.

I started to walk away a bit, so to give them some privacy, but not too far that I couldn't hear them completely. Yeah, I know, eavesdropping is bad… but she tells Nadia the future of the companions. I wanted to know if anything has changed…

"You may take one of the ships that orbit Malachor and depart this place. Or you may remain here on Malachor, and wait for the others, those touched by the Force, who will come in time. Or you may return to your exile, where your presence will no longer affect the actions of others." Kreia continued, "There is no dishonour in any of these choices… I only ask that you make the choice without regret."

Nadia looked at her, "I'll find Revan." She decided.

"Very well. There is nothing holding you here, not any longer."

Nadia nodded her head. She paused for a moment before looking at Kreia, "You spoke of the future?"

"Many things do I see as I gaze here from the heart of Malachor. This place... channels such energies. It is my last gift to you, from one exile… to another."

"What will happen to my friends?"

"You travel with them for so long, yet you do not know them still. Feel them through the Force, feel what they feel, hear their thoughts and know them, as I fought to know you." Kreia told Nadia, "They were the Lost Jedi, you know. The true Jedi, upon which the future will be built. They simply needed a leader, and a teacher."

"What will happen to Mira?"

"She will stop hunting life and instead, live it. She was not born to be a predator, despite her true father and the life she led within the shadow of Nar Shaddaa. She will miss you and think of you often. You who woke her up to life. She will live, but only for a time." Kreia told Nadia, making me wince, "Her death will occur in many years time on a forgotten planet, saving the lives of others. But it will be her choice, and she will have no regrets."

Nadia paused, taking in the news of her friend's death, "And Mandalore?" she asked next.

"Many battles does that one have left in him… as Revan intended. A general needs an army, as he needs those he can trust. And Canderous is a loyal beasth, no matter how much he is broken upon Revan's will. But you know this."

"The Mandalorians?"

Kreia scoffed, "They will die a death that will last a millennia, until all that remains is their code, their history, and in the end, the shell of their armour upon the shell of a man, too easily slain by Jedi."

"Visas?"

"The blinded one shall return to her homeworld, and she shall look upon the surface of that world, and perhaps at last see what she was meant to see. Her life has been changed by your meeting, in ways that may not be felt for decades to come."

"Mical?"

"If he leaves this place, he will leave the galaxy behind him. He will sit upon the new Council, reluctantly, as all good men do, and he will not forget the Jedi who had lost the Force, yet showed him the way to reclaim it."

Nadia paused before she asked her, "What about Atton… and Dustil, Ayden and Reese?"

"Atton is, as always, the fool. And the Force watches out for ones such as him, I feel. As it does for the old such as I." Kreia told Nadia, "The Onasi child will return to his father for a while before going to train the new Jedi."

"The Ayren children will return to their home. Reese will try to find the truth, but it shall find her when she least expects it."

I frowned. What did that mean?

"What about Bao-Dur and the droids?"

"Their paths are unknown to me."

Nadia nodded her head and she looked up at Kreia with hardened eyes, "And you?"

"I would have killed the galaxy to preserve you. I would have let the galaxy die. You are more precious than you know; what you have taught yourself cannot be allowed to die. You are not a Jedi. Not truly. And it is for that, that I love you."

Nadia looked down for a second, "Revan. She came here, was here. What happened to her?"

"She came because she remembered what lay buried here – this place, its teachings. The remnants here paved the way to Korriban. And she came because Malachor, like Korriban, lies on the fringes of the ancient Sith Empire, where the true Sith wait for us, in the dark."

Nadia frowned, "But the Sith have already struck against the Republic." She told Kreia as she brushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Have we? You thought that the corrupted remnants of the Republic, the machines spawned by technology that Revan led into battle were the Sith. You are wrong. Sith is a belied. And its empire, the true Sith Empire, rules elsewhere." Kreia paused, "And Revan knew that the true war is not against the Republic. It waits for us beyond the Outer Rim. And she has gone to fight it, in her way. She left the Ebon Hawk and its machines behind, for she knew she would not need them." "And like you, she knew she must leave all loves behind as well, no matter how deeply one cares for them. Because such attachments would only bring doom to them both in the dark places where she now walks."

"So that's why she left Onasi…" Nadia sighed.

"It would have helped had she made him understand, but a hero of the Republic, no matter how brave, cannot understand war as Revan did."

"Why didn't you follow her?"

"Because I did not know where she had gone. If she had asked… would I have gone? I do not know. But she will need warriors, Sith and Jedi, any who can be sent after her into the depths of space, any who know the way/ Perhaps you shall go there with her, and do battle at the end of all things."

"But I remained here... and now show others the way." The old woman finished.

"You can rest now, Kreia. Your time in this place is over."

Kreia gave what could be considered a smile before she fell to her knees. That was when I noticed the deep, red wound in her side.

The woman then fell down onto her back and then I couldn't sense her life from anymore.

I looked at Nadia, who had her hand over her chest. She just stood there for a few moments before she herself fell to her knees.

"Nadi!" I gasped as I ren down to her.

The woman had her eyes shut and her teeth were gritted, "I'm fine." She told me.

But she had gone pale and was sweating slightly.

"The bond snapped." The woman explained to me, "It's fine…" she cut herself off.

"Oh, you mean the incredibly strong bond? That seems to transmit the pain of Kreia to you? When she has just died? Yeah, you are perfectly fine."

Nadia looked at me with a strong grimace on her face, "Yeah, whatever." The woman said as she struggled to get to her feet.

I held my hand out and she took it, me pulling her to her feet. The woman rested her arm on my shoulder and I started to move, slowly.

When we got to the doorway, we found that Atton, Ayden and the others had just turned up.

"What happened?" Atton asked in the instant he saw Nadia there.

"Kreia's dead." Nadia grunted.

Atton came over and Nadia put her hand around his neck and then Mira came over to me, Nadia taking her hand off of me and slipping it around the bounty hunter's neck.

I looked around and saw Ayden standing there. I game him a smile.

"Who are you?"

I looked over to see Nadia was looking at Reylan, who looked incredibly uncomfortable where he was.

"Reylan Lestr." The man muttered.

Nadia looked at him with wide eyes, "Lestr?" she gasped.

The man nodded his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

Nadia looked at me with a frown, "Revan… Her real name… It was Revana Lestr."

I blinked and looked at Reylan. In fact, all of us were looking at the man.

Which considering all the sets of eyes on his face, it wasn't making him any more comfortable. He bit his lip, "Revana was my older sister." He muttered.

Before I had the change to… I dunno… gasp in shock or some other way to indicate that I was in shock of his tiny revelation, I heard a voice behind me.

"_Reese!"_

That made me turn around to see someone standing there.

"Sinah?" I voiced.

"_Yes._"

The girl was a blue, glowing force ghost. I stared at her for a moment.

"What are you?" I heard Nadia say.

So they could all see her.

"_My name is… or rather… was… Sinah Quell." The Jedi ghost spoke, "And I cannot be here for long. This place is strong in the dark side of the Force. But I am here to take Reese and her brother back to their home_."

"What!?" I exclaimed, "No, Sinah! Not yet, not now!"

The girl looked at me, a sense of urgency in her voice, "_It has to be now, Reese! Or else something bad will happen. You two NEED to go home, right now!"_

"Why, what will happen?" Ayden spoke up from where he was next to me.

"_Something terrible._" The girl responded.

"Care to elaborate?" Nadia said, as she (and Atton and Mira) moved closer to us. She looked at the ghost with narrowed eyes.

"_Look, if I could I would, but I can't. You just have to trust me."_

"_**Trust you? Trust you? Ha! You just appeared out of no where. Why, why, should they trust you?**_" Another voice asked.

I let out a groan. Great, it's a whole party now. I shook my head as I saw Seere materialise out of this air.

"What's going on?" I heard Atton behind me whisper.

"I have not a clue." Mira whispered back.

"Hey, look, Seere's joining the party. How 'bout Vader and Yoda come and do some disco dancing on top of R2, then we'll be all set." I said with a groan.

"_**Hilarious, Reese." **_Seere told me with an eye roll.

Sinah sent a glare at the DS girl and then shook her head, "_No Seere, you are not going to stall." _She said before looking at me, "_Now, Reese. You have to go, now."_

I bit my lip and looked at Ayden. He shrugged.

"But…" I voiced looking up at Nadia. She was watching me with curiosity. If I left now, would I ever find out what was going to happen to these all? Then something struck me. Kreia's last words about me.

'Reese will try to find the truth, but it shall find her when she least expects it.'

So, I should find the truth, eventually. I looked at Ayden, and then at the others.

"Fine." I sighed, looking at Sinah, then I glanced back at the others, "See-ya, guys… I guess." I said.

"_**NO!"**_I heard Seere shriek, making me whip my head around to look at her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I snapped at her.

"_**Oh, you have no clue, do you?" **_The Sith girl sneered at me, "_**You think you know everything. But really, you don't know anything at all."**_

And with that, the Sith took a step forward. She held out her hand, pushing out a force wave that actually knocked me backwards. I let out a groan as I stood up.

"_No!" _I heard Sinah hiss, _"It's too late."_

"What are you talking about?" I asked the sparkling blue girl.

Sinah glanced at me and then back at Seere, _"No more, Seere. Get away from here." _The girl snapped at her.

Seere had a smile on her face, "_**Oh, what a brilliant idea." **_She said before she vanished in thin air.

I blinked as I looked to where she had just stood. I glanced to see Nadia looking at me. Well, everyone was looking at me.

"I have no clue." I said with a shake of my head.

"_Reese. Grab your brother, now." _Sinah said to me.

I nodded my head as I moved around to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, looking back at the others.

"Bye guys." I said, "It's been real."

I think.

Yeah. It has.

Sinah held her hands out to me and Ayden and then there was a flash of white.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Thanks for the 200 reviews people! Don't forget to review for this chappy!<br>**

**Also, check out the In A Jedi World website! The link is on my profile page. You can find all sorts of great stuff there, including a Trailer page with trailers for book 3. Only one at the moment but another will be up soon.**

**Reviews will be answered on the Epilouge page  
><strong>


	66. Chapter 66 - Epilogue

I let out a groan as I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Ayden's face. His eyes clenched tight. Then I saw that my handbag was on the floor, the contents spilled out on the ground. And I was in my dress…

Ayden opened his eyes up and looked at me. He looked around where we were.

Home. My doorway… Earth.

"Was… was that real?" he asked me in a quiet voice.

My response was to let go of his shoulder and move to sit down on my bed. I held my hand out at Ayden's phone that was sitting next to my bag on the floor. The phone floated up and up until it slowly landed in Ayden's hand.

"Yeah…" I told him with a nod of my head, "As real as we are."

"Oh."

I nodded my head absently. My mind was on the others. Nadia and those guys… What happened to them? Or what will happen to them? Will they be OK? What the heck was Revan's brother doing there? How would our being there affect everything?

I had to find out.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it!<strong>

**The end of book 2.**

**I'd like to thank EVERYONE who fav, followed, reviewed and read! It's been real fun!**

**I'll post part of the beginning chapter up here of Book 3 when it's published, so you all know! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>shade-fang - Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I know, I thought of that comment a while ago and I just had to put it in XD<strong>

**Wild Mustang of Freedom - Thanks for reviewing. Don't worry, there will be a book 3. And another few books as well. :D  
><strong>

**crvenashkorpija - I wanted to but she didn't fit in with what I wanted. Don't worry, she'll be in the next book! :D **Thanks for reviewing!****

**sgtranglin - I sure hope you guys will find it interesting! Thanks for reviewing!**

**godofmadness43 - There are a lot of things that will affect the TOR story line, Book 3 will effect TOR the most! :D Thanks for reviewing!**


	67. IaJW B3 is Up!

"_Death. Destruction! Despair. You… You! You will cause this! If you continue on this path, everything will be destroyed!" The old woman, the prophet, declared with huge wide eyes, "You must stop!"_

"_Stop?" Said a chilling cold voice, "Why on earth would I stop? It's fun."_

_The old woman stood up and pulled a blaster out from under the table, "You are a monster!" she gasped, "I must stop you! The horrors you will do, you already have done!"_

_The last thing that the old woman saw was my red blade enter her chest._

* * *

><p>I woke with a pained gasp, my hand over my racing heart. My brother, Ayden, was looking over at me with a concerned expression on his face. My mother had bent around to look at me and my father was looking at me through the mirror.<p>

"You alright, Reese?" Ayden asked me, his voice filled with concern.

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Just a dream." I told them as I looked out of the car window, watching the scenery go past.

I wasn't tired anymore, and even if I was, I couldn't go back to sleep. That dream… it had felt so real, almost like a vision. But it couldn't be.

I never had visions in this world. My connection to the force here was really weak. I could only use it for party tricks, really.

So what was that… dream?

* * *

><p><strong>In A Jedi World Book 3: Changed Times is now up!<strong>

**Go read it! **

**Now!**


End file.
